Diadem der Hera, der Hexenzirkel von New Salem
by IsisSky
Summary: Nach der Scheidung zieht Mia Hermine mit ihrer Mutter nach New Salem. Dort lernt sie ihre Familie und deren Geheimnis kennen. Eine alte Macht erwacht wieder und ein uralter Kampf wird wieder entfacht. Angedeuteter Rape und Bashing. Achtung OCC!
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. _

--

**Kapitel 1 Prolog**

Ein junges Mädchen saß an einem Langen Tisch in einer alterwürdigen Bücherei.

Neben ihr lag ein Pergamentbogen und Feder und Tinte.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt einen Aufsatz für einen einen Ihrer Schulfächer zu verfassen.

Immer wieder murmelte sie welchen Fehler sie begannen hatte als sie dieses Fach als Wahlfach gewählt hatte.

Ihre Lehrerin war einfach nur schrecklich und eine Aufschneiderin.

In einem alten Buch fand sie ein Kapitel das sie las:

_Seit Anbeginn der Zeit herrscht zwischen den Mächten des Lichts und der Dunkelheit ein ewiger Kampf._

_Immer wieder versucht die dunkle Seite mit den Kräften des Lichts ins Gleichgewicht zu gelangen. _

_Die Kräfte des Lichts macht alles um die Herrschaft endgültig an sich zu reißen._

_Doch ungeahntes wurde dadurch erweckt._

_Höret die Worte der Eleonora Gryffindor_

_Die Prophezeiung wird Wahrheit werden._

_Der Tag wird kommen, an der sich Licht und Dunkelheit miteinander vereinen. An der sich die schwarze Sonne im Himmel offenbart und der ewige Fluss der Zeit für einen Augenblick in Stillstand verharrt. _

_Der Tag andrem selbst die Götter und Dämonen ihren Atem anhalten._

_Das Zeitalter des Millenniums wird kommen. _

_Dann wird meine Erbin sich mit dem Eben von Slytherin vereinen und die Magie in das Gleichgewicht bringen._

Sie knallte das Buch zu, die Bibiotekarin schaute sie verstimmt an. Da sie von gerade dieser Schülerin solch ein Verhalten nicht gewohnt war.

Zwei weitere Jungs kommen zu ihr an den Tisch.

"Bist du mit der Hausarbeit fertig? Können wir an den See gehen?

"Ich gebe auf, heute komme ich sowieso nicht weiter."

Die Jugendlichen rennen durch das weitläufige Schloss. Im eingangsportal werden sie von drei Jungen aufgehalten.

Ein gleichaltriger Junge mit Platin blonden Haaren stellt sich ihnen in den Weg.

"Na schau an, Potty, Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Wohin so schnell."

Die drei sind solche Sprüche gewohnt. Sie lassen die drei stehen wobei die die zwei Jungs die drei am Liebsten mit Flüchen bewarfen möchten, da diese ihre Freundin beleidigt haben.

Das Mädchen sprach die Jungs an:

"Also wenn diese Prophezeiung, die ich für Wahrsagen gelesen habe stimmen sollte. Dann lasse ich mich persönlich mit einem Slytherin ein und befreunde mich mit Malfoy und seiner Gang!"

Die Jungs lachen über das Gesagte ihrer Freundin.

--

Hy, nach einer Umstrukturierung meiner Fanfiction suche ich für diese eine Beta-Leserin oder Leser.


	2. Cap Code

_Disclaimer: Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene, mit der Geschichte kein Geld. _

* * *

****

Kapitel 1 Cape Cod

Stand in New England in den USA-

Mia, lag auf ihrem Strandtuch. Die Bäume, schaukeln leicht, in den sanften Briesen. Sie sah, leicht genervt aus, und versuchte verzweifelt, zum 10-Mal sich auf einen Satz, in Ihrem Buch zu Konzentrieren.

Mia hatte in einer Zeitschrift, auf dem Flug nach Boston, eine Kurzfassung von dem Kinofilm das Sakrileg gelesen.

Ihre Mutter erzählte ihr beim Landeanflug, dass von Dan Brown, dieses Buch verfilmt worden ist.

Natürlich, hatte sie sich das Buch kaufen müssen, als sie in Boston ankamen.

Nun hatte sie das Buch bereits seit 3 Wochen, und kam damit nicht weiter.

Da sie im Hotel, ihre Schulbücher las oder ihre Hausaufgaben machte. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie sich vorgenommen, am Strand das Buch zu lesen.

Dies klappte nicht so, wie sie sich es vorgenommen hatte. Ihre Blonde Nachbarin, quasselte Ununterbrochen und lästerte, bösartig über die anderen Badegäste.

Da sie sich sowieso nicht, auf Ihr Buch konzentrieren konnte, schweiften Ihre Gedanken ab.

Am morgen, hatte sie bei einem Schaufensterbummel, ein tolles Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry gefunden.

Die Freundschaftsringe, waren wohl etwas Teuer, das war ihr allerdings egal.

Da sie dieses Jahr, nicht bei Ron einen Großteil ihrer Ferien verbringt, kann sie Harry erst wieder auf dem Weg zur Schule sehen.

Deshalb hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihm etwas Besonderes zu schenken.

Als sie die Ringe, in einem Antiquitätenladen entdeckte, hatte sie sofort an Harry denken müssen. Nach einem Langen Gespräch, mit der Inhaberin, hat sich herausgestellt das diese eine Wicca- Hexe ist.

Mia war sehr erstaunt, dass es Muggel gab, die sich mit Magie beschäftigen, und die wie Angela erzählte, die Muttergöttin anbeteten.

Angela erzählte ihr, dass es in New England, seit längerer Zeit eine große Wicca Gemeinde gibt, diese treffen sich regelmäßig, bei wichtigen Anlässen führen sie dabei Rituale durch.

Mia hatte lange Zeit, mit Angela geredet, und mit ihr einen Kräutertee getrunken. Angela merkte, dass Mia, ein großes Interesse an der Wicca - Gemeinde hatte. Aus diesem Grund lud sie Mia, zu einem Treffen ein.

Bei dieser Unterhaltung, erzählte Mia Angela auch den Grund, ihres Urlaubes in New England.

Ihre Mutter, hatte sie nach der Scheidung, die sie doch sehr überraschte und mitnahm mit diesem Urlaub überrascht.

Dies dachte, Mia jedenfalls. Kaum waren sie, im Hotel angekommen, kam der erste Anruf Ihrer Großmutter. Alexandra wohnte, zu Mia`s Überraschung, in den USA. Mia hatte immer angenommen, das ihre Großeltern tot seinen. Ihre Mutter erzählte ihr, auch nach mehreren Nachfragen nicht, aus welchem Grund, sie keinen Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter, während den letzten 16 Jahren hatte.

Ihre Mutter hatte sich seither, jeden Tag, mit Ihrer Großmutter am Telefon gestritten.

Bei diesen Telefonaten, wurde Mia immer, wie ein kleines Kind aus dem Zimmer geschickt.

Damit sie nicht mitbekam, um was es bei den Auseinandersetzungen ging.

Als ob sie in den letzten Jahren, nicht genug Streitereien mitbekommen hatte. In den Ferien, die Sie zuhause verbrachte, war das alltäglich. So das sie regelrecht froh war, wenn sie von dort fliehen konnte. Die Weasleys boten ihr zum glück jedes Jahr an, einige Wochen bei ihnen zu verbringen. Die restlichen Ferien, verbrachte sie dann in Hogwarts.

Der Abschuss war die Scheidungsverhandlung, an der sie an Ihrem ersten Ferientag teilnehmen musste.

Flaschback: Gerichtssaal: London

__

Hermines Vernehmung:

Mia war gerade, mit ihren angaben zu Person fertig, als ihr Vater anfing zu schreien

"Der Bastard, ist nicht meine Tochter. Ich will sie, und ihre Mutter, nur noch loswerden. Mia, sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst. Ich war mehr als großzügig, als ich dir ermöglichte, in das Nobelinternat in Schottland zu gehen. Eigentlich haben Bastarde wie du, dort nichts verloren. Es wäre besser, für deine Mutter und mich gewesen, wenn wir dich in ein Heim gegeben hätten.

Mutter, fing fast an zu weinen.

Mia Verstand die Welt nicht mehr, und schrie ihn an; " Ich habe doch alles gemacht, um deine Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Immer war und bin ich die Klassenbeste, ob in der Grundschule oder im Internat. Dadurch, habe ich extrem schwer freunde gefunden. Wer will denn schon, mit einem besserwisserischen Bücherwurm, befreundet sein. Hätte ich nicht im ersten Jahr, in meinem Internat, mit Harry und Ron ein Abenteuer erlebt. Ich hätte, bis jetzt keine Freunde. Ich bringe nur, super Zeugnisse nach Hause und bin Vertrauensschülerin. Nichts kann ich dir recht machen, doch nach allem habe ich wenigstens gedacht dass du mich ein bisschen lieb hast. "

Mia stehen die Tränen in den Augen und ihre Stimme beginnt zu kippen.

Ihr Vater ist davon nicht beeindruckt:" Halt endlich deine Schandklappe, du bist die größte Enttäuschung für mich.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du eine Hexe bist, du wärst als Baby ersäuft worden. Da helfen, deine guten Zeugnisse nichts.

Nach dem letzten Kommentar, ihres Vaters, rastet die Richterin fast aus. Sie schreit ihn an. "In meinem Gerichtssaal, werden kein Kinder oder Jugendlichen beleidigt. Noch so einen Kommentar, Mr. Granger und sie bekommen eine saftige Strafe."

"Haben die Parteien noch fragen an Mia?"

Die Parteien verneinen.

Die Richterin wendet sich wieder Mia zu.

"Gut, Mia am besten wartest du, vor dem Gerichtssaal. Dies wird wohl eine Schlammschlacht und die musst du nicht unbedingt mitbekommen.

Mia wurde erst wieder in den Gerichtssaal gerufen, um das Urteil der Richterin zu erfahren.

__

Urteil und Kommentar von Richterin Amy Gray:

Hiermit, wird das Ehepaar geschieden. Das Sorgerecht für Hermine, geht an die Mutter. Da Ihr Stiefvater, diesbezüglich kein Interesse zeigte, werden auch keine Besuchszeiten ausgemacht. Die Parteien, haben bei ihrer Eheschließung, eine Gütertrennung vereinbart. Dies gilt nach wie vor.

Dann wendete sie sich an Mias Stiefvater.

Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie ihre Ersparnisse so gering sein können. Sie haben seit fast 16 Jahren, eine Gutgehende Praxis. Diese haben sie, durch die Unterstützung ihrer Ehefrau aufgebaut.

Ihre Ehefrau, die ihre Finanzen verwaltete, hat glaubhaft versichert, dass bis vor kurzen noch ein beträchtliches Vermögen vorhanden war.

Auch wenn sie sich im Streit getrennt haben, war es unverantwortlich das sie das ganze Geld, verspekuliert haben und ihre Praxis dadurch hoch verschultet ist.

Sollte dem Gericht zu Ohren kommen, das ihre angaben über ihre Finanzen falsch sind oder ihre Bilanz gefälscht ist, werden Sie das Bereuen.

Ebenso finde ich, das verhalten Ihrer Tochter gegenüber scheußlich. Immerhin wussten sie als Sie Ihre Ehefrau heirateten, dass diese Hochschwanger war. Darüber hinaus waren sie bei Mias Geburt dabei und haben diese als Ihre Tochter angenommen.

__

Nach der Verhandlung:

"Mum was wird den jetzt, da wir kein Geld mehr haben? Wo werden wir wohnen und was ist mit der Schule?"

"Mia macht dir darüber keine Sorgen, wir fahren jetzt zum Flughafen. Das bisschen was wir haben ist bereits unterwegs nach Cap Code. Auch deine Schulsachen und unsere Möbel."

" Mum wieso Cap Code? Wo in England liegt den dass?

Ihre Mutter lachte und gab ihr zur antwort:

"Cap Code ist in den USA, dort machen wir als erstes in einem Luxushotel Urlaub."

"USA??!! Was ist mit der Schule! Und wieso Luxushotel, ich dachte wir sind pleite? Muss ich die Schule wechseln? Wo soll ich denn dann in die Schule gehen? Nach Salem? Die ist nicht so gut wie meine jetzige!

Was ist mit Harry, wie soll ich ihm dann helfen!

Du weist doch, was er in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht hat.

Ich lieb in doch so!!"

"Mia, jetzt machen wir als erst Urlaub. Danach sehen wir weiter.

Ich hatte mit deinem Stiefvater eine Gütertrennung, bei der Eheschließung ausgemacht. Wir sind also nicht Pleite. Harry schreibst Du einen Brief und erklärst Ihm alles. Schick ihm Geld mit und am besten kaufen wir noch ein Kartenhandy, dann könnt Ihr in Verbindung bleiben. Seine Verwandten würden ihn ja sicherlich nicht Telefonieren lassen.

Weiß er über deine Gefühle ihm gegenüber?"

"Mum, ich will doch nicht seine Freundschaft verlieren. Er sieht in mir doch, seine beste Freundin. Da kann ich nicht einfach so kommen und ihm sagen, dass ich Ihn seit unserem ersten Jahr liebe. Und da ist doch auch noch Gin, sie ist meine beste Freundin und liebt ihn doch auch!"

Sie wurde durch ein wütendes Gekreische von Jenny aus den Gedanken gerissen.

"Sag mal hörst du mir Überhaupt zu; ich habe gerade gesagt dass so ein Gesocks nicht `s am Stand verloren hat.

Sie dir den doch mal an, der sieht aus wie der letzte Penner, ich frage mich wie man so nur rumlaufen kann.

Hallooo, du sollt dir den mal ansehen, jetzt ist er weg. Wo bist du den mit deinen Gedanken. Bei deinem Freund? Hast du Überhaupt einen? _Dabei lacht sie hämisch_.

Mit deiner Krause, übrigens Dauerwellen sind absolut nicht mehr modern, damit kannst Du ja keinen Abbekommen.

Und du solltest dich wirklich mal schminken, lernt Ihr den gar nichts auf deiner Schule, Ts du laufest dort bestimmt mit einem Tweedrock rum.

Habt Ihr auch noch Uniformen, ha das würde zu dir passen.

Wenn ich dich nicht schon 3 Wochen kennen würde, würde ich meinen du bist auch so ein Freak."

Mann die ist ja genauso schlimm wie einige von meinem Klassenkameraden. Denkt sich Mia und antwortet Wütend.

"Entschuldige mal, es geht dich wohl nichts an ob ich einen Freund habe. Und meine Frisur geht dich auch nichts an, mir gefällt sie. Ich geh jetzt schwimmen, da brauch ich keine Schminke."

Wutentbrannt, rannte Mia leichtfüßig über den Strand. Nicht beachtend dass die Jungs am Strand bewundernd dem schlanken Mädchen hinterher schauten.

Mia genoss das warme Wasser und die angenehmen wellen. Und vergisst für einige Zeit die Probleme die sie hat.

Allerdings sah eine Person ihr eher Eifersüchtig hinterher. Und wendete sich an Ihre 2 Freundinnen die bei Ihr angekommen sind.

"Hy Nina, Brenda setzt euch doch, die ist wohl unglücklich verliebt. So wie sie gerade reagiert hat. Ich frag mich sowieso war die nicht im Kino." Mit diesen Worten zeigte Jenny, auf das Buch das das Mädchen auf Ihrer Decke liegengelassen hatte. Jenny kann endlich mit jemandem ausgiebig Lästern.

Als die Braunhaarige aus dem Meer zurück kam sind die drei Grazien immer noch am lästern über alle und die Welt.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf Ihre decke, genau wissend das sie nicht weiterlesen konnte, wenn die drei lästern. Wider schweifen Ihre Gedanken ab, zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie Jenny kennen gelernt hatte.

Mia lag gerade am Strand, und las die erste Seite Ihres neuen Buches, als ein Blondes Mädchen sie ansprach.

"Hy ich bin Jenny, ich hab dich heute mit deiner Mutter beim Frühstück gesehen. Bist du neu in Cap Cod angekommen?

Ich bin mit meiner Mutter und meinen Brüdern hier. Das Luxushotel ist einfach klasse. Es gibt alles was man sich wünschen kann.

Jenny wirkte auf den ersten Blick nett, machte Witze und einmal mit jemandem zu lästern war auch ganz nett.

Nicht so wie in der Schule. Wo sie immer nur mit Harry und Ron zusammen war.

Freundinnen hatte sie ja nicht. Außer Rons Schwester. Die Anderen Mädchen, mit ihnen kann sie nicht so viel anfangen, dazu hat sie ja auch keine Zeit.

Entweder Lernte sie oder muss sich um Ron und Harry kümmern. Bei Harry fiel ihr das ja nicht schwer.

Aufregend war es, allerdings sehr anstrengend. Wenn sie die Streitereien die die beiden miteinander jedes Jahr hatten versucht zu schlichten oder irgendwelche Geheimnisse mit ihnen zu ergründen. Ihre alljährlichen Abendteuer zu bestehen und diese auch noch zu Überleben. Das letzte war ja nicht ohne.

Diesmal gab es wieder einen Toten, es war der Pate von Harry. Und nicht zu vergessen sie muss ja die Klassenbeste sein, wenn man von seinem (Vater) zu hören bekommt das Sie ja keine Schande der Familie bringen durfte und das er ein guter Zeugnisse erwartete. Sonst würde sie Ärger bekommen.

Allerdings hielt die Abwechslung nicht lange an. Es stellte sich heraus dass Jenny immer nach dem gleichen Schema dachte und handelte. Außer lästern machte sie nichts. Sie war einfach nur sehr oberflächlich besonders wenn noch Nina und Brenda dabei waren.

Obwohl es so viel zu sehen gab, Unternahmen sie nichts außer am Stand zu liegen und sich zu Sonnen und Jungs anzumachen. Manchmal wirkte sie dabei einfach nur Boshaft, wenn sie die Jungs ausnutzten und Verarschten. Alles in allem war Jenny und ihre Freundinnen nach 3 Wochen nur noch lästig.

Das Gegrübel macht langsam auch keinen Spaß. Da Jenny, Nina und Brenda immer noch über den neusten Klatsch sich unterhielten beobachtet sie den Strand. Als erstes dachte sie die Drei Jungen Jagten sich aus spaß, dann erkannte sie die Brüder von Jenny.

"Sag mal Jenny, sind das nicht deine Brüder, die den Jungen Jagen?"

"Ja! Ich wusste doch dass der Typ nicht normal ist, vorher hast du ja nicht zugehört.

Meine Brüder haben da so Ihre Erfahrungen mit solchen Typen".

"Also ich weis nicht der sieht doch ganz Normal aus. Was meint Ihr, Brenda, Nina?

Vielleicht ist das ein Missverständnis?"

Jenny springt wütend auf und schreit:

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Das ist bestimmt so ein A-Normaler, so ein Freak!

Die sollten allesamt verbrannt werden!

Früher war das ja ganz Üblich, jetzt macht das keiner mehr und die vermehren sich wie die Karnickel!

Meine Brüder, die machen was dagegen!

Leute wie Du kannst nur froh sein das es meine Brüder gibt."

"Kommt Nina, Brenda wir gehen."

"Du solltest wirklich aus deinem Wolkenkukusheim herauskommen und sehen was so auf der Welt geschieht."

* * *


	3. Adam

_Disclaimer: Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene, mit der Geschichte kein Geld. _

--

**Kapitel 3 Adam**

Mia war wie versteinert. Ihr war ist der Ausbruch von Jenny doch sehr Peinlich. Inzwischen haben sie die anderen Gäste des Hotels auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Diese flüstern leise miteinander und regen sich über den Lärm auf den Jenny machte auf.

Jenny verlässt mit Brenda und Nina im Schlepptau den Strand, hoch erhobenen Hauptes da sie meint die anderen Gäste sind der gleichen Meinung wie sie. Brenda und Nina schauen noch einmal zurück und meinen Leise;" Wir wissen auch nicht was sie meint, manchmal ist sie doch etwas komisch, ist ja auch verständlich bei den Brüdern, die sind wirken irgendwie Krank die Jagen immer aus Spaß Leute, behaupten dann sie wären gefährlich. Und würden die Welt vor Freaks retten, wir glauben die haben auch schon im Knast gesessen. "

Nach der ganzen Aktion und Streitgesprächen hatte das Braunhaarige Mädchen keine Lust mehr zu lesen da die Blicke der anderen Gäste ihr mehr als Peinlich sind.

Mia Spazierte mit Ihrem Diskmann über den Strand. Gedanklich bei Ihren Freunden und Ihren Hausaufgaben .

Langsam kam sie an einen ruhigeren Strand abschnitt dort lagen einige alte Fischerboote. Traurig schaut sie auf das Meer und fragte sich wie Ihre Großmutter wohl aussieht.

Ihre Mutter hat ihr am Morgen, nachdem Mia vom ihrem Einkaufsbummel zurückkam, mitgeteilt das es der Großmutter sehr schlecht geht. Sie werden deshalb Ihren Urlaub in Cap Cod abbrechen um zu ihr zu fahren.

Für Mia hörte sich das sehr endgültig an, als ob sie zu Ihrer Großmutter ziehen. Allerdings dachte sie sich, das es nur für die Sommerferien sind.

Und falls nicht geht sie ja sowieso auf Ihr Internat und sieht Ihre Mutter dann wieder in den nächsten Ferien. Wo sie die nun verbringt würde, ist ja auch egal.

Nach einer Weile sah sie wieder den Jungen Mann. Er ist ca. 17 Jahre alt, also ein Jahr älter als Mia.

Er rennt den Strand entlang, schaut dabei immer wieder über seine Schulter und hoffte dass er seine Verfolger abgeschüttelt hatte.

Als er an Ihr vorbeirennt sprach sie Ihn an.

"Kann ich dir helfen?

Verfolgen die beiden dich immer noch, ich hab es vorher am Strand beobachtet."

Der Junge Mann schaute sie erstaunt an;

"Ich denke ich habe sie abgeschüttelt, halt dich lieber aus der ganzen Angelegenheit raus. Das bedeutet für dich nur Ärger, die beiden sind gefährlich."

Antwortete er abweisend, aber dennoch besorgt. Während er mit Ihr redete, fragte er sich wo er das Mädchen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Als es ihm einfällt, verfinsterte sich sein Blick und seine Stimme wird kalt;

"Warte mal, bist du nicht eine von den Lästermäulern, deine Freundin ist doch die Schwester der …"

Wütend unterbrach Mia Ihn.

"Erstens bin ich kein Lästermaul. Zweitens ist Jenny nicht meine Freundin, sondern nur ein lästiges Anhängsel, das ich nicht mehr los bekomme.

Glaubst Du, ich bin mit so einer Dumpfbacke befreundet.

Am Anfang der Ferien, war es ja noch amüsant. Aber jetzt, will ich eigentlich nur meine Ruhe.

Ich weis gar nicht wieso die noch bei mir rumhängen. Ich hab mit denen doch gar nichts gemeinsam. Dass müssten sie doch auch schon kapiert haben.

Drittens wenn ich jemand die Hilfe anbiete meine ich es auch ernst. Ich mag nicht wenn Unschuldige zu schaden kommen.

Und ich weis, wie es ist um sein leben zu rennen. Das, hab ich auch schon mehrfach erlebt. Nur weil irgendjemand meint, sie wären besser, als ich. Ihre Meinung ist auch, Menschen wie ich haben kein recht zu leben. In Ihren Augen bin ich ja nur ein Schlamm… "

Mia stoppt erschrocken über das gerade gesagte, denn dabei hätte sie ja fast, da sie so in Rage war, die Geheimhaltung verletzt. Wie hätte sie dem jungen Mann erklären können was sie meinte, er schaute sie jetzt schon erstaunt an.

" Da du meine Hilfe ja scheinbar nicht brauchst kann ich ja gehen. Viel Glück!"

Damit dreht sie sich um, und lässt den jungen Mann stehen.

Überrascht von der Wütenden Reaktion und neugierig geworden über das gesagt schreit er ihr hinterher:

" He, immer mal langsam, wie gedenkt die Junge Dame mir denn zu Helfen. Die ja ach so viel scheinbar erlebt hat, mit den zwei Grobschlächtigen Raufbolden kannst du es wohl nicht aufnehmen." Am seinem Tonfall merkte man aber, eigentlich glaubte er ihr nicht und hält sie für eine Aufschneiderin.

Langsam und grazil drehte sich Mia um und grinste ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an.

"Tja; mit List und Tücke fängt man eine Mücke".

Mia schüttelt über sich selber den Kopf und meinte eher zu sich selber. Allerdings doch so laut das es ihr gegenüber verstand.

"Mein Gott ich hör mich ja schon so verschlagen an wie die Schlangen. Jetzt fehlt noch das ich schreie Lang lebe der Lord. Der Urlaub scheint mir gar nicht gut zu tun."

Etwas lauter sagte sie dann zu ihrem gegenüber.

"Aber wieder zum Thema wie kann ich dir helfen? Wie wäre es wenn du dich einfach in einem der Boote verstecken würdest?"

Dabei deutete sie auf die an getauten Fischerboote die friedlich im Meer vor sich her dümpeln.

"Da hab ich ein Segeltuch darin gesehen. Darunter kannst du dich verstecken.

Und wie du schon sagtest ich kann es mit denen Körperlich nicht aufnehmen, also werden sie denken ich habe Angst vor ihnen. Aus diesem Grund werden sie mir glauben das du nicht in der Nähe bist , ich bin doch wie du doch dachtest Jennys Freundin, wieso sollte ich sie dann belügen? "

Nachdenklich schaute Adam sie an, überlegend ob der Plan Mias auch klappen würde:

"Na ich bin mal gespannt ob das Klappt, der Plan hört sich ja gut an. Das Risiko dabei trägst ja Du. Ich habe ansonsten hab ich ja noch eine andere Möglichkeit mich zu verteidigen."

Jetzt ist Mia dran den jungen Mann anzustarren und ihn erstaunt zu fragen wie er denn das gemeint hatte.

Darauf bekommt sie allerdings keine Antwort. Adam hatte sich von ihr schon abgewandt und watete durch das Wasser, um an das entferntest Boot zu kommen. Dort stieg er dann ein und versteckte sich unter der Segeltuch.

Stolz über ihren Plan stellte sie fest; Wenn sie nicht wüste das er darunter ist würde sie es vom Strand aus nicht sehen. Ein Problem ergibt sich erst wenn man näher an das Boot herangehen würde.

Allerdings war sie doch etwas wütend das er ihre Frage nicht beantwortete.

Vor der Antwort würde er sich aber später nicht Drücken können dies nahm sie sich fest vor.

Dabei schaute sie gedankenverloren den Strand entlang und merkte erst sehr spät die

beiden Brüder die schwer Atmend angerannt kamen.

Sie Ignorieren Mia im ersten Moment und wollen, zu ihrem erschrecken, direkt auf die Boote zugehen.

Mit den Verzweifelten Versuch die Brüder abzulenken stolperte sie, auf einen der beiden zu und fällt mit absticht über das Tau durch das die Bote am Strand festgemacht waren.

Die Brüder lachen als erst über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit, einer der Brüder erkennt sie und macht seinen Bruder darauf aufmerksam. Er fragt sie?

"Sag mal bist du nicht eine von Jennys Freundinnen, hasst Du einen Typen hier lang laufen sehen?"

Sein Bruder fällt lachend ein;" Na klar doch, das ist doch der Bücherwurm der keinen Freund abbekommt", lüstern und taxierend fügte er noch hinzu leise, zu seinem Bruder hinzu, so das Mia es nicht mitbekommt;

"Die Engländer müssen ja schon sehr Blind sein, wenn sie auf die kleine nicht abfahren, ich wüste schon was ich mit ihr machen würde. Die würde bei mir schnell ihre Bücher vergessen."

Der junge Mann unter der Plane hatte dies aber sehr wohl gehört. Da die Brüder doch sehr nahe an sein Boot geraten waren hat er jedes Wort verstanden. Er hoffte dass der kleinen nichts Passieren würde. Gedanklich gibt er den beiden Recht, allerdings würde er mit der kleinen nie etwas anfangen. Seltsamerweise hat er das Gefühl eine lang verschollene Schwester wieder gefunden zu haben. Auch wenn diese eine kleine Aufschneiderin war, Mut hatte sie das musste man ihr lassen.

Mia rappelte sich mühevoll auf und ging eilig einige Schritte zur Seite. Als sie merkt dass die Brüder Ihr folgen und der Junge Mann nicht mehr unter seiner Zeltplane zu erkennen ist antwortete sie.

"Meint ihr so einen komischen Freak, da hat mich vorher einer an gerempelt ich bin fast hingefallen.

So ein Idiot. Der ist auf die Strandpromenade. Ich glaub er ist dort in den ersten Bus eingestiegen, glaub ich jedenfalls es kann auch der andere Bus gewesen sein so genau hab ich nicht darauf geachtet. Ich war zu wütend das ich fast hingefallen bin, in England wäre mit das nicht Passiert da gibt es wenigstens noch Gentleman."

Dabei schaut sie ganz verzweifelt als wenn sie ein solches Benehmen nicht gewohnt ist. Immerhin ist sie eine Englische Lady. Die haben mit solchen Freaks nichts zu tun.

Der Mann der sie angesprochen hat scheint ihr zu glauben und will Richtung Strandpromenade gehen wird aber von seinem grobschlächtigen Bruder der sie immer noch lüstern anschaut aufgehalten.

"Glaubst Du alles was man dir sagt? Bist du ein bisschen bescheuert, wahrscheinlich ist das auch eine von denen oder Sympathisiert mit Ihnen." Der Bruder grinst ihn an denn er merkt ganz genau das sein gegenüber das ganze nicht so meint und mit der kleinen einfach etwas spielen will.

Die Brüder werden der weilen von Mia beobachtet;

Oh mein Gott, haben die Waffen, was soll ich den tun wenn sie welche haben? Und wieso schau der eine mich so komisch an.

Ich und mein verdammter Heldenmut muss ich mich den überlall einmischen und jedem aus der Patsche helfen?

Ich glaube ich habe ein Helfer Syndrom.

Langt es nicht wenn ich das ich in der Schule fast sterbe. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen in der Zeitung:

Schülerin in Amerika am Strand von Cape Cod ermordet, musste mal wieder die Heldin spielen damit man auf sie aufmerksamem wird. Welcher Leser sich nicht mehr daran erinnert vor zwei Jahren spielte sie die Feme Fatal und stürzte zwei Junge Männer in einen Liebestaumel. Die Jungs waren….

Sie wurde Brutal aus Ihren Gedanken gerissen, indem der Grobschlächtige Bruder sie an den Oberarmen packt und kräftig schüttelt. So das ihr Kopf nur hin und her fliegt.

"Und, sagt du uns die Wahrheit Süße oder bist du eine von denen. Wir können das raus bekommen!! Damit schnappt er sie mit einer Hand am Hals und beginnt sie zu würgen. Mit der anderen Hand begrapst er gierig und brutal ihren Köper.

Mit gepresster Stimme und sich windend flüstert Mia. "Ich sage die Wahrheit wieso soll ich Lügen?" Dabei versuchte die verzweifelt den Mann mit den Händen abzuwehren. Ihre Gedanken rasen; Wieso zum Teufel gehe ich ohne meinen Zauberstab aus dem Haus, müsste ich es nicht besser wissen. Da entkomme ich mehrfach den Todessern und werde von einem so dämlichen Muggel ermordet. Toll gemacht Mia.

Der Bruder lässt sie, wie er glaubte eingeschüchtert los schaute sie nochmals durchdringlich mit gierigen Augen an. Er beginnt zur Strandpromenade zu laufen. Sein Bruder rannte ihm hinterher uns schreite zu Mia noch zurück;

"Wenn Du gelogen hast dann rächen wir uns an dir. Einen Vorgeschmack hattest du ja gerade bekommen, nimm das Mal zwei und du weist das auf dich zukommt. Ich will ja auch meinen Spaß, Englische Ladys sollen ja besonders gut sein!!"

An der Strandpromenade angekommen fuhr der letzte Bus gerade ab, streitend überqueren sie die Straße und bereden wie sie jetzt die Verfolgung wieder aufnehmen können.

Als die Brüder aus Ihrem Blickfeld sind sagte sie zu dem jungen Mann das er wieder aus seinem versteck kommen könne. Zitternd fasste sie sich an den Hals, und schüttelte über die Brutalität, und das geschehene den Kopf.

Der Junge Mann schaute sie voller sorge an, verwundert wieso die Kleine einen solchen Beschützerinstinkt bei Ihm weckte. Am liebsten würde er die beiden Brüder umbringe, wie können sie es wagen mit der kleinen so umzugehen. Das würde er aber nur wenigen gestehen und daher sagt er in einem neutralen Ton.

"Das war Mutig aber verdammt Dumm. Machst du so etwas öfters das Du Fremden Leuten hilfst, ich könnte Ja ein Krimineller oder ein Hexer sein.

Der Meinung sind die Brüder deiner Freundin, schlimmstenfalls meinen sie du wärst auch eine Hexe, wenn Sie merken dass du sie in die Irre geführt hat. Und was sie mit dir dann machen möchte ich mir nicht vorstellen."

Über diesen Satz kann Mia nur lachen, das lachen befreite sie vor dem Schrecken und der Angst die sie gerade ausgestanden hatte. Vor lauter lachen liefen ihr schon die Tränen über die Wange. Im Gedanken stellt sie sich vor, wie es ist den beiden Brüdern zu zeigen was eine richtige Hexe so bewerkstelligen kann. Auf Anhieb fallen ihr so manche Flüche dabei ein.

Ihr gegenüber schaut wegen ihrer Reaktion immer wütender, denn er denkt sie würde ihn auslachen.

"Ich liebe die Reaktion von euch _anderen,_ wenn das Thema Hexen auftaucht. Es gibt zwischen Himmel und Hölle mehr als Ihr versteht.

Ich bin übrigens Adam aber das braucht dich ja eigentlich nicht zu Interessieren.

Mit euch _anderen_ wollen wir sowieso nichts zu tun haben, beim nächsten Mal sei vorsichtig wem du Hilfst, es kann dir sonst leicht das leben kosten. Und gib nicht mit Dingen an die nicht stimmen. Wieso sollte dich den Jemand Jagen?"

Mit den Worten dreht er sich um und verschwindet vom Stand. Mia kann ihn auch mit nach rufen nicht aufhalten, denn sie wollte Ihm erklären das sie nicht über Ihn gelacht hat.

Mia dreht sich um und läuft am Strand entlang Richtung Hotel, dabei grübelt sie über das gerade geschehene.

"Ich frage mich ob das ein Zauberer war, aber warum nennt er sich dann Hexer? Wer oder was sind die _anderen,_meint er damit Muggel? Gibt es in den USA dafür andere Begriffe, davon hab ich noch nie etwas gehört.

Und seit wann gibt es wieder eine Hexenverfolgung. Die Inquisition ist doch lange vorbei. Aus diesem Grund gibt es doch auch die Geheimvereinbarung.

Denn wenn er ein Zauberer war, die Brüder sind eindeutig Muggel.

Warum hat aber ein Zauberer Angst vor Muggel, so Cool wie er getan hat hatte er sie ja nur mit einem Fluch belegen müssen da gibt es ja einige.

Wieso half nicht das Zauberereiministerium und schicken ein paar Vergissmeinnicht, sind die nicht auch für so etwas zuständig.

Und wenn nicht gibt es dadurch den Muggelhass und die Vorurteile gegenüber Muggelgeborenen?

Haben die Zauberer die die Muggel hassen schlechte Erfahrungen mit Extremisten gemacht?

Hassen sie dadurch auch das Ministerium wenn diese nicht eingreifen wenn sie von Muggeln angegriffen werden.

Ich muss eindeutig aufhören zu grübeln ich werde dadurch noch ganz kirre und des Rätsels Lösung finde ich wohl hier nicht. Schade dass er abgehauen ist, er hätte es mir sagen können.

Vielleicht frage ich einfach mal Angela, ob er zu ihrer Wicca Gemeinde gehört?

Oder ich sehe ihn vielleicht mal wieder, dann kann ich ihn ja fragen.

Die Brüder sehe ich Gott sei dank nicht mehr wieder, und auch Jenny nicht wer weis was ihre Brüder mit mir anstellen würden. Das will ich mir lieber nicht ausmahlen.

Morgen geht es dann ja zu Oma, wo die wohl wohnt und wie na darauf bin ich mal gespannt.

Das wirft wieder die Frage auf wieso können wir uns obwohl wir pleite sind so ein Luxushotel leisten. Auch wenn Mum sagt das sie und ihr Exmann ich will ihn nicht mehr Vater nennen eine Gütertrennung haben.

Und wieso meldet sich Rey nicht auf seinem Handy, ist irgendwas mit ihm passiert? Ich glaube ich hätte doch Gin noch zusätzlich schreiben sollen. Womöglich hat Ron vergessen das Paket mit dem Handy an Harry zu schicken, oh mein Gott was ist wenn sein Vater das Paket in die Hände bekommen hat.

Ich grüble schon wieder."


	4. New Salem

Hy, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen des Neusten Kapitels.

Wenn jemand Lust hätte meine Beta zu werden, ich bin immer noch auf der Suche.

* * *

_Disklamer:_

_Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling._

_... Traum von Mia._

_**Kapitel 4 New Salem**_

_Mia stand verwundert in einem Raum, dieser sieht aus wie eine Kühlkammer. Die schwere Türe wird von einem dicken Mann auf gerissen. Dieser stößt einen Jungen Mann, mit strubbeligem Schwarzen Haar und einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn hinein. Dieser scheint sehr verwirrt über die Ruppige Behandlung des Dicken. Nach ein paar Sekunden rappelt er sich erschöpft auf und beginnt er mit unsicheren Schritten in der Kammer umherzugehen. Immer wieder wie eine Mantra vor sich hin murmelnd: "Ich muss mich bewegen sonst erfriere ich._

_Nach kurzer Zeit geht ein Zucken durch den ausgemergelten Körper des Jungen und er Kollabiert. _

_Auf dem Boden aufkommend murmelt er noch mit letzter Kraft; "Es geht doch schlimmer". _

"Mia, Mia aufstehen! Wir müssen bald los!"

Mia richtet sich erschrocken auf. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust. Sie schaute sich verwundert in dem noch dunklen Zimmer um.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder soweit gefasst, nun kann sie Realisieren das sie in Ihrem Hotelzimmer ist und nicht in einer seltsamen Kühlkammer.

Ihre Mutter die sie scheinbar schon mehrfach gerufen hatte kommt gereizt in ihr Zimmer;

" Mia was ist los? Ich weis ja dass Du keine Lust hast zu deiner Großmutter zu ziehen. Es gibt keine weiteren Diskussionen darüber, es wird langsam Zeit das du deine Familie kennen lernst und ihr gegenüber Verantwortung übernimmst.

Auch wenn ich dies immer unterbunden habe, nun ist es allerdings an der Zeit..

Deine Großmutter ist alt und krank und seit dein Großvater vor einem Jahr gestorben ist, lastet die Verantwortung unseres Familienbetriebes auf ihren Schultern."

"Also zieh dich an sonst können wir nicht mehr zum Frühstück, von Jenny willst du dich sicher auch noch verabschieden."

"Es ist alles OK Mum, ich hatte nur einen sehr seltsamen Traum. Es wirkte alles so real, als ob ich live dabei wäre. Es beginnt allerdings alles zu verblassen und ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Es bleibt nur das Gefühl das ich jemandem Helfen sollte". Die letzten Worte spricht sie so leise das ihre Mutter sie kaum verstehen kann.

Mias Mutter schaut sie überlegend an und scheucht sie ins Bad.

Mia begibt sich langsam in die Luxuriöse Dusche, sie ist richtig froh darüber dass sie am Vorabend schon ihre Sachen gepackt hat.

So kann sie ausgiebig die Dusche genießen und damit den schalen Beigeschmack des Traumes vergessen.

Es wäre ja nicht so dass sie sich, zum Frühstück, mit jemanden treffen wollte. Nach dem Vorfall am Strand geht sie Jenny lieber aus dem Weg.

Jenny könnte ja auf den Gedanken kommen Mia ausfragen und auf die Brüder von Jenny hatte Mia noch weniger Lust.

Diese waren ihr doch sehr unheimlich und in Ihrer Gegenwart hatte sie ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl.

Wenn Mia an Vorahnungen glauben würde, wäre sie noch beunruhigter gewesen wegen den Brüdern.

So genoss Mia lieber die Warme Dusche und überlegte wie Ihre Großmutter wohl ist.

Von ihr und ihrem Großvater, hatte sie noch nie Bilder gesehen. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal dass dieser Tod war.

Hatte ihre Mutter noch Freunde in der Stadt von der Ihre Familie stammt?

Mia erkannte dass sie eigentlich gar nichts über ihre Mutter und ihre Kindheit wusste. Auf Nachfragen nach ihrem Vater bekam sie nur die ausweichende Antwort dass dieser Ermordet wurde. Hatte sie sich aus diesem Grund von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden losgesagt?

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie sich fertig gerichtet und angezogen, mit Ihrem restlichen Gepäck begibt sie sich in das Wohnzimmer ihrer Suite. Auch dies war wieder so ein Rätsel, das Mia nicht lösen konnte. Wie können sie sich so ein Luxus leisten. Die Praxis ihres Stiefvaters, war doch Pleite. Auch wenn ihre Mutter vor der Ehe eine Gütertrennung vereinbart hatte, war da noch so viel Übrig. Auch wenn ihre Mutter dies nicht wollte, hatte Mia doch mitbekommen das der Anwalt der ihre Mutter vertreten hatte sehr Teuer war.

Er war eigentlich Staatsanwalt in Los Angeles und wurde extra wegen der Scheidung, von ihrer Mutter beauftragt.

Eigentlich war sein Fachgebiet das Strafrecht und bevor er Staatsanwalt wurde, war er der beste und auch Teuerste Strafverteidiger in den USA.

Ihre Mutter stand am Fenster, telefoniert, scheinbar mit ihrer Großmutter und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die belebte Strandpromenade.

Da ihre Mutter sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, kann sie das Telefonat mit anhören:

" Du hattest Recht Mutter, ich glaube es beginnt. …..Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Mia erzählte mir, als ich sie geweckt habe, von einem Traum. ……… Nein, um was es ging weist sie nicht. ……..

Es ist mir egal was du denkst, ich hatte trotz allem die Hoffnung dass Mia nicht diese Gabe entwickelt. Immerhin ist sie auf dieser Schule aufgenommen worden, …………

Du sollst mich nicht unterbrechen, das habe ich als Kind schon nicht gemocht. ………

Mia wird natürlich wieder zu Schulbeginn auf ihr Internat gehen. ……….

Nein, daran kannst du nichts ändern. …….Wenn du mir einmal zuhören würdest, würdest du wissen warum die Schule so gut ist. Ich kenne doch meine Tochter, sie würde ihre Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. ………..Hör mir doch auf damit, was hat es uns den gebracht außer Leid und Trauer. ……. Na da sind wir ja mal einer Meinung. Glaubst Du wirklich sie werden Mia akzeptieren. ……………. Ich habe es nie bereut mit Mias Vater zusammengekommen zu sein, wenigstens einmal im Leben habe ich richtig Geliebt.

Ich weis dass Du es lieber gehabt hättest, wenn Mias Vater aus einer Gründerfamilie gestammt hätte. Aber sag ehrlich, wäre John besser gewesen?"

Mias Mutter drehte sich langsam um, und sieht Mia im Wohnzimmer stehen.

" Wie lange stehst du schon an der Türe?"

"Ich bin gerade erst gekommen Mum."

Mias Mutter wendet sich wieder Richtung Fenster;

" Mutter wir bereden den Rest Zuhause, Mia ist fertig, wir gehen jetzt zum Frühstück und fahren dann los. Ich denke so gegen Abend sind wir dann da."

….." Gut, das die Möbel von Mia schon angekommen sind, viel ist es ja nicht was wir dank meinen Ex Mann noch besitzen."….." Über dieses Kapitel möchte ich nicht mehr reden." ……. " Mia hat schon immer viel gelesen, nein in Ihre Bücherkisten schaust du nicht, mit der Literatur können wir nichts anfangen." Mias Mutter lacht und verabschiedet sich von Ihrer Mutter.

Einige Stunden und Meilen später.

" Mum wann kommen wir bei Großmutter an?"

"Ich denke so um 16-17 Uhr. Es kommt darauf an ob wir rechtzeitig über die Brücke kommen und ob wir in Salem im Stau stehen."

"Salem? Das Salem wo die Hexenprozesse waren?"

"Ja."

" Sag, mir bitte nicht dass Du auf das Salem Institut gegangen bist?"

"Nein, ich bin auf die New Salem High gegangen. Auf das Salem Institut ist niemals jemand aus unseren Familien gegangen, wir waren immer für uns."

Mia wird richtig aufgeregt;

"Stimmt, ich habe einmal gelesen dass es das Salem - Internat erst seit ca. 25 Jahren gibt. Damals ist das alte Internat in Boston bei einem Feuer abgebrannt.

Es gab damals eine richtige Diskussion ob man die Schule in Salem anlegen solle, gerade wegen den Hexenprozessen.

Weist du, dass Mitglieder einiger Reinblutfamilien ausgewandert sind? Darunter waren auch die Gryffindors, sie sind dann, genau wie die anderen Familien verschwunden. Ironie des Schicksals, sie sind wahrscheinlich bei der Hexenverfolgung umgekommen."

Damit ist die Unterhaltung zwischen Mutter und Tochter beendet und es herrschte wieder die angespannte Stimmung zwischen Ihnen. Mia, da sie tausend fragen hatte, die sie nicht beantwortet bekommt. Ihre Mutter die Gedanklich in ihrer Schmerzlichen Vergangenheit festhängt.

Endlich nach weiteren Stunden und Meilen später kam eine Stadt in Sicht.

Es handelte sich um Salem.

Mia streckte den Hals und bestaunte den Trubel der in der Stadt herrschte. Die vielen Touristen, die sich mit Kameras auf den Gehwegen tummeln.

Mia ist gespannt, wo nun genau ihre Familie wohnt. Ihre Mutter fuhr allerdings durch die Stadt, also können sie nicht in Salem wohnen.

Es vergehen Meilen um Meilen, bald haben sie Salem weit hinter sich gelassen. Nach ca. 25 Meilen biegt Mias Mutter von der Hauptstraße ab. Sie fuhren nun zu Mias erstaunen auf eine Landstraße die nicht mal Asphaltiert war.

In der Ferne sieht sie etwas, was im Nebel der aufsteigt, aussieht wie eine moderne Hebebrücke die ins Meer hineinreicht.

Mia macht ihre Mutter auf diese aufmerksam, macht sich aber keine Hoffnungen auf Erklärungen, denn Ihre Mutter war die ganze Fahrt über sehr schweigsam.

Zu Mias Verwunderung antwortete ihre Mutter.

"Weist du Mia, als ich so alt war wie du, da gab es diese Brücke noch nicht.

Die Bewohner von New Salem mussten mit Fährschiffen zum Festland fahren.

Dein Großvater hat dann kurz, bevor ich die Stadt verlassen habe die Brücke in Auftrag gegeben. Sie war zu dieser Zeit die längste Brücke der Welt.

Es sollte nicht wieder so viele Menschen in Gefahr geraten nur weil man unsere Insel nicht Evakuieren kann"

Damit versinkt sie wieder in Gedanken und Mia hat weitere Fragen die für sie keinen Sinn ergeben.

Nachdem sie die Brücke überquert haben und einige Meilen gefahren sind kommen sie in New Salem an. Mia ist überrascht nach einer Einfachen Landstraße und einer Modernen Brücke kommt sie in einer Quirligen Kleinstadt. Die alten Viktorianischen Häuser sind alle frisch Gestrichen und alles in allem sieht die Stadt wie aus dem Bilderbuch aus.

Es gibt alles was man begeht Kino, Einkaufsstraßen in der die Modernste Kleiderläden stehen. Arm sind die Bewohner dieser Stadt sicherlich nicht.

Aber scheinbar, ist ihre zukünftige Heimat auch nicht eins der Viktorianischen Stadthäuser.

Mias betrachtet weiter die Bewohner der Stadt, die neugierig dem Auto hinterher schauen,

Touristen verirren sich hierher nicht.

Gibt es neue Bewohner? Fragen sich die Passanten.

Mia sieht nach einiger Zeit eine Schule, die laut Plakat die New Salem High ist. Wieder biegt ihre Mutter ab. Nun sieht Mia in einiger Entfernung einige Alte Herrenhäuser, viel von ihnen sehr Modern hergerichtet einige noch im alten Stiel, wobei Mia hoffte sie wohnt Wenn, sie in dieser Straße, in einem der alten Herrenhäusern.

Mia schaute überrascht auf das Straßenschild als ihre Mutter in die Straße einbiegt.

Sgiathanach Road

Mia schaute ihre Mutter an, diese hat die Überraschung gesehen und schmunzelt sagte aber dazu nichts außer das sie bald angekommen sind.

Die alten Herrenhäuser ziehen an ihr vorbei, die Tore weit geöffnet, in den Einfahrten stehen Mercedes und gleichwertige Autos. In einigen Auffahrten sieht sie sogar Limousinen.

Die Rasen sind sorgfältig getrimmt und bestimmt hat jeder der Familien einen Gärtner oder einen Fahrer für die Autos.

Mia dachte die Häuser können nicht mehr Eindrucksvoller sein, als ihre Mutter abbiegt.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein großes Herrenhaus, Mias Mutter stoppte den wagen vor dem Eingang atmet tief durch und meint. " Jetzt sind wir Zuhause."

Mia stieg aus und will Richtung Kofferraum gehen um ein Teil ihres Gepäcks aus diesem zu holen,

Ihre Mutter ruft sie zurück und meint dies würden die Diener machen.

"Diener?? Wir haben Diener?? Ich meine Großmutter hat Diener??"

Mia war total verwirrt, mit allem hatte sie gerechnet aber nicht damit dass ihr Familie so Reich ist, das sie Bedienstete haben.

Mias Mutter ist bereits an der alten Eingangstüre angekommen, auf der ein verwittertes Wappen mit einem Löwen zu sehen war. " Mia, komm."

Mia eilte zu ihrer Mutter, diese Klopft man hörte einen geschmackvollen Gong im inneren des Hauses.

Nach kurzer Zeit wird die Türe von einer älteren Dame geöffnet, das Hausmädchen trägt ein weise Bluse und ein weinroten Rock. Sie schaut die Besucher verwundert an und meint ablehnend.

"Tut mir Leid.. Mylady empfängt heute keine Besucher."

Mias Mutter erwidert mit einem hochmütigen Ton in ihrer Stimme, den Mia bis jetzt noch nie bei ihr erlebt hatte, denn Ihre Mutter ist zu jedermann freundlich;

" Lady Gravendor erwartet uns, richten sie ihr bitte aus das ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelin angekommen sind."

Mit diesen Worten schreitet Mias Mutter an der rot angelaufenen Hausmädchen vorbei durch die Türe und Mia folgt ihr schnell und lächelnd die Dame entschuldigend an.

Alle fragen an ihre Mutter bleiben ihr im Hals stecken als sie die weiträumige Eingangshalle erblickt.

An deren Ende man über eine Breite Treppe in das nächste Stockwerk gelangt. Am Treppenaufgang sieht man ein großes Gemälde auf dem zwei Erwachsene und ein Zwillingspaar zu sehen ist.

Näher kann sich Mia nicht umschauen da sie schon eine Stimme hört die dem Hausmädchen in einem herrischen Tonfall befielt ihre Tochter und Enkelin in den Salon zu führen.

Dort erblickt Mia zum ersten Mal ihre Großmutter.

Eine ältere Dame in einem eleganten Kostüm, die sie von oben bis unten betrachtet. Mia würde am liebsten vor Scham in den Boden versinken. Ihre Großmutter ist scheinbar nicht mit ihrem Aussehen zufrieden.

Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fragt sie sich ob Jenny, Lavender und co. nicht recht haben mit den Bemerkungen über sie, von wegen Mia ist ein hässlicher Bücherwurm.

"Mutter darf ich dir deine Enkelin Hermione Cassandra vorstellen, ihr Spitzname ist Mia. " Mit diesen Worten richtete sich ihre Mutter an die Alte Dame.

"Bei der Namenswahl hast du einen guten Geschmack bewiesen, Alexandra. Den Rest werden wir noch sehen."

"Lady Gravendor das essen ist im Salon angerichtet"; Diesmal ist es eine anderes Hausdame die den Raum betrat.

Über die Unterbrechung ist Mia doch recht froh, sie hat die Hoffnung wenigstens mit ihren Tischmanieren bei der Großmutter zu punkten, da es ihr äußeres scheinbar nicht tat.

Das Tischgespräch drehte sich nur um die Erwartungen die ihre Großmutter an Mia hat. Ab den nächsten Tag sollte sie auf die Sommerschule der New Salem High gehen. Mia erwiderte dass dies für sie zu einem Problem werden könnte, da sie auf eine besondere Schule mit ungewöhnlichen Schulfächern gehen würde. Mias Großmutter lässt dies nicht gelten. Hat aber auch kein Interesse als Mia ihr von ihrer Schule erzählen will.

Das Essen wird beendet und Mia wird in ihr Zimmer gebracht, Mias Mutter meint die Großmutter ist etwas schwierig. Da schon sie Alexandra nicht ihren Wünschen entsprochen hat wäre es jetzt für Mia umso schwieriger.

Mia ist erstaunt, als sie das Zimmer erblickt. Bei dem Empfang den ihr die Großmutter bereitet hat sie nicht mit einem solchen Zimmer gerechnet.

Der Raum ist groß mit einem Himmelbett das ein weinroter Vorhang mit Goldenen Kordeln hat.

Alles in allem fühlt sich Mia gleich wohl. Es erinnert sie ja von den Farben sehr an ihren Schlafsaal, wobei dieser nicht so luxuriös, mit eigenem Bad das mit allen ausgestattet ist was man sich nur wünschen kann.

Eine große Dusche mit verschiedenen Duschdüsen die aus den wänden kommen. Einem Whirlpool der fast Poolartige Ausmaße hatte.

Mias Mutter wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, denn morgen sollte sie früh aufstehen. Der Unterrichtsbeginn war um 8 Uhr. Ihre Mutter ermahnte Mia ihren Wecker um 6.30h zu stellen.

Mia stellte, nicht mehr erstaunt fest dass ihr ganzes Gepäck bereits eingeräumt war. Einzig ihre Kartons in denen ihre Schulbücher und andere Dinge sind befinden sich noch nicht eingeräumt.

Sie begab sich ins Bad, bewaffnet mit Ihrem Buch das sie vorhat jetzt in ruhe im Whirlpool auszulesen.

Nachdem Sie sich von der langen Fahrt erholt hatte. Legte sie sich in ihr neues Bett das mit Seidenlaken Bedeckt war und schlief emotional erschöpft ein.

* * *

Ignoriert bitte den Kleinen Einsamen Knopf da unten nicht, ich habe den Eindruck das außer **die Puppe **Mias Geschichte niemand interessiert.

Eure Isis


	5. New Salem High

Ich freue mich über die Zusammenarbeit mit meinem Betaleser Sirius und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen des neusten Kapitels.

Disklamer:

Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

... Traum von Mia.

* * *

**Kapitel 5 New Salem High**

_Mia steht in einem Kellerraum, in dem ein alten Schrank der aussieht als würde er bald auseinander fallen und, anstatt eines Bettes nur eine Matratze auf dem Boden lag. Ein Junge wurde unsanft auf die Matratze geschmissen und bekam von einem dicken Mann noch zusätzlich ein paar Tritte in den Unterbauch und einige Faustschläge ins Gesicht. Das Kellerzimmer hatte eine Türe die zum Garten führte diese war sorgfältig verschlossen. Und ein kleines offenes Fenster vor dem eine traurige Schnee-Eule saß und fiepte, als sie den leblosen Körper des Jungen sah. _

_Der dicke Mann verließ den Raum und verschloss die Kellertüre sorgfältig, nachdem er die Essensreste auf den Boden gekippt hatte. Dabei schaute er triumphierend auf den jungen und sagte zu dem Bewusstlosen. __"__Bald wirst du, nur noch eine Waffe sein die am Ende Sterben wird. _

_Wir bekommen dann einen großen Teil deines Vermögens. Das war eine geniale Idee von Dumbeldore.__"_

Mia bewegte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett und redete leise vor sich hin, bis ihr Wecker klingelte.

Sie öffnete verwundert ihre Augen, noch sehr bedacht diesmal nicht zu vergessen was sie geträumt hatte. Allerdings gelang es ihr nicht und der Traum verblasste, es blieb nur wieder das wage Gefühl das sie jemandem Helfen musste.

Mia richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf, sah sich noch einmal sich in ihrem Neuen Zimmer um. Sie Bewunderte die schönen alten Holzschnitzereien ihres Himmelbettes. Heute fiel ihr auch der alte Sekretär der an einer Seite der Wand stand auf sowie ihre geschmackvolle Sitzecke aus weisem Leder die jetzt am Fenster stand. Es ist das einzige moderne in ihrem Zimmer.

Mia schwang ihre Füße aus dem Bett und ging in ihr Bad, mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sah sie dass sie nur Zeit für eine kurze Dusche hatte. Da sie vor der Schule noch mit Ihren Hausaufgaben für ihr Internat weitermachen wollte.

Mia duschte und putzte sich ausgiebig die Zähne, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte mit einer blauen Jeans und einem einfachen T-Shirt zieht sie ihre bequemen Turnschuhe an. Setzte sich an den Sekretär und laß eine halbe Stunde in einem ihrer Schulbücher.

Nachdem sie erschrocken auf ihre Uhr geschaut hatte, rannte sie aus dem Zimmer. Mia begab sich ins Erdgeschoß des Hauses und überlegte, wo sie hin soll.

Mia hörte aus einer Richtung Topfklappern und begibt sich dorthin.

Als sie die Türe öffnete schaute sie verwundert auf ihre Großmutter, die in einer altmodisch eingerichtet Küche arbeitete. An der Decke hingen getrocknete Kräuter und auf einer Seite des Raumes gab es einen großen alten offenen Kamin auf dem ein alter Kessel stand.

Mia schmunzelte als sie diesen sah und fragte sich ob er den normen entsprach die für Kessel in England herrschten. Bei der Vorstellung dass Rons älterer Bruder in die Küche gestürmt kam um den Kessel auszumessen ging sie an zu kichern.

Mias Großmutter drehte sich überrascht um, und schaute ihre Enkelin missbilligend an.

"Hermione, du hast verschlafen! Setz dich, ich habe dir ein Frühstück gemacht." Damit deutet sie auf einen Großen Arbeitstisch an dem einige Stühle stehen. Unter anderem steht auch ein Teller mit Mias Frühstück darauf.

Mia wünschte ihrer Großmutter einen guten Morgen, sie begann zu frühstücken und beobachtete dabei die elegante Dame, wie sie einfache Arbeiten verrichtete. Nach einer weile fasste sie sich Mut und sprach ihre Großmutter an.

"Großmutter, ich habe nicht verschlafen. Mir passiert es oft, wenn ich in einem meiner Schulbücher lese das ich die Zeit vergesse. Wieso machst du selber Frühstück, gestern gab es doch Diener und eine Köchin die dir die Arbeit abnahmen."

"Du musst noch viel über unsere Familie lernen Hermione. Unsere Angestellten kommen erst um 10 h und arbeiten in der Regel bis 20h. Wenn wir eine Gesellschaft haben wird es natürlich später. Mit einer Ausnahme. Ab heute bringt dich Mr. Walsh zur Schule. Da du ja noch keinen eigenen Führerschein hast.

In diesem Moment kam ihre Mutter in die Küche, begrüßte ihre Mutter und Mia.

Mr. Walsh ist da, ich habe ihm angewiesen, das er den Mercedes nehmen soll und nicht die große Limousine. Mia braucht ja nicht sofort in der Schule auffallen. Ihrer Großmutter stimmt ihrer Mutter zu.

Mia schnappte sich Ihre Schultasche, die für sie seltsamerweise sehr leicht war und begab sich vor das Haus. Mr. Walsh begrüßte sie und fuhr sie in die Schule.

Mia ging sich in das moderne Schulgebäude und suchte das Rektorat um sich vorzustellen.

Dabei fällt ihr auf das einige Schüler fast schon hofiert wurden

Im Rektorat wurde ihr ein Spind zugewiesen und sie bekam ihren Stundenplan sowie ihre Schulbücher.

Als Mia ihr erstes Klassenzimmer suchte wurde sie fast von einem Zwillingspaar umgefahren die sich auf Rollerblades durch die Schulermenge schlängelten.

Aber anstelle die Jungs zu rügen, ist es scheinbar für die Schüler normal. Die Zwillinge wurden lachend von einem weiteren Jungen angesprochen und die drei geben gemeine Kommentare über die anderen Schüler von sich.

Mia spricht ein jungen Mann der den Spind neben ihr hat an.

" Entschuldigung, ich bin neu auf der Schule, ist das normal bei euch?"

Ihr gegenüber Lachte. " Man merkt dass Du neu bist, halte dich von den Mitgliedern des Clubs fern.

Blieb am besten unter deinesgleichen." Dabei lächelte er sie aber freundlich an.

Das Gespräch wurde von den drei Jungs beobachtet " Hy, Nik hat du eine Freundin?"

"Sean halt die klappe, wenn es so wäre würde es dich nichts angehen".

"Na, Sean Nick hat es dir aber gegeben, Bruder willst du uns nicht deine Freundin vorstellen."

"Nick Bruder, mein Twin hat Recht, ich wusste gar nicht dass du auf wuschelhaarige stehst. Obwohl sie würde mir auch gefallen. "

"Darius, David ich habe Sean schon gesagt das es euch nichts angehen würde. "

Dabei geht er an den Drei vorbei die noch einige Kommentare abgeben.

Mia ging in ihr Klassenzimmer, und fragte sich was zum Teufel der Club ist.

Mia sah sich erschreckt in dem Klassenzimmer um, die Klasse ist um einiges größer als sie gewohnt war.

In ihrem Internat ist die Klassengröße Ca .16 Schüler. Ihre klasse ist sogar kleiner.

Diese Schulklasse besteht aus 28 Schülern, damit ist sie doppelt so groß wie ihre Schulklasse.

Viele der Plätze sind schon belegt, es sind nur noch 6 Plätze frei.

Mia überlegte, wo sie sich hinsetzten soll.

Die Schulklasse beobachtete sie interessiert.

Sie ging entschlossen auf einen Platz zu, als einer ihrer Mitschüler sie ansprach.

" Dort würde dir nicht raten dich hinzusetzen. " "Setz dich doch hinter mich, dort ist frei." Das Mädchen das neben ihm saß sieht Mia interessiert aber auch etwas eifersüchtig an, da ihr Freund mit Mia stark zu flirten anfing.

Inzwischen sind die restlichen Mitschüler eingetroffen und der Lehrer. Mia erkannte mit Erstaunen das der Platz auf den sie sich setzen wollte frei geblieben war und fragte sich was das sollte.

Ihr Lehrer stellte sich als Mr. Brown vor, er würde sie in die hohe Kunst der Gedichte und der Literatur einführen.

"So meine Lieben, nachdem ich mich vorgestellt habe, darf sich nun eure neue Mitschülerin vorstellen."

Damit zeigte er auf Mia. Die klasse flüstert leise und ist freundlich gespannt wer den die Neue ist.

Mia atmet tief durch uns stand auf. Ihre Klassenkameraden schauten sie fragend an da so ein fernhalten nicht gewohnt sind.

Mia drehte sich zur klasse;" Hallo mein Name ist Hermione Cassandra Gravendor, ich bin mit meiner Mutter zu meiner Großmutter in der Sgiathanach Road gezogen. Ich gehe in England auf ein Internat. Dort bin ich auch geboren."

Mia schaute erstaunt auf ihre Mitschüler, deren Stimmung von freundlich auf ablehnend umgeschlagen hatte. Daraufhin ist sie etwas eingeschüchtert und frage sich was sie nun falsches gesagt hatte.

Die erste Schulstunde ist für Mia in einer konventionellen Schule sehr schwer, nicht nur das sie auf viele Fragen der Lehrer nicht die Antwort wusste, auch das verhalten ihrer Mitschüler ist für die nicht verständlich.

Es wurde auch in den Nächsten stunden nicht anders, alle Schüler mieden sie und auf fragen bekam sie keine Antwort. Wenn doch, nur so seltsame wie. Mit ihr wollen sie nichts zu tun haben.

Der Junge vom Literaturunterricht Jimmy Brown, der ihr am Anfang geholfen hatte, war nur noch unfreundlich genau wie seine Freundin Kelly Smith die Schulsprecherin war.

In der Mittagspause passierte dann das was eigentlich vorauszusehen war, sie bekam Probleme mit dem Ominösen Club.

Mia stellte sich in der Cafeteria in die Schlange und fragte sich was sie eigentlich hier verloren hatte, verfluchte innerlich ihre Mutter und Großmutter und wäre am liebsten in das nächste Flugzeug nach England gestiegen.

Ihr fiel nach einer weile auf das wieder einige der Schüler hofiert wurden. Sie wurden in der Schlange vorgelassen und verschwanden dann in einem Nebenzimmer in dem scheinbar sogar ein Fernseher stand. Denn, wenn die Türe aufging konnte man einen Musiksender hören.

Neugierig betrachtete sie das Treiben. Es verschwanden die Zwillinge Darius und David sowie Sean. Nach einer weile gesellten sich der freundliche Junge von Ihrem Nachbarspind Nick und ein weiterer Junge. Die Klassenkameradinnen von Ihrer Literaturklasse Diana und zwei weitere Mädchen verschwanden in dem Raum. Alle diese Jugendlichen wurden vorher von den Mitschülern hofiert.

Im Allgemeinen waren aber sie auch freundlich zu ihnen.

Nun betraten drei weiter Schönheiten die Cafeteria um sich vor allen anderen anzustellen. Mia die gerade an der Kasse fertig war, wurde mit Absicht von Ihnen angerempelt.

Daraufhin explodierte Mia und beschimpfte die Drei, was das denn sollte. Denn es war offensichtlich das sie das mit Absicht gemacht Haben.

"Lockenkopf, achte lieber darauf mit wem du dich anlegst. Hier bist du nicht in England auf deinem feinen Internat. Hier haben wir das sagen"

"Ja, geh lieber Faith aus dem Schatten, wenn du keinen Ärger haben willst." Meldete sich eine von Faith Freundin zur Wort.

"Ich will keinen Ärger mit euch, allerdings lasse ich mir auch nicht gefallen, wenn ihr mich so blöd anmacht."

" Und mit was wollt Ihr mir Angst machen? Mir macht man nicht so leicht Angst. Am besten haltet ihr Euch von mir fern und ich mache das gleiche mit euch!"

Damit drehte sich Mia stolz um, Hunger hat sie nach dem Ärger keinen mehr, ihr essen lag ja inzwischen auch auf dem Boden.

Die Mitschüler schauten sie erstaunt an, verwundert dass jemand es gewagt hatte den Mädchen Paroli zu bieten.

Als sie wegging hört die Faith noch sagen; " Die kleine hat ja am ersten Tag schon die große Klappe, heute Abend hat sie diese bestimmt nicht mehr. Kommt Susanna und Bonnie wir müssen Planen."

* * *

Der kleine Knopf am unteren linken Rand fühlt sich immer recht einsam.

Aber auch ich würde mich über eure Kommentare und Vermutungen freuen.

Eure Isis


	6. Bewohner der Sgiathanach Road

Hy, ich wünsche euch beim meinem Neuen Kapitel viel Spaß. In ihm lernt ihr die Bewohner der Sginathanach Road näher kennen.

Die Bewohner der Sginathanach Road gehören mir, außer natürlich die Figuren die ihr aus dem Hp-Universum kennt.

* * *

**Bewohner der Sgiathanach Road**

In der **Sgiathanach Road 12 **

lebt **Lady** **Cassandra Gravendor **geborene Raven 56 Jahre.

Ihr Mann _**Darvin Gravendor **_verstarb vor einem Jahr.

Sie hat 2 Kinder:

**Alexandra Helena Gravendor **35 Jahre, sie hat sich vor einiger Zeit von ihrem Ehemann scheiden lassen und führte die Firmengeschäfte von Leon Industries.

_**Alexander Gravendor **_ihr Bruder verstarb vor 15 Jahren mit seiner Ehefrau _**Marlene Gravendor geb. Carter**_ bei einem Autounfall in London. Sie hatten eine Tochter **Guinevere Gravendor **15 Jahre, diese wurde kurz nach dem Autounfall entführt und ist seit dem verschollen. Ohne das sie und ihre Cousine es wissen sind sie beste Freundinnen in ihrem Internat in Schottland.

**Hermine Cassandra Janet Gravendor (Mia)**16 Jahre wurde in London Geboren. Sie ist die Tochter von **Alexandra. **Ihr Vater ist ihr unbekannt, wahrscheinlich umgebracht von **Black John. **Bevor sie auf ihr Schottisches Internat kam, ging sie auf Wunsch ihres Stiefvaters auf eine Privat Schule namens Inquisito.

**Mia **kennt nur den Spitznahmen von ihrem leiblichen Vater **Sevie. **

***********************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 11 **

lebt **Richard Raven **36 Jahre er ist im Vorstand von Leon Industries. Seine Ehefrau _**Miriam Raven geborene Silver **_wurde vor 17 Jahren von **Black John **umgebracht.

Er hat eine Tochter **Diana Raven **17 Jahre. Sie ist die Anführein des Clubs. Sie gilt als Gutmütig, nett und Freundlich. Sie ist groß, schlank und hat lange braune Haare.

Ihr Freund ist **Adam Carter **wohnhaft in der Sgiathanach Road 7.

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 10**

lebt **Maria Green geb. Silver **35 Jahre. Sie gilt seit der Ermordung ihres Mannes als Geistig Verwirrt.

_**Tobias Green **_wurde vor 17 Jahren von Black John ermordet.

Sie hat eine Tochter **Faith Green **17 Jahre. Sie gilt als Arrogant Berechnend und Manipulierend. Für ihre Freunde würde sie allerdings alles machen.

Sie ist groß Schlank und hat schwarze lange Haare.

Sie leidet sehr unter dem Gesundheitszustand ihrer Mutter, würde dies allerdings nicht zugeben und lässt deshalb nicht wirklich jemand an sich ran. Sie überspielt ihre Probleme.

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 9**

lebt **John Richter **35 Jahre er ist im Vorstand von Leon Industries.

Seine Ehefrau _**Jenny Richter geb. Raven **_wurde vor 17 Jahren von **Black John **umgebracht.

Er hat eine Tochter **Sarah Richter **17 Jahre.

Sie ist eine der besten Freundinnen von **Diana Raven**. Sie gilt als Freundlich und

Natur liebend. Sie ist zierlich hat lange braune Haare.

Sie geht mit **Mark Ruben **aus der Sgiathanach Road 6

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 8**

lebt **Jeasen Klaw 36 Jahre **er ist im Vorstand von Leon Industries.

Seine Ehefrau _**Maria Klaw geborene Jade **_wurde vor 17 Jahren von **Black John **umgebracht.

Er hat eine Tochter **Sabrina Klaw **17 Jahre.

Sie ist eine der besten Freundinnen von **Diana Raven**. Sie gilt als sehr zurückhaltend , freundlich, Intellektuell.

Sie ist Schlank, kurze Blonde Haare.

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 7**

lebt **Rose Carter geborene Kaine **36 Jahresie ist im Vorstand von Leon Industries.

Ihr Ehemann _**William Carter **_wurde vor 17 Jahren von **Black John **umgebracht.

Sie hat einen Sohn **Adam Carter **17 Jahre.

Er gilt als sehr freundlich, zuvorkommend und Wissensdurstig. Er ist groß schlank Muskulös und hat schwarze Haare.

Er geht mit **Diana Raven** aus der Sgiathanach Road 11

************************************************************************

In der**Sgiathanach Road 6**

lebt **Luke Ruben **36 Jahre er ist im Vorstand von Leon Industries.

Seine Ehefrau _**Lisa Ruben geborene Green **_wurde vor 17 Jahren von **Black John **umgebracht.

Er hat einen Sohn **Mark Ruben **17 Jahre.

Er gilt als sehr freundlich, zuvorkommend . Er ist groß schlank und hat braune kurze verstubbelte Haare.

Er geht mit **Sarah Richter **aus der Sgiathanach Road 9

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 5**

lebt **Michael Jade 36 Jahre **er ist im Vorstand von Leon Industries.

Seine Ehefrau _**Janet Jade Geb. Ruben **_wurde vor 17 Jahren von **Black John **umgebracht.

Seine Mutter **Anabella Jade geborene Gravendor **56 Jahre ist die Schwägerin und beste Freundin von **Casandra Gravendor **

Er hat eine Tochter **Susann Jade **17 Jahre.

Sei ist Rebellisch, wirkt sogar etwas herrisch.

Sie gehört zu **Faith **Clique

Sie ist Groß, schlank und Muskulös , liebt ihr Motorrat schwarze kurze Haare.

****************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 4**

lebt Mutter **Nadine Schwarz Geb. Ruben **sie ist im Vorstand von Leon Industries.

Ihre Ehemann _**Nataniel Schwarz **_wurde vor 17 Jahren von **Black John **umgebracht.

Sie hat eine Tochter **Bonnie Schwarz **17 Jahre.

Sei ist verschlagen, manipulierend.

Sie gehört zu **Faith **Clique

Sie ist Zierlich und hat schwarze kurze Haare, liebt ihr Motorrat schwarze kurze Haare.

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 3**

lebten **Ingo Silver **36 Jahre seine Ehefrau **Melanie Silver Geborene Jade** und **Mirabella Silver geborene Wolf **56 Jahre, sie ist die e Freundin von **Cassandra Gravendor.**

Sie haben einen Sohn **Sean Silver **17 Jahre.

Sei ist verschlagen, Machtgierig.

Er würde gern zu **Faith **Clique gehört.

Er ist klein und hat braune Haare.

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 2**

lebten **Michael Kaine **36 Jahre seine Ehefrau **Sabine Kaine geb; Schwarz **35 Jahre.

Sie haben einen Zwilline **Darius und David Kaine **17 Jahre .

Sie haben Schwarze Strubbelige Haare. Sie sind rebellisch, immer für scherze zu haben besonders auf kosten anderer.

Sie gehören zu **Faith **Clique.

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 1**

lebt **Lucrezia Carter geb. Gravendor 55 Jahre**, sie ist die Schwägerin und beste Freundin von **Cassandra Gravendor.**

Ihr Sohn _**Sebastian Carter **_und ihre Schwiegertochter _**Nina Carter geb Kaine **_sie wurden vor 17 Jahren von **John Black **umgebracht.

Sie hat einen **Enkel Nicolas Carter 17 Jahre.**

Er ist ein Einzelgänger, nett und freundlich.

Er ist groß und hat schwarze kurze gelockte Haare.

************************************************************************

In der **Sgiathanach Road 13**

Lebt niemand, das Haus ist vor 17 Jahren abgebrannt; Besitzer und Erbauer **Black John ( 200 Jahre unbewohnt)**

letzter Bewohner vor 17 Jahren **John Black**

* * *

Von Sirius Schleicher 95(Beta):Hi ich wollt nur ma sagen das ihr Reviews auch nicht registriert schreiben könnt. Ich muss es wissen ( XP ).

* * *


	7. Konfrontationen 1

So, nach einer kleinen Einführung in die Bewohner der Berüchtigten Sgiathanach Road. Geht es weiter mit Mia`s erstem Schultag.

Disklamer:

Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

Direktor Specht gehört der Produktionsfirma von Unser Lehrer Dr. Specht

........................................ Mias Traum

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 7 Konfrontationen **

Die kleine hat ja am ersten Tag schon die große Klappe, heute Abend hat sie diese bestimmt nicht mehr. Kommt Susanna und Bonnie wir müssen Planen."

Der gesamte Schultag war für Mia der Horror. Nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Faith, in der Cafeteria, wurde der restliche Schultag noch schlimmer.

Mia wurde nicht nur geschnitten, sondern wurde regelrecht gemoppt. Sie wurde geschubst, wenn sie die Antwort nicht wusste im Unterricht lächerlich gemacht.

Das sie die Antworten nicht wusste war für sie schon schlimm genug. Sie galt in ihrer alten Schule als sehr begabt und war aus diesem Grund immer die Klassenbeste. Dies half ihr jetzt nicht, da ihr die Schulfächer völlig fremd waren.

Mia war über das verhalten ihrer Mitschüler sehr verärgert, und sie konnte nicht begreifen aus welchem Grund es an der Schule ein solch extremes 2 Klassensystem gab.

Wenn sie jemanden fragte bekam sie darüber keine Antwort, und zu Direktor Specht zu rennen, dazu war sie zu stolz.

Nach dem endlich die letzte Schulstunde vorbei wahr, ging Mia erleichtert zu ihrem Spind.

Die Mitschüler auf dem Flur tuschelten und kicherten hinter ihrem Rücken.

Mia drehte sich um und schrie sie erbost an; "Was ist? Welches Problem habt ihr denn mit mir! Wenn ihr auf meine Fragen antworten würdet, könnte man dies doch aus der Welt schaffen.

Mia schließt während sie die Mitschüler anschreit ihren Spind auf. Drehte sich um und erstarrte.

In ihrem Spind baumelte eine fast Lebensgroße Puppe, die ihr sehr ähnlich sah, an einem Strick.

Mia atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und holte diese aus ihrem Spind. Dabei sah sie sich die Puppe näher an. Diese sah doch sehr natürlich aus, wie man sich einen Menschen vorstellen konnte der Erhängt wurde. Mit abgewinkeltem Kopf und Strangulationsmalen am Hals. Das Gesicht war wässrig kalkweiß und die Zunge hing ihr grotesk aus dem Mund.

Wütend drehte Mia die Puppe in Richtung der Zuschauer. "Nett nicht, so etwas habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht." Mia dachte nicht daran, ihren Gegnern zu zeigen, wie erschreckt und verunsichert sie war.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein lautes boshaftes lachen. Mehrere Personen drängten sich durch die Schüler. Unter ihnen erkannte sie Faith, Susanna und Bonnie sowie die Zwillinge und Sean.

Faith stellte sich vor ihre Begleiter und grinste Mia boshaft an.

"Na, Gravendor, hat man dir nicht die Regeln von der New Salem high gesagt?"

Mia stellte sich stolz ihrer Kontrahentin entgegen:

" Falls du den Unsinn mit, man soll sich nicht mit dem Club anlegen meinst, ja das wurde mir gesagt."

"Allerdings denke ich nicht daran vor jemand den ich nicht kenne zu kuschen. Das habe ich nicht nötig."

Damit schmiss Mia ihre Haare in den Nacken.

Faith konterte amüsiert;

" Und was denkst du, warum du die schöne Puppe im Spind hast?"

Mia schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf:

"Diese Kinderei habe ich dann wohl dir zu verdanken, oder?"

Faith war nun weniger amüsiert:

"Gravendor, du kannst solche Unannehmlichkeiten leicht verhindern, ich warte auf etwas und dann hast du deine Ruhe."

Nun war Mia doch etwas verdutzt:

"Wie bitte? Du willst dass ich mich entschuldige? Verstehe ich das richtig??" Bei jedem Wort wurde Mia lauter.

Von sich eingenommen, gibt Faith ihr kund:

"Richtig, nur ein kleines entschuldige Faith, so was passiert nie wieder langt schon."

Faith Fanclub, Mia nannte sie bereits im Stillen so, lachte wieder schallend genau wie alle anderen Schüler die den Schlagabtausch zusahen..

Mia schaute Faith verschlagen an:

" Faith, so was…….

Faith unterbrach sie und meinte; " Na wer sag's denn, so was wie du lernt doch schnell.

Mia redete weiter ohne auf den Kommentar von Faith einzugehen:

"…Passiert immer wieder. Für wie blöd haltet ihr mich, wenn ihr euch richtig erinnert könnte ich eine Entschuldigung von euch erwarten. Ihr wart es doch die sich vorgedrängt habt, es wart ihr doch die mich geschubst habt und es wart ihr doch die mein Essen so professionell auf dem Boden verteiltet."

Faith schaute Mia erstaunt an, denn es ist zum zweiten Mal am diesem Tag das Mia ihr Widerworte gibt.

" Pass auf, falls du meinst damit (und zeigt auf die Puppe) wäre es erledigt, täuschst du dich."

Wütend schmiss Mia ihr die Puppe ins Gesicht,

"Glaubst du mit solchen Kindereien kannst du mir Angst machen."

Faith schoss Zornesröte ins Gesicht und sie presste nur noch mühsam heraus:

" Dir ist doch klar, das bedeutet Krieg, und den kannst du nicht gewinnen."

Mia konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen, all die Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre stürmten auf sie ein.

" Du glaubst du weist was Krieg bedeutet, du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist zu kämpfen. Ich mach das schon seit ich 11 Jahre alt bin. Meinst du nur weil du 1 Jahr älter bist als ich, dass du gegen mich ankommst. Ich hatte schon Gegner die gehören zu den gefährlichsten Terroristen meiner Heimat. Und ich habe überlebt, wenn manchmal auch knapp aber ich habe überlebt. Also, hab ich gar keine Angst vor deinen Kindereien und vor dir."

Damit ließ Mia ihre verdutzte Zuhörerschaft links liegen, schließt ihren Spind ab und verlässt die Schule.

Faith, drehte sich wütend um, ihr Fanclub schaute verdutzt, genau wie die restlichen Schülern Mia hinterher. Sie wundern sich ob diese einfach nur angibt oder ob was Wahres daran ist. Auch sie haben schon in den Nachrichten von den seltsamen Terroranschlägen in England gehört. Es dauerte nicht lange und eine flüsternde Diskussion darüber geht los. Einige der Schüler bewundern Mias Mut, obwohl sie verabscheuen, genau wie sie den Club verabscheuen.

Faith, herrschte ihre Freunde an, sie sollen mitkommen.

Mia hatte die Schule verlassen, vor dieser sieht sie die Limousine ihrer Großmutter. Mia stieg ein und wird nach Hause gefahren.

Ihre Mutter und Großmutter warteten im Wohnzimmer auf Mia.

"Wie war die Schule, Schatz? Hattest du Spaß? Fragte sie ihre Mutter.

Ihre Großmutter fragte sie:

"Hast du schon Freunde gefunden?"

Mia antwortete ihnen wütend:

"Meine Freunde sind in England, falls ihr das vergessen habt.

Die Schule ist schrecklich, Mutter wie kannst du nur glauben dass ich auf so einer Schule zu Recht komme? Der Schulstoff ist ein ganz anderer. Mir sind alle meiner Schulkameraden im Internat lieber, selbst die Schlangen. Dort gibt es keine Clubs, und wenn doch dann hält man zusammen. Die ganze Schule hält zusammen, es wird nicht toleriert das eine Gruppe solche macht bekommt, wie auf der New Salem High. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir wenigstens sagen würdet was da ab geht. Die normalen Schüler verachten mich, weil ich eine Gravendor bin, der Club verachtet mich, wer weiß warum. Also, was steckt dahinter?"

Hermonie Gravendor wie sprichst du mit mir und deiner Mutter! Ein solcher verhalten ist absolut unangebracht. Rügte sie ihre Großmutter.

"Ich sehe schon, ihr wollt mir auch keine Antwort geben." Damit drehte sich Mia um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

"Mia, wohin willst du "schrie ihre Mutter ihr nach.

Mia bleibt im Türrahmen stehen.

"Wohin schon, in mein Zimmer. Mom Lernen und Ron und Harry ein Brief schreiben. Falls du vergessen hast, seit mehr als 3 Wochen weis ich nicht wie es ihnen geht. In England kann ja wer weiß was passiert sein. Ich habe keine Lust auf die Kindereien von ein paar Zicken, die meinen sie wären etwas Besonderes. Die glauben sie können mir den Krieg erklären. Die haben doch keine Ahnung was es heißt in einem Land zu leben in dem Krieg herrscht. Freunde und Klassenkameraden zu verlieren. Um jedes Jahr zu hoffen, dass man das Schuljahr überlebt und dass die Menschen die man liebt mit einem überleben."

Mia rannte in ihr Zimmer um sich beim Briefeschreiben abzureagieren.

In ihrem Zimmer setzte sich Mia an ihren Sekretär und kramte in ihm Briefpapier.

Als sie den Bogen für Ron in den Händen hielt, begann sie zu schreiben.

Hy Ron,

Wie geht es dir und deiner Familie? Ich hoffe gut.

Bitte wundere dich nicht. Du kannst mich nicht auf normalem Weg erreichen. Meine Eltern haben sich zu Beginn der Ferien scheiden lassen und ich lebe jetzt bei meiner Großmutter in den USA.

Sie ist, nun ja etwas seltsam, wie alles hier. Eigentlich total ungewohnt.

Aus diesem Grund kann ich auch nicht wie sonst ein Teil der Ferien bei euch verbringen.

Ich habe so viele Probleme und Erlebnisse bis jetzt, ich kann Dir gar nicht alles Schreiben. Am besten erzähle ich sie Dir und Ray, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind. Dann kann ich sicherlich auch darüber lachen.

Hast Du schöne Ferien? Haben sich die Probleme mit deinen Brüdern behoben? Wegen den Zwillingen wird deine Mom ganz schön wütend gewesen sein.

Geht es Gin gut. Grüße sie herzlich von mit.

Aber jetzt zu einem dringenden Problem. Weist Du was mit Harry ist? Ich habe im ein Handy geschickt damit er mich anrufen kann. Du kennst doch seine Verwandten, diese würden doch nicht erlauben das er mit mir Telefoniert.

Er antwortet aber nicht auf meine Anrufe, und auch nicht auf meine Briefe.

Ich schick dir für Harry einen Brief mit. Kannst Du versuchen ihn weiterzuleiten?

Ich mache mir wirklich sehr große sorgen um Ihn. Ich hoffen Du bist nicht mehr enttäuscht dass ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidere?

Mach Dir bitte aber keine Sorgen, ich dränge mich nicht zwischen Gin und Harry. Ich weiß doch welche Gefühle Gin für ihn hat und ich spanne aus Prinzip nicht einer Freundin den Freund aus.

In Freundschaft deine

Mia

Dann begann sie den Brief für Harry.

Hy Harry,

Ich hoffe es geht Dir gut? Ich mache mir sehr große sorgen um Dich. Ich habe aus diesem Grund den Brief über Ron an Dich schicken lassen.

Ich vermute Du hast das Handy nicht erhalten. Ich habe ein neues gekauft und dem Brief beigelegt.

Behandeln dich deine Verwandten gut, Ron und die Anderen sorgen bestimmt dafür.

Wann bist Du wieder bei Ron? Ich bin leider in diesem Jahr nicht bei ihm, sondern bei meiner Familie. Warum erzählt Dir Ron, wenn Du bei ihm bist. Die ganze Geschichte, nun über die werden wir wohl im Zug lachen.

Hast Du wieder einen deiner Anfälle gehabt? Wenn ja bitte schreib mir und versuche das was Du im Zusatzunterricht gelernt hast umzusetzen.

Ich kann mir vorstellen dass Du immer noch traurig bist wegen dem Verlust deines Paten. Allerdings bedenke dass es seine Entscheidung war uns zu helfen.

Er würde nicht wollen dass Du Depressiv bist, sondern das Leben genießen sollst. Spaß haben sollst.

Denn Du bist nicht schuld an seinem Tod, das ist niemand. Und vor allem bist Du keine Waffe, die für andere die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holt und die Welt retten soll. Solche Last soll und darf niemand einem auferlegen, auch man sich selber nicht..

Der Tod deines Paten war ein Unfall, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Wenn ich so nachdenke und das Geschehene noch mal vor meinem Auge wieder auf erleben lasse, scheint es mir, als ob er die Konfrontation mit seiner Cousine gesucht hat. Irgendwie war es wie geplant, seltsam das kommt mir erst jetzt, wo ich dies schreibe.

Wenn Du mich anrufen willst Mach es mit einem R - Gespräch meine Telefonnummer ist. 4566789997554. Ich habe mein Handy auch werdend der Schule an. Das erkläre ich dir wieder, wenn wir uns sehen.

Deine dich Liebende

Mia

Mia verschloss die Briefumschläge, nachdem sie die Briefbögen hineintat. Danach gab sie beide in einen Großen Umschlag. An das Handy gab sie noch eine kurze Information für Ron, dann verschloss sie auch diesen Umschlag.

Ihre Mutter würde am nächsten Tag den Brief per Eilboten nach England schicken. Ohne etwas zu essen geht Mia ins Bett um am nächsten Tag ausgeschlafen zu sein. Die Hausaufgaben hatte sie das erste Mal in ihrem Schülerleben vergessen.

_Mia stand auf einem alten Spielplatz. Dort Griff ein Ninja zwei Männer an. Der eine Mann sah aus wie ein Wachmann einer Bank und hatte die Initialen LBZ auf seinem Jackenrevier. Der andere Mann war ein älterer Grauhaariger Herr. Beide kämpften fast schon verzweifelt gegen den Ninja. Auf einmal fällt Mia wieder ein Junge mit Blitznarbe auf. Dieser schrie etwas und wurde daraufhin vom dem Ninja angegriffen. Er konnte sich gerade noch hinter einem Klettergerüst verstecken. Dort blieb er allerdings nicht lange, ihm viel auf das einer der Umherschwirrenden Wurfsterne einen älteren Vornehm gekleideten Herrn getroffen hatte. Der Junge hechtete über das Kampffeld und zog den Mann in Sicherheit hinter einen Zaun. _

_**********************************_

Ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Ich würde mich über Eure Kommentare und vor allem über viele Vermutungen die ihr habt freuen.

Eure Isis


	8. Konfrontationen 2

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.  
Direktor Specht gehört der Produktionsfirma von Unser Lehrer Dr. Specht

**Kapitel 8 Konfrontationen 2**

Mia erwachte am Morgen, wieder wissend das sie etwas wichtiges geträumt hatte.

Wie immer verblasste allerdings der Traum sehr schnell.

Die restlichen Schultage, der ersten Schulwoche, gestalteten sich für Mia zum

Horrortipp.  
Faith hatte ihr versprechen gehalten und den offenen Krieg für Mia erklärt.

Selbst die Lehrer hatte sie unter Kontrolle. Mia wurde im Unterricht ignoriert oder gar vor der ganzen Klasse als Idiotin dargestellt. Da sie von nichts eine Ahnung hatte.  
Es Interessierte keinen das Mia ein ganzes Schuljahr übersprungen hatte und deshalb schon hinter der Klasse hinterherhinkte.

Das ganze führte dazu dass Mias Ehrgeiz geweckt wurde. Wenn man sie sah hatte sie, wie in ihrer alten Schule, die ganze zeit ihre Nase in einem der Schulbücher würde jemand es objektiv betrachten, müsste man feststellen, dass Mia von Tag zu Tag besser Schulleistungen erzielte. Natürlich lag sie noch weit hinter dem Klassendurchschnitt, allerdings war sie auch nicht mehr die Schlechteste Schülerin. Da sie sich konzentriert auf ihre Schulfächer vorbereitete und immer ihre Hausaufgaben machte.

Von den Mitschülern wurde sie weiter Ignoriert, wobei ihr mancher der Jungen schöne Augen machte und mit seinen Kumpels überlegte wie es so wäre Mia aufzureißen. Das Mauerblümchen war an sich doch einheitlich recht hübsch. Da sie der Club nicht beschützte hätten sie wohl ein leichtes Spiel bei ihr. Besonders Jimmy Brown baggerte Mia an und gab vor seinen Kumpels an. Das er bald auch Mia auf seiner Liste hätte. Dies gefiel natürlich seiner Freundin Kelly Smith überhaupt nicht.

Normalerweise half diese immer den anderen Schülern wenn sie Probleme mit dem Club hatten. Sie freute sich darüber das Mia Probleme mit dem Club hatte, da sie der Meinung war das Mia sich an ihren Freund heranmachte.

Nach dem am Dienstag das Mittagessen wieder zu einem Fiasko wurde und Mia am Ende ohne Essen dastand. Hatte sie begonnen ihr Mittagessen von Zuhause mitzubringen und es auf dem Pausenhof unter einer gemütlichen Linde zu essen. Dort war sie zum Glück alleine. Dort konnte sie in ruhe Lernen und hoffen das endlich ihr Handy klingelte und Harry sie zurückrief. Eigentlich war es Mia ja bewusst dass es Tage dauern würde bis Harry den Brief erhielt.

Mia musste sich weiter von ihren Mitschülern des Clubs dumme Kommentare anhören, die teilweise doch sehr beleidigend waren. Mia ertrug dies nur mit den Gedanken an Ihre Englischen Freunde und das sie diese bald wieder sehen würde. Mia begann langsam schon die Wochen zu zählen. Wenn diese Woche zu Ende ging, dann waren es nur noch 6 Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn in England.

Jeden Abend spiele ihr Faith einen üblen Streich. Sie gab Kommentare ab und erwartete eine Entschuldigung von Mia. Jeden Tag konterte Mia dies.

Am Montag war es die gehängte Puppe die aussah wie Mia.

Am Dienstag war es ein Bild von ihr in Lebensgröße, bei dem die Augen ausgestochen waren. Dazu war das Bild noch mit Messerstichen durchlöchert.

Am Mittwoch war ihr gesamter Spind innen und außen verschmiert mit den Worten  
Hexen müssen Brennen, Pass lieber auf das Du nicht die nächste bist.

Mia schaute nach dem sie den Spruch gelesen hatte erstaunt den Spind an. Ihre Mitschüler warteten auf eine wütende Reaktion und das alltägliche Streitgespräch zwischen Mia und Faith.  
Die wie immer in der Nähe wartete.  
Mia reagierte allerdings anders als sich es die Schaulustigen vorgestellt hatten. Sie bekam einen richtigen Lachanfall und meinte lapidar:  
"Ich glaube es nicht, dass mir jemand mit so etwas einmal droht. Wir sind doch nicht in der Zeit der Inquisition. Wenn der Schreiber das ernst gemeint hätte.  
Der hätte es aber schwer. Immerhin habe ich im meinem Aufsatz über die Hexen Verfolgung im 3 Schuljahr eine 1 Bekommen, daher weiß ich wie ich mich schützen kann. Mit diesen Worten lief sie immer noch lachend weg. Wieder die ganze Schule mit tausend fragen zurücklassend.

Am Donnerstag war Mia`s Grenzen doch fast erreicht. Am liebsten würde sie vor versammelter Schülerschaft zusammenbrechen. Schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Spind wunderte sich was im Flur so schrecklich stank.  
Als sie diesen öffnete traf sie fast der Schlag. Der Ganze Schrank war voller verdorbenem Hackfleisch, das wie gesagt mörderisch stank.  
Mia hatte in diesem Moment, einen absoluten Hass auf ihre Mitschüler. Würde in diesem Moment die Schule von den Englischen Terroristen überrannt werden, sie würde ihnen noch, sagen wo sich die Schüler versteckten. Mit ihrem letztem Atemzug, den sie unwillkürlich machen würde, da sie eine solche Zusammenkunft unwahrscheinlich überlebte. Sie würde noch bitten, dass die Terroristen ja keinen verschonen und sich so richtig schön austoben sollten.  
Mia hatte nie gedacht dass sie solche Gefühle gegenüber anderen Geschöpfen empfinden könnte.

Wütend knallte Mia ihren Schrank wieder zu und zischt die umstehenden inklusive Faith an:  
"Wenn einer von euch irgendwann im Leben in Gefahr gerät, ich helfe euch sicherlich nicht. Hoffentlich geratet ihr eine mal an meine Feinde, ich steh lachend daneben und schaue zu wie ihr leidet."

Jetzt wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie ging zum Rektor, dieser machte allerdings nichts und meint Mia müsste den Schrank schon morgen selber reinigen.

Als Mia dies Zuhause ihrer Großmutter erzählte, ihre Mutter war in Los Angeles um dort Firmengeschäfte zu tätigen, reagierte ihre Großmutter das erste Mal wütend.

Mia bekam am Rande mit wie ihre Großmutter mit mehreren Leuten telefonierte und diese zusammenstauchte. Am Ende war ihr Spind am nächsten Morgen wieder sauber und sie hat neue Bücher.

Wie jeden Nacht träumte Mia, auch in dieser wieder, von dem jungen Mann, der jetzt zu einem Ninja ausgebildet wurde. Und wie jede Nacht verblasste dieser Traum wieder.

Allerdings wurde es am Freitagabend nicht besser, nein. Diesmal war Mia von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schweineblut versaut, als sie den Schrank öffnete. Im Inneren der Schranktüre stand mit Blut geschrieben das sie morgen früh um 6°° im alten Schulgebäude sein sollte.  
Diesmal reagierte der Rektor sofort, der Schrank wurde ohne Probleme zum 2-mall komplett gereinigt und ihre Bücher wurden ausgetauscht.

Faith sah sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr, darüber war sie auch sehr froh. Denn Mia konnte für nichts garantieren. Wer weiß was Mia vor lauter Wut gemacht hätte.

Wenn Faith die endgültige Konfrontation mit ihr morgen wollte, dann bitte. Sie würde nicht ohne Schutz, das alte Schulgebäude betreten. Und das sie Faith haushoch überlegen war konnte sie ihr dann zeigen. Egal welche Konsequenzen das für sie haben würde.

Mia wurde wieder von Mr. Walsh abgeholt, dieser schaute sie erschrocken an und fragte sie ob sie sich verletzt hätte. Mia verneint dies und bittet Mr. Walsh eine Plane in den Wagen zu legen da sie dessen Innenraum nicht verschmutzen wollte.

Mia ging ohne ihre Großmutter zu beachten, der sie im Eingangsbereich über den Weg läuft, in ihr Zimmer. Sie ignorierte genauso die entsetzten Schreie der Hausangestellten.  
Ihre Großmutter erschreckte sich bei Mias Anblick und wollte mit ihr reden, um zu erfahren was geschehen war. Sie lief ihr hinterher.  
Mia ignorierte sie weiter und ging mit verschlossener Mine in ihr Zimmer. Dort ging sie sofort in ihr Bad zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche um das Schweineblut los zubekommen.

Mia hörte die Badezimmertüre aufgehen, ihre Großmutter und eine Hausangestellte betrat dieses. Die verschmutzen Kleider wurden aufgehoben.

"Emma, bitte verbrennen sie dies, genau wie die Kleider von gestern."  
Damit drehte sich ihre Großmutter wieder in Mia, Richtung und betrachtet diese. Dann ging sie zu der Badewanne und ließ in diese Wasser ein.

"Mia Duschen hilft nicht gegen den Metallenen Geruch des Blutes. Bitte leg dich in die Badewanne ich habe Orchideenöl gemischt mit Aloe Vera hineingetan. Entspann erst mal ein wenig. Nachher komme ich wieder und wasche dir die Haare mit einer meiner speziellen Mischungen."

Mia verließ weinend die Dusche und legte sich in die Badewanne die ihre Großmutter gefüllt hatte und in dieser nun auch Orchideenblätter lagen. Ihre Großmutter schaltete den Whirlpool ein und legte eine Beruhigende CD, die ihr Emma gegeben hatte, in die Hifi Anlage.  
Danach kam sie wieder zu Mia zurück.  
"Schatz ich telefoniere kurz, das geht nicht so weiter. Dann komm ich wieder zurück ja. Wenn du etwas Brauchst Emma wartet in der Zwischenzeit in deinem Zimmer, Ruf sie einfach."

Damit lies sie Mia alleine, diese schloss ihre Augen und weinte leise vor sich hin. Die letzten Tage hatten sie doch sehr mitgenommen, auch wenn sie dies niemandem gezeigt hatte. Dazu kam noch die Angst um ihre Freunde, die sich bis jetzt noch nicht gemeldet hatten. Die Vorkommnisse im letzten Schuljahr und jetzt das. Sie war am Ende.

Und dennoch hatte sie einen Hass in sich, den sie nicht kannte. Wütend darüber wie es so jemand, wie Faith, es wagen konnte, ihr so etwas anzutun. Außer das sie nicht gegenüber Faith und dem Club kuschte, hatte sie doch nichts getan. Und Wut auf ihre Mutter und Großmutter, die sie in diese Situation gebracht hatten. Wut auf alles und jeden.

Mias Großmutter betrat mit einer Tasse Tee wieder das Bad und gabt diese Mia.  
" Schatz, das ist ein Beruhigungstee, der wird dir helfen."

Zum Erstaunen ihrer Großmutter roch Mia erst einmal an dem Tee, nickt dann überrascht und trank davon langsam und bedächtig.  
" Oma, dein Tee ist fast so gut wie die Tränke von Professor Snape. Ich merke schon wie die Wut und der Hass in mir nachlässt. Und ich werde verdammt müde."  
Obwohl es stimmte was sie zu ihrer Großmutter sagte, sie würde ab jetzt weniger Skrupel in ihren Handlungen haben, nachdem man sie so Terrorisiert hatte.

Mias Großmutter begann ihr langsam die Haare zu waschen und redet Beruhigend auf sie ein.  
Danach packte sie ihre Großmutter in ein Großes Handtuch und begleitete sie zu ihrem Bett, auf dem Mia, nachdem sie ihr Nachthemd angezogen hatte, auch sofort einschlief und träumte.

Mia steht in einem geschmackvoll eingerichteten Raum. Drei Männer unterhalten sich über einen Jungen und dessen fortschritte im Karate. Die Drei Herren sind sehr von dem Jungen angetan und regen sich über die familiären Verhältnisse auf, in denen er lebt. Sie können ihn verstehen, als sie ihn leise sagen hören, das die Familie ihr Verhalten, ihm gegenüber, eines Tages bereuen werden.

Mia erwachte am Samstagmorgen, noch vor dem Morgengrauen wieder, unerwartet ausgeruht.  
Sie hatte die ganze Nacht ohne Unterbrechung durchgeschlafen. Den Traum war beim Aufwachen wieder am verblassen.  
Mia schaute auf die Uhr, es ist gerade erst 4.30h. Da sie nicht mehr einschlafen konnte ging sie unter die Dusche, dort blieb sie fast eine viertel Stunde. Wusch sich nochmals die Haare und cremte sich nach dem Duschen gut ein.

Dann ging Mia an ihren Kleiderschrank, sie überlegte was sie anziehen sollte. Wenn Faith schon Ärger mit ihr haben wollte, dann bitte richtig stilvoll.  
Sie entschied sie sich für ein Knöchellanges weißes Kleid, das eng geschnitten war. An beiden Seiten war das Kleid hochgeschlitzt, so dass sie eine gute Bewegungsfreiheit hatte.  
Mia hatte das Kleid in gleichen Antiquitätenladen gesehen, wo sie auch die Freundschaftsringe, für Harry, gekauft hatte. Als Mias es anprobierte fand Angela dass Mia aussah wie eine griechische Priesterin. Sie würde auch gut zur ihrer Wicca Gemeinde passen.

Dazu entschloss Mia einer Ihrer Schulroben zu tragen, die Kombination von schlichtem schwarz und Sexy weis fand sie gut.

Mia föhnte ihre Haare, und stellte fest, das durch die Haarbehandlung ihrer Großmutter, die viel zu starke Krause heraus war. Mia brauchte aus diesem Grund nicht lange um ihre Haare zu glätten, danach steckte sie diese zu einem großen Knoten auf den Kopf.  
Schmunzelnd befestigte Mia diesen mit ihrer Waffe. Die Belehrungen eines Veteranen im Hinterkopf, die Harry von diesem bekommen hatte, als er seinen Waffe in die Gesäßtasche steckte.  
Im Gegensatz zu Harry würde Mia ihr halbes Gehirn wegsprengen, wenn sie eine dumme Bewegung machen würde.

Mia erkannte dass es jetzt 5 Uhr 15 war. Überlegend, wie sie in die Schule kommen würde, ging sie hinunter ins Erdgeschoß. Kurz entschlossen ging sie in die alte Küche, da sie vorher noch einen Tee trinken wollte. Sie hatte vor einigen Tagen mit Freude feststellen müssen, dass ihre Großmutter frischen Tee in dieser aufbewahrte.

Erstaunt stellte Mia fest das sie nicht alleine auf war, von der alten Küche führt eine Türe ins freie. Mia hatte noch nie nachgesehen wohin man durch diese kam. Jetzt hat sie noch etwas Zeit und die Neugierde trieb sie voran.

Mia stand in einem alten Kräutergarten. Ihre Großmutter erntete gerade einige, der Mia bekannten Heilpflanzen. Mia begrüßte ihre Großmutter, diese sah erstaunt ihre Enkelin an. So ein Styling hat sie noch nie an Mia gesehen.  
Mit Stolz stellt sie fest, dass Mia doch ganz ihrer Familie abstammte. Obwohl die seltsame Robe doch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig war.

Mia unterhielt sich ein wenig mit Ihrer Großmutter, über Heilkräuter und deren Verwendungszwecke. Beide verwundert über das große Wissen des anderen.

Mia erzählte das sie Faith in, wie sie erschreckt feststellt, 15 Minuten in der Schule treffen wollte. Mia fragte ihre Großmutter wie sie dorthin kommen konnte.

Ihre Großmutter windete sich innerlich und antwortet ihr:  
"Es gefällt mir gar nicht dass du dich mit Faith triffst, sie ist sehr gefährlich. Allerdings weis ich dass du dich ihr gegenüber behaupten musst und wenn ich dich so ansehe. Du bist durch und durch eine Gravendor. Auch wenn dein Vater ein Anderer war. Aber egal, ich fahre dich in die Schule. Pass mir bitte nur auf und mach keinen Unsinn, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen zu was Faith fähig ist."

Mia gibt ihrer Großmutter keine Antwort, sie grinste sie nur an. Und dachte bei sich:  
"Ihr wisst auch nicht zu was ich fähig bin."

Während Mia mit Ihrer Großmutter zum Auto ging, überlegt sie wo, sie dieses Wort schon einmal gehört hatte, die Anderen.

Mia verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Damit sie sich voll und ganz auf das Duell konzentrieren konnte, das auf sie zukam.  
Mia überlegte schon im Voraus, welche Sprüche sie einsetzen wollte. Am besten, wenn Sie Faith schon am Anfang mit einem Stupor auszuschalten würde, oder mit einem Petrificus Totalus.  
Ein Bomba, oder ein gezielter Diffindo wäre ja doch etwas zu extrem. Obwohl Faith das durchaus verdient hätte.

Mia betrat die alte Schule. Wie sie in dieser Woche erfahren hatte war diese bei einem Unfall, durch eine Schülerin stark zerstört worden.

Wer das wohl war? Mia wunderte sich nur dass diese bis jetzt nicht Renoviert wurde.

Mia lief weiter in die weitläufige Eingangshalle hinein, als sie ein lautes Lachen hörte. Der Raum war stockdunkel und Mia war versucht einen Lumos zu sprechen, sie vermied dies aber da sie ihre Macht als Trumpf in der Hand haben wollte.

Nach einer Weile hatten sich Mias Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie sah Faith, flankiert von Susann und Bonnie des Weiteren sind wieder die Zwillinge und Sean von der Partie.

"Na Gravendor, hast du dich her getraut? Ich hoffe du hast dir nicht in dein Höschen gemacht."  
Dabei lachen die 6 laut auf.

"Faith, hast du mich hier hergebeten, damit du lange Reden halten kannst? Oh, wie ich sehe hast du solche Angst vor mir, dass du dies nicht alleine bewerkstelligen kannst."

"Gravendor, deine Klappe und dein Mut gefällt mir. Wenn du nur etwas Demut vor dem Club zeigen würdest."

"Ich zeige vor niemanden, der es nicht verdient hat, Demut. Höchstens, wenn ich vor jemand aufsehe, weil er etwas Besonderes ist, oder eine besondere Stellung hat. Und beides kann ich bei dir nicht sehen."

"Oh, du denkst nicht, das ich etwas besonderes bin?"

Mia sah wie auf einmal in der Hand von Faith ein Feuer entstand, mit dieser Hand wedelt sie vor Mia hin und her.

"Oh, Faith das ist ja was ganz besonderes! Ein Feuer, welcher billige Zaubertrick verwendest du denn dafür? Oder willst du mir weismachen dass du Zaubern kannst? Da musst du schon andere Sachen bringen als solche Kindereien."

Dann hatte Mia auf einmal ihre Waffe in der Hand, da es sehr Dunkel war sah dies Faith nicht.

Mia rief Aquamenti, das Feuer war aus und Faith war nass.

Faith schaute Mia wütend und überrascht an.  
Sean hatte sich inzwischen von seiner Position weggeschlichen und sich einige Meter hinter Mia Positioniert.

Wehrend Mia sich mit Faith ein Wortduell lieferte. Und sich Faith über Mias Essstäbchen lustig machte, warf Sean ein Knallbonbon in Richtung Mia, dieses Explodiert.

Mia drehte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung um und schrie Bomba, sie vergas, dass sie dies eigentlich nicht machen wollte.  
Sean flog erste Mal ein Stück nach hinten und wunderte sich was den gerade geschehen war.

Mia drehte sich wieder zu Faith herum, die sie jetzt mit einem Dolch bedrohte.  
Als eine Laute Stimme schrie:

"Aufhören, Faith was soll das? Da bin ich mal ein paar Tage krank und du drehst durch!  
Du kannst sie doch nicht angreifen. Sie ist eine von uns. Wieso bist du eigentlich tropfnass und was macht Sean so benommen an der Wand? Ich erwarte eine Antwort von euch sechs! Zuhause!"

Mit diesen Worten packte die Person Mia und zerrte sie Richtung Ausgang.

"Bei der Göttin Hera! Diana sie ist keine von uns, falls du es vergessen hast, ihr Vater ist ein Anderer. Sie ist nur ein Bastard!"

Diana hörte nicht auf sie und zerrte Mia weiter Richtung Ausgang.  
Draußen entschuldigte sie sich bei Mia für das Verhalten von Faith und fragte sie ob sie Mia nach Hause fahren sollte.

Mia nahm dies dankend an, erfreut endlich jemand gefunden zu haben, der zu ihr freundlich war, allerdings hatte sie immer noch keine Antworten. Das verblüffte Gesicht von Faith und Sean war allerdings fast so gut wie eine Antwort. Mia konnte nur eins hoffen dass ihre kleine Eskapade keine Konsequenzen für ihre weiter Schulische Laufbahn bedeutete. Immerhin wäre Ray im 2. Jahr fast aus der Schule geflogen, und diese hatte gar nichts getan.

Als Mia Zuhause ankam waren ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter erleichtert dass es ihr gut ging. Beide bedankten sich bei Diana und luden sie und ihre Familie zum Kaffee und Kuchen am Mittag ein.

Mia ging in ihr Zimmer und legte sich auf ihr Bett, nochmals das Geschehene resümierend.

Nach einer Weile beschloss sie es zu wagen, bei Harry anzurufen. Dieser hatte sich bei ihr immer noch nicht gemeldet.

Nach einigen mal Klingeln sprang der Anrufbeantworter an. Mia hinterließ eine Nachricht, dass sie sich wieder melden würde, da sie sich Sorgen um Harry machte.

Danach überlegte sie wieder, wo sie das Wort "die Anderen" schon mal gehört hatte. Ihr fiel die Situation auch wieder ein.

Es war der junge Mann in Cap Code der diesen Ausdruck verendet hatte.  
"Ich liebe die Reaktion von euch Anderen, wenn das Thema Hexen auftaucht. Es gibt zwischen Himmel und Hölle mehr als Ihr versteht.  
Ich bin übrigens Adam aber das braucht dich ja eigentlich nicht zu Interessieren.  
Mit euch Anderen wollen wir sowieso nichts zu tun haben, beim nächsten mal sei vorsichtig wem du hilfst, es kann dir sonst leicht das Leben kosten. Und gib nicht mit Dingen an, die nicht stimmen. Wieso sollte dich den Jemand Jagen?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Einführung in die Familie

Disklamer:

Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 9 Familie und erste Erklärungen

Mia erhoffte sich das nach der Konfrontation mit Faith und ihren Freunden, sie endlich Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekam. Es waren noch 2 Stunden bis Diana und ihre Familie, die von ihrer Großmutter zu Kaffe und Kuchen eingeladen wurden, kam.

Mia hoffte die Zeit mit den Hausaufgaben für ihre Englische Schule zu überbrücken. Diese hatte sie in den letzten 4 Wochen doch sehr vernachlässigt. Allerdings hatte sie ja noch 5 Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn am 1. September.  
Mia überlegte, dass sie mit ihrem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde anfangen könnte. Diese Idee kam ihr bereits am Morgen, als sie ein Blick in den wunderschönen Kräutergarten ihrer Großmutter geworfen hatte. Von der Sitzgruppe aus hatte man einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Sanddünen. Das Blaue Meer konnte man dahinter nur sehr schwer erahnen.  
Mia beschloss heute vielleicht den Strand etwas zu erkunden und zu schwimmen.

Mia machte sich, bewaffnet mit ihren Schulsachen, auf die Suche nach ihrer Großmutter. Sie fand diese, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter im Arbeitszimmer.  
Mia war noch nie in diesem Raum gewesen. Er war mit wunderschönen Antiquitäten ausgestattet. Es gab allerdings als Kontrast auch einen hochleistungs- Computer und eine moderne Telefonanlage mit Bildtelefon.  
Mias Großmutter und Mutter begrüßten sie beim Eintritt in das Zimmer.  
Ihre Mutter schmunzelte als sie die Bücher in Ihrem Arm sah.  
" Mia, willst du bei uns deine Hausaufgaben machen?"  
"Nein, eigentlich wollte ich Großmutter fragen, ob ich in ihrem Kräutergarten meine Hausaufgaben machen könnte. Ich habe immer noch keinen Ansatz, wie ich mit meinem Kräuterkundeaufsatz anfangen soll, vielleicht habe ich dort eine Inspiration."

"Kräuterkunde?? Seit wann hat man solch ein Fach in der Schule??. Gehört das zum Kochunterricht??"

Mia lacht laut auf": Nein Oma, wir haben gar kein Kochunterricht. Ich gehe auf eine sehr spezielle Schule. Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt nur eine Handvoll Schulen mit dieser Fachrichtung. Es ist alles sehr Naturbezogen, vor allem die Fächer und deshalb habe ich auch solche Schwierigkeiten auf der New Salem High."

Mias Großmutter schüttelt verblüfft den Kopf, und fragt sich in welche komische Schule den ihre Enkelin ging.

"Die Türe zum Kräutergarten ist offen, schau dich doch etwas um, ich denke du findest dort deinen Ansatz für die Hausaufgaben."

Mia bedankte sich bei ihrer Großmutter und verließ den Raum. Beim Hinausgehen hörte sie ihre Großmutter sagen:  
"Mir gefällt diese Schule immer weniger, wie soll Mia einmal Leon Industies leiten. Wenn sie keine richtige Ausbildung besitzt. Vor allem muss sie in die Gruppe integriert werden. Du weist wie viel davon abhängt."

Die Antwort ihrer Mutter wartet Mia nicht ab, wohlwollend das sie durch diese auch keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen bekommen würde.

Mia saß, tief in Gedanken versunken, im Kräutergarten vor ihren Hausaufgaben. Das einzige das sie nach 1 1/2 Stunden auf Papier gebracht hatte, war ein Teil der Überschrift.  
Kräuter ihre Arten und Anwendungen, was wissen oder wussten die Muggel darüber?

Mias Mutter stand im Türrahmen.  
"Mia, kommst du? Unser Besuch trifft gleich ein."

"Ich komme gleich Mum." Mia war froh, dass sie, bevor sie sich in den Kräutergarten setzte, sich bereits umgezogen hatte. Sie trug ein knielangen schwarzen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Sie war auch schon sehr dezent geschminkt und oh Freude ihre normalerweise sehr Krausen Haare hat sie wie am Vormittag in eine lockeren Hochsteckfrisur verwandelt.

Diesmal natürlich ohne ihre Waffe, diese hatte sie sorgfältig in ihren Sekretär eingeschlossen. Also hatte sie noch etwas Zeit, weiter über ihren Aufsatz zu grübeln.

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Feder, als sich jemand über ihre Schulter beugte. Erschrocken fuhr sie auf, drehte sich anmutig um und schaut in das Lächelnde Gesicht Dianas.

"Hallo Mia, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Deine Mutter meinte, du hast die Zeit wieder über deinen Hausaufgaben vergessen."  
Verwundert fährt sie fort, nach dem sie die Überschrift des Aufsatzes gelesen hatte:

"Das ist aber kein Aufsatz den wir aufhaben oder? Ansonsten hat mir Faith die falschen Unterlagen gegeben!  
Na ja, bei ihr würde mich das auch nicht wundern."  
Bei den letzten Worten lachte sie glockenhell auf.

Mia erwidert das lachen:  
" Faith ist schon ein Fall für sich. Aber keine Sorge. Das ist eine Arbeit für mein Englisches Internat.  
Nur habe ich noch keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich schreiben will. Dazu fehlt mir noch die Information wie viel Wissen, es eigentlich noch in der Bevölkerung über Kräuterkunde gibt, und wann und wieso dieses Wissen verloren ging."

Verwundert schaute Diana Mia von der Seite an, überlegend, wieso Mia einen solchen Aufsatz schrieb und dazu noch eine Feder gebrauchte. Beide gingen in das Herrenhaus und begeben sich in den Salon.

Verwundert schaute Mia auf die Besucher, sie dachte dass ihre Großmutter nur Diana und ihre Familie eingeladen hatte. Es hatten sich aber die gesamten Nachbarn der Sgiathanach Road versammelt.

Mias Großmutter nahm sie beiseite und begann sehr förmlich zu reden.

"Liebe Verwanden und Freunde. Ich habe die Freude euch hiermit Lady Hermione Cassandra Gravendor vorstellen.  
Sie ist, die Tochter von meiner Alexandra. Diese hatte uns, wie ihr wisst, vor Mias Geburt verlassen. Ich konnte sie jetzt davon überzeugen, mit meiner Enkelin, wieder in den Schoß unserer Familie zurückzukommen.

Einige von euch haben Mia bereits Kennen gelernt und ich hoffe das ihr, das einleben in unsere Familie erleichtern werdet.  
Ich wünsche allen Anwesenden einen guten Appetit, bei Kaffee und Kuchen.

Mia wurde von drei älteren Damen beiseite genommen. Sie stellen sich als Ihre Tanten Mirabella, Anabella und Lucrezia vor. Sie sind die die besten Freundinnen ihrer Großmutter.

Die drei Damen drücken Mia einen Teller mit Kuchen in die Hand und setzen sich mit ihr in eine der bequemen Sitzgruppen des Salons. Nach einigem Small Talk, fing die Befragung der drei älteren Damen an.

Tante Lucrezia hatte zu Mias Entsetzen Interesse an ihrem Liebesleben!  
Mia schaute ihre Tante erschrocken an, da sie nicht gedacht hatte, dass eine so vornehme Dame Interesse an ihrem Liebes und Sexleben hatte.  
Nach einigen Sekunden, in der Mia doch sehr verdutzt war antwortete sie ihr, da alles andere doch etwas unhöflich wäre.

"Liebe Tante, ich bin doch sehr erstaunt, dass du mich solche Sachen fragst. Allerdings bin ich so frei und antworte dir darauf. Ich ahne, dass ich ohne eine Antwort nicht von dir loskomme".

Die Damen lachen laut auf, wie auch die restliche Zuhörerschaft, die sich um sie gebildet hatte. Darunter waren auch alle Mitglieder des Clubs, sowie ihre Großmutter und Mutter. Die letztere schmunzelte, da sie wusste was ihre Tochter jetzt erzählen würde.

"Also, ich hatte bis jetzt erst einen Freund, allerdings ist außer ein bisschen Küssen nichts gewesen. Immerhin war ich erst 14 Jahre alt und er war fast 18 Jahre.  
Das ging nicht lange, er hatte bei einem Turnier, das an meiner Schule stattfand teilgenommen.  
Jetzt ist er ein guter Brieffreund und seither habe ich ihn auch nicht mehr gesehen.  
Er ist ein berühmter Sportler in seinem Heimatland und deshalb immer unterwegs.

Wie er es in einem seiner letzten Briefe so nannte, hat er in jedem Hafen eine Braut.  
Ob ich einen Jungen für mich ausgesucht habe, ja, da wäre einer, mit dem würde ich schon sehr gerne, wie du es so ausgedrückt hast, zusammenkommen. Allerdings gibt es da so einige Probleme.

Der Junge ist mein bester Freund Harry. Erstens hätte ich Angst, wenn ich ihm sage das ich ihn Liebe würde ich womöglich ihn als meinen besten Freund verlieren.

Zweitens, ist meine beste Freundin Gin in ihn verliebt, seit sie ihn mit 10 Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ich könnte niemals ignorieren das sie ihn liebt und ihr wehtun, damit würde ich ja meine beste Freundin verlieren.

Noch dazu kommt das der Bruder von Gin, Ron der mein zweitbester Freund in mich verliebt ist. Ihn würde ich dann auch verlieren.  
Dann würde ich wieder ohne Freunde dastehen, nein das ist mir zu gefährlich."

Tante Mirabellas Interesse lag an ihrer Schule, wo diese war und wie die Lehrer sind:

Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, begann Mia zu erzählen:  
"Ich gehe in ein Schottisches Internat. Es gilt als das beste in ganz Europa und wurde bereits im 11. Jahrhundert gegründet.  
Die Schüler sind in verschiedenen Häusern untergebracht, diese sind nach den Gründern der Schule benannt. Wir wurden in unserem ersten Schuljahr nach unseren Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften in unsere Hauser gewählt.  
Bei und gibt es ein strenges Hauspunktesystem, wenn wir gute Leistung bringen, oder etwas anstellen, werden Hauspunkte gegeben oder abgezogen."

Mit einem Blick auf den Club fährt Mia fort:  
"Bei solch einem Verhalten der Schüler wie auf der New Salem High. Hätte kein einziges Haus einen Punkt. Es gibt wohl Streit und Eifersucht zwischen den Häusern. Aber die Schüler des Hauses halten zusammen, egal was kommt. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen auf eine andere Schule zu gehen."

Mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck erzählt Mia weiter:  
"Allerdings ist es auch sehr gefährlich, wie gesagt es ist die beste Schule. Wir bekommen eine sehr gute Ausbildung und wir werden bereits jetzt dazu ausgebildet gegen die Englischen Terroristen zu kämpfen.  
Manche Schüler mehr, manche weniger. Ich gehöre bis jetzt zu den Schülern die an vorderster Front Kämpfen. "

Ihre Zuhörerschaft löst ich auf, jeder mit dem Gedanken, in welche seltsame Schule Mia geht. Alexandra wurde später von einigen ihrer Verwanden gefragt, ob Mia gelogen hatte.  
Alexandra verneinte dies und meinte nur, Mia und sie wären an eine Schweigepflicht gebunden.

Jetzt dachte sich Mia, wenn ihr mich ausfragen könnt, dann kann ich das auch.  
Sie wendet sich an ihre Tante Mirabell und fragte sie nach ihrem Vater, diese druckste herum antwortet ihr dann aber doch.

"Weist du Mia ich weis nicht viel über deinen Vater. Deine Mutter hat ihn bei einer Klassenfahrt der Englischklasse nach England kennen gelernt. Einiger seiner Freunde sollen richtige Scherzbolde gewesen sein und sehr viel Unsinn gemacht haben.  
Alexandra hat sich in ihn verliebt, obwohl für sie seit fast einem Jahr, ein anderer Junge versprochen war. Deine Mutter hat dies Ignoriert und hatte ein Verhältnis mit deinem Vater angefangen.

Da sie gut mit den Freunden und Freundinnen deines Vaters auskam, hat sie sehr viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und sich von ihren Klassenkameraden und Freunden entfremdet.

Im Nachhinein hatten ihre Freunde den jungen Mann als sehr wohlerzogen in Erinnerung, auch seine Freunde. Diese machten teilweise viel Unsinn, konnten sich sehr gut benehmen, wenn sie wollten.

Die Bande, so nannten sich die Jungen Leute unserer Straße zu jener Zeit. War darüber nicht erfreut und versuchten alles um deine Eltern zu trennen. Die Freunde deines Vaters versuchten zu vermitteln, dies scheiterte allerdings.

Die Bande war zu enttäuscht, dass Alexandra John Black ablehnte. Sie wurden von ihm sehr stark beeinflusst, was erst später erkannt wurde.  
Die Bande hatte durch die Manipulation von John untereinander geheiratet und die Jungen Frauen waren nun bereits hochschwanger. Nur Alexandra und John waren noch übrig.

Deine Mutter verabscheute John, und machte daraus kein Hehl. Sie sagte auch mehrfach dass sie ihn nie Heiraten würde. Sie würde einen Weg finden, das er sie nicht mehr wollte.

Am Schluss wendete sich Alexandras Freund an deinen Onkel Alexander, er war der Zwillingsbruder deiner Mutter.  
Dieser machte deinem Vater klar, dass deine Mutter sofort nach Amerika zurückkehren werde. Deine Großeltern hatten bereits den Firmenjet nach England geschickt.

Alexandra wollte daraufhin mit deinem Vater Durchbrennen. Das hat dein Onkel unterbunden und deine Mutter gegen ihren Willen zurück nach Hause gebracht.  
Nichts ahnend das du bereits auf dem weg warst.

Der junge Mann und seine Freunde verschwanden in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion. Man hat sie nie wieder gefunden egal was später Alexandras Eltern auch versucht hatten.

Deine Mutter sollte nun gezwungen werden John zu heiraten, dieser merkte das sie mit dir schwanger wahr und fing an zu toben.

Das er nichts wolle was ein Anderer schon besessen hatte und das er seine Ziele auch ohne Alexandra erreichen würde.

Damals erahnten wir bereits das Alexandra mit ihren Vermutungen, was John, betraf Recht hatte. Allerdings machten wir Erwachsenen nichts, es war ja nur eine dumpfe Ahnung die am Ende vielen Menschen das Leben kostete.

Deine Mutter konnte weder ihren Freunden, noch ihren Eltern verzeihen, was geschehen war.  
Sie konnte sich leider nie mit ihren Freunden versöhnen. Nach einer Weile ist sie dann von Zuhause ausgerissen, sie kehrte nach England zurück und suchte ihre Englischen Freunde. Diese fand sie allerdings nie.

Unsere Familie hat fast 1 Jahre nichts mehr von ihr gehört.  
Kurz, nachdem sie weg war, haben sich alle ihre Befürchtungen, was John betraf, bewahrheitet. Die Hälfte von Alexandras Freunden sind während eines Hurrikans, von John umgebracht worden.  
John hat es zum Glück auch erwischt, wer weis, was er sonst getan hätte.

Wie gesagt die Familien starteten eine weltweite Suche nach Alexandra und auch nach deinem Vater und seinen Freunden. Sie haben allerdings nur deine Mutter gefunden.  
Als du ein paar Wochen alt warst, hatte Alexandra mit ihrer Familie wieder Kontakt aufgenommen, deine Großeltern fuhren nach England, in der Annahme das der junge Mann den deine Mutter heiraten wollte, dein Vater wäre und den sie nun akzeptiert hatten. Auch wenn er ein Anderer war, er war doch dein Vater und damit ein teil der Familie.

Georg war ihnen auf den ersten Blick nicht sympathisch, er wirkte für sie habgierig und Fanatisch.  
Deine Mutter war sehr verliebt in ihn, ich denke sie suchte einen Ersatz für deinen Vater, den sie nicht gefunden hatte, und das nützte Georg für sich aus.  
Es gab wieder einen großen Streit zwischen deiner Mutter und deinen Großeltern. Deine Großeltern verlangten, dass du mit ihnen nach New Salem zurückkehren sollst. Damit du unsere Bräuche und Traditionen lernen sollst. Georg wäre das wohl sehr recht gewesen, deine Mutter war allerdings dagegen.

Es herrschte wieder jahrelang Funkstille zwischen deiner Mutter und deinen Großeltern.  
Diese hatten deiner Mutter alle Konten gesperrt, in der Hoffnung euch so nach Salem zurückzubekommen. Deine Mutter erwies sich allerdings als eine fähige Geschäftsfrau und kam auch ohne das Geld ihrer Eltern zurecht.  
Was die gut gehende Praxis deines Stiefvaters bezeugte.

Als dein Großvater dann schwer erkrankte stellte deine Großmutter den Kontakt zu Alexandra wieder her. Diese war allerdings dagegen das du etwas von deiner Familie erfährst.  
Als mein Bruder dann starb war die Ehe deiner Eltern schon so zerrüttet das deine Mutter die Scheidung einreichte.  
Wie ich erfahren habe hast du ja die Schlammschlacht im Gericht live erlebt.  
Deine Mutter kam mit einer Bedingung wieder nach New Salem zurück, dass du nach den Sommerferien die freie Wahl hast welche Schule du besuchst."

Mia fragte ihre Tante, ob die Familie später etwas über ihren Vater erfahren hatte, ihre Tante verneint dies und erzählt das die Familie davon ausgeht, das ihr Vater und seine Freunde, von John aus Rache ermordet wurde.

Diana gesellte sich zu ihnen und fragte Mia ob sie die anderen schon kennen gelernt hatte.  
Mia verneint dies, und machte mit Diana die Runde, durch ihre nahe und entfernte Verwandtschaft.

Mia lernte nun den berühmt/berüchtigten Club kennen und dessen Elternteile die, die Nacht vor 17 Jahren überlebt hatten.


	10. Der Club

Jetzt kommt das 10 Kapitel,

leider habe ich zur Zeit ein Problem beim Uploaden der Geschichte. Gestern fehlten einige Wörter die im Nirvana des Internets Verlohren gegangen sind.

Eure Isis

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

* * *

.......................... = Traum von Mia.

* * *

**Kapitel 10 Der Club**

Nach 2 Stunden, als sich die Besucher verabschiedeten, rauchte Mia der Kopf. Sie beschloss in den Kräutergarten zu gehen und zu versuchen etwas zu lernen.

Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht konzentrieren und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie Erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Faiths Mutter. Als sie diese kennen gelernt hatte, tat ihr Faith leid. Es ist sicherlich schwierig, mit einer Mutter aufzuwachsen, die seelisch sehr stark krank war. Teilweise verwirrt und dadurch nicht richtig für ihre Tochter da sein zu können. Der Vater von Faith wurde in dieser tragischen Nacht getötet, die Mutter hatte dies nicht überwunden und wurde Krank.

Maria, Faiths Mutter, erzählte ihr stammelnd und in verworrenen Sätzen von Mias Vater. Er würde Sevie heißen und seine Freunde und er wären Tiere. Sie würden den ihren Direktor ausspionieren.

Sie wären die perfekten Spione für ihren Lord, da niemand wusste, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Freunde und Tiere waren. Dies alles hätte sie in Gesprächen gehört, als sie Sevie und Alexandra auseinander bringen wollte.  
Faith bekam das Gespräch mit und herrschte ihre Mutter an sie sollte endlich ihren Mund halten.

Danach schrie sie aggressiv Mia an, beschuldigte diese Schuld zu sein das alles vor 17 Jahren so gekommen war. Mias Großmutter wollte eingreifen.  
Mia nahm Faith beiseite:

"Faith, ich verstehe das du sauer bist, jetzt kann ich auch verstehen, warum du mich so hasst. Allerdings kann ich nichts dafür, was damals geschehen ist. Ich kann dir und den anderen auch nicht die Familienmitglieder wiedergeben, die ihr verloren habt. Bedenke aber bitte eines, womöglich habe ich auch meinen Vater verloren, auch wenn er keiner von euch war. Ich erwarte nicht dass wir Freunde werden, es wäre aber schön, wenn wir nicht Krieg gegeneinander führen müssen. Denn Krieg ist nichts Gutes. "

Faith verschwand nach Hause ohne sich zu verabschieden, Mia konnte sie allerdings verstehen.

Gedankenverloren stand Mia, am Abend, im Kräutergarten, starrte auf das Meer und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Ihre Hausarbeit lag vergessen auf dem Marmortisch.  
Als sich jemand von hinten ihr näherte.

Es war wieder Diana sie kam allerdings nicht alleine, der gesamte Club begleitete sie. Es war Faith die das Wort ergriff.

"Mia ich habe mir überlegt was du gesagt hast, ich denke Freunde können wir noch nicht werden. Dazu kenne ich dich zu wenig, und wenn ich ehrlich bin vertraue ich wenigen.

Allerdings kann ich dich akzeptieren, obwohl du wohl immer der Makel an dir haften wird, das dein Vater ein anderer ist. Das was meine Mutter gesagt hat, ist natürlich Unsinn. Sie erzählt immer wieder von deinem Vater und seinen Freunden, die sich in Tiere verwandeln konnten."

Der ganze Club nickt mit dem Kopf und Diana sprach weiter.  
"Alle kennen Tante Marias phantastischen Geschichten, als Kinder haben wir diese geliebt. Wir haben später unsere Eltern gefragt, was daran war ist. Diese erzählten das einzig wahre daran war, das die Freunde deines Vaters Spitznamen von Tieren hatten. Und das Tante Alexandra deinen Vater immer Sevie nannte."

Mia überlegte kurz und begann leise zu lachen:

"Ich erinnere mich an eine Situation im den letzten Weihnachtsferien. Ich habe mit meinen Freunden, diese Ferien bei Harry`s Patenonkel verbracht. Eines Abends kam einer meiner Professoren zu einem wichtigen Treffen. Als Schnuffel, Harry`s Patenonkel, ihn sah, begrüßte er ihn mit den Worten: "Na Sevie, immer noch nicht die Haare gewaschen." Professor Snape konterte: "Halt die Klappe du alter Flohfänger."

Jetzt stellt euch einmal vor mein Professor, ist mein Vater Sevie, das kann gar nicht sein bei dem ganzen Reinblut Getue der Schlangen. Das ist das wohl ausgeschlossen."

Die Mitglieder des Clubs schauen sie etwas verwundert an.  
"Auf meiner Schule sind doch die Schüler in verschiedene Hauser untergebracht. Die Schlangen, das ist eins der Häuser, mit denen wir verfeindet sind. Warum fragt mich nicht, das geht schon so seit der Zeit der Gründer. Na ja ich bin im Haus der Löwen. Dann gibt es noch die Dachse und die Raben."

Die Mitglieder des Clubs lachten über die seltsame Schule die Mia besuchte, außer Diana und Faith, beide schauen sich an, fragen sich ob, da doch mehr hinter der fanatischen Geschichte von Maria wäre.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Sarah über Mias Arbeit gebeugt.  
"Mia, du interessierst dich für Kräuter?", Fragte sie ganz aufgeregt.  
"Ja, Kräuterkunde ist ein Unterrichtsfach, das bei meiner Schule ein Pflichtfach ist. Das soll eigentlich meine Hausarbeit dafür werden". Dabei zeigte die auf die angefangene Arbeit. "Allerdings habe ich einen totalen Hänger, das bin ich gar nicht gewohnt von mir. Ich bin in meiner Schule die Klassenbeste, allerdings habe ich in der New Salem High doch enorme Schwierigkeiten."

Mark unterbricht das Gespräch:  
"Hy, wir haben Samstag, bitte ein anderes Thema. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass wir auf die Sommerschule müssen. Ich bin meinem Vater immer noch böse, dass er mich dorthin schickt." Er bekam lautstark Recht von dem Rest des Clubs. "Also, Schatz bitte diskutiere mit Mia andermal über Kräuter, ich sage nur DISCO!" Mit seinem letzten Worten nahm er seine Freundin Sarah in den Arm und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis.

Alle lachen und schrieen laut: „Komm auf wir gehen in die Disco, Disco, Disco."

Diana wendete sich lachend Mia zu: "Eigentlich wollten wir dich fragen ob du mitkommst?"

Mia schaute auf ihre Hausarbeit und den Club; "Scheiß auf Kräuterkunde, ich komme mit."

Mit dem Ausspruch lachten die Clubmitglieder noch ärger.

Mia schaute die anderen an und meinte:  
"Allerdings muss ich mich als erst umziehen. Ich bin wohl viel zu brav angezogen, wenn ich euch so betrachte."  
Die Mädchen beschlossen Mia als erstes ein wenig herzurichten und fielen in Mias Zimmer über ihren Kleiderschrank her. Beraten was Mia am besten anziehen sollte und stellen fest dass sie als erstes am Montag mit ihr Einkaufen müssten. Mia war erstaunt als sie fertig umgezogen und geschminkt war. Sie sah nicht mehr wie eine brave Löwin. Nein so würde sie sicher keiner ihrer Freunde oder Feinde erkennen. Sie trug einen Minirock, den die Mädchen ganz hinten im Kleiderschrank entdeckt hatten. Eigentlich war es eher ein breiter Gürtel und Mia hätte gesagt, dass er viel zu klein für sie war. Dazu ein Goldfarbenes Top und hohe Schuhe.  
Sie war auch nicht mehr nur dezent geschminkt, nein man hatte sie atemberaubend Geschminkt. Ihre Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schulter. Da sie keine Krause mehr hatte sind diese fast hüftlang.

Als sie in Begleitung der Mädchen die Freitreppe herunterkam, fingen die Jungs an zu sabbern, besonders Sean.  
Darius und David nahmen sie in die Mitte und wollten sie aufziehen mit den Worten " Hy Sexy Hexy, wie wer's mit uns dreien.

Wieder erstaunte Mia die Jungs, sie lachte laut auf und antwortete:" Tu mir leid Jungs, diese Sexy Hexy steht nicht auf einen dreier."  
Gutgelaunt ging der Club nach Salem in die Disco.

Es war sehr spät als Mia wieder Zuhause ankam, eigentlich konnte man es auch als Früh bezeichnen, da der Morgen bereits graute.  
Mia lag in ihrem Himmelbett und dachte nach, soviel geflirtet hatte sie noch nie. Die Jungs und Männer in der Disco hatten nach ihr und den anderen Mädchen nur die Hälse verdreht.  
Faith, Susanna und Bonnie knutschten schon nach geraumer zeit mit irgendwelchen Männern herum und verschwanden auch mit diesen.  
Diana, Mia und Sabrina tanzten als Gruppe, wobei Mia und Sabrina doch auch kräftig die Männer anflirteten. Diana beobachtete dies mit einem Lächeln.  
Mark und Sarah klebten natürlich aneinander.  
Und die Restlichen Jungs baggerten wie wild die Mädchen des Clubs an. Und hatten auch ihren Spaß mit ihnen.  
Sabrina trennte sich nach einer Weile auch von ihnen und knutschte mit einem Jungen in der Ecke.  
Wie Mia später bei einem Gespräch erfahren hatte, ist Dianas Freund gerade unterwegs, er gehörte auch dem Club an. Mia wunderte sich das der Club so aufgeschlossen in der Disco, anderen gegenüber war.  
Diana erkläre ihr: "Wir haben unseren Spaß, die anderen sind gut um Spaß zu haben. Nicht zum heiraten. Da müsset schon jemand ganz besonderes kommen. Sie fragte Mia warum sie nicht etwas mehr Spaß außer Flirten hatte.

Mia erzählt ihr von Harry und ihren Gefühlen ihm gegenüber. Das sie den Eindruck hatte das er ihr Seelenpartner wäre. Allerdings auch das nie daraus etwas werden würde. Diana schaut sie bemitleidend an, sagt aber nichts.

Die nächste Schulwoche war für Mia ein Traum. Der Club schien sie akzeptiert zu haben. Am Montag waren die Mädchen mit ihr einkaufen.  
Ihr Styling hatte sich daher von Grund auf geändert. So das am Dienstag doch einige ihrer Klassenkameraden Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu erkennen. Sie ging auch nie mehr ungeschminkt aus dem Haus. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr Kraus, nachdem sie diese immer mit der Lotion ihrer Großmutter behandelte. Nach einem Friseur Besuch waren ihre Haare auch nicht mehr langweilige Braun. Ihre neue Haarfarbe hatte einen leichten roten Stich mit Knallroten Strähnen.

Sie fühlte sich geborgen in der Truppe.  
Hatte Freundinnen gefunden, mit denen sie über alles reden konnte. Harry war mehr als einmal das Hauptthema. Sie wollten alles über Harry wissen. Natürlich konnte Mia ihnen nicht die volle Wahrheit sagen.

Freitags merkte allerdings Mia dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
Wo in den letzten tagen es kein Problem für sie war in den Clubraum zukommen war sie auf einmal ausgeschlossen.  
Sie bekam mit wie sich die anderen verabredeten.  
Wurde allerdings nicht eingeladen.  
Deprimiert ging sie nach Hause und hoffte das Diana oder eine der anderen Mädchen sie anrufen würde.  
Dieser Anruf kam allerdings nicht.

Mia erkannte mit Schrecken das sie die ganze Zeit nicht darauf geachtet hatte ob Harry sich bei ihr meldete, da er dies nicht tat, beschloss sie ihn anzurufen, da heute sein Geburtstag war.

Nach einigen malen Klingeln geht Harrys Tante an den Apparat und meldete sich mit einem Knappen;  
"Ja"  
"Hallo, hier spricht Mia. Könnte ich Harry sprechen."  
Mia hörte im Hintergrund stimmen unter diesen auch Harrys stimme. Die sich angeregt mit jemand unterhielt.  
"Er hat im Moment keine Zeit. Dir müsste doch klar sein das, nachdem er auf keinen deiner Briefe antwortet, er von dir nichts mehr wissen will."  
"Ich wollte doch nur wissen ob es ihm gut geht? Und ihm zum Geburtstag gratulieren."  
" Wie du hörst geht es ihm gut, also terrorisiere ihn nicht weiter. Wenn er was von dir will, meldet er sich schon."  
"Hat er mein Geschenk erhalten, was sagt er zu dem keltischen Ring?"  
"Ja, er hat das Päckchen erhalten. Er findet es lächerlich und wird es wohl wegschmeißen  
Auf Wiedersehen!"

Mia entschuldigte sich und legte auf.

Nach einer langen Dusche ging sie weinend ins Bett, traurig darüber das Harry nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte und traurig darüber das der Club sie doch nicht akzeptiert hatte.  
Mia weinte sich in den Schlaf.  
Und träumte wie in jeder Nacht von dem schwarzhaarigen Ninjaschüler.

Nach ein paar Stunden wachte sie erschrocken auf, nicht wissend was sie aufgeweckt hatte, schaut sie auf ihren Funkwecker dieser zeigte 23.55 an.

Mia wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als sie diesmal deutlich ein Geräusch an ihrer Zimmertüre hörte.  
Mia tastete nach ihrer Waffe und musste erkennen, dass sie diesen ja in ihrem Sekretär versteckt hatte.  
Laut fluchend, versuchte sie das Licht anzuschalten.  
Dies ging nicht.  
Leicht in Panik stieg sie aus dem Bett, nur begleitet mit einem kurzen Nachthemd .tastete sie sich vor in Richtung ihres Sekretärs.  
Jetzt hörte sie deutlich ein Schnaufen von mehreren Personen in ihrem Zimmer.  
Froh darüber am Sekretär zu sein, tastete sie nach dem Geheimfach, in dem ihre Waffe lag.  
Mia fühlte bereits das warme Holz ihrer Waffe, als sie nach hinten gerissen wurde.  
Mia fing laut an zu schreien, in der Hoffnung ihre Großmutter und Mutter würden sie hören.  
Kurz konnte sie sich losreißen, wurde aber wieder von starken Armen eingefangen.  
Mia begann verbissen zu kämpfen. Da sie nichts mit ihrem Zauberstab ausrichten konnte. Trat sie um sich, kratzte und bis.  
Das ganze half ihr allerdings nicht weiter nach kurzer Zeit fühlte sie, wie etwas über ihren Kopf gestülpt wurde. Es schien ein weicher Leinensack zu sein, den ihre Angreifer an den Beinen und der Taille zuschnürten.  
Mia begann sich in Panik zu winden. Sie wurde kurzerhand über eine Schulter geworfen, ihre Angreifer lachten leise. Bemitleiden sich über ihre Verletzungen, die Mia ihnen zugeführt hatte  
Mia wird, wie sie erkennen musste aus dem Haus getragen. Und irgendwohin gebracht. Mia hat Horrorvorstellungen, wer sie entführt hatte. Diese reichen von den Englischen Terroristen bis zu den Brüdern von Cap Code.  
Nach einer Weile wurde sie mit den Worte:" So jetzt sind wir da". Abgesetzt. "Unsere Kleine im Sack hat ganz schön Temperament, schaut euch mal unsere Wunden an.  
Da haben wir aber was bei ihr gut."

Mia spürte wie ein Messer angesetzt wurde......................

* * *

Schreibt reviews sonst werd ich Isis ma bitten die Story ma flachzulegen :P.  
Gruß:S.S.

* * *


	11. die Aufnahme

**Zicke 300:** danke Dein Lob hat mich sehr aufgebaut, besonders da ich gerade am Kapitel 20 hänge und nicht wirklich weiterkomme.  
Ich würde es schade finden, wenn ich mit dem 2 Teil der Saga um das Diadem der Hera weitermachen würde ohne das Teil eins beendet wäre.

Isis

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

.......................... = Traum von Mia.

* * *

**Kapitel 11 die Aufnahme**

"Unsere Kleine im Sack hatte ja ganz schön Temperament. Schaut euch einmal unsere Wunden an.  
Da haben wir bei der Kleinen aber was gut."

Mia spürte wie ein Messer von hinten an ihrem Hals angesetzt wurde. Dieses drang durch den Leinensack.  
Sie erstarrte vor Angst, verfluchte das sie es nicht geschafft hatte ihren Waffe im Sekretär zu erreichen.

Welche seltsamen Praktiken hatten die Terroristen nun entwickelt? Wollten sie sich so wegen der Schlappe, im Ministerium bei ihr rächen, oder wollten sie Harry`s Aufenthaltsort von ihr erfahren.

Mia wäre es lieber, das sie schnell den Tod findet. Es wäre für sie unerträglich, wenn die Terroristen etwas über Harry aus ihr herausbekommen würden, es war ihr egal dass er nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte.

Oder waren es doch die Brüder von Cap Code, hatten sie irgendwie herausbekommen was Mia ist?

Das Messer wurde in einem Ruck durch gezogen.  
Der Leinensack fiel zur Seite, Mia konnte endlich wieder Durchatmen.

Sie war am Strand, in einer geschützten bucht. Diese war nur von einer Seite zugänglich. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass sie das Herrenhaus ihrer Großmutter, in der Nähe sah.

Mia befeuchtete ihre Lippen, die vor lauter Aufregung ganz ausgetrocknet waren.

Die Person die ihr von hinten das Messer an den Hals hielt befahl ihr Herrisch:

"Dreh dich um."

Mia überlegte, ob sie sich stur stellen sollt und dieser Aufforderung ignoriert. Der Druck des Dolch an ihrem Hals und ihr Überleben`s Instinkt, zwang sie dann aber doch sich umzudrehen.

Vorsichtig da sie sich nicht selbst beim drehen die Kehle aufschlitzen wollte, drehte sie sich um.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, mit dem Chef der Terroristen höchstpersönlich, aber was sie nun erblickte erschütterte sie doch sehr.

Die Person die sie mit einem Dolch bedrohte kannte sie. Nicht nur das, sie hatte sie in den letzten Tagen sogar als ihre Freundin angesehen.

Mia wollte ansetzen, zum sprechen, wurde aber herrisch unterbrochen.

"Sprich erst wenn du gefragt wirst!"

Da sie nicht sprechen durfte, der Dolch war immer noch mit dem gleichen Druck an ihren Hals gerichtet, sah sie sich um.

Auf dem Sand war ein großes Hexagramm gezeichnet, um dieses Hexagramm war wiederum ein Kreis gezeichnet.

An jeder Spitze des Hexagramms steckte eine große weiße Kerze.

In dem Hexagramm standen die 12 Mitglieder des Clubs. Sie alle sind mit phantastischen Roben, im Stil der Herr der Ringe gekleidet. Die jungen Frauen hatten alle außer Diana einen Haarreif mit Kristall Blüten auf dem Kopf.

Der Kreis um das Hexagramm hatte eine Lücke auf deren Innenseite stand Diana.

Dianas Kleid war bodenlang aus einem Fließenden weißen Seidenstoff, es hatte ein Halbrunden Ausschnitt und lange fließende Ärmel.  
Als Gürtel trug sie eine Silberne feingliedrige Kette, die sich um ihre schlanke Taille schmiegte und dann mit einem Halbmond verschlossen war. Die restlichen Enden fielen nach unten. An dieser Kette war eine Dolchscheide angebracht.

Diesen Dolch spürte Mia, immer noch an ihrem Hals.

Mia schaute auf und sah in Dianas blaue Augen. Diese sahen sie nicht wie sonst warmherzig, sondern kalt und distanziert an.

Auf ihrem Kopf trug Diana ein modernes Diadem aus Silber.

Diana begann zu reden:

"Hat ein Mitglied dieses Zirkels bedenken, die vor mir stehende Anwärterin aufzunehmen?  
Dieser soll dies nun Kundtun, oder für immer Schweigen."

Die Mitglieder des Clubs sahen sich an und schwiegen.

"Niemand, gut."

"Hermione Cassandra Janet Gravendor, bist du gewillt diesem Zirkel beizutreten  
In mit deinem Leben zu beschützen und ihn nie zu verraten, dann trete ohne Scheu vor."

Mia überlegte nicht lange, seltsamerweise vertraute sie Diana. Trotz der Bedrohung durch den Dolch vollkommen und machte einen großen Schritt auf Diana` s Dolch und ihrem Schicksal zu.

Gleichzeitig als Mia vortrat, drehte sich Diana anmutig. So stand sie nun hinter Mia, der Dolch hatte Mia nicht einmal gestreift.

Diana verließ den Kreis und ging zu einem Kleidersack. Mia sah sie sich nach Diana um und diesen auf dem Boden liegen.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, Tausende Gedanken formen sich in ihrem Kopf vor Aufregung was nun geschehen würde. Was würden sie von ihr verlangen.

Diana begann den Kleidersack zu öffnen und Mia hörte im Hintergrund die Jungs laut auflachen und im einen Chor einzufallen.

"Ausziehen, Ausziehen, Ausziehen."

Mia wurde krebsrot im Gesicht und schaut erschrocken in die Runde.  
Das können sie doch jetzt nicht von ihr verlangen?

Oh doch nach den Schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck der Zwillinge, die ihr Frech zu grinsten und ihr zurufen: " Hy süße das bist du uns schuldig." Dann zeigten sie ihre Hände und Mia erkannte Busspuren auf ihnen, also waren es die Zwillinge, die sie gebissen hatte. Sean sah sie gierig an und meinte: "Hoffentlich hat sie keine Tollwut."

Die restlichen Jungs schauten sie nur grinsend an.

"Hört endlich auf sie zu ärgern. Sean Benimm dich endlich, es ist ja nicht zum aushalten mit dir." Erklang eine Tiefe Stimme.

Mia schaute erstaunt auf den Sprecher.

"Tut mir leit. Mia, auch wenn du mir in Cap Code das Leben gerettet hast. Da kommst du jetzt nicht Drum herum. "

Ein Aufkeuchen ging durch die Reihe, Diana drehte sich mit etwas silbern Glänzendes in ihrem Arm herum und fragte den Sprecher.

"Adam, wie bitte? Du bist von jemand fast getötet worden? Was hat Mia damit zu tun?"

Adam ist auch in einem Weißen Gewand gekleidet, mit silbernen Schnallen und weiten Ärmeln.

"Schatz, sollten wir nicht Mias Zeremonie zu Ende bringen, dann kann ich euch in Ruhe erzählen, was ich erlebt und gefunden habe." Damit wendet er sich an Diana. Faith unterbrach ihn: "Du hast es gefunden!"

Mia schaute von einem zum andern.

Adam der Junge von Cap Code war ein Mitglied des Clubs / Zirkels was auch immer? Hatte Jenny und ihre Brüder Recht und er war ein Zauberer/ Hexer?  
Und wenn ja wieso geht der Club in eine normale Schule?  
Fragen über Fragen schossen Mia durch ihr Gehirn, allerdings konnte sie sich im Moment nicht damit befassen. Denn ihr fielen die Blicke von Sean auf.

Sean schaute sie immer noch mit Gierigen Augen an, als ob er sie gleich auffressen möchte. Bei seinem Blick wurde es Mia ganz anders und ihr kamen die schlimmsten Dinge, die einer jungen Frau passieren könnten, in den Sinn. Innerlich windete sich Mia, sie erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen von Hexenzirkeln und ihren Aufnahmepraktiken. Diese führten von Mord, bis zur Vergewaltigung.

Die Jungen Männer würden doch nicht über sie herfallen und sie schänden.  
Nein, nicht nach dem Augen der anderen Jungs, die wohl interessiert schauten aber mehr nicht.  
Außer Sean, diesem würde sie es zutrauen.

Susann wurde es langsam zu bunt und sie schrie in die Runde:  
" Fällt mir als einzige eigentlich auf das Mia langsam Fluchttendenzen zeigt, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, bei Seans Blicken.  
Macht endlich weiter! Sean wir alle wissen das du ein Arschloch bist, Benimm dich endlich! "Faith, sieht Sean strafend an und faucht: "Schauen kannst du ja. Ich glaube allerdings dass dich Mia nie ranlassen würde, wie keiner von uns. So einen schlechten Geschmack haben wir nicht. Und wären wir nicht auf dich angewiesen, dann wärst du auch nicht aufgenommen worden. Da ist mir Mia ja noch tausendmal lieber."

Darauf hin fing der ganze Club an zu lachen. Mia erkannte dass Sean nicht sehr beliebt beim Club ist, er war einfach nur unsympathisch.

Diana sprach Mia mit liebevoller Stimme an, da sie auch erkannte wie unangenehm die ganze Situation für Mia geworden war:

"Würdest du dein Nachhemd ausziehen."

Mia tat genau dies, froh darüber dass sie ihre Unterwäsche anbehalten hatte. Sie hatte als sie aus der Dusche kam, ihr kurzes Nachthemd angezogen, aber ihre Unterwäsche anbehalten.

Nachdem sie versuchte Harry anzurufen, hatte sie einfach vergessen diese auszuziehen.

So stand sie nun vor dem Zirkel in ihrer Spitzenunterwäsche. Begleitete mit einem Stringtanga aus silberner Spitze und einem BH aus dem selbigen Material.

Einige begeisterte Pfiffe hörte man von den Jungs,  
die sich erhofft hatten das sich unter dem Kurzen Nachthemd, eine bezaubernde Nymphe versteckte.  
Mit einem Knackpopo und kleinen prallen Brüsten. Diese Hoffnung hatte sich für sie bewahrheitet.

Natürlich mussten die Zwillinge wieder einen ihrer Kommentare abgeben:  
"Der Anblick ist Entschädigung genug, für die Bisse."

Diana gab ihr das Kommando, das sie ihre Hände nach oben strecken sollte.  
Dies machte Mia mit gemischten Gefühlen, froh darüber dass nur Diana hinter ihr stand.

Mia spürte wie Diana ein Kleid ihr überstreifte. Als sie an sich herunter sah erkannte sie dass sie ein fließendes silbergraues Kleid trug, mit weiten lang fallenden Ärmeln. Diana vervollständigte ihre Kleidung noch mit einem Silberfarbenen Gürtel, der vorne eine Mondsichel hatte. "Hermione Cassandra Janet Gravendor, schwörst du bei deinem Leben und deinem Blut, dem Zirkel der Hera die Treue? "Mia sah Diana an und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Der Zirkel der Hera? Sie hatte über diesen Mächtigen Hexenzirkel schon so viel gelesen. Sie war wohl erstaunt das die Mitglieder so jung waren und auch in eine normale Schule gingen. Allerdings würde sie wohl als Mitglied dieses Zirkels die Wahrheit erfahren.

"Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, dem Zirkel die Treue, seine Geheimnisse nicht zu verraten und ihm zu Dienen. Dies alles Schwöre ich bei meinem Leben."

Für ein paar Sekunden kam Mia ihre Englischen Freunde in den Sinn, konnte sie beides unter einen Hut bekommen? Allerdings fühlte es sich so richtig an was sie gerade gemacht hatte, als ob es ihr Schicksal war.  
Und sie sind doch ihre Familie, die sich um sie kümmert. Seit ca. 5 Wochen hatte sie von ihren Englischen Freunden keinen einzigen Brief bekommen. Obwohl sie ihnen regelmäßig geschrieben hatte. Und das Telefonat am Abend war ja auch nicht ohne. Konnte man so etwas Freundschaft nennen? Diana wendet sich wieder dem Kreis zu und setzt den Dolch an um den Kreis zu schließen;

"Hiermit ist der Kreis geschlossen, damit kein Unheil in den Kreis des Zirkels eintreten kann. "Nichts ahnend das es bereits schon seit längerer Zeit Einzug gehalten hatte. Diana wendete sich wieder Mia zu: "Zum Zeichen deiner Zugehörigkeit dieses Zirkels bekommst du nun unser Zeichen."

Damit setzte Diana das Messer an Hermines rechten Handrücken an, kurz unterhalb des Handrückens ritzte sie Hermine das Zeichen des Zirkels einen Halbmond in den Handrücken unterhalb ihres rechten Daumens.

Als das Blut zu fließen begann, dachte sich Mia. Was soll`s eine Wunde mehr macht's auch nicht aus.

Danach trat Faith vor, sie trug in ihrer Hand eine kleine Dose mit Blauem Pulver.  
Damit rieb sie die geritzte Wunde ein und machte einen Verband um Mias Hand.

Nachdem die offizielle Zeremonie vorbei war, setzten sich die Mitglieder des Zirkels im Kreis und unterhielten sich.

Mia saß neben Diana und Sabrina, Faith saß neben Adam ,der auf Dianas andrer Seite saß. Fatih wirkte sehr aufgeregt und fragte Adam immer, das er es ihr Zeigen sollte.

"Faiht ich bin genauso aufgeregt wie du. Allerdings hat Mia das recht die Wahrheit über uns zu wissen. Falls du das vergessen hast. Mia ist nicht mit uns und unseren Traditionen aufgewachsen."

Damit wendet Diana sich Mia zu.

"Es begann vor über 300 Jahren, unsere Familien sind damals während der Hexenverfolgung in England ausgewandert. Das war so ca. um 1679.

Sie zogen dann nach Salem, 10 Jahre später begannen dort auch die Hexenprozesse.

Unsere Familien waren nie in Gefahr, allerdings konnten die Familien nicht zusehen wie ihre Freunde und Nachbarn verhaftet, gefoltert und verbrannt wurden.

Der damalige Zirkel überlegte ob sie nach England zurückkehren sollten, sie hatten dort ihre Freunde und entfernten Verwandten zurückgelassen.

Weist du Mia, damals gab es in England so wie in ganz Europa eine Subkultur von Hexen und Hexern."

Mias Augenbrauen wanderten verwundert in die Höhe.

"Ein Mitglied des Zirkels kam gerade von England zurück, als die Familien beschlossen hatten dorthin zurückzukehren.  
Black John, so war sein Name, hatte allerdings keine guten Nachrichten."

Damit wird Dianas Tonfall dunkler und trauriger mit einer Spur von uraltem Hass.

"Die Andren, so nennen wir die Nichtmagier, hatten es geschafft in etwa 10 Jahren in ganz Europa alle Hexen und Hexer zu töten.  
Ich rede nicht von den armen Menschen die nichts mit unserer Gabe zu tun hatten.

Nein ich rede von unserem Volk. Unserem Volk für das die Magie alltäglich war."

Schwärmerisch erzählt Diana weiter:

"Die Legende Erzählt sogar dass es in Schottland eine Zauberschule gab,  
Ironie nicht es war einer deiner Vorfahren die diese Begründet hatte."

Mia horcht auf. Irritiert davon was Diana erzählte. Sie wusste ja das was dem damaligen Zirkel erzählt wurde eine Lüge war und will Diana unterbrechen. Sie kam aber nicht zu Wort da Diana einfach weiter redete.

"Unsere Familie beschlossen, dann mit ihren Dienern eine neue Stadt zu gründen. Es waren wieder deine Vorfahren die New Salem gegründet haben. Eigentlich gehört immer noch New Salem deiner Familie.

Eleonora Gryffindor, hatte die Insel auf der wir leben von den Eingeborenen Indianer gekauft. Selbst heute, wenn ein Mitglied deiner Familie stirbt, kommen die Oberhäupter des Indianerstammes zur Beerdigung und ehrt den Verstorbenen.

So wurde New Salem gegründet. Deine Familie war am Anfang sehr mächtig genau wie unser Zirkel zu dieser Zeit es wahr."

Faith fällt lachend ein: " Tja bis die gute alte Eleonora das Diadem der Hera verbummelt hat."

Diana schaute Faith strafend an;  
"Wir wissen nicht was geschehen ist, egal das Diadem verschwand und eigentlich zur gleichen Zeit starben auch die Mitglieder des damaligen Zirkels.

Später wurde dann mit den Traditionen gebrochen und die Familien hatten nichts mehr mit Magie zu tun.  
Es gab immer wieder Kinder wie wir die, die Traditionen aufrechterhielten. Allerdings ist in den Dreihundert Jahren das meiste des Wissens verloren gegangen. Allerdings gibt es immer noch die Legende von der Anderwelt, die Welt der Magie aus der wir ursprünglich abstammen. "Mia ergriff endlich die Chance zu sprechen: "Ja aber das stimmt so nicht...."

Wurde allerdings diesmal von Adam unterbrochen:

"Als du mich in Cap Code kennen gelernt hast, danke noch mal dafür das du mir das Leben gerettet hast. War ich auf der suche nach dem Kristalschädel."

Damit zog er einen Kristallschädel aus einem alten Sack.

Es ging ein "OH" und "Ah" durch die Reihe, Mia war allerdings Sauer, das sie zum zweiten Mal unterbrochen wurde.

Adam fuhr fort:

"Dieser Kristallschädel gehörte Black John, durch ihn können wir ihn beschwören und dadurch das verlorene Wissen wiedererlangen."

Mia runzelte die Stirn, sie hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, bei solch einem Unterfangen. Was wusste den der Zirkel über Black John. Ihr war dieser doch sehr suspekt. Faith sprang auf: "Ja legen wir los."

Mia schüttelte erneut verstimmt den Kopf und überlegte wie sie es dem Zirkel begreiflich machen konnte, dass dies nicht so machen sollte. Sie war froh dass sich Diana einmischte und meinte dass man doch gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen sollte. Jetzt wäre es eh zu spät, da der Morgen bereits graute.

Damit wurde der Zirkel aufgehoben. Die Mitglieder löschten die Kerzen die bereits herunter gebrannt waren, das Hexagramm wurde aus dem Sand gestrichen.

Müde gingen die Mitglieder in Richtung ihrer Elternhäuser. Nur Mia, Diana und Adam blieben noch am Strand. Diana und Adam begleiteten Mia zu ihrem Elternhaus. "Mia, danke das du meinem Freund das Leben gerettet hast. "Adam hatte Diana als die anderen aufräumten von den Ereignissen in Cap Code erzählt.

"Gern geschehen, ich bin halt doch eine Löwin. Wisst ihr die Schule von der ihr erzählt habt die gibt's."

Wieder wurde sie von Adam unterbrochen der sie etwas betrübt anschaute: "Ich wollte es nicht vor den anderen sagen. Allerdings solltest du nicht so angeben, wir sind sehr empfindlich was Hexenjagden betrifft."

Beide verabschieden sich von Mia, die innerlich kochte.

Was fiel ihnen ein ihr immer das Wort zu unterbrechen. Trotzig dachte sie, als sie in ihr Zimmer schlich, was soll's, wenn sie nicht wissen wollen das alles was dieser Black John erzählte gelogen war. Bitte schön vielleicht ein anderes Mal.

Mia schlief sofort ein, träumte von dem alten Zirkel und dem Diadem der Hera und von dem jungen Ninja

* * *

Hy, ihr hoffe ihr habt Lust auf mehr. Da ich eigentlich keine Lust habe diese Geschichte in 2 Kapiteln auf Eis zu legen. Hermine hat noch so einige Geheimnisse. Genau wie der junge Ninja von dem sie immer Träumt. Dieser wird sie noch in so manchen Zwiespalt stürzen!

Leider ist der kleine grüne Knopf unter mir immer noch sehr Einsam.


	12. Gespräche

**Zicke 300:** danke für den Tipp, ich habe allerdings auch schon Erfahrung mit dieser Geschichte auf My fanfiction gemacht. Dort hatte ich nur von einer Person Reviews bekommen. Na ja, sie war damals auch etwas verwirrend. Teil eins und Teil zwei der saga wechselten sich in den Kapitel`n ab.

**Nora:** Vergiss bitte das ich am Anfang der Geschichte Harry Rey genannt habe. Es wird sonst noch verwirrender. Da der Ninja auch Rey heißt.

**Sirius:** Danke für deine Betaarbeit, und der Rechtschreibkorrektur. Ich bin froh das du Lust auf mehr hast.

**Sasa:** Danke, ich bin froh das dir die Geschichte gefällt.

**von Sirius schleicher95 (Beta):**Freut mich das ihr den Hinweis angenommen habt und ein Review geschrieben habt.  
Außerdem: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet ,darf sie behalten :P. S Ich sag euch noch was , ich bin immer noch in der Schule und noch nicht damit fertig, das heißt ich bin nicht der aller Beste in der Rechtschreibung :D.

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

_.......................... = Traum von Mia._

* * *

**Kapitel 12 Gespräche**

_Mia stand im Kräutergarten ihrer Großmutter, dort sah sie eine elegante Dame in Kleidung des 16. Jahrhunderts. Um sie hatten sich einige Personen gruppiert. Die Dame hatte ein wunderschönes antikes Diadem in der Hand, dieses schlug sie in ein weinrotes Tuch ein. Dazu legte sie einen Dolch und ein altes Buch. Nach einer Kurzen Diskussion mit ihren Brüdern und Schwestern begab sie sich in das Herrenhaus._

_Mia bekam einen Kulturschock, wo sie gerade eben im Kräutergarten stand ,war sie nun in einem biederen Wohnzimmer. Von dort konnte sie auf eine Terrasse sehen. Dort saß eine Familie und grillte. Mia erkannte darunter den jungen Ninja, ihm zur Seite saß ein älterer Herr der gut gekleidet war. Die restliche Familie, besonders ein Mann. Der den Jungen in eine Kühlkammer gestoßen hatte und eine älter Dame die aussah wie seine Schwester. Beschimpften den jungen, was dem älteren Herrn nicht gefiel. Nachdem der junge ein Geschenk von seiner Familie erhalten hatte. Erzählte der ältere Mann ihnen etwas über den Ring. Mia erkannte den Ring, es war der Freundschaftsring den sie Harry geschenkt hatte. Dieser hatte ihn ja laut seiner Tante weggeworfen. Kam er so jetzt zu dem Jungen Ninja?  
Der ältere Mann wunderte sich, als er den Ring betrachtete, woher die Familie diesen Ring hatte._

_Der ältere Mann und der junge Ninja verließen nach geraumer Zeit ,in ein Gespräch vertieft ,das Haus. Im Hintergrund war eine weiter Dame zu sehen ,die jemand am Telefon abwimmelte._

_Mia war neugierig und folgte den beiden in ein wunderschönes Manor. Mia beobachtete wie der Junge sich im Salon umsah und sich dort mit einigen Schlangen, in einem Terrarium ,unterhielt.  
Was den älteren Mann wunderte, als er mit Tee und Gebäck wiederkam.  
Als der ältere Herr wiederkam, unterhielten sich die beiden, bis der junge Ninja ihm mit traurigem Gesicht einige Briefe überreichte._

_Dieser wurde sehr wütend über das was er las._

_Auf einmal stürzte der Junge schreiend auf den Boden und hielt sich verkrampft den Kopf._

_Mia drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann herum und sah in sein Schlangenartiges Gesicht_

Mia wachte schreiend auf. Müde rieb sie sich ihre Augen und überlegte, was sie eben geträumt hatte.

Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und ihre Großmutter und Mutter stürmten in das Zimmer, erschrocken fragen sie Mia was los wäre.

Mia antwortete ihnen:" Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum! Es passiert mir, seit ich hier bin, jede Nacht, dass ich seltsame Dinge träume. Dann vergesse ich es aber immer wieder, gerade noch wusste ich von was ich geträumt hatte.  
Das ist frustrierend."

Mias Großmutter schaute sie lächelnd an: " Das liegt in unserer Familie, wir haben das zweite Gesicht. Nach den Überlieferungen haben alle paar Generationen, Mitglieder unserer Familie, diese Gabe. Diese sind sehr mächtige Hexen, und zu Zeiten von Eleonora waren diese dann auch die Anführerinnen des Zirkels."

Mias Mutter mischte sich ein:" Ich denke ich sorge jetzt dafür unsere Köchin mit den Essensvorbereitungen anfängt."

Als Mias Mutter den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte sich Cassandra Gravendor auf Mias Bett.

"Was wurde dir bei deiner Einführung gestern ,über den Zirkel erzählt?"

"Eigentlich nur wie unsere Familien nach Amerika kamen und....., mehr nicht."

"Nun vieles wisst die Kinder nicht. Ihre Eltern reden darüber nicht, es ist nötig dass du die ganze Wahrheit erfährst.  
Denn ich glaube dass sehr bald etwas schreckliches Passieren wird."

" Was Großmutter?"

"Wie du sicherlich weißt gab es im Puritanischen England eine große Zaubergemeinde."

Mia wollte ihrer Großmutter erzählen dass es diese immer noch gab.

"Mia bitte unterbrich mich nicht, du kannst nachher fragen stellen. Nun zur gleichen Zeit lebten in England die Inquisitionen auf.  
Aus diesem Grund sind die Mitglieder des Zirkels der Hera aufgebrochen, um eine neue Heimat für sich zu suchen. Sie nahmen ihre ganzen Familienmitglieder, mit einer Ausnahme, die Familie der Blacks.  
Black John wurde, wie Eleonora Gryffindor später erfuhr, von seiner Familie verbannt da er seinen älteren Bruder umbrachte, um nach dem Tod seines Vaters das Oberhaupt der Familie Black zu werden.  
Sein Vater hatte dies erfahren und ihn verbannt.

Sie ließen sich dann in Salem nieder, sind allerdings, als auch dort die Inquisition wieder auflebte, auf diese Insel geflohen. Die unsere Ahnin von den Eingeborenen gekauft hatte.

Der Erzählung innerhalb unserer Familie zufolge, begann der Zirkel Black John zu misstrauen. Dieser wollte die Macht des Zirkels für seine Zwecke nutzen. Eleonora wusste das er das Diadem der Hera wollte.  
Sie versteckte es. Viele nachfolgende Generationen dachten das Diadem dem Zirkel gehörte, dies war allerdings nicht so. Es war das persönliche Eigentum von Eleonora. Diese stammte aus, man kann sagen, einem Adelsgeschlecht der Hexengeselschaft. Dadurch haben wir auch noch heute den Titel der Lords und der Ladys.

Nun ja ,Black John rächte sich an dem Zirkel und Eleonora, er tötete diese.

Bevor er starb, versprach er allerdings, sich an der Erbin Eleonoras zu rächen, diese zu benutzen und zu seiner gefügigen Sklavin zu machen."

Mias Großmutter rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Bett hin und her. Mia erkannte, dass sie noch etwas zu sagen hatte, was ihr sehr schwer fiel.  
Sie räuspert sich ein paar Mal und begann, nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, erneut zu reden.

"Als ich gerade sagte das sie Black Johns Sklavin sein sollte, meinte ich damit nicht Tätigkeiten im Haushalt, sondern Dinge, die nur eine Ehefrau mit ihrem Mann teilen sollte.

Aus Mia brach es erschrocken und verabscheuend heraus:  
" Du meinst eine Sexsklavin?????"  
Ein empörter Ausruf von Ihrer Großmutter folgte nach diesem Einwurf :  
"Mia."

Wieder ein tiefes Durchatmen der älteren Dame:  
" Euch jungen Leuten fällt es leichter, über solche Abscheulichkeiten zu reden, als uns. Nun Black John verschwand zusammen mit seinem Kristallschädel. Ein neuer Zirkel wurde gegründet und mit der Zeit sind viele Dinge in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Die Generation meiner Eltern verbrannte dann zu allem Überfluss, die noch vorhandenen Bücher oder versteckte diese. Sie fanden auch wir müssten mit der Zeit gehen und das heißt natürlich Anpassung an die Welt der Anderen.  
Meine Generation hatte, als ich in deinem Alter war, dagegen rebelliert, wir wollten für uns sein. Es war gut und schön in der Welt der Anderen zu leben, aber wir wollten auch die Traditionen aufrechterhalten. Das ging natürlich nur in einem gewissen Masse. Als wir älter waren und Kinder hatten, taten wir das gleiche wie unsere Eltern, wir verleugneten die Magie.

Unsere Kinder, natürlich wurden es immer weniger. Wir waren ja trotz allen Traditionsbewusst und heirateten untereinander. Nun diese Generation war wie wir in unserer Jugend. Es waren 27 Kinder, die in unserer Straße aufwuchsen.  
Dann kam ein junger Mann in unsere Stadt, er war ca. 4 Jahre älter als deine Mutter. Er stellte sich uns als Nachfahre von Black John vor. Sein Name wäre John Black, er scharte die Jugendlichen um sich, deine Mutter, ihr jüngerer Zwillingsbruder und dessen Freundin, waren die Jüngsten. Innerhalb eines Jahres hatte er einen neuen Zirkel gegründet.  
Dein Onkel und dessen Freundin waren für ihn unwichtig und er beachtete sie nicht. Das hat ihnen später das Leben gerettet.

Deine Mutter fühlte sich als erstes sehr geschmeichelt, dass John etwas von ihr wollte, da dieser sehr gut aussah. Mit der Zeit wurde er ihr allerdings unsympathisch, ja sie verabscheute ihn sogar.  
Wir Älteren sahen die Gefahr nicht, in denen unsere Kinder schwebten. Auch nicht als, außer deiner Mutter, alle zur gleichen Zeit schwanger wurden.

John begann deine Mutter unter Druck zu setzen ,dass sie seine Frau werden sollte. Da er ein mächtiger Hexer war, setzten auch wir und ihre Freunde im Zirkel, deine Mutter unter Druck.

Zu dieser Zeit lernte sie auf einer Klassenreise deinen Vater kennen. Beide verliebten sich aufs heftigste.  
Dein Großvater und ich hörten nicht, genau wie die Bande, auf deinen Vater und seine Freunde .Wir waren so arrogant, nicht einmal aufzupassen, wie sie hießen.  
Deine Eltern haben ein Verhältnis begonnen, was wir natürlich unterbunden haben.  
Deshalb wollten deine Eltern durchbrennen, deine Mutter hat dies deinem Onkel erzählt, dadurch haben wir es erfahren und sie nach Hause verschleppt.

Da warst du schon unterwegs. John war sehr wütend darüber und hat deiner Mutter gedroht.

Unsere Spätere Vermutung war, das John, auf irgendeine Art und Weiße, deinen Vater umbrachte.

Die Kinder wurden geboren und als wir diese zum ersten Mal sahen, erkannten wir was geschehen war.

Sie waren viel zu mächtig, als das es ein Zufall sein konnte. Wir und auch unsere Kinder überlegten und spekulierten, am Ende erkannten wir, dass die Paare gezielt zusammengeführt wurden. Eben um diese sehr mächtigen Kinder zu zeugen.

Es war deine Mutter, die erkannte wer hinter dem Namen John Black stand, es war der wiedergekehrte Black John. Wie er es geschafft hatte, wissen wir nicht, dass er es war ist sicher.

Wieder wollte niemand auf sie hören, also packte sie ihre Koffer und floh.  
Sie wusste ja von der Legende, dass er am Ende sie als seine Sklavin haben wollte. Was er mit dir gemacht hätte, das ist schleierhaft.

Nach einiger Zeit erkannten auch die anderen des Zirkels, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und die Hälfte des Zirkels stellte Black John. Dieser hatte dies vorausgesehen und einen Sturm aufkommen lassen.  
Dieser Sturm hat nicht nur die Hälfte der Eltern des jetzigen Zirkels, sondern auch viele anderen Bewohner das Leben gekostet.

Black John kam zum Glück auch bei diesem Sturm um."

Mia war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte sich während den Erzählungen ihrer Großmutter angezogen.

"Das ist der Hammer, ich kann dann ja richtig froh für meine Mumm sein, dass sie sich in meinen Vater verliebt hat."  
Mia erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, was ihr Mutter geschehen würde, wenn dieser Mann noch leben würde.  
"Grandma was geschah mit meinem Onkel und dessen Freundin, kamen diese auch bei dem Sturm um?

Ein lächeln erschien auf Cassandras Gesicht;  
" Nein, beide sind deiner Mutter nach England gefolgt. Sie wollten ihr helfen deinen Vater zu finden, als Entschädigung dafür, dass sie Alexandra verraten hatten. Als das Unglück geschah und deine Mutter ihre Hilfe ablehnte, kamen sie nach New Salem zurück.  
Beide heirateten kurze Zeit später und bekamen eine Tochter, Guinevere, sie war ca. 11 Monate junger als du."

"War?"

" Als Guinevere ein paar Wochen alt war, versuchte dein Onkel nochmals zwischen deiner Mutter und uns zu vermitteln. In London angekommen mietete er und seine kleine Familie ein Auto, er hatte einen schweren Autounfall, als er zu euch nach Hause fahren wollte. Dein Onkel und deine Tante starben noch an der Unfallstelle.  
Deine Cousine verschwand spurlos.  
Wir haben deiner Mutter erzählt, dass er und seine Familie den Autounfall hier in New Salem hatten, ich möchte auch nicht, dass sie die Wahrheit erfährt. Sie hatte trotz allem ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder und würde sich Vorwürfe machen wegen seinem Tod.  
Dein Onkel hatte, bevor er starb einen Detektiv beauftragt, deinen Vater oder einen seiner Freunde zu finden. Wir haben diesen Auftrag erweitert und er suchte auch nach deiner Cousine. Nach den vielen Jahren haben wir allerdings keine Hoffnung mehr."

"Wieso erzählst du mir das alles Oma?"

"Ich habe eine sehr schlechte Vorahnung was unsere Zukunft angeht."

"Mylady ", eines der Hausmädchen stand an Mias Zimmertüre, "das Essen ist aufgetragen."

Mia ging mit ihrer Großmutter in das Speisezimmer, zum Mittagessen. Sehr stark in Gedanken an die Erzählung ihrer Großmutter.

Am Nachmittag meldete sich Diana bei ihr, sie sollte doch am Nachmittag zu ihr nach Hause kommen. Die Mädchen des Clubs würden sich bei ihr treffen.

Mia ging am Nachmittag, über die breite Allee, zum Nachbaranwesen. Dianas Haus war nicht, so wie das Haus ihrer Großmutter, antik eingerichtet, sondern sehr modern.

Diana hatte wie sie ein großes Zimmer mit eigenem Bad. Allerdings ist dieses nicht mit ihrem zu vergleichen. Da ihr Zimmer und Bad fast doppelt so groß waren.

In der Mitte von Dianas Zimmer war ein Himmelbett. Eine moderne Sitzgarnitur steht am Fenster.

Diana und Mia nahmen auf diesen Platz.

"Wir haben dir heute Nacht die Geschichte, wie New Salem gegründet wurde, erzählt.

Was wir dir nicht erzählt haben, ist das unsere Eltern nichts mit Magie zu tun haben wollen, das bisschen was wir wissen, kommt von einigen alten Büchern die wir gefunden haben.  
Deshalb suchten wir auch den Talisman von Black John, aus den alten Aufzeichnungen ging hervor, dass er in diesem sein Wissen gespeichert hatte."

Diana stand auf und holte eine Schmuckschatulle hervor. Diese war über und über mit ungeschliffenen Edelsteinen gefüllt.

"Diese Steine geben uns die Kraft, die wir brauchen. Sie geben uns Energie und beruhigen uns. Manchmal helfen sie sogar gegen Krankheiten.

Man trägt diese Steine auf der Haut, oder gibt sie in Wasser und trinkt dieses dann.

Da wir heute Abend das Wissen von Black John erhalten wollen, müssen wir seinen Stein tragen.  
Damit Ehren wir ihn.  
Black Johns Stein war der schwarze Onyx. Damit holt sie einen Stein aus der Schatulle.

Wir sammeln diese Steine, seit wir Kinder sind. Da du keine Sammlung hast, kannst du die Steine von mir mitbenutzen."

Damit gibt sie Mia den Schwarzen Onyx.

Nach kurzer Zeit trafen auch die anderen jungen Frauen des Zirkels ein.  
Mia überlegte die ganze Zeit, wie sie es anbringen konnte, dass sie auf eben diese Schule ging von der sie so geschwärmt hatte. Fand aber keine Möglichkeit, dieses Thema zur Sprache zu bringen.

Nach einer weile fragt Faith:  
"Und hast du schon einen Jungen auf unserer Schule ins Auge gefasst?"

Diana mischte sich ein mit den Worten:" Meine Güte Faith es ist nicht jeder gleich auf der Männersuche".

Nach einem Streitgespräch zwischen Diana und Faith, fragte Susann Mia:  
"Ich habe gehört du hast auf deiner alten Schule einen Freund?"

Faith will jetzt natürlich mehr darüber wissen,

So erzählte Mia es ihnen:" Ich habe zwei Freunde in Hogwarts".  
Da einige ihrer neuen Freundinnen eine eindeutige Geste mit der Hand machen und Kommentare abgeben.  
"Hy Mia, also stimmt es doch. Stille Wasser sind tief. Mia das hätten wir nicht von dir gedacht."  
Faith fügte noch hinzu:  
"Können sie es dir wenigstens richtig gut besorgen? Wenn nicht such dir jemand anders".

Mia schaute ihre Freundinnen erschrocken an und sagte bestimmend zu ihnen:  
"Nicht das was ihr denkt!"

Mia erzählte mit hochrotem Kopf weiter:" Zu Schulbeginn kommen wir immer mit einem Zug zur unserer Schule, diese liegt sehr abgelegen in Schottland. In meinem ersten Jahr habe ich einem Klassenkameraden, dieser ist danach auch im das gleichen Haus wie ich gekommen, auf der suche nach seiner Kröte geholfen."

Lachend fallen Susanne und Bonnie fast vom Sofa als sie sich vorstellten dass jemand eine Kröte als Haustier haben konnte.

Mia ignorierte dieses und erzählt weiter, "Also auf der suche nach der Kröte kam ich in dieses Abteil, in dem zwei Jungs saßen. Ron und Harry. Ron wollte gerade Harry zeigen wie er seine Ratte", bei dieser Erinnerung an diese erschauerte Mia, "verfärben kann. Dies hatte natürlich nicht geklappt und ich habe damit angegeben was ich schon kann.  
Im Nachhinein konnte ich es schon verstehen, wieso Ron mich nicht leiden konnte. Ich war sehr besserwisserisch und habe immer gelernt. Konnte daher auch schon manche Dinge schneller als andere.  
Ich wäre damals nie auf den Gedanken gekommen das sich Harry und Ron mit mir befreunden könnten." Mia schaute traurig bei der Erinnerung, "Eigentlich dachte ich, mit mir wollte sich niemand befreunden.  
Dann an Halloween, Ron hatte mich nach dem Unterricht beleidigt und sich über mich lustig gemacht, habe ich mich im WC versteckt und geweint. Dadurch habe ich nicht gemerkt dass ein Troll in die Kerker eingebrochen ist. Harry und Ron haben mich gesucht und gerettet. Danach haben wir uns befreundet und einige Abenteuer bestanden. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck dass Ron nur mit Harry befreundet ist da dieser sehr berühmt ist."  
Dabei machte Mia einen sehr nachdenklichen Eindruck.  
Sarah ergreift das Wort: "Harry ist der Harry von dem Du immer schwärmst, oder?"

"Ja, allerdings wird das aus uns nichts, wie ich euch schon erzählte ist meine beste Freundin in ihn verliebt. Ich kann ihr das nicht antun. Auch wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass es einen anderen Jungen außer Harry für mich nicht geben wird."

Mia schaut gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster von Dianas Zimmer.

"Wisst ihr was das schlimmste daran ist, ich habe seit 5. Wochen keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen. Als ich gestern Abend versuchte Harry anzurufen hat seine Tante mir sehr genau zu verstehen gegeben das er nichts mehr von mir will."

"Ich habe den Eindruck, als ob ich meine Freunde in England verloren habe."

Die Mädchen schauen sich erleichtert an. Für sie ist es klar, dass es für Mia besser ist, wenn sie ihre ganzen Kontakte zu dieser seltsamen Schule und ihren Freunden abbrechen würde. Sie wollten ja keinen Kontakt mit den Anderen pflegen.

Faith grinste Mia an:" Vergiß den Jungen andere Mütter haben auch geile Söhne! " Damit lachten die Mädchen laut und erzählten Mia wie viel Spaß man doch mit einem Jungen haben konnte.

Faith und ihre Freundinnen meinten Mia müsste einmal zum Pizzaessen kommen. Das wäre der absolut Hammer.

Mia überlegte sich was den am Pizzaessen so großartiges wäre.

Nach einiger Zeit gingen Faith, Susanna und Bonnie.  
Sabrina setzt sich an Dianas Laptop und begann aus einem alten Buch abzuschreiben. Als Mia nachfragte was sie den gerade machte, erklärt sie ihr, dass dieses Buch eines der gefundenen Hexenalmanache war. Da dieser allerdings in einem sehr schlechten Zustand war, versuchten sie, was noch zu lesen war, in den Laptop aufzunehmen.

Mia schaute sich vorsichtig das alte Buch an und war bestürzt, die Schrift ist verblichen und man konnte kaum etwas lesen. Scheinbar ging es in dem Kapitel das Sabrina gerade versuchte zu retten um die Geschichte des Zirkels.

Mia unterhielt sich ein Weilchen mit Sarah über Kräuter und deren Verwendung, da Sarah sich sehr gut mit Heilkräutern auskannte war sie über das große Wissen von Mia erstaunt. Für Mia war es eine Bereicherung, da sie nun wieder einen Ansatzpunkt für ihre Kräuterkunde Hausarbeit hatte.

"Du Mia, wie kommt es das auf einer normalen Schule ein Fach wie Kräuterkunde gibt. Ich war neugierig und habe im Internet über dieses Schulfach versucht etwas herauszubekommen allerdings gibt es dies auf keiner Schule. Für was braucht ihr dieses Fach."

Diana und Sabrina schauen auf da diese Frage den Club seit einiger Zeit beschäftigte.

Mia hoffte dass sie jetzt endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, den anderen von der Lüge von John Black zu erzählen.

"Ich kann es euch ja jetzt sagen, da ich die Geheimhaltung nicht verletze da ihr Hexen seit. Wir brauche das für ein anderes Schulfach. Zaubertränke!"

Die drei Mädchen schauten sich an und fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Mia schaute sich traurig im Zimmer um und überlegte ob ihre neuen Freunde jemals begreifen können das Mia auf die Zauberschule in England ging, von der sie so geschwärmt haben.

Nach einer weile verabschiedet sich Mia von ihnen, mit der Begründung sie müsse noch etwas für die Schule lernen.

Sie beginnt im Kräutergarten ihrer Großmutter weiter an Ihrer Hausarbeit zu schreiben.

Als Mia das Zimmer verlassen hatte sahen sich die drei Freundinnen an. Sabrina war der Meinung dass ihre Reaktion Mia jetzt wohl gekränkt hatte.

* * *

Hy,  
ich habe endlich Kapitel 20 fertig. Dank eurer Aufmunterung.

Allerdings brauche ich dazu Eure Hilfe.  
Ab diesem Kapitel kommt in der New Salem High ein Inquisitionskommando vor. Ich habe es Aufsicht Kommando genannt. Das klingt selten Dämlich. Habt ihr eine bessere Idee?

Wenn ja, ich wäre dankbar.

Eure Isis.

* * *


	13. Der Kristalschädel

Zicke 300: Wie Du beim Chap 13 sehen wirst hattest Du recht. Da ich bis jetzt keine besseren Vorschläge bekommen habe wird es wohl das Inquisitions Komando werden.

Sirius: Da ich das Gedicht nicht mehr gefunden habe, wurde die Beschwörung geändet. Ich glaube es hieß, wie alte Leute leiden. Ohne die Strophe ist es allerdings besser.

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

Unser Lehrer Dr. Specht gehört der Produktionsfirma von Unser Lehrer Dr. Specht

* * *

_.......................... = Traum von Mia._

**Kapitel 13 Der Kristalschädel**

Der Zirkel traf sich am Abend wieder auf dem abgelegenen Strand, zu diesem man nur über Mias Elternhaus Zugang hatte.

Diana begrüßte Mia, mit fragendem Gesicht.  
"Haben wir dich vorher gekränkt?

Mia antwortete ihr, traurig und mit einem Wütendem Ausdruck in ihren Augen:  
"Ja, es macht mich wütend ,dass ihr mir nicht zuhört. Ihr denkt, dass außer eurer Wahrnehmung nichts gibt. Das nur ihr das Wissen über die Magie habt."  
Bestimmend fährt sie fort:  
„Diana, welche Vorkehrungen trefft ihr eigentlich vor der Anrufung?  
Glaubst du wirklich, dass es gut ist jemand zu beschwören, der Eure Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat. Habt ihr Antworten darauf wie Black John wiederkehren konnte? Wenn du auf all diese Fragen keine Antwort hast, würde ich dir dringend raten, diese als erstes zu suchen. Bevor ihr irgendetwas macht, von dem ihr keine Ahnung habt!"

Diana schaut sie im ersten Moment erstaunt dann aber hochmütig an:  
"Es tut mir leid dass wir dich beleidigt haben. Sei mir nicht böse, du kennst nicht unsere Traditionen. Allerdings muss ich dir das zu gute halten. Solche Fragen hat mir noch niemand aus dem Zirkel gestellt.  
Wir müssen die Zeremonie abhalten. Allerdings musst du dir darüber keine Gedanken machen. Es ist total sicher, wir ziehen einen Bannkreis, mit dem Ritualdolch und es werden geweihte Kerzen aufgestellt."  
Damit zeigt sie auf die Kerzen und den Dolch.

Mia runzelte die Stirn, in ihrem Kopf schwirrte ihr Wissen über die Magie und ihre Anwendung: Sie erkannte ,dass es nicht gut gehen kann. Und hofft ,dass ihre Befürchtungen nach Beantwortung der nächsten Fragen zerstreut werden könnten.

"Gibt es dazu keine Zaubersprüche die ihr mit eurem Zauberstab ausführt?"  
Bei dieser Frage stellte Mia fest das der Zirkel wohl eine gewisse Macht hat, aber wo soll er seine Zauberstäbe hergekommen.

Sie war deshalb auch nicht erstaunt als Diana anfing zu lachen.  
"Zauberstäbe verwendet man in Wirklichkeit nicht, das ist eine Erfindung von Disney. Es gibt auch so was wie Zaubersprüche nicht. Es werden Anrufungen gemacht so wie diese die wir heute durchführen."

Mia überlegte wie sie Diana noch einmal begreiflich machen konnte, das was sie vorhat sehr gefährlich war.  
Eine Anrufung recht und schön. Mit den richtigen Vorkehrung, allerdings arbeitete der Zirkel mit spontaner Magie. Vielleicht können sie wie Faith auch etwas an Elementarmagie, alles in allem ist es allerdings ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, da sie keine richtige Anleitung hatten und nicht die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen können.  
Und nach dem was ihre Großmutter von Black John erfahren hatte, war dieser auch gefährlich.

Mia teilte Diana und dem Zirkels ihre Bedenken mit, diese hörten allerdings nicht auf sie. Ihr wurde sehr deutlich gesagt, dass sie von dem ganzen keine Ahnung hatte

So begann das Verhängnis seinen Lauf zu nehmen.

Diana zog den Bannkreis um das Hexagramm mit ihrem Ritualdolch. Die Kerzen wurden von Faith verteilt.

Die Mitglieder des Zirkels begaben sich in die Mitte des Kreises und stellten sich im Kreis um den Kristallschädel.  
Alle Mitglieder des Zirkels waren ,wie bei Mias Einführungen mit Phantasievollen Kostümen gekleidet.

Diana wieder mit Diadem und ihrem Dolch begann zu sprechen:

"Muttergöttin unterstütze uns in unserem vorhaben, siehe deine Kinder die auf dieser Erde wandeln, schütze sie mit deinen Elementen." Dabei zeigte sie nacheinander auf die vier Himmelsrichtungen.

Danach wendet sie sich dem Kristallschädel zu:

"Black John, lehre uns Stille  
Wie das Gras mit Licht gestillt wird.

Black John, lehre uns Bescheidenheit.  
Wie den bescheidenen Anfang der Blüten.

Black John, lehre uns Fürsorge.  
Wie die Mutter für ihre Kinder sorgt.

Black John, lehre uns Mut.  
Wie der Baum der einzeln steht.

Black John, lehre uns Selbstbegrenzung.  
Wie die Ameise die auf dem Boden krabbelt.

Black John, lehre uns Freiheit.  
Wie der Adler, der hoch am Himmel schwebt.

Black John lehre uns Regeneration.  
Wie die Saat, die im Frühjahr keimt.

Black John lehre uns zu vergessen.  
Wie geschmolzener Schnee sein Leben vergisst.

Black John, lehre uns an Freundlichkeit zu erinnern.  
Wie trockene Felder im Regen weinen.

Während Diana ihre Anrufung machte begann der Kristallschädel erst leicht zu leuchten, dies wurde immer stärker, bis er ein Roten Schimmer besaß. Dieser breitete sich aus und tastete sich an alle Mitglieder des Zirkels heran.

Mia wurde es immer wärmer und unheimlicher, sie wunderte sich wie die anderen so gebannt in den Schädel schauen konnten und nicht merkten, dass von diesem eine Bösartige Macht hervorging.

So etwas Bösartiges hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. Selbst bei der Begegnung mit dem obersten Terroristen nicht. Dieser wirkte nicht so bösartig, auch wenn sein äußeres und sein Ruf ihm dies nachsagten.

Als der Schatten, er war inzwischen schwarz geworden, einmal alle Mitglieder des Zirkels getestet hatte, zog er sich in den Kristallschädel zurück.

Es geschah gar nichts. Der Zirkel begann schon leise zum murren und Faith warf Diana ein Versagen in der Leitung des Rituals vor.

Ein lauter Knall erfolgte und eine Schwarze Säule erstreckte sich in den Himmel. Diese formte sich zu einem Markanten Männergesicht.

Ein tiefes Rollendes Geräusch ertönte und die Gestalt begann zu sprechen.

"Wer wagt es meine Ruhe zu stören?", mit einem nochmaligen Blick auf den Zirkel sprach er weiter, "Wie ich sehe sind die kleinen Kinder erwachsen geworden! Und bereit zu lernen. Verrat verzeihe ich nicht so schnell, das ist die erste Lektion die ihr Lernen müsst."

Dabei sah er intensiv Mia an, diese stand wie unter Hypnose auf und begann aufs Meer zuzugehen. Der Zirkel war wie paralysiert, sie wollten doch nur Informationen und was geschah jetzt mit Mia!

Einige versuchen Mia mit Worten und mit Festhalten aufzuhalten, dies nützt allerdings nicht sehr viel, Mia lief weiter. Sie hatte das Meer schon erreicht und war gerade im Begriff in das Wasser zu gehen, als die unheimliche Gestalt wieder anfing zu sprechen.

"Du wirst sterben meine kleine, wenn du dich mir nicht anschließt, unterwerfe dich mir."

Die Stimme war sehr einschleichend und Mia musste alle Kraft aufbringen, ihr nicht zu gehorchen. Das wäre doch noch schöner, dass er mit ihr machen könnte was er wollte.

Obwohl das Wasser ihr nicht nur sprichwörtlich bis zu Hals stand, die Wellen schlugen bereits gegen ihr Gesicht, sie gab sie nicht auf, wie eine Schnecke begann sie rückwärts zu gehen, kämpfte cm um cm. Durch ihr Vorhaben war der Geist von Black John nicht sehr erfreut und schrie wütend los.

"Wie kann es sein ,dass so ein kleiner Bastard mir widersteht. Du wirst mir mit Haut und Haaren gehören und ich werde meine Rache bekommen!"  
Auf einmal kam Bewegung in Sean, mit einem Satz hatte er den Bannkreis zerstört. Indem er Sand auf eine Kerze schüttete die an dem Bannkreis angebracht war.

Die Geistergestalt von Black John schoss Richtung des zerstörten Bannkreises und verschwand dahinter.

Faith schrie Sean an:  
"Sean um Himmels Willen, was hast du getan? Du hast ihn freigelassen. Bei Merlin der ist gefährlich, wer weiß was er anstellen wird."

"Ich weis nicht was du meinst. Das war nur eine Projektion, eine Erinnerung von Black John. Diese verflüchtigt sich",antwortete ihr Sean mit einem boshaften Lächeln im Gesicht der zeigte das er ganz anderer Ansicht war.

Diana und die meisten des Zirkels wirkten wie Marionetten. Sie liefen langsam Richtung ihren Häusern. Mia die immer noch im Meer war vergessen.

Nick, die Zwillinge, Faith und Susann rannten Richtung Meeresbrandung. Die Zwillinge, Susan und Nick rissen sich ihre Kleider vom Körper und stürzten in das Meer. Dabei verloren sie auch die Onix Ketten.

Faith sah mit entsetzen zu, wie Mias Kopf unter einer herannahenden Welle verschwand.

* * *

Hy,  
ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat Euch wieder gefallen und macht Euch Lust auf mehr.

Wer Bilder zu Diadem der Hera, der Hexenzirkel von New Salem sehen will.  
Das könnt ihr auf meinem Profile bei ansehenWer Lust und Laune hat, kann auch ein Cover zum Diadem der Hera; der Hexenzirkel von New Salem erstellen und mir schicken. Leider besitzt ich für solche Dinge kein Talent, was das Cover zu Das Diadem der Hera; der Verrat zeigt.

Die Ideen der Kleider des Zirkels findet ihr unter

Eure Isis

* * *


	14. Seltsame Phänomene

**Sasa**; ich freue mich das daß letzte Chap Dir wieder gefallen hat und hoffe es bleibt so.

**Beta Sirius;** wie immer Danke.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Achtung das jetzt folgende Kapitel beinhaltet einen angedeuteten rape!**

**Disklamer:**  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.  
Direktor Specht gehört der Produktionsfirma von Unser Lehrer Dr. Specht  
.......................... = Traum von Mia.

* * *

**Kapitel 14 Seltsame Phänomene**

Mia ging triefend vor Nässe nach Hause, sie war immer noch entsetzt über das Geschehene. Sie wäre um ein Haar ertrunken, wenn die Zwillinge, Nick und Susann nicht in`s Meer gesprungen wären ,um sie zu retten. Sie wäre jetzt tot!

Ihre Großmutter und Mutter waren bereits im Bett und schliefen tief und fest, da es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht war. Dies, dachte Mia jedenfalls.  
Daher ging sie leise, in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich die Badewanne voll mit Wasser laufen.

Sie gab Eukalyptus und Lavendel mit in ihr Badewasser. Das Eukalyptus sollte verhindern ,das sie eine Erkältung bekam, das Lavendel zur Beruhigung.

Mia zog sich langsam ihr Zeremoniengewand aus und hängte es auf einen Bügel, zum Trocknen, ihre Seidenunterwäsche gab sie in den Wäschekorb. Ihr Haarreif ,mit den Kristall Blüten, legte sie auf die Ablage. Danach begab sie sich in ihren Whirlpool und schaltete diesen an.

Das warme Wasser und das beruhigende Blubbern ließ sie schnell ruhiger werden und ihr rasendes Herz beruhigte sich langsam.

So im Wasser liegend, überlegte Mia was am Strand geschehen war. Sie konnte nicht verstehen ,wieso ihre Freunde nicht auf ihre Warnungen gehört hatten. Wie konnte eine Geistererscheinung solche Macht haben? Als sie ins Wasser ging war sie wie eine Marionette, es hatte sich so angefühlt ,wie die Beschreibung eines Imperiusfliuches. Allerdings hat Black John diesen nicht ausgesprochen, und wenn ja , gab es den doch noch gar nicht im 17 Jahrhundert. Gab es eine andere Möglichkeit wie Black John ihr seinen Willen aufzwingen konnte?

Während sie so im Wasser lag und überlegte ,überkam sie ein zwanghafter Gedanke. Das sie jetzt untertauchen wollte. Ohne zu Überlegen ging sie diesem dann auch nach. Unter Wasser erschreckte sie ,als sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte. Diese Stimme hatte ihr auch am Meer gesagt ,dass sie ins Wasser gehen und jetzt untertauchen sollte.  
"Unterwerfe dich mir!"

Mia richtete sich schnell auf und ihr Kopf stieß aus der Wasseroberfläche. Schwer atmend saß sie im Whirlpool. Verwundert was das gerade passiert war. Wieder kam dieser Zwang unterzutauchen und wieder war da diese Stimme.

"Verbünde dich mit mir, unterwerfe dich mir, ich kann dich viel lehren."

Mia kämpfte sich wieder zur Wasseroberfläche zurück, sie erkannte das, wenn sie in ihrem eigenen Whirlpool nicht ertrinken wollte musste sie aus diesem heraus.

Abermals senkte sich Mias schlanke Gestalt unter Wasser, sie konnte mit den Zehen den Stöpsel ziehen, damit das Wasser abfloß.

Wieder hörte sie diese Stimme, flüsternd schmeichelnd:

"Sei mein, verbinde dich mit mir, ich führe dich zu höchster Macht."

Mia war erleichtert, als sie merkte wie das Wasser abzufließen begann, bei dem Kampf gegen das Wasser, hatte sie mehrfache dieses geschluckt.

Verblüfft merkte sie wie ihr Widerstand zu bröckeln begann, wie sie sich auf die stimme einließ.  
Dann kam ihr Harry in den Sinn, sie durfte nicht auf die Stimme hören ,sie musste an Harry denken. Auch wenn er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, liebte sie ihn doch sehr, das es für sie nicht in frage kam ihn bei seinem Kampf nicht zu unterstützen.

Die Stimme verstummte und Mia blieb im Wasser schwer atmend liegen.  
Seltsamerweise floss das Wasser nicht mehr ab. So lag sie im Whirlpool wunderte sich darüber. Sie war allerdings froh dass sie jetzt nicht mehr unter Wasser mit dem Kopf kommen konnte. Da nicht mehr so viel Wasser im Whirlpool war.  
Froh das scheinbar der Spuck vorbei war begann sie sich wieder zu entspannen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, um sich gleich wieder sich erschrocken zu Öffnen, als die Stimme wieder in ihren Gedanken erklang.

"Der Andere will nichts von dir, das hat dir doch seine Tante gesagt. Er könnte dir auch nicht diese Genüsse geben, die wir dir geben können. Er ist nur ein Anderer."

Das wieder einlaufende Wasser umschmeichelte sie verführerisch.  
Mia entfuhr ein leises stöhnen.  
Wieder war da diese Stimme die ihr einschmeicheln zuredete.

"Macht das Harry mit dir, oder bist du für ihn nur eine Hilfskraft? Würde er dich so verwöhnen?"

Mia wunderte sich über sich selber. Das würde sie doch von Harry gar nicht erwarten. Obwohl es schön wäre. Aber da dieser ihre beste Freundin liebte und diese Harry, kam es für sie nicht in frage..  
Allerdings schwand Mias Widerstand gegen alles weitere. Ihre Gedanken waren langsam wie in Watte gepackt. Sie versuchte verzweifelt den Widerstand zu halten, es gelang ihr allerdings nicht.

"Wenn sie wirklich deine beste Freundin wäre, dann würde sie deinem Glück mit Harry nicht im Wege stehen. Vergiß diese Anderen. Unterwerfe dich mir und ich sorge dafür das du alles bekommst,was du willst."

"Das meine kleine Erbin ist erst ein kleiner Vorgeschmack."

Je mehr Wasser Mia Körper umschmeichelte, umso mehr wollte sie von diesem Gefühl.  
Während sich ihre Brüste hebten und senkten begann der Onyx in einem unheimlichen Schwarz zu schimmern.

Sie stöhnte und jammerte leise vor sich hin.

Am Schluß schlief sie erschöpft ein.

Als sie wieder aufwachte war ihr seltsamerweise kalt und wieso lag sie schlafend in der Wanne, die voller Wasser war.

Mias Herz begann vor Schrecken zu klopfen, wie konnte es sein, das eine Person, die eindeutig nur in Ihren Gedanken anwesend war, so einen großen Einfluss auf sie hatte.

Wie in Trance begab sich Mia, zitternd vor Anstrengung, aus dem Whirlpool und legte sich nass wie sie war, nackt in ihr Bett und schlief mit den Anhänger um den Hals ein.

Es dauert nicht lange und Mia begann wieder zu Träumen:

_Sie saß in einem altertümlichen Gewand im Kräutergarten und redete mit einigen Gleichaltrigen , nein es war nicht sie, sondern es war Eleonora, die sehr aufgeregt wirkte._

_Sie deutete immer wieder auf einen Schwarzen Onyx und Mia hörte die Worte:_

_" Dieser Stein, gibt John die Macht über uns. Er lässt uns Dinge tun, die wir nicht wollen. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall zulassen, das er Macht über uns erlangt!"_

_Der Traum verblasste und Mia war in einem Krankenhaus.  
Drei Jugendliche saßen auf einem Krankenbett, das in einem exklusiven Krankenzimmer stand. Der Überwachungsmonitor war ausgeschaltet._

_Die drei kamen ihr bekannt vor. Sie waren gekleidet wie reiche Jugendliche. Der junge auf dem Krankenbett stellte sich als Mias Ninja heraus, ihm zur Seite saß ein weiterer Junge. Dieser hatte braune Haare und sah sehr gutmütig aus. Das Mädchen hatte lange Blonde Haare und wirkte leicht verträumt._

_Der Junge Ninja erzählte seinen zwei Freunden etwas, worüber sie lauthals zu lachen anfingen.  
Die Zimmertüre des Krankenzimmers ging auf und einige Personen betreten den Raum.  
Auch diese Personen tragen Muggel Designer Kleidung. Angeführt werden sie von dem älteren Herrn. Dieser hatte nicht wie in Mias vorherigen Traum Schlangenartige Gesichtszüge. Nein er sah normal, fast schon gütig aus. Ihm folgen ein Blondes Ehepaar mit langen Haaren und ihr Sohn der etwas arrogant wirkte. Mit von der Partie waren noch zwei Herren, beide schwarzhaarig der eine hat eine sehr Markante Nase. Beide Stritten sich leise. Der junge Ninja dreht sich erfreut um und sprach den älteren Herrn an:  
"Hy Großvater, wir möchten uns dir anschließen."_

_Auch dieser Traum verblasst und Mia fand sich im Zimmer eines Mädchens wieder.  
Diese lag weinend auf ihrem Bett, ein rothaariger Junge saß daneben und hatte sich scheinbar gerade über sie gebeugt. Das Mädchen versuchte verzweifelt ihn abzuwehren. Er knurrt sie an, sie sollte sich nicht so anstellen und fing ihre Hände ein, um sie über ihrem Kopf mit einer Hand festzuhalten._

_Mia betete, dass sie aus dem Alptraum erwacht. Dies geschah allerdings zu ihrem Bedauern nicht und sie musste so das Ganze weiter mit anschauen. Der Junge meint hämisch zu dem Mädchen: "Was Harry bekommt, habe ich schon gehabt. Ich muss dich doch darauf vorbereiten, was er mit dir macht. Du darfst doch nicht zu einer Schande unserer Familie werden, wenn du den Wichtigtuer nicht richtig befriedigst, bekommen wir, nachdem er abgekratzt ist, nicht sein Erbe. Es wird für dich ein leichtes sein, ihn zu umgarnen, jetzt da er gebrochen wurde."_

_Das Mädchen schrie auf, genauso wie Mia.._

Ihre Großmutter stand an ihrem Bett. Sie schaute sie mit erschrockenen Augen an und betrachtete den Nackten Körper ihrer Enkelin.

"Mia, was habt ihr heute Nacht getan?

"Mit Entsetzen sah sie die Kette mit dem Onyx am Hals von Mia.  
"Seit wann hast du die Kette getragen?"  
Mia blinzelte ihre Großmutter verblüfft an. "Was ist besonderes an dieser Kette?

"Ich möchte dass du dieses Ding wegwirfst. Und komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken damit in die Nähe von Wasser zu kommen."

"Grandma, was ist los? "Verschlafen wie Mia war, konnte sie nicht verstehen was ihre Großmutter von ihr wollte.

"Der Stein ist gefährlich, er kann dich Dinge tun lassen, die du nicht willst. Vor allem pass auf was du trinkst. Trink kein Wasser, oder sonst irgendetwas, wo ein Onyx darin ist. Die Zeiten sind wieder sehr gefährlich."

"Grandma ich versteh dich immer noch nicht."

Mias Grandma schaute sie traurig an und setzte sich auf Mias Bett.  
"Ich hätte dich und deinem Mutter nicht hierher holen dürfen. Deine Mutter hatte damals so ein Glück als sie krank wurde und ins Krankenhaus kam. Deshalb ist sie aus seinen Fangen entkommen. Wer weiß was sonst noch geschähen wäre. "Mit einem Schaudern dachte Casandra an die Jugend ihrer Tochter zurück.

Mit trauriger Stimme berichtete sie ihrer Enkelin:  
"Deine Mutter kam heute Morgen nicht zum Frühstück. Ich habe nach ihr geschaut und sie bewusstlos im ihrem Bett vorgefunden. Sie ist jetzt im Krankenhaus in Salem. Die Ärzte wissen noch nicht was ihr fehlt."

Mia war wie betäubt, ihre Mutter ist krank. "Was hat sie?"  
Ihre Großmutter konnte ihr auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben.  
"Wir wollen zu Mittag essen, du hast ja das Frühstück verschlafen, danach gehen wir zu deiner Mutter, ins Krankenhaus."

Mias Großmutter ging aus dem Zimmer, nichts ahnend das ihre Enkelin bereits einmal von dem vergifteten Onyxwasser getrunken hatte.

Rückblick:  
Mia lag im Whirlpool den Onyxanhänger um den Hals und schluckte Wasser als sie verzweifelt versucht aufzutauchen.

Da dies mehrmals geschehen war, hatte die Wirkung an diesem Morgen noch nicht nachgelassen. Mia kam der Aufforderung ihrer Großmutter den Anhänger wegzuschmeißen nicht nach..

"Du darfst sie nicht merken lassen das du ihn weiterhin trägst, verstecke ihn unter deiner Kleidung. Meine kleine Sklavin, deine Mutter war eine Verräterin, sie muss jetzt die Konsequenzen ertragen."

Mia hatte ihren Traum wieder vergessen, obwohl sie wusste das es etwas Wichtiges und Schreckliches war, das sie geträumt hatte. Aber das war ja egal. Nur die Stimme zählte.

* * *

Hy,

ich hoffe Euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Wobei mir der Traumteil, zu schreiben, doch etwas schwergefallen ist. Zum Glück habe ich nicht vor nochmal so etwas im Teil 1 anzudeuten.

Wer die Bilder ansehen will, und es bei ihm nicht geklappt hat.

Ich kann Euch sie auch per E-mail, wie bei Sirius schicken.

By Isis

* * *


	15. Besuch bei Faith

**Sasa: **Das Problem beim Traumteil lag an dem angedeuteten Rape, das ist mir doch sehr schwer gefallen. Soll ich wie eigentlich meistens alles genau beschreiben? Das konnte ich nicht! Also habe ich der Phantasie der Leser das übrige überlassen.

Nun das Geheimnis um Rey und seinem Großvater werdet ihr im Kapitel 20 erraten können. Im Kapitel 24 wird denke ich sehr offensichtlich wer hinter Rey Onyx, die Erklärung kommt am ende dieses Kapitels, ich sage allerdings nur Imperius.

**Beta Sirius: **ich hoffe Du hattest einen schönen Urlaub.

**Zicke 300: **Danke, ich freue mich das Dir die Story weiter gefällt. Allerdings denke ich ihr werdet euch noch auf einige Wendungen in der Geschichte einstellen müssen. Die so hoffe ich nur als Vorahnungen bestehen, damit es auch sehr schön spannend bleibt und ihr mir weiter Treu bleibt.

**An alle Leser; **

Ihr glaubt mir nicht was geschehen ist an Neujahrmorgen als ich um 5 Uhr aufstand um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Ich zog meinen Rollladen am Fenster hoch und was sehe ich, eine kleine Fee die mir entgegenlief:

Ich bin die kleine Neujahrsfee, stecke tief im dichten Schnee, drum schick ich dir aus weiter Ferne eine Hand voll Zaubersterne!

Ich hoffe ihr hattet auch besuch von der kleinen Fee, und hattet ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr 2009!

Aber bevor ich mit dem Kapitel 15 beginne. Das Cherleder und das Football Team der New Salem High brauchen noch einen Namen. Habt ihr Vorschläge?

* * *

Von Sirius Schleicher an alle:Sry das es so lange gedauert hat ist meine Schuld und nicht die von Ferien und da macht man eben mehr andres zeug (zocken ,FF lesen und so :D).Hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß und lest weiter die :Sirius

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.  
Direktor Specht gehört der Produktionsfirma von Unser Lehrer Dr. Specht

* * *

**Kapitel 15 Besuch bei Faith  
**

Mit einem Lächeln ging Mia hinunter zum Mittagstisch, ja es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn sie nach dem Krankenhausbesuch Faith besuchen würde. Spaß war doch etwas Tolles.

Als Mia nach dem Krankenbesuch auf dem Weg zu Faith war, bekam sie auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Stunden in der Nacht im Bad und bekam das Gefühl das sie Harry betrogen hatte.

Ihre Großmutter ging, nachdem sie ihrer Enkelin mit einem Stirnrunzeln nachgeschaut hatte, in ihr Zimmer.  
Mit Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, das ihre Enkelin bereits in den Fängen von Black John war. Mit Bedauern, ihrer Enkelin Schmerzen zuzufügen, ging sie in ihrem Arbeitszimmer an das Telefon und plante ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

Bei Faith angekommen war Mia immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken.

Faith`s Hausangestellte öffnete und begleitete Mia zu Faiht ins Wohnzimmer. Dort waren bereits Bonnie, Susann und Faith versammelt.

"Mädels schau einer an wer da kommt, unsere kleine Mia." Faith ging Mia entgegen und betrachtet sie ausführlich, während sie Mia umarmte.

"Ich liege wohl richtig in der Annahme dass dich John heute Nacht auch besucht hatte, der kann Sachen mit Wasser anstellen. Aber hallo."

Mia wurde bei der Frage krebsrot und schaute verschämt auf den Boden.

"Oh wie süß, ich hatte Recht unsere kleine Schwester ist noch Jungfrau. Die Jungs in deiner Schule müssen ja sehr dumm sein. Besonders deine beiden Freunde."

Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Freunde blitzte eine Erinnerung durch Mias Gehirn.  
Ron und Giny, waren sie das in ihrem Traum? Sicherlich nicht, Ron würde doch seiner Schwester so etwas nicht antun. Oder doch? Aber dieser Gedanke verflüchtigte sich wieder.

Während Mia überlegend und zweifelnd dasaß, was sie gerade vergessen hatte. Waren die restlichen Mitglieder des Zirkels eingetroffen..

Die Diskussion ging wieder los, was war gestern schiefgelaufen und ist überhaupt etwas schief gelaufen.

Diana machte ihren Standpunkt ziemlich deutlich, dass gar nichts schief gelaufen war.  
Sie hätten es doch Geschafft dass Black John zurückgekehrt ist und dass jetzt alles besser würde.

Faith betrachtet den Club genauer, und grinste. Es saßen einige Pärchen mehr in der Runde

Das Diana und Adam zusammen gehörten, das war ja bereits klar, als diese noch Kinder waren. Wenn sich Faith nicht täuschte, hatten die beide eine heiße Nacht verbracht.  
Das gleiche galt für Sarah und Mark.

Sabrina flirtete leicht mit Nik, dieser blockte es allerdings ab und beobachtete lieber mit besorgtem blick Mia. Bonny und Susanna scherzten mit Darius und David.  
Der Einzige, der missmutig daneben saß, war Sean, dieser Beobachtete Mia und zog sie mit seinen Blicken aus.

Faith schüttelte sich, denn weder sie noch Mia hatten Interesse an dem unsympathischen Kerl. Mia war immerhin ihre Cousine. Nick, der wie Faith auch die Blicke von Sean sah, erdolchte seinen Cousin fast mit seinem Blick.

Es war Sean, der sie mit einem Boshaften Grinsen informiert.

"Wisst ihr schon das Specht tot ist?"

Faith war wohl das erste Mal in ihrem Leben erschüttert:

"Wie, auch wenn Specht ein Anderer war. War dieser doch richtig cool, ich meine uns konnte doch nichts besseres Passieren, als das er vor ein Paar Jahren aus Deutschland zu uns kam. Keiner der Lehrer hat uns so lange Widerstand geleistet. Und das will etwas heißen. Er war der einzige Andere, dem ich bis jetzt Respekt entgegenbringen konnte. Woher kam er noch mal?"

Diana antwortete Faith;  
" Ich glaube aus dem ehemaligen Ostdeutschland, genau weis ich es allerdings nicht.  
Sean wieso um alles in der Welt ist Direktor Specht tot? Er war doch nicht krank oder wussten wir das nur nicht?"

Sean antwortete emotionslos:  
"Was weiß ich, hat sich wahrscheinlich umgebracht. Wer weiß was in so einem Anderen vor sich geht. Ist doch eigentlich auch egal."

Die Mitglieder des Club hatte das erste Mal in seinem Bestehen nicht die gleiche Meinung. Sie rügten Sean für seine Meinung und stritten mit ihm lautstark.

"Warum sollte sich Direktor Specht umbringen?", mischte sich Mia in die Diskussion ein.

Worauf eine wilde Spekulation losbrach.  
Die Ideen wieso sich ihr Direktor umbrachte, gingen von „er hatte Liebeskummer" bis „er wurde umgebracht, weil er für die ehemaligen Machthaber von Ostdeutschland ein Dorn im Auge war".

Mia blickte, während sie den Diskutierenden zuhörte ,traurig in die runde. Sie hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, irgendwo in ihrem vernebelten Verstand sagte eine kleine fast nicht hörbare Stimme, es war Black John."Ihr seid schuld dass der Direktor tot ist."

Diana fiel auf das Mia sehr abwesend wirkte.

"Mia was ist los? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

Worauf Faith, Susanna und Bonnie anfingen zu kichern.

Mit einem wütenden Blick auf die drei antwortete Mia Diana.  
"Ich hatte wieder einen so seltsamen Traum, ich kann mich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern."

Nach einer kleinen Pause sprach sie weiter.

"Ich weis nur ,dass es drei nicht zusammenhängende Träume waren. Im ersten kamen Eleonora und ihr Zirkel vor. Der Zweite war total irre, da waren einige Personen, mein Gefühl sagt mir das die nie im Leben friedlich zusammen sind. Ich meine der Ninja und das Schlangengesicht in einem Raum? Mein Gefühl sagt mir, das hätte doch Tote geben müssen. Der dritte hatte etwas mit einem Geschwisterpaar zu tun."

Sabrina machte ihr den Vorschlag, sie sollte es einmal mit ein Traumtagebuch versuchen.

Sean verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, er müsste noch etwas erledigen. Die meisten des Clubs gingen auch, nur Bonny, Darius, Susann und David blieben mit Faith und Mia zurück.

"So Leute was machen wir nun. Eigentlich wollte ich ja Pizza bestellen. Aber ich glaube ihr macht da nicht mit. „Damit schaute sie auf die Zwillinge und ihre besten Freundinnen.

"Faith, wir vier können ja später in eins der Zimmer gehen. Ich glaube für unsere Kleine wäre es Zeit ein wenig Erfahrung zu sammeln. Und dazu ist Pizza bestellen die beste Möglichkeit." Fing Bonny an zu lachen.

Mia wunderte sich wieder, was besonderes an Pizza essen war. Nach einer Weile, Faith hat allen Wein eingeschenkt, Mia hatte ein wenig davon getrunken und war daher etwas ausgelassen, klingelte es und die Pizza wurde geliefert.

Zwei gutaussehende Jungs kamen mit der Pizza herein. Mia wunderte sich wieso man für eine Familienpizza zwei Pizzaboten brauchte.

Faith stand auf und mustert die beiden fachmännisch. Dann ging sie auf einen Jungen, sein Name ist Gery zu, schnappt ihn am Ärmel und gungt mit ihm auf ihr Zimmer. Die zwei anderen Paare waren inzwischen auch verschwunden und Mia stand mit Luke im Wohnzimmer. Sie hörte Faith noch rufen.

"Hy Luke wehe du tust unserer kleinen Schwester weh." Danach kam nur noch ein Lachen von ihr, da Gery sie anfing zu küssen.

Luke ging auf Mia zu und küsste sie. Mia wollte als erstes weg, überlegt es sich aber anders. Wieso nicht, Harry wollte doch nichts von ihr. Ihre Freunde hatten Recht. Die anderen waren zum Spaß haben gut genug.

Wie unter Zwang küsste Mia den Jungen zurück, dieser begann ihr das T-Shirt auszuziehen ,damit zog er ihr allerdings auch die Kette ab, was beide nicht bemerkten.

Mia schnurrte wie eine kleine Katze, ließ sich von dem Jungen verwöhnen.

Langsam wurde Mias Kopf klarer. Es war, als ob sich ihr verstand wieder einschaltet würde und ihr ganz laut und eindringlich zurufen würde": Was machst du gerade?"

Mia schubste Luke beiseite und entschuldigt sich bei ihm, sie würde das nicht machen können. Mia zog sich schnell an und stopft die Kette in Ihre Handtasche.

Danach rannte Mia, als ob der Teufel hinter ihr her wäre, zurück nach Hause.

Luke schrie ihr noch hinterher, ob sie denn verrückt sei. Als Erstes machte sie ihn heiß und dann haute sie ab.

Mia war froh ,dass ihr Zuhause niemand über den Weg lief. Sie schämte sich maßlos für ihr Verhalten. Wie sollte sie ihren Freundinnen morgen wieder unter die Augen sehen?

Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Heißen Stunden im Pool und wunderte sich ,wie das geschehen konnte.

War sie unter einem Imperiusfluch. Und wie konnte das Wasser allen Physikalischen Regeln zum trotz so reagieren.

Überlegend kramte sie in Ihren Schulbüchern bis sie die Bücher für Verteidigung in den Händen hielt. Es dauerte einige Stunden bis sie den Eintrag über den Imperiusfluches in ihrem Schulbuch fand. Sie hatte angefangen ihn zu Lesen, als ihr auffiel das sie ihre Kette nicht mehr trug.

Mia begann diese zu suchen und findet sie in ihrer Handtasche. Ohne zu überlegen legte sie diese wieder an. Stand mitten im Raum und wusste nicht mehr was sie machen wollte.

Mia begab sich ins Bad, um sich für die Nacht zu richten. Das Schulbuch lag vergessen auf dem Sekretär.

In diesem wäre zu lesen gewesen:

"Verzauberte Steine die Vorgänger des Imperiusfluches, ein Schwarzmagischer Fluch ermöglichte einem Zauberer Mithilfe verzauberter Edelsteine die Kontrolle über andere zu gewinnen.  
Das Opfer musste den Stein am Körper tragen oder eine Flüssigkeit trinken das mit dem Stein in Kontakt kam, ein Spezialist für diesen Fluch war der Verschollene John Black. Dieser... „

Nachdem sie im Bad Fertig war sah sie das offene Buch, ging zum Sekretär und schlug es ohne das Kapitel zu lesen zu.

Danach begab sie sich ins Bett und versank im Land der Träume.

* * *

Hy ich hoffe ihr hattet wieder viel spaß beim Lesen.

Eure Isis


	16. Fragen und Fluchtgedanken

**An Sasa von S.S.:** Danke und (Isis das darfst du lesen XD) manche dinge sagt man einfach nicht XP. Außerdem weiß ich was ihr schreibt ,da ich immer reinguck. Und A/N :sry mein Pc geht net, deswegen musstet ihr warten.

**Sasa ( von Isis):** Reviews stören mich nie, besonders da ich gerade an Kapitel 26 hängengeblieben bin. Ideen fehlen mir ja nicht, nur die Zeit zu schreiben.

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

Das Lied Laterna Magica oder auch Anderwelt gehört natürlich der Gruppe E- Nomine

_.......................... = Traum von Mia._

* * *

**Kapitel 16 Fragen und Fluchtgedanken**

_Mia stand wieder in dem Krankenzimmer ihres Ninja, an seiner Bettkante saß der ältere Herr. Sein Großvater. Dieser stellte seinem Enkel die anwesenden Personen vor.  
Der Herr mit der markanten Nase war sein bester Agent. Der Ninja fragte ihn fröhlich ob er dann seines Großvaters 007 sei. Die Besucher schauten den Jungen verwundert und fragend an. Der Blonde Junge konnte seine Neugierde nicht beherrschen und fragte den Jungen aus was ein 007 sei. Ein kleines Gesprächsgeplänkel ging zwischen den zwei Jugendlichen hin und her. Bis der Blonde Junge von seiner Mutter gerügt wurde._

_Kurze Zeit später, der Ninja konnte wieder entlassen werden. Stand er an am Türrahmen und belauschte das Gespräch zwischen den Besuchern vor seiner Zimmertüre. Leise sagte er zu sich selber.  
"Dann ist es wohl beschlossen, Harry Potter wird sterben!"_

_Mia machte einen kleinen Zeitsprung, nun waren die Herrschaften in einem Indischen Restaurant.  
Sie saßen abseits vom großen Speisesaal, in einem Nebenzimmer. Der Junge Ninja scherzte mit seinem Blonden Freund und wurde von ihm und seinem Patenonkel richtiggehend ausgefragt._

_Dazwischen spielte er immer mit einem antiken Ring in denen Runen eingraviert waren. Seinem Großvater viel dies auf und er fragte ihn warum er ihn nicht ansteckte. Der Ninja antworte ihm dass er sehr abergläubisch wäre und nicht wüste was die Runen zu bedeuten haben. Sein Großvater nahm den Ring an sich und versprach ihm, dass er herausfinden würde was auf diesen Graviert war._

_Wieder machte es in Mias Traum einen Zeitsprung, die Gesellschaft war gerade im Begriff zu gehen. Es war Mia nicht begreiflich warum sie so plötzlich aufbrachen._

_Im Speisesaal erkannte sie den Grund. Als ein Teil der Herrschaften an einem Tisch vorbeigingen wurden sie von einem rothaarigen Jugendlichen beleidigt. Der Ninja und sein blonder Freund konterten und flirteten mit einem Rothaarigen Mädchen das auch am Tisch saß. Diese war dadurch sehr beschämt.  
Mia erkannte das Mädchen und den Jungen. Es war dieses kleine Arschloch der seine Schwester in einem ihrer letzten Träume Misshandelt hatte._

_Zu Mias Befriedigung griff der Junge den Ninja an. Er hatte keine Chance und wurde von ihm fertig gemacht. Mia war erstaunt mit welcher Geschicklichkeit der Ninja seinen Widersacher ausschaltete._

_Nicht nur Mia war mit dem Ausgang des Kampfes zufrieden, auch ein Teil der Geschwister unter anderem das Mädchen freuten sich das ihr Bruder verletzt, taub auf dem Tisch lag. Nicht nur das kurze Zeit später wurde er von der Polizei abgeführt. Da er mit einem Messer versucht hatte den Ninja zu töten._

Mia erwachte durch das klingeln ihres Weckers. Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und griff schnell nach einem Leder gebunden Buch. In diesen schrieb sie mit feiner Schrift und mit einer Glasfeder und Tinte ihren Traum.

Nachdem sie ihren Eintrag nochmals durchgelesen hatte begab sie sich in ihr sie schnell geduscht hatte, schminkte sie sich. Nach kurzer Zeit, war sie mit einem schwarzen Minirock und einer weißen Bluse gekleidet. Nachdem sie ihre Schulsachen zusammengepackte und sich ihre Neuen Schuhe mit Absatz angezogen hatte, ging sie mit ihrem Traumtagebuch in die alte Küche zu ihrer Großmutter. Diese war zu ihrer Verwunderung nicht in der Küche. Mia legte ihre Schultasche auf den Tisch und suchte ihre Großmutter im ganzen Haus. Sie war nicht da. Mia kam ,nachdem sie ihre Großmutter im Haus nicht gefunden hatte ,in die Küche zurück. Mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr erkannte sie, dass sie keine Zeit mehr für ein Frühstück hatte.

Mia schnappte sich wieder ihre Schultasche und verließ das Haus.  
Überrascht stand sie vor dem Herrenhaus und wunderte sich wo den Mr. Walsh blieb. Beim warten auf diesen überlegte sie nochmals was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte, war er nur ein Traum ,oder war er mehr?  
Wieso hatte der junge Ninja den gleichen Ring ,den sie ihrem ehemaligen Freund geschenkt hatte. Hatte dieser ihn wirklich weggeschmissen und der junge Ninja hatte ihn dann geschenkt bekommen?  
Welche Gefühle hatte sie für diesen fremden Jungen und wieso zum Teufel kam er ihr so bekannt vor.  
Mia hatte den Eindruck, als ob sie diese Menschen schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hätte?

Begann Mia sich in den Jungen zu verlieben, den sie in ihren Gedanken schon ihren Ninja nannte?  
Was war mit Harry?  
Konnte und sollte sie ihn einfach so vergessen, seltsamerweise hatte sie, wenn sie an den Ninja dachte ,die gleichen warmen Gefühle, die sie bei dem Gedanken an Harry hatte.

"Was soll`s, es ist nur ein Traum. Und wenn Harry im waren Leben nichts von mir wissen will. Nein sogar unsere Freundschaft aufkündigt, dann kann ich doch für diesen Jungen Schwärmen. Mehr wird ja sowieso nicht werden, es ist ja nur ein Traum. "

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten wurde sie doch etwas unruhig und ging zur Allee vor.

Sie sah Diana die in ihren Mercedes einstieg und winkte ihr. Diana winkte ihr zurück und Mia rannte zu ihr.

"Morgen Diana, kann ich mit dir zur Schule fahren? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo meine Grandma und Mr. Walsh sind."

"Klar doch Mia. Es ist allerdings wirklich seltsam ,das beide weg sind."

"Ich hoffe nur es ist nichts mit Mum!" Mia wirkte nun doch sehr traurig und sorgenvoll auf Diana.

"Was ist mit deiner Mum, Mia?"

"Ach ich habe es euch gestern gar nicht erzählt. Meine Mum liegt im Koma und keiner weiß warum! Ich habe solche Schuldgefühle, als ob es meine Schuld wäre."

Diana wirkte nun auch sehr überlegend. Beide schweigen sich bis sie in der Schule angekommen sind an.

Es war seltsam, wo sonst ein fröhlicher Betrieb herrschte ,war heute eine Grabesstille, die Schüler schlichen traurig über das Schulgelände. Traurig darüber das ihr Direktor gestorben war.

Mia viel auf das Selbst der Club sich heute zurückhielt, außer Sean. Dieser betätigte sich wieder ,wie das Arschloch von Dienst.

In der Mittagspause machte er etwas Seltsames. Nachdem Mia erfolgreich die ganze Zeit die kleine quengelige Stimme in ihrem Gehirn ausschalten konnte, die sie immer zu Dingen animieren wollte.

In den klaren Momenten kam sich Mia richtig paranoid vor. Sie hatte doch manchmal sehr seltsame Verhaltenszüge. Diese waren teilweise richtig A - typisch für Mia. Mia kämpfte die ganzen Unterrichtsstunden gegen die Stimme an. Die ihr einreden wollte, das sie die Anderen beleidigen und demütigen sollte.

Bis eben zur Mittagspause. Sean holte für den Club in einer Karaffe Cola. Was schon seltsam genug war. Da er sonst sich von anderen aushalten ließ.

Was Mia und Faiht ,die als einzige nicht im Clubraum waren und somit Sean beobachten konnten ,entsetzte sie. Sean schüttete irgendetwas in die Gefäße und verteilte diese an die ganze Schule.

Mia und Faih sahen sich an und überlegten was das den sollte.

Sie folgten Sean in den Clubraum, dort schenkte er jedem vom Club eine Cola ein. Faith schob dieses beiseite:

"Sean, was soll das? Ich werde sicherlich nichts davon trinken. Wer weiß was du da rein getan hast!"

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst Faith, ich dachte ich tu euch einmal einen gefallen und spendiere der ganzen Schule ne Cola. Aus Respekt gegenüber Specht, er wollte doch immer das wir uns mit den Anderen verbrüdern."

"Ach ja, Sean? Was haben dann Mia und ich beobachtet? Du hat eindeutig etwas in die Cola getan!"

Mia mischte sich in das Streit Gespräch ein:

"Faith hat Recht, du hast etwas in die Cola gegeben! Ich werde auch keinen Schluck von dem Gebräu trinken!"

Diana trank von der Cola und sah fragend von Mia zu Faith:

"Ich weis nicht was Sean davon haben soll, wenn er irgendetwas in die Cola schütten würde? Ich wundere mich sowieso seit wann ihr beide so gut auskommt!"

Mia wendete sich an Diana:

"Nur weil Faith und ich nicht miteinander befreundet sind, heißt es nicht, dass wir das nicht Gleiche gesehen haben! Ich weis nicht was mit dir los ist Diana. Sonst bist du doch zu jedem gerecht. Faith hat ihre Fehler, allerdings ist mir aufgefallen ,dass ihr euch seit ein paar tagen seltsam verhaltet. Nicht nur ihr, auch an mir ist mir (A/N von Sirius:Etwas verwirrend oder??) das aufgefallen. Die Einzigen die sich normal verhalten sind Faith, Susann, David, Darius und Nik."

"Wir sind wie immer. Du kennst uns nur nicht. Ich glaube es war ein Fehler dich bei uns aufzunehmen!"

"Wie meinst du das Diana? Nur weil ich meine Meinung sage. Du warst doch auch ,als wir zur Schule fuhren, sehr schweigsam und hast gegrübelt. Fragst du dich nicht, was mit uns los ist?  
Ich kenne euch nicht so lange, da hast du Recht,allerdings kamt ihr mir, auch wenn ihr Meinungsverschiedenheiten hattet, wie eine Einheit vor. Das ist seit Samstag nicht mehr so.  
Zum Beispiel gestern, als wir uns gefragt haben ,was bei der Zeremonie eigentlich schief lief."

Mia wurde wütend von Diana unterbrochen:

"Nichts ist bei der Zeremonie schiefgelaufen, willst du jetzt deiner neuen Freundin Faith nach dem Mund reden? Willst du ,dass sie die Anführerin des Zirkels wird?"

Adam der wie die meisten Mitglieder des Clubs von der Cola getrunken hatte, fuhr sie auch wütend an:

"Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt dass du dich nicht so aufspielen sollst! Was willst du eigentlich, Mia?"

Mia wurde von den meisten des Zirkels wütend angesehen, da sie es gewagt hatte Diana zu widersprechen.

Mia wendete sich als erstes Diana zu:

"Ich rede niemand nach, ich habe meine eigene Meinung! Ich stelle auch dich als Anführerin des Zirkels nicht in frage. Wir sind allerdings keine Diktatur, jeder kann seine Meinung sagen. Das lasse ich mir auch von niemandem nehmen.

Und Adam, ich spiele mich nicht auf. Ihr hört mir einfach nicht zu.  
Ihr haltet an der Meinung fest die euch vorgesagt wurde."

Damit wendet sie sich an alle Mitglieder des Zirkels, sie war wütend, nein man konnte schon sagen extrem wütend. Wie konnten sie es wagen, immer hörten sie ihr nicht zu. Egal was sie behaupteten. Mia hatte immer den Eindruck ,das sie nur ein Lückenbüser war. Würde es jemand geben der nicht den Makel hatte ,das sein Vater ein Anderer war, dann würde sie sicherlich nicht ein Mitglied des Zirkels sein.  
Das merkte man auch an ihrer Stimme ,die sich zu überschlagen drohte.

"Habt ihr euch nicht einmal gefragt, was wäre wenn alles eine Lüge wäre.

Was wäre wenn, als der Zirkel von Eleonora England verlassen hat, die wie nanntet ihr es, die Subkultur von Zauberern noch existiert hätte?!

Was wäre wenn Black John gelogen hätte und diese heute noch existieren würde.

Was wäre wenn es Hogwarts, so heißt nämlich die Schule in der Anderwelt ,noch existieren würde?

Was wäre wenn die Anderwelt in England einfach nur die Zauberwelt wäre.

Was wäre wenn der Krieg von dem ich Euch erzählt habe, ein Krieg unter Zauberern wäre.

Ach und übrigens ,heißt es nicht Hexer und Hexe ,sondern Zauberer und Hexe.

Damit drehte sich Mia wütend um und verließ verstimmt den Clubraum. Beim Hinausgehen bekam sie mit wie Faith ,Diana und die anderen anschrie.

"Es war doch euer Wunsch, dass Mia zum Zirkel gehört, ich habe von Anfang an etwas gegen sie gehabt."

Das langte Mia bevor sie wütend die Zimmertüre zuschlug, schrie sie den Club an.

"Wenn mich hier niemand will, kann ich ja nach England zurückgehen. Es ist egal wo ich bin. Früher hatte ich auch keine Freunde. Die brauche ich nicht. Und wenn meine Englischen Freunde nichts von mir wollen, haben sie eben Pech gehabt."

Mia stürmte aus der Cafeteria, die anderen Schüler schauten ihr erstaunt nach. Einige mussten ihr sogar aus dem Weg springen ,sonst hätte Mia sie umgerannt. Hastig rennte sie zu ihrem Schulspind und räumte diesen wütend aus. Danach ging sie nach Hause, egal ob sie eigentlich noch ein Paar Schulstunden hatte.

Sie bekam die Reaktion von Faith auf ihren Ausbruch nicht mit..

"Wirklich toll gemacht! Wisst ihr ,ich habe mich geirrt, sie ist gar nicht so übel. Auch wenn sie einen Makel hat.  
Sie setzt wenigstens ihr Gehirn ein. Und ihr benehmt euch wirklich seltsam.  
Bei Mia fällt das uns ja nicht auf ,da wir sie nicht kennen. Aber euch kenne ich. Und mit euch stimmt wirklich etwas nicht."

Auch Faith wendete sich der Türe zu.  
"Weist du Diana, ich mache jetzt etwas was eigentlich du als ihre Freundin machen solltest. Ich suche sie und rede mit ihr. Das es nicht stimmt was du gerade gesagt hast, das es nicht ein Fehler war sie zu einem Mitglied zu machen. Und das weißt du! Ich hoffe sie kann dir verzeihen wenn ihr wieder normal seid. Denn solch eine Reaktion beweist ,das mit euch etwas nicht stimmt. Ihr Herzchen würdet doch nie etwas schlechtes über andere sagen. Schon gar nicht über eine eurer Freundinnen!"

Suasann, Darius, David und Nik begleiten Faith. Sie waren über die anderen genauso wütend wie Faith.  
Der Rest blieb zurück sich fragend ob Mia und Faith Recht hatten.  
Sie haben allerdings keine Chance gegen die Stimme in ihrem Kopf anzukommen.

#Zeitsprung#:  
Sean stand an den Krügen mit der Cola, die er austeilen wollte. In der Hand hat er eine Tüte mit schwarzem Onyx Pulver die er in die Cola gab.#Zeitsprung Ende#

Faith und die anderen suchten Mia in der ganzen Schule, diese war allerdings bereits Zuhause angekommen.

Mia betrat wütend das Herrenhaus. Aus lauter Wut spielte sie mit ihrer Kette an der der schwarze Önix baumelte.

Wütend über Diana nahm sie die Kette ab und ging im Sturmschritt zurück in die Einfahrt. Dort schmiss sie die Vermaledeite Kette in die Mülltonne und kikte gegen diese.

In diesem Moment bog die Limousine ihrer Großmutter in die Einfahrt des Herrenhauses ein. Diese hielt neben Mia.

Ihre Großmutter stieg aus und nahm Mia mit Tränen in den Augen in den Arm.

"Schatz, deine Mum ist gestorben!"

Mia erstarrte in den Armen ihrer Großmutter. Tausend Gedanken fegten durch ihren Kopf.  
Ihre Mutter war tot, wieso?

"Grany, wieso? Wieso ist meine Mum tot?"  
"Was haben die Ärzte den gesagt? Kann ich sie nochmals sehen?"

Ihre Großmutter schob sie etwas von sich und schaute sie sehr eindringlich an.

"Schatz, leider kannst Du deine Mum nicht nochmals sehen. In unseren Traditionen ist es üblich ,dass wenn man stirbt, der Leichnam so schnell wie möglich eingeäschert wird. Der Leichnam deiner Mutter ist bereits im Krematorium."

Weinend schrie Mia ihre Großmutter an:  
"Wann ist Mum gestorben? Wieso hast du mich nicht mit in das Krankenhaus genommen. Damit ich noch einmal Mum sehen kann!"

Mias Großmutter strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

"Mia, der Wunsch deiner Mutter war es ,das du sie so in Erinnerung hast ,wie sie war ,als sie noch Lebte. Deine Mutter ist gegen morgen gestorben.  
Ich fand es wichtig das du die Nacht noch gut schläfst. Die nächsten Tage werden sehr hart für dich werden."

Mr. Walsh hatte inzwischen die Limousine in der Garage geparkt und war in das Herrenhaus gegangen.  
Im Hintergrund hörte man den Müllwagen der die Mülltonnen in der  
Sgiathanach Road abholte.

Als Mia mit ihrer Großmutter sich in das Herrenhaus begab, wurde die Mülltonne abgeholt in der Mia die Kette geworfen hatte. Eben jene Kette mit dem Schwarzen Onyx ,den Diana ihr geschenkt hatte. An jenem Abend als sie Black John mit dieser Zeremonie angerufen hatte

* * *

( Nach dem Tod von Eleonora`s Tochter wird von Generation zu Generation des Zirkels der Hera ein Wiegenlied weitergegeben, dadurch sollen die Kinder jeder neuen Generation an die Vergangenheit und an ihre alte Heimat erinnert werden.

geheimnisvoll sind mächtige sagen  
die Überlieferungen aus alten tagen  
Geschichten erzählen voll Phantasie  
vom ewigen leben und weisser Magie  
und auch ein Ort war dort genannt  
doch hat die zeit seinen Namen verbannt  
eine Welt die heute niemand mehr sieht  
weil sie im Meer der Vergangenheit liegt  
und wenn der Nebel sich verdichtet  
und das Meer in stürmen wankt  
haben wenige es doch gesichtet  
anderwelt gelobtes Land

viele Jahre zogen vorbei  
mächtige reiche brachen entzwei  
in Vergessenheit geriet das verborgene Land  
mit Weisheit geführt von magischer Hand  
kein blutiger Kampf ward ausgetragen  
kein leid im reich der Mythen und sagen  
viele kamen und gingen fort  
der Tod nie erreichte den heiligen Ort  
wie eine Insel, die unberührt  
verborgen bis heute in frieden geführt  
und so lebt sie wohl bis hin zum ende  
anderwelt und ihre legende

mea laterna magica  
in da gatio eterna  
mea laterna magica  
vivere per l'eternita

* * *

Hy, ich hoffe ihr hattet wieder viel Spaß mit dem Neusten Kapitel.

Auf die Frage nach Namen für die Foodball Mannschaft und die Cheerleader Mannschaft gab es keine Reviews.

Bis jetzt sind mein Vorschlag für die Foodball Mannschaft Leons und die Cheerleader Mannschaft von Sirius. Roses of N. S.

Isis


	17. Trauer und Erkentnisse

**Zicke 300**; Beim Zeitsprung hattest Du recht, dadurch ist doch etwas der Spannung verlohrengegangen. Ich hoffe ich habe es geschaft den Leitfaden wieder etwas in den Hintergrund zu rücken. Wenn nicht für Kritik bin ich immer offen.

**Sirius**; Wie immer Danke.

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 17 Trauer und Erkenntnisse **

Mia saß mit ihrer Großmutter im Roten Salon. Ihre Großmutter organisierte die Beerdigung ihrer Tochter und Mia starte auf ihre Hausaufgaben.  
Inzwischen hatte sie den Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde beendet und widmete sich ihrem Aufsatz für Geschichte. Wenn sie mit diesem Tempo mit ihren Aufsätzen weitermachen würde, könnte sie froh sein ,wenn sie diese bis Ende der Sommerferien beendete. Sie hatte ja nur noch 4 Wochen Zeit bis das neue Schuljahr begann.

Irritiert schaute sie zum x-ten mal auf das Thema.  
Die verlorenen 12 Familien.

Die Familie Gryffindor  
Die Familie Raven  
Die Familie Green  
Die Familie Richter  
Die Familie Klaw  
Die Familie Carter  
Die Familie Kain  
Die Familie Ruben  
Die Familie Jade  
Die Familie Schwarz  
Die Familie Wolf

Suchen sie sich eine der oben genannten Familie aus und erörtern sie was mit ihnen geschah.

Mias Großmutter war aufgefallen, wie sehr ihre Enkelin auf das Pergament starte.  
Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, auf welche seltsame Schule ihre Enkelin ging, wenn diese noch mit Pergament und Feder schrieben.

"Mia, kommst du nicht weiter bei deinem Aufsatz?"

Mia`s Großmutter hatte allerdings inzwischen aufgegeben, das sie ihre Enkelin überreden konnte ,nach den Sommerferien bei ihr zu bleiben.  
Insgeheim dachte sie, es wäre sicherlich besser für Mia, wenn sie nach diesem Sommer wieder in ihre gewohnte Umgebung käme.

Mia lachte traurig auf.

"Weist du Oma, ich könnte einen Super Aufsatz über dieses Thema schreiben. Ich könnte ihnen genau schildern was mit unseren Familien geschah.  
Erstens würde es mir keiner glauben und zweitens habe ich geschworen das Geheimnis zu hüten."

Großmutter und Enkelin schwiegen wieder und grübelten über ihre Arbeit.

Mia über ihren Aufsatz und darüber ob sie noch eine Zukunft in dieser Welt hätte. Nachdem scheinbar ihre Besten Freunde nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollten. Weder Harry noch Ron hatten auf ihre Briefe geantwortet. Und die Versuche mit Harry zu telefonieren ,waren immer in einem Desaster geendet.

Sie hatte Ron sogar die Adresse der Zweigstelle von Leon Industies in Bosten gegeben. Ihre Großmutter und Mutter wollten nicht, das sie ihre Adresse in New Salem, jemand anderem außer Harry gab.

Ihre Großmutter machte sich Gedanken über die Beerdigung ihrer Tochter und wer ihre Firma weiterführen würde, wenn sie Sterben sollte. Mia war dazu ja noch nicht in der Lage, da sie noch so jung war.

Mia wendete frustriert von ihren Hausaufgaben ab und sah ihre Großmutter fragend an..

"Wie wird die Beerdigung von Mum vor sich gehen? Wer wird alles dabei sein?"

"Die Beerdigung wird am Freitag sein.  
Bis dahin werden alle Vorstandsmitglieder und Geschäftsführer unserer Betriebe und unsere Geschäftspartner informiert und mit Firmenflugzeugen von allen Standorten nach Boston geflogen werden.

Gegen Abend wird dann die Trauerfeier in Boston stattfinden, die Beerdigung findet nur im engsten Familiengreis bei Anbruch der der Dämmerung im alten Friedhof von New Salem statt."

"Stimmt es das bei der Beerdigung auch Indianer dabei sind?"

"Ja, Traditionell wird der Stamm mit dem unsere Ahnin Eleonora die Verhandlungen über unsere Insel geführt hatte, anwesend sein.  
Sie werden bis nach der Trauerfeier den Sarg deiner Mutter bewachen. Dann werden der Schamane und die Krieger des Stammes die Überreste deiner Mutter auf den Familienfriedhof bringen. Sie sind die einzigen Außenstehenden die bei der Beerdigung dabei sein werden."

"Wieso ist es Tradition, das der Verstorbene so schnell wie möglich eingeäschert wird?"

"Das sind die Nachwirkungen der Hexenverfolgungen. Die Jäger haben nachdem eine verdächtige Person verstorben ist. Diese Exhumiert, der Leichnam wurde dann geschändet. Das heißt der Kopf wurde vom Rumpf getrennt und zwischen die Füße gelegt. Die Arme wurden auf dem Rücken gebunden.

Manchmal wurde die Leiche noch weiter verstümmelt.  
Unsere Familien haben schon bevor wir ausgewandert sind ,begonnen so bald wie möglich die Verstorbenen einzuäschern und dann später beizusetzen.

Wundere dich nicht, die Urne deiner Mutter wird in einem Normalen Sarg stehen. Dieser ist mit Steinen gefüllt, je nach Gewicht des Verstorbenen mit ebensoviel Steinen.  
So das es den Anschein hat ,das eine Leiche in dem Sarg liegt.  
Auf dem Sarg deiner Mutter wird unsere Familienflagge liegen."

"Wow das hört sich ja fast wie ein Staatsbegräbnis an."

Mia schüttelte über so viel Vorbereitung nur den Kopf, allerdings schockierte es sie doch sehr ,wie die Hexenjäger mit den Leichen umgingen. In ihrem Kopf begann ein kleines Rädchen sich zu drehen. Vor sehr langer Zeit hatte sie doch schon einmal von so etwas gehört. Aber wo. Da sie mit dieser Überlegung nicht weiterkam fragte sie ihre Großmutter weiter aus.

"Wie viele Personen werden den bei der Trauerfeier dabei sein?"

"Außer unserer Familie werden viele der Bürger von New Salem anwesend sein. Die Geschäftspartner und Geschäftsführer werden ca. 200 Personen sein. Dann werden wahrscheinlich auch noch einige Politiker der Länder in denen wir unsere Standorte haben dabei sein."

"200 Personen? Und das sind nur die Geschäftsführer und Geschäftspartner! Sag mal Oma wie Reich sind wir eigentlich?"

Mias Großmutter lachte humorvoll auf, ihre Enkelin hatte sich scheinbar noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht wie reich ihre Familie war. Darüber war Cassandra sehr froh. Ihre Enkelin würde einmal eine sehr gute Nachfolgerin als Chefin von Leon Industries werden.

"Nun Mia. Es gibt eine Liste der reichsten Familien. Wir teilen uns mit dem Inhaber von Whinning Industries die 3 Stelle ", erzählte Cassandra Mia mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Mia flüsterte ehrfürchtig;  
"Wir, sind die 3. reichste Familie, in den USA! Wow."

Cassandra gab ihr lachend zur antwort:

"Nein Kleines, wir sind die 3. reichste Familie der Welt!"

Mias Gesichtszüge waren nun ihr entglitten, sie konnte nicht wirklich erfassen dass ihre Familie so reich war. Sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt, so reiche Menschen würden anders Leben.  
Sie musste dabei immer unwillkürlich an die Malfoys denken und an die arrogante hochnäsige Art von ihrem Klassenkameraden.

Gut ihre Großmutter hatte einige Angestellte, das Haus war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet und die Antiquitäten waren sicherlich auch nicht billig.  
Mia hatte sich inzwischen auch an die Markenkleidern gewohnt. Die sie und ihre Freunde trugen.  
Allerdings trug kein Mitglied ihrer Familie Designerkleider. Auch hatte sie noch nie etwas von ihrer Familie in der Klatschpresse gehört. Wobei diese sie ja nicht sonderlich interessierte .

"Ich habe mir nie vorgestellt ,dass unsere Familie so reich wäre! Wenn man an die Prominenten denkt, die immer in der Presse zu sehen ist. Unsere Familie ist ja im Gegensatz zu diesen richtig Normal."

Mias Großmutter stimmte ihr zu.

"Es ist bei unserer Familie auch Tradition, das die Kinder so normal wie möglich aufwachsen. Natürlich kann man sie nicht mit anderen Kindern vergleichen. Ihr habt schon besondere Rechte.  
Sie dir doch den Club an. Aber auch das ist Tradition.  
Ihr Kinder sollt so lernen ,Verantwortung zu übernehmen und daran gewöhnt werden das ihr an der Spitze der Gesellschaft steht.

Ich bin auf deine Mutter sehr stolz. Sie hat es geschafft, obwohl du nicht im Schutz der Familien aufgewachsen bist,das du zu einer verantwortungsbewussten jungen Frau herangereift bist. Wir verachten die Prominenten ,die alles tun um in der Presse zu stehen. Wir haben kein Problem mit den Paparatzis, dazu sind wir zu unbekannt. Selbst solche Ereignisse wie die Beerdigung eines unserer Familienmitglieder wird nicht offiziell bekannt gegeben. Es wissen allerdings nur wenige Menschen ,wem Leon Industries gehört. Auch werden die Mitglieder unserer Familie, da die Presse anwesend sein wird ,tief verschleiert sein."

Mia lächelt ihre Großmutter an, auch sie fand das Verhalten mancher Prominenten ,der Presse gegenüber schrecklich. Da war es ja kein Wunder, das diese meinten ,sie können schreiben was sie wollten. Da hatte sie ja auch schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.

"Das liegt wohl auch ein wenig an den Schulen ,auf die ich gegangen bin."  
Bei dieser Erinnerung schaute Mia traurig aus.  
Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Kindergarten und Grundschulzeit und an diese seltsamen Privatschule. Sie hatte ja erst nach dieser Zeit gelernt was Freundschaft war. War es dort, wo sie von diesen seltsamen Prackticken gehört hatte?

Mia runzelte überlegend die Stirn und schaute ihre Großmutter fragend an:

"Oma, du hast doch meinen Stiefvater nicht ausstehen können. Warum eigentlich?"

"Georg, dein Stiefvater wirkte mir und deinem Großvater sehr habgierig. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er war sehr darauf besessen, das er an das Vermögen deiner Mutter herankommt. Er wusste allerdings nur von dem Fond ,den wir für deine Mutter eingerichtet hatten. Ich denke nicht ,das er wusste ,wie reich unsere Familie in Wirklichkeit ist. Das beweist auch die Tatsache ,das er nicht versucht hat ,das er das Sorgerecht über dich bekommt. Du bist immerhin die Alleinerbin von Leon Industries."

"Wieso Alleinerbin? Ich habe doch noch eine Cousine!"

"Deine Mutter war die erstgeborene, es ist genauso Tradition das die Erstgeborene das Vermögen von Leon Industries bekommt. Die Nachfolgenden Kinder bekommen Prozentual Anteile vom Gewinn. Das ist auch nicht gerade wenig.  
Dazu müsste man deine Cousine erst einmal finden."

Mia saß weiterhin überlegend in ihrem Sessel, die Hausarbeit hatte sie wieder einmal vergessen.  
Ihre Gedankten schweiften von der Gegenwart ,in der sie die Erbin eines Riesen Firmenimperiums war, in die Vergangenheit zu ihren Stiefgeschwistern.

Cassandra war inzwischen mit der Vorbereitung der Beerdigung fertig und begab sich in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Dort wollte sie per Bildtelefon ihrer Assistentin die Instruktionen geben, damit diese beginnen konnte alles für die Beerdigung Vorzubereiten.

Mia überlegte ,ob sie ihre Stiefgeschwister, die sie seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte auch zur Beerdigung ihrer Mutter einladen sollte.  
Wie sie jetzt wohl aussahen? Würde sie Jenny, Luis und Ludwig noch erkennen.  
Sie hatte außer mit Jenny zu ihren Stiefbrüdern kein gutes Verhältnis gehabt.  
Diese lebten bei ihrer Mutter und Mia lernte sie erst kennen ,als sie in den Kindergarten der Inquisito ging.

Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang Mia auf. Konnte es sein! Wieso ist ihr das noch nie aufgefallen. Sie fand den Namen ihres Kindergartens und ihrer Grundschule schon immer etwas seltsam. Sie war es ja gewohnt das als Kind immer Mönche sie unterrichtet hatten.  
War allerdings mehr dahinter?

* * *

Hy, ich hoffe ihr hattet wieder spaß beim Lesen. Ich bin nach wie vor für Vorschläge für die Manschaften der N.S. High offen.

Isis


	18. Erinnerung an Mias Kindheit

**Sirius:** Danke, ich wünsche Dir viel spaß und viele Geschenke bei deinem Geburtstag. Ich habe leider keine Erfahrungen mit FF-Net gemacht. Bis jetzt stelle ich nur hier und bei Myfanficiton die Fanfic online.

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 18 Erinnerungen ans Mias Kindheit

Mias Großmutter kam, nachdem Mia aufschrie ,aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer geilt.

"Schatz, alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie beobachtete ihre Enkelin argwöhnisch. Was war geschehen ,das diese aufschrie?

"Grany, ich glaube du hattest recht ,das mein Stiefvater etwas zu verbergen hatte. Ich war es ja gewohnt. Auch das ich mit niemand darüber reden durfte. Daher hatte ich es total vergessen."

Ihre Großmutter setzte sich Mia gegenüber und schaute sie erwartend an. Es interessierte sie brennend was ihr an Georg so komisch vorkam.

Mia begann ihrer Großmutter ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

"Ich bin schon immer auf Privatschulen gegangen. Georg, ich kann ihn, nachdem ich weiß das er nicht mein Vater ist und wie er sich im Gerichtssaal mir gegenüber verhalten hat, nicht mehr Vater nennen!  
Nun ja ,Georg wollte schon als ich im Kindergartenalter war, das ich nicht in einen öffentlichen Kindergarten gehe.  
Ich glaube ,es gab einen Riesen Zoff zuhause ,wegen dem Thema. Mutter meinte einmal ,das sie mich lieber in einen öffentlichen Kindergarten gegeben hätte.  
Sie konnte die Freunde von Georg nicht ausstehen.  
Georg hatte sich durchgesetzt und ich bin in einen privaten Kindergarten gegangen, in den auch er schon gegangen ist.

Der Kindergarten wurde von Brüdern und Schwestern des Ordens Inquisito geleitet.  
Dort habe ich auch meine Stiefgeschwister kennen gelernt. Jenny ist in meinem Alter, Luis und Ludwig ein Jahr älter als ich.

Ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht ,wie es sein kann das ich eine gleichalte Stiefschwester habe. Ich kam richtig gut mit Jenny aus.

Ich weis nicht, wie es in einem normalen Kindergarten ist. Bei uns war es bestimmt nicht normal. Wir haben bereits mit 3 Jahren angefangen Lesen zu lernen.  
Ich erinnere mich vage daran ,das wenn die Kinder nicht mit dem Stoff mitkamen, sie rigoros ausgeschlossen wurden. Sie wurden in andere Kindergärten versetzt und die Eltern haben mit ihren Kindern geschrien und getobt.

Eine dieser Kinder war eine gute Freundin von mir. Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen. Mir wurde sogar verboten ,weiter mit ihr Kontakt zu haben. Es war nicht gern gesehen, wenn wir untereinander Freundschaften schlossen. Wir sollten uns als Rivalen sehen.

Auch erinnere ich mich ,das wir schon sehr früh Bibelkunde hatten.  
Das ist ja nicht so schlimm. Allerdings wurden wir regelrecht dazu getrimmt, das zu glauben was uns vorgeredet wurde. Das Thema war eigentlich auch immer das gleiche. Wie böse der Teufel sei und die Menschen die Ihm dienen.

Es hatte richtige sektenartige Strukturen. Wir sollen alles verabscheuen, was nicht als Normal galt. Auch durften wir nichts an Außenstehende weitergeben.  
So habe ich Mum nie etwas darüber erzählt."

Jetzt da sie darüber reden konnte ,kamen die alten Erinnerungen wieder zurück und es sprudelte nur so aus ihr heraus.

"Nach der Kindergartenzeit sind wir in die Grundschule von Inquisito gewechselt.

Auch dort war es das Gleiche. Man musste immer der Beste sein, besonders von Jenny und mir wurde dies verlangt.

Georg ist wohl bei Inquisito in den höheren Rängen. Jenny hat dies sehr große Probleme bereitet. Mir nicht.

Wir wurden so erzogen ,das außer Lernen für uns nichts wichtig war. Auch sollten wir keine Fragen stellen ,sondern das was uns die Erwachsenen sagen ,ausführen.

Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern war die Perfekte Vorzeigeschülerin. Georg war unheimlich stolz auf mich. Genauso wie meine Stiefgeschwister.

Für mich war es normal ,das ich keine normalen Freunde hatte. Es fiel ja nicht auf ,da wir außer den Kindern von Inquisito niemand anderes kannten. Ich dachte immer, alle wären so wie wir."

Dann kam der Hogwartsbrief."

Mia erschauderte.

"Ich erinnere mich noch daran ,wie stolz meine Mum war. Georg fand es nicht so toll. Er hat getobt und geschrieen. Ich wurde sofort in mein Zimmer geschickt.

Ich glaube er hat Mum auch geschlagen.

Wenn ich mich recht erinnere ,ist er danach wutentbrannt gegangen. Den Brief hat er mitgenommen.

Als er wieder kam, hat er mich zu sich gerufen. Ich erinnre mich noch an seine Worte":

"Hermione, dir wird ein großer Auftrag von Inquisito erteilt. Das ist eine große Ehre für unsere Familie. Dadurch kannst du die Schande ,die du unserer Familie bereitet hast ,ausbessern.

Du wirst auf diese verseuchte Schule gehen und uns alle nötigen Informationen geben ,die wir brauche um sie auszuräuchern.

Du weißt ,das wir immer gegen das Böse kämpfen müssen. Und in dieser Schule herrscht das Böse. Traue keinem. Freunde dich mit keinem an. Sei immer die Beste und verhalte dich normal. Sie dürfen nicht wissen ,das dein Vater zu der Führungsriege von Inquisito gehört."

"Ich war verdammt stolz darauf ,das gerade ich diese Aufgabe bekam. Natürlich haben meine Stiefgeschwister sich gewundert ,das ich nicht in die gleiche Schule wie sie kam. Ich bezweifle das ihnen die Wahrheit erzählt wurde.

Allerdings hat sich alles anders entwickelt, als sich das Georg vorgestellt hat.

Der Anfang war schrecklich als ich in Hogwarts ankam. Es war alles so anders. Ich dachte ja ,alle wären so wie ich. Ich habe mich penibel auf das Schuljahr vorbereitet. Die anderen nicht.  
Ich fiel natürlich auf wie ein bunter Hund. Galt sehr bald als Besserwisserin und litt darunter ,das ich keine Freunde hatte.

Ich wunderte mich über mich selber, das perfekte Mädchen, das keine Freunde brauchte ,sehnte sich nun danach. Es lag wohl daran ,das ich in einem Internat isoliert von meiner Familie war.

Am schlimmsten war es an Halloween, Ron einer meiner früheren Freunde ,hatte sich lauthals darüber geäußert ,das doch mit einer solchen aufdringliche Besserwisserin ,wie ich es sei, niemand befreundet sein will. Ich wäre ein Albtraum."

Mia lachte trocken bei dieser Erinnerung auf, sie hatten ja Recht gehabt.

"Sie hatten ja Recht gehabt, allerdings hat sich niemand gefragt, warum ich so war. Der Auftrag ,den ich hatte und auf den ich so stolz war. Er wurde für mich zu einem Albtraum.  
Am diesem Tag, war mir egal ,was man von mir erwartete, ich wollte einfach nur noch dazugehören. Alles andere war Fassade. Ich habe damals ,zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben glaube ich, geweint.  
Die restlichen Schulstunden und das Festessen habe ich saußen lassen und mich in einem WC eingeschlossen. Ich habe über mich und mein bisheriges Leben nachgedacht und wollte nicht mehr so weitermachen.  
Ich hatte vor zu meinem Direktor zu gehen und darum zu bitten mich nach Hause zu schicken. Auftrag hin oder her. Ich konnte ihn nicht ausführen.

Das hat mich fast das Leben gekostet.  
Ich habe nicht mitbekommen ,wie ein Troll in den Kerker eingebrochen ist."

Mias Großmutter unterbrach sie wütend:

"Mia, du kannst doch einen Einbrecher keinen Troll nennen!"

"Oma, es war ein Troll. Dieser wurde von einem unserer Professoren, der besessen war ,in die Kerker gelassen. Der Professor hoffte ,das er durch diese Ablenkung ,an den Stein der Weisen herankam."

"Den Stein der Weisen, Mia das ist nur eine Geschichte. Den gibt es nicht wirklich!"

Mias Großmutter schaute sie erstaunt an, konnte es sein ,das Mia doch mehr von der Anderwelt wusste ,als das alle annahmen.  
Den Stein der Weisen kannte Cassandra aus den alten Legenden ihrer Familie.

"Oma, den Stein der Weisen gab es tatsächlich. Nikolas Flamel war der einzige Zauberer der ihn erschaffen konnte. Und eben dieser Nikolas Flamel war der beste Freund von unserem Direktor."

Nun schaute Cassandra ihre Enkelin noch erstaunter an. Mia fiel dies auf und grinste ihre Großmutter an. Es war das erste mal ,seit sie ihre Oma kannte ,das diese sprachlos war.

Nach geraumer Zeit fragte Cassandra ihre Enkelin tonlos:  
"Wir reden von dem Nicolas Flamel der vor über 600 Jahre gelebt hatte. Der Nicolas Flamel, der auch noch gelebt hatte als Eleonora und ihr Zirkel die Anderwelt verließen!"

Mia erwiderte ihr lachend, froh darüber das endlich ihr jemand zuhörte:

"Der Nicolas Flamel der vor 5 Jahren gestorben ist, weil er den Stein der Weißen vernichtet hatte.

Ich sagte doch, ich würde auf eine ganz besondere Schule gehen, es ist die beste Zauberschule in ganz England, nein in ganz Europa. Es ist Hogwarts!"

Cassandra begann zu stammeln.

"Aber die Anderwelt, sie wurde von den Hexenjägern zerstört!"

Mia schüttelte den Kopf als sie ihrer Großmutter antwortete:  
"Genau das wollte euch Black John weismachen, es stimmt allerdings nicht. Sie gibt es immer noch und es herrscht ein Krieg zwischen den weißen und Schwarzen Magiern.

Aber das wollte ich dir eigentlich nicht erzählten. Wie gesagt durch den Troll bin ich fast gestorben. Zum Glück kamen Harry und Ron. Sie haben mich in einem Waghalsigen unternehmen versucht zu retten. Was auch geglückt ist.

Ich weis auch nicht warum, langsam wurden wir Freunde. Wir wollten herausbekommen was hinter dem Stein der Weisen steht. Und wer ihn stehlen will.

Ich bin dann in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gegangen, offiziell zum Skifahren.

Eigentlich sollte ich einen Rapport abliefern, das machte ich allerdings nicht. Ich log und sagte das mir auf der Schule nichts merkwürdiges aufgefallen sei, das mit der Hexenschule wäre nur ein Insider Witz gewesen. In Wirklichkeit wäre es eine elitäre hochbegabte Privatschule. Die hinter dem Deckmantel der Hexenschule war, damit die Schüler in ruhe Lernen konnten. Wer würde sich schon für eine Schule von Spinnern interessieren.

Dort würde nicht das Böse herrschen. Ich wüste nicht wo diese Schule lag und konnte auch keine sonstigen Angaben machen. Dies würde aus Sicherheitsgründen verschwiegen.

Es gab ein großen Krach deswegen, dieser fiel sogar Mum auf. Und ich war froh ,als ich wieder zurück auf die Schule konnte. Die Osterferien habe ich gleich dort verbracht.

Zum Ende des Schuljahres haben wir herausgefunden wer an den Stein der Weisen wollte und haben ihn aufgehalten.

Die darauf folgenden Sommerferien waren der Horror für mich. Es wurde versucht ,das ich wieder zu der alten Hermine wurde. Die alles für Inquoisto tun würde.

Ich floh regelrecht wieder auf meine Schule, die nächsten Jahre wurden auch nicht anders. Jedes Jahr erlebten wir ein haarstäubendes Abendteuer. Bei denen wir manchmal fast starben.

Im zweiten Jahr war es ein Basilisk, das ist eine Schlange die Menschen tötet oder versteinert. Ich konnte nur durch die Wirkung von dem Alraunentrank von der Versteinerung erlöst werden.

Im dritten Jahr war es ein ausgebrochener Sträfling, in Wirklichkeit saß er unschuldig hinter Gittern. Was wir leider nicht beweisen konnten. Wir wurden fast von einem Wehrwolf angefallen, beim Versuch den waren Verräter und Mörder zu fangen.

Im Vierten Jahr wurde Harry fast bei einem Turnier umgebracht."

Mia lachte bei der Erinnerung an Rita Kimmkorn.

"Ich wurde von einer Reporterin, die über das Ereignis berichtete, als Feme Fatal hingestellt. Deshalb kann ich nicht begreifen ,aus welchem Grund manche Leute freiwillig ,sich der Presse als Freiwild stellen.

Und letztes Jahr sind wir fast im Zauberei Ministerium umgekommen. Das war eine seltsame Angelegenheit. Ich habe das Gefühl das bei der ganzen Sache etwas faul war.  
Harrys Pate ist dabei gestorben und Harry wurde von dem Gefährlichsten Zauberer ,den es in England gab angegriffen.  
Es wirkte einiges an der ganzen Angelegenheit gestellt. Wenn Voldemort Harry umbringen wollte ,hätte er doch massig Zeit dafür gehabt. Dumbledore hat ihn scheinbar aufgehalten. Aber ich weis nicht. Etwas ist an der ganzen Angelegenheit faul."

Cassandra begann zu überlegen ,ob sie nicht doch ihre Enkelin dazu anhalten sollte, in New Salem zu bleiben. Auch sie war immer davon ausgegangen ,das Mia einfach eine blühende Phantasie hatte. Aber nach den ganzen Erzählungen ihrer Enkelin ,glaubte sie ihr die Geschichte.

"Weist du Oma ,eigentlich wollte ich damit etwas anderes sagen. Ich kenne diese Praktiken von den Hexenjägern. Ich habe sie bei Inquisito gehört. Soll ich dir sagen von wem Inqusito gegründet wurde.  
Von einem gewissen John Black.

Was ist wenn dieser den Orden nur deshalb gegründet hat, um an die Macht des Zirkels der Hera zu kommen. Er hat sicherlich nicht gedacht, das dieser so lange weiter bestehen würde.  
Das ist das Geheimnis meines Stiefvaters, er ist ein Hexenjäger!"

Mia und ihre Großmutter sahen sich schweigend an, beide waren sich sicher das Mia mit den Vermutungen über ihren Stiefvater recht hatte.

Cassandra stellte Mia noch viele Fragen über ihre Schule. In der Zwischenzeit hörte man einen leisen Gong und eines der Hausmädchen eilte zu der Eingangstüre.

Nachdem sie mit jemandem geredet hatte kam sie, in den roten Salon und meldete den Besuch an.

* * *

Hy,

ich hoffe ihr hattet wieder viel spaß beim Kapitel 18.

Lasst Euch überraschen wer die Besucher sind. Ich würde mich über Vermutungen darüber sehr freuen.

Aber jetzt zu etwas anderem, da ich gerade bei der Entwicklung einer neuen Fanfictonreihe bin, brauche ich dabei Hilfe.

Sie wird; Die Clans von Ratien heißen.

Sie erzählt die Geschichte der Clans von Ratien; Clan der Vampiere, Clan der Nixen vom Strümpfelbach und dem Clan der Werwölfe. Diese drei Clans leben in einem kleinen Dorf namens Beteringen, das im Herzen von Deutschland ( in Ratien ) liegt.

Die Geschichte spielt wärend der 20ger bis 45ger Jahre. Einer der Hauptpersonen ist Tom Riddel, der vom Grafen von Beteringen Adoptiert wurde, ( Clan der Vampiere) und seiner späteren Frau.

Wer also Lust hat Personen dafür zu "erfinden", oder selber dabei vorkommen will. Schickt mir eine Beschreibung von der Person mit Namen, Aussehen und so etwas wie eine kleine Beschreibung. Und natürlich zu welchem Clan ihr gehören wollt.

Allerdings wir es noch ein wenig dauern bis ich mit dieser Geschichte anfange. Vorher möchte ich den ersten und zweiten Teil von Diadem der Hera fertig haben.

Eure Isis


	19. Unerwartete Besucher

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 19 Unerwartete Besucher**

Emma brachte die Besucher in den Roten Salon.

Faith stürzte sich fast auf Mia, da sie und ihre Freunde sich sehr große Sorgen um Mia machten.

Sie hatten nach Mias überstürzter Flucht aus der Schule, diese komplett nach ihr durchsucht. Die Lehrer und Mitschüler wahren fast am Rande der Verzweiflung. Faith so wie sie nun mal war, hatte alle bedroht und verdächtigt, Mia etwas angetan zu haben.

Am Schluss bevor Faith, die Zwillinge Susann und Nick das Schulgelände verließen, bekamen ihre Mitschüler ein Schauspiel geboten, das sich in der Geschichte der New Salem High noch nie ereignet hatte.

Die Clubmitglieder hatten sich vor versammelter Schülerschaft gezofft.  
Auf der einen Seite Diana und die Clubmitglieder, die immer noch von dem Schwarzen Onyx beeinflusst wurden, auf der anderen Seite Faith und ihre Freunde.

"Mia, wir haben uns sorgen um dich gemacht! Du bist auf einmal verschwunden! Wir dachten schon du bist nach England abgehauen. Oder die Anderen haben dir etwas angetan."

In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut an der Haustüre und wieder ging Emma, um diese zu öffnen und den Besucher hereinzulassen.

Faith stutzte, irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, sie sah ihre Freunde an, diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Auch sie spürten das etwa geschehen war. Mias Augen waren Tränenunterlaufen, als ob sie lange Zeit oder immer wieder geweint hätte. Sie wirkte stark angespannt.

Tante Cassandra war in Schwarz gekleidet, dies war ja seit dem Tot von ihrem Mann Normal. Aber aus welchem Grund trug auch Mia schwarz?

Emma begleitete wieder die neuen Besucher in den Salon.

Es waren Tante Lucrezia, Tante Anabella und Tante Mirabelle. Auch sie trugen ausschließlich Schwarz. Die drei älteren Damen wirkten auch sehr angespannt und traurig.

Faith, Nick und Susann wirkten verwirrt. Sie stürzten sich auf ihre Großmütter und fragten aufgeregt, was geschehen war.

Darius und David begannen zu begreifen, was passiert war. Sie schauten Mia an und überbrückten die kurze Distanz zu ihr. Dann nahmen sei einfach nur schützend in die Mitte und umarmten sie.

Als Faith, Nick und Susann Mias Aufschluchzen hörten, fuhren sie zu ihr herum.

Mia hatte die ganze Zeit versucht stark zu bleiben und nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Jetzt, geschützt von den zwei Jungs, brach sie zusammen. Faith, Nick und Susann gingen schnellen Schrittes zu ihr und sprachen beruhigend auf sie ein.

Cassandra hatte erwartet, das ihre Enkelin nicht ewig so stark sein konnte. Dazu hatte sie in diesem Jahr zu viel erlebt.  
Nicht nur in diesem Jahr, nach den erschreckenden Erzählungen ihrer Enkelin hatte diese es ihr ganzes Leben nicht leicht gehabt.

Cassandra wendete sich ihrer Großnichte Faith und ihrem Großneffen Nick zu.

"Faith, Nick bringt doch bitte Mia in ihr Zimmer. Dort kann sie euch in Ruhe erzählen was geschehen ist."

Susann wendete sich Cassandra zu.

"Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn Faith und ich, Mia in ihr Zimmer bringen. Die Jungs können dann ja etwas zu essen besorgen."

Damit wendet sie sich an Mia

"Süße, auf was hast du Lust, Sushi, Fast food oder etwas anderes?"

Mia hatte sich inzwischen an Nick gekuschelt, dieser strich seiner Großcousine immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Wütend über die Ungerechtigkeit des Schicksals, das der Kleinen so hart zugesetzt hatte.

"Ich hab eigentlich gar keinen Hunger, auch wenn ich heute gar nichts gegessen habe."

Mia viel erst bei diesem Satz auf, dass sie ja schon das Frühstück sausen gelassen hatte und beim Mittagessen gab es ja in der Cafeteria, diesen Streit mit dem Club.

Nick übergab Mia in Faiths Arme, diese begleitete Mia in ihr Zimmer. Da es schon dämmerte, beschloss Faith nochmals zu sich nach Hause zu gehen und Duftkerzen zu besorgen. Diese sollten Mia beruhigen. Susann bugsierte Mia in das Badezimmer und überredete sie ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen.

Während Mia badete, schloss Susann die Fensterläden, ließ sich von einem Hausmädchen einige Blumen besorgen, diese verteilte sie dann in Mias Zimmer. In der Zwischenzeit war Faith mit Duftkerzen und Räucherstäbchen zurückgekommen.

Sie verteilte die Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen im Zimmer.

Mia kam in der Zwischenzeit aus ihrem Bad und musste über Faith und Susann schmunzeln. Diese suchten scheinbar für sie ein Nachthemd und waren über ihre Schulroben gestolpert.

Mit einem lächeln fragte Mia sie:  
"Sucht ihr etwas bestimmtes, wenn ihr für mich nach einem Nachthemd sucht. Die liegen in der in der Obersten Schublade."  
Dabei zeigte sie auf eine Kirschholzkommode.

Faith begann darin zu suchen und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass sie für Mia wohl neue Kleider gekauft hatten. Aber die Unterwäsche war zum teil doch nicht so berauschend. Es gab wohl einige Spitzen-BHs und Unterhosen. Auch hatte Mia ein oder zwei Tangas. Ansonsten war es langweilige Baumwollunterwäsche.

Die Nachthemden waren auch nicht anders. Am Schluss entschied sich Faith für ein knöchellanges Nachthemd. Das auch aus einem anderen Jahrhundert stammen konnte.

"Beim besten Willen Mia, wir müssen eindeutig nochmal mit dir einkaufen gehen. Also das turnt einen Jungen doch nur ab." Dabei hielt sie einen Baumwoll Schlüpfer in der Hand.

Mia fing an zu lachen.

"Wenn du in einem zugigen Schloss zur Schule gehen würdest, dann hättest du auch solche Unterwäsche!"

Mia kuschelte sich in ihr Bett, die Mädchen setzten sich rechts und links neben sie. Susann war der Meinung, dass heute es doch angemessen war das Mia ein solches Nachthemd trug. Die Jungs könnten sonst auf falsche Gedanken kommen.

Mia setzte sich auf und sah sich überlegend in ihrem Zimmer um.

"Susann, Faith es ist fast so wie ich es von Lavender und Parvati gehört habe. Wisst ihr ich hatte nie eine Pyjamas Party gehabt. Bei den ganzen Kerzen könnte man es sich vorstellen das es eine wäre."

In der Zwischenzeit war Mias Zimmertüre aufgegangen und die Jungs kamen ,mit Essen bewaffnet ,in das Zimmer.

Darius und David hatten Mias Worte gehört. Sie schauten sich an und schrieen munter drauf los.

"Geile Idee, Mia wir machen eine Pyjamaparty."

Mia schaute sie verdutzt an, es war für sie ja nur eine rhetorische Frage gewesen. Allerdings waren ihre Cousins und Cousinen der Meinung, es wäre eine gute Idee.  
Faith lief zu Mias Kommode und holte für jeden ein Nachthemd heraus. Die Jungs waren davon allerdings nicht begeistert.

Sie würden doch nicht ein Nachthemd tragen. Allerdings hatten sie keine Chance und nachdem die Jungs im Bad murrend verschwanden, zogen sich Faith und Susann bei Mia um.

Danach setzten sich die jungen Leute auf Mias Himmelbett und packten das Essen aus.

Die Jungs hatten alles mögliche angebracht.

Sushi, Chinesisches Essen, Chips, Schokolade, Kuchen, Cola, Wasser, Salat u.s.w

Mias Himmelbett verwandelte sich in ein Schlemmerparadies. Bei den ganzen Leckereien bekam dann sogar Mia Hunger.

Allerdings konnte sie sich kaum auf das Essen konzentrieren, es sah zu lustig aus die Jungs in den Nachthemden zu sehen.  
Trotz aller Traurigkeit, die Mia in sich hatte bekam, sie fast einen Lachanfall.

Dies merkten dann auch die Zwillinge und stürzen sich auf Mia um diese einmal kräftig durchzukitzeln.

Mia bettelte um Gnade, allerdings half ihr das nicht. Nick schaute nur grinsend zu und als Mia sich aus ihrer Bettdecke befreit hatte, diese hatte sie um die Beine gewickelt, und vom Bett aufsprang um zu flüchten. Rannte Nick hinter ihr her und fing sie wieder ein.

Faith und Susann krümmten sich vor Lachen auf Mias Himmelbett.

Durch das laute Gelächter wurden die Damen aus dem Erdgeschoß heraufgelockt.

Für sie war es ein wahrhaft köstlicher Anblick.

Nick, Darius und David in Mias Spitzennachtemd. Da das Zimmer von Kerzen erhellt war, könnte es auch eine Situation auf dem 17. Jahrhundert gewesen sein.

Damals war es ja normal das Männer Nachthemden trugen.

Nun ja, abgesehen von dem ganzen Essen auf dem Bett.

Normalerweise hätte Cassandra ja einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen. Von wegen im Bett isst man nicht. Allerdings sah sie, dass es ihrer Enkelin gut tat, so mit ihren Cousins und Cousinen herumzutollen.

Scheinbar hatte sich Mia tatsächlich an ihre Instruktion gehalten, da sie den Onyx nicht trug. Und sich auch ganz normal benahm.

Verwundert war allerdings Cassandra über die Tatsache das es gerade Faith, Susann und die Zwillinge waren die Mia in dieser Situation beiseite standen.

Die Damen schlossen schmunzelnd Mias Zimmertüre und begaben sich wieder in das Erdgeschoss. Sie mussten ja noch die anderen Familien informieren.

Inzwischen war die Jagd in Mias Zimmer beendet und sie setzten sich wieder auf Mias Bett.

Beim Essen unterhielten sie sich über das Verhalten der anderen Clubmitglieder.

Faith hatte Mia schon eine Weile beobachtet, wie diese immer wieder mit ihrer Hand in Richtung ihres Halses griff und mit etwas spielen wollte.

"Mia, du wirkst jetzt wieder normal. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, da ich dich ja leider nicht so gut kenne."

"Ich fühle mich auch wieder gut, na so gut wie man sich eben fühlen kann ,wenn die Mutter gestorben ist."

Wieder griff Mia in Richtung ihres Halses.

Susann runzelte die Stirn und fragte Mia:

"Hattest du nicht heute Morgen eine Kette um? Mir fällt jetzt erst auf das du damit bei der Auseinandersetzung in der Cafeteria gespielt hast."

"Du hast Recht Susann, ich habe die ganze Zeit die Kette getragen, die mir Diana vor der Anrufung gegeben hatte. Ich habe sie vor lauter Wut über Diana heute Nachmittag in den Müll geworfen.  
Es ist verrückt ,ich habe die ganze Zeit das Bedürfnis sie zu suchen und wieder umzulegen.  
Was ja nicht geht, das Müllauto hat sie ja mitgenommen."

Faith, Susann, Darius, David und Nick sahen sich an.

Nick meinte dann.

"Tragen nicht die anderen auch noch diese Ketten? Ich habe meine gleich nach der Anhörung abgenommen. Ich fühlte mich damit unwohl, ich meine ich bin ein Mann. Da trägt man doch keine Kette mit einem Anhänger."

Darius und David stimmen ihm lauthals zu.

"Es langt das wir Nachthemden tragen müssen, da es einige Damen die anwesend sind als witzig finden", brummelte David noch dazu.

Mia begann wieder leise zu kichern, hörte aber schnell auf als die Jungs sich ihr wieder nähern wollen. Sie hatte ja keine Lust auf eine weitere Kitzelatakt.  
"Ich habe die Kette auch sofort nach der Anrufung abgenommen, mir gefiel der Stein nicht. Abgesehen davon mache ich mir nicht so viel aus Schmuck", gab Susann zu.

Faith sah Mia fragend an.

"Sag mal Mia, hast du auch immer so eine Stimme gehört. Die dich zu Dingen animieren wollte.  
Ich bin in der Nacht der Anhörung aufgewacht und habe einen sehr starken Drang zum Baden gehabt.  
Also das war doch sehr seltsam."

Susann, David, Darius und Nick sahen sie fragend an.

"Hat bei dir das Wasser auch sehr seltsam reagiert? Hat Dinge getan das es normalerweise nicht tut. Als ob es von jemandem gesteuert wird?",  
fragte nun Mia Faith.

"Ja, ich muss zugeben schlecht war es ja nicht. Allerdings unheimlich. Wenn ich einen Orgasmus bekomme, will ich schon wissen wer den mir beschert!"

Susann, David, Darius und Nick sehen von einem zum andern. Sie fragen sich was das alles soll.

"Also ich hörte immer eine Stimme, am Anfang konnte ich mich noch dagegen wehren. Bis ich Wasser geschluckt habe. Dann war ich wie ferngesteuert. Als ob jemand auf mich einen Imperius sprechen würde! Die Stimme habe ich eigentlich immer gehört."  
Mia überlegte, wann sie diese zuletzt gehört hatte.  
"Moment mal, seit ich diese Kette weggeschmissen habe, bin ich wieder normal! Ich habe die volle Kontrolle über mich und meine Gedanken. Und ich höre die Stimme nicht mehr. Das ist jetzt auch schon seit",

Mia schaute auf ihren Wecker,

"9 Stunden, mein Gott. Es ist ja fast 22 Uhr. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Allerdings stört mich der Drang schon, das ich diese vermaledeite Kette wieder umlegen will."

Darius saß grübelnd auf dem Bett.

"Also ich fasse zusammen ich, mein Bruder, Nick und Susann haben die Kette sofort nach der Anhörung abgemacht. Wir hatten auch keine seltsamen Stimmen gehört oder was war da im Bad? Wir benehmen uns auch nicht seltsam. Und handeln wie unter einem Imperius, was immer das auch ist.  
Mia hat die Kette heute Nachmittag weggeschmissen, da sie auf Diana wütend war."

David sah Faith fragend an.

"Wann hast du die Kette abgemacht Faith?"

"Nachdem ich gebadet hatte, sie war nass! Als mich meine Mutter aufweckte wollte ich mir sie wieder umlegen. Meine Mutter hat sie mir aus der Hand gerissen. Faselte etwas Unverständliches und marschierte davon. Ihr kennt meine Mutter ,wenn sie so drauf ist, darf man mit ihr nicht diskutieren. Gestern Abend habe ich sie im Hausmüll gesehen. Ich hab mir allerdings nichts dabei gedacht. Ich habe vergessen was diese mir zu dem Zeitpunkt bedeutet hatte, als sie mir meine Mutter wegnahm. Doris unsere Hausangestellte hat dann den Müll ,als sie nach Hause ging vor die Türe, in die Tonne getan."

"Nick, Darius, David, Susann wo habt ihr eure Ketten nach der Anhörung aufbewahrt?",  
fragte nun Mia die vier.

Sie sahen sich an und überlegten.

"Keine Ahnung, ich glaube wir haben sie am Strand bereits abgemacht und auch dort liegen lassen", ließen Darius und David von sich hören.

Nick und Susann stimmten ihnen zu, auch sie hatten die Ketten am Strand abgemacht und dort vergessen.

"Also, liegt es an den Ketten. Ihr hattet diese nicht lange getragen, so konnte sie nicht ihre Wirkung entfalten. Faith trug sie einige Zeit. Sie hatte allerdings keine, ich nenn es jetzt einmal Entzugserscheinungen. Wobei, als ich dich besuchte, hattest du doch so einen Kommentar abgegeben, von wegen Black John?", resümierte Mia.

Faith überlegte kurz und antwortete ihr:  
"Stimmt, in dem Moment fand ich es sehr witzig. Also muss die Wirkung noch etwas angehalten haben. Wie du es bei dir beschrieben hast, es war wie als jemand der einen Beeinflusst."

Kurzzeitig war ein schweigen in Raum, die Jugendlichen schauten sich an und gähnten leise vor sich hin.

"Moment einmal, das wurde erst besser als unsere Hausangestellte den Müll weg brachte. Am nächsten Morgen war alles wie ein Traum und ich hab es verdrängt. Eigentlich bis ich Sean beobachte wie er das Pulver in die Cola gab."

Mias analytischer Verstand setzte wieder ein.

"Also muss man eine gewisse Distanz haben damit der Onyx nicht mehr wirkt. Wenn man ihm zu lange ausgesetzt wird dann bekommt man Entzugserscheinungen. Wie bei mir zu sehen ist."

Susann fuhr Mias Überlegungen fort.

"Also müssen wir dafür sorgen das die anderen den Onyx abnehmen. Das kann schwierig werden."

* * *

Hy,

ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Leider wird es bis zum nächsten etwas Dauern.

Da ich das falsche Kapitel in meinem E-mail Postfach abgespeichert habe, um es zu Sirius zu schicken. Ihm wie immer Dank für seine Betaarbeit.

Dann bin ich zum Geburtstag, meiner Mutter gefahren um ihr bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen.

Kochen, Backen u.s.w, was man halt alles für ein Geburtstagsmenü braucht.

Na ja, in 4 Tagen bin ich dann wieder Zuhause und kann das richtige Kapitel Sirius schicken.

Also habt bitte etwas geduld bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Aber als kleiner Trost werde ich euch etwas verraten. In diesem Kapitel wird das Geheimnis um den Ninja und seinen Großvater gelüftet.

Er wird die armen Mia in Gewissensnöte schicken. Sie wird sich einige Gedanken über ihre Freunde machen und wie sie sich ihnen gegenüber verhalten soll, da sie meint zu wissen wer er ist. Allerdings hat er auch ein kleines Geheimnis.

Vieleicht hat ja jemand Lust vermutungen anzustellen, ich würde mich über diese Freuen. Vieleicht hat ja jemand auch eine Verschwöhrungstheorie. Wer weiß was alles hinter der ganzen Geschichte um Mia, den Club und den fremden Ninja steckt.

Eure Isis


	20. Der Enkel des Lords

**Sirius;** wie immer danke.

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 20 Der Enkel des Lords**

"Also muss man eine gewisse Distanz haben, damit der Onyx nicht mehr wirkt. Wenn man ihm zu lange ausgesetzt wird, dann bekommt man Entzugserscheinungen. Wie bei mir zu sehen ist."

Susann fuhr mit Mias Überlegungen fort:

"Also müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass die anderen den Onyx abnehmen. Das kann schwierig werden."

Während Susann ihre Überlegungen ausführte, stand Mia vom Bett auf und begann aufgeregt im Zimmer umherzugehen. Ihre Hände fuhren immer wieder in Richtung ihres Halses um nach der nicht vorhandenen Kette zu tasten.

Dies viel natürlich den anderen auf.  
Die Zwillinge standen auf und nahmen ihre Junge Freundin in die Mitte, um diese zu beruhigen. Diese Aktion half allerdings nicht viel.  
Mia`s Zustand verschlechterte sich zusehends. Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und ihre Schritte wurden immer hektischer.  
Susann, Faith und Nick waren inzwischen auch aufgestanden und beobachten Mia mit sorgenvoller Miene.

Nick wurde es am Schluss zu bunt und nahm seine junge Großcousine auf den Arm und legte sie sanft auf ihr Himmelbett.

"Verdammt wir müssen irgend etwas machen, ihr zustand wird ja immer schlimmer. Was denkt ihr, ist das der Onyx?" Fragte Nick die anderen.

"Sicherlich, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war ich gestern als ich den Stein abgelegt habe auch etwas unruhig. Natürlich nicht in den Ausmaßen wie Mia jetzt, allerdings hatte ich den Stein auch nicht so lange getragen wie Mia."  
Antwortete ihm Faith.

"Was sollen wir den jetzt machen? So kann es doch nicht weitergehen? " ,teilte Darius, mit sorgenvoller Stimme, den anderen mit.  
David stimmte seinem Zwillingsbruder zu und gab zu bedenken:  
"Das hält doch die Kleine nicht lange aus! Heißt es nicht, man soll keinen Entzug machen?

"Also, was können wir dann tun?" Fragte Nick die anderen.

"Ich glaube, es ist nicht das Problem, das der Onix nicht mehr da ist, es wird eher sein, dass sie gewohnt ist das sie eine Kette trägt. Wenn wir ihr eine andere Kette umlegen, würde sie sich vielleicht beruhigen." Sagte Faith mit überlegender Stimme.

Susann gab zu bedenken": Es müsste allerdings eine Kette sein, die ihr etwas bedeutet und es würde nicht viel helfen, wenn ein Anhänger daran ist.

Die Freunde beobachteten Mia, die sich inzwischen auf dem Bett windete und sehr stark schwitzte. Auch wirkt sich nicht mehr richtig ansprechbar, sondern eher, als würde sie in einigen Minuten bewußtlos werden.

"Egal was wir machen, wir müssen uns beeilen. Ihr Zustand verschlechtert sich ja immer mehr."  
An Faith`s Stimme merkte man, das sie das Ganze sehr mitnahm. Sie machte sich doch sehr Sorgen um ihre jüngere Cousine und es machte ihr das Gewissen zu schaffen. Da sie ja, Mia am Anfang so stark zugesetzt hatte und sie eigentlich bis zum gestrigen Abend feindselig behandelt hatte.

Sie konnte eigentlich nicht begreifen, aus welchem Grund sie, in so kurzer Zeit, freundschaftliche Gefühle für Mia entwickelt hatte.  
An jenem Samstagmorgen, wo sie Mia aufgefordert hatte sich mit ihr im alten Schulgebäude zu treffen, hatte sie schon Mias Haltung bewundert. Mia gab sich nicht so einfach geschlagen, auch zeigte sie am heutigen Morgen wieder diese Eigenschaft ihrer Familie, dass sie mutig und Tapfer war.

Sollte eine so junge Frau, so zugrunde gehen? Wenn es nach ihr ginge nicht.

Darius, David und Nick begannen Mias Zimmer nach einem Schmuckkasten zu durchsuchen.  
Sie fanden einiges allerdings kein Schmuckkästchen. Faith und Susann begannen Mias Sekretär zu durchsuchen.

Beide wunderten sich über das Pergamentpapier und die Federn die sie fanden. Auch kam ihnen Mias Zauberstab in die Hände.

"Also, wenn Mia es besser geht, muss ich sie wirklich fragen wozu sie das braucht?" Damit zeigte Faith auf Mias Zauberstab.  
Danach verstaute sie diesen wieder in Mias Schublade.

Endlich hatten die Jungs Mias Schmuckkästchen gefunden. Die Mädchen gesellten sich zu ihnen und durchstöberten die kleine Schatulle.

Am Ende entschieden sie sich für einen alten keltischen Ring mit Runen und eine Silberne Kette.  
Sie fädelten die Kette in den Ring und begaben sich zu Mia.

Diese war inzwischen wirklich bewußtlos geworden, ihre Atmung kam nur noch Abgehackt und mit Aussetzer.

Faith legte Mia die Kette um und die jungen Leute beobachteten ihre Cousine mit sorgenvoller Miene.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde Mias Atmung wieder normal und sie viel in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Faith, Susann und die Jungs schauten sich erleichtert an. Allerdings wollten sie Mia auch nicht alleine lassen. So legten sich die Mädchen auf das Himmelbett so das Mia in der Mitte lag. Die Zwillinge legten sich auf die Sofalandschaft die in der Ecke stand. Das ehemalige weiße Leder war von einem der Angestellten mit Schwarzen Tüchern abgedeckt worden. Da ja im Haus Trauer über Alexandras Tod herrschte.

Nick legte sich quer über das Bett, so das er zu Füßen seiner Cousinen schlief. So konnte er sie beschützen.

Die jungen Leute waren sehr schnell eingeschlafen. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht als sie die Türe zu Mias Zimmer öffnete. Cassandra musste abermals Schmunzeln, über das was sie im Zimmer sah.

Sie sammelte die Essensreste ein und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein seltsames Flimmern erhellte das Zimmer. Das Flimmern matrealisierte sich als ein junger Mann mit Schwarzer Kleidung.  
Er trug eine lange Schwarze Hose und ein Hemd, auf dem an der Seite ein grünes Wappen mit einer Schlange zu sehen war. Der junge hatte schwarze Haare mit giftgrünen Strähnen  
verwirrt schaute er sich um. Wo war er gelandet? Gerade war er doch noch in seinem Zimmer in Whining Manor. Dem Herrenhaus seines Großvaters.

Wehe Draco oder Blaise hatten ihm einen Streich gespielt. Dann Gnade ihnen Gott. Schwor er sich in Gedanken.  
Draco hatte recht Blaise war wirklich anstrengend. Allerdings waren Pansy und Millicent nicht besser. Besonders Pansy. Sie hatte sich zur Aufgabe gemacht als sie am Sonntag in das Manor eingezogen ist, Rey zu bemuttern. Draco fand das natürlich witzig. Er nicht.

Der junge Mann sah sich suchend in dem Fremden Zimmer um. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich in dem Mond erhelltem Zimmer orientieren konnte. Dann musste er lauthals anfangen zu lachen.

Scheinbar hatte er aus welchen Gründen auch immer eine Zeitreise gemacht. Die jungen Leute lagen alle in altertümlichen Nachthemden auf dem Himmelbett bzw. auf einer anderen Schwarzen Schlafstelle. Was diese war konnte er durch die Dunkelheit in dem Zimmer nicht erkennen.

Neugierig geworden ging er näher an das Himmelbett heran. Dort regte sich gerade ein junges bezaubertes Mädchen wie er feststellen musste.  
Unter den Liedern begannen ihre Augen zu zucken. Hoffentlich träumte sie etwas schönen. Bei weiterer Betrachtung fiel ihm die Kette auf die sie an ihrem Hals trug.

Das Mädchen erwachte mit einem Ruck und erschrak bei seinem Anblick, als sie sich wieder gefaßt hatte zischte sie ihn leise und gefährlich an.

"Gefällt euch was ihr seht? Wer seid ihr eigentlich? Und was bei der Göttin Hera machst ihr in meinem Schlafgemach?"

Mia stieg vorsichtig aus dem Bett, um nicht ihre Freunde zu wecken.

"Machst ihr dass öfters, junge Damen in ihren Träumen besuchen?"

Der Junge, ging einige Schritte auf Mia zu. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und grinste sie an.

"Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, wenn ich My Lady so ansehe."

Mia betrachtete ihn nun auch ausgiebig und erkannte den jungen Mann. Es war niemand anderes als ihr Ninja.  
Ihr Blick blieb an seinem Hemd hängen. Traurig blickte sie auf das Wappen auf diesem Gestickt war. Bei allen Göttern musste der Junge ausgerechnet ein Slytherin sein!

Der Junge beobachtete sie und fragte sich was für sie so erschreckend an seinem Wappen sein musste. Gut es war das Slytherin Wappen.

"Was ist?"

"Ihr habt immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet? Wer seid ihr und was macht ihr in meinem Schlafgemach?"

Der junge verbeugte sich elegant vor Mia, nahm ihre rechte Hand und hauchte einen Handkuß auf den Handrücken.

"Verzeiht My Lady. Ich bin Rey. Der Enkel des Lords."

"Lord?! Welcher Lord?"  
Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in Mia hoch. Es durfte einfach nicht sein das er der Enkel von Voldemort war. . Mia erinnerte sich allerdings auf einmal an einen Satz, den er bei einem ihrer Träume gesagt hatte.  
Harry Potter muss sterben.

Der Junge überlegte was sollte er der jungen Dame aus, was weiß für einem Jahrhundert, sagen.

"Ich bin der Enkel des letzten Erben von Salazar Slytherin."

Mia betrachtete ihn traurig, also war er ihr Feind.  
War er das wirklich? Wenn Harry nichts mehr von ihr wollte, welchen Grund hatte sie dann noch sich in diesen Krieg einzumischen. Konnte sie aber wirklich zusehen wie Harry sterben würde.  
Hätte sie vielleicht über Rey die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was mit Harry war? Wer sie war wusste er so wie es schien nicht.

"Ich bin Hermione Cassandra Janet, die Enkelin von Lady Gryffindor. Und wie kommst ihr jetzt in mein Schlafgemach?"

"Keine Ahnung, das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt."

Mia betrachtete seine Hand an dem der Ring steckte, den sie Harry geschenkt hatte.

Aus Gewohnheit griff Mia wieder Richtung ihres Halses, um dort einen Ring zu ertasten. Sie sah ihn sich genauer an. Es war der Freundschaftsring.

Rey war inzwischen auch der Ring am Hals von Mia aufgefallen. Es war der gleiche den er an seiner Hand trug.

"Es liegt wohl an den Ringen, mein Großvater hat mir erzählt das es Bundringe sind. Wenn sich zwei Seelenpartner finden, würden sie nun ja eine besondere Verbindung erzeugen. Wobei ich mich frage, wie es sein kann das Menschen aus verschiedenen Jahrhunderten Seelenpartner sind."

Auf einmal begann der junge wieder anzufangen zu flimmern und man hörte einige stimmen.

"Rey wo bist du? Seine Lordschaft wartet auf dich! Hast du das Mittagessen vergessen? Rey!!"

Die letzten Worte die Mia von ihm hörte war, verdammt Draco, gerade wo es spannend wird!

Mia schüttelte ihren Kopf und starrte verblüfft auf die lehre Stelle an der gerade noch Rey stand.  
Da sie sowieso nichts machen konnte begab sie sich wieder in das Bett und schlief ein.  
Mia erwachte durch ein leises Geflüster, sie streckte sich als erstes ausgiebig. Öffnete dann ihre Augen um in die erleichterten Gesichter von ihren Freunden zu sehen. Ja nach allem was geschehen war, nicht beachtend den schlechten Start in New Salem, hatten sich Susann, Darius, David, Nick und Faith als ihre Freunde entpuppt.

Erleichtert das es Mia wieder gut ging verabschieden sich die 5, um sich für die Schule vorzubereiten. Susann machte mit Mia aus ,dass sie sie in zwei Stunden zur Schule abholen würde.

Nachdem Mia alleine war ging Mia in das Bad um sich für die Schule vorzubereiten. Während sie im Bad war wanderten ihre Gedanken.  
War es ein Traum oder war es echt, hatte tatsächlich Rey in ihrem Schlafzimmer gestanden? War sie wirklich die Seelenpartnerin von Rey? Wäre dieser Rey ihr Freund Harry dann würde sie sich darüber Freuen.  
Allerdings war er der Enkel von Voldemort, eigentlich war es ja logisch. Sie wusste es doch eigentlich seit ihrem ersten Jahr. Es gab ja darüber sogar eine Prophezeiung.

Seit Anbeginn der Zeit herrscht zwischen den Mächten des Lichts und der Dunkelheit ein ewiger Kampf.

Immer wieder versucht die dunkle Seite mit den Kräften des Lichts ins Gleichgewicht zu gelangen.

Die Kräfte des Lichts macht alles um die Herrschaft endgültig an sich zu reißen.

Doch ungeahntes wurde dadurch erweckt.

Höret die Worte der Prophetin Eleonora Gryffindor

Die Prophezeiung wird Wahrheit werden.

Der Tag wird kommen, an der sich Licht und Dunkelheit miteinander vereinen. An der sich die schwarze Sonne im Himmel offenbart und der ewige Fluß der Zeit für einen Augenblick in Stillstand verharrt.  
Der Tag an dem selbst die Götter und Dämonen ihren Atem anhalten.

Das Zeitalter des Millenniums wird kommen.

Dann wird meine Erbin sich mit dem Eben von Slytherin vereinen und die Magie in das Gleichgewicht bringen.

Es durfte allerdings nicht sein. Das würde ja heißen sie wäre Harrys Feindin.  
Tränen liefen Mia über die Wangen. Ihr Herz würde am liebsten in Tausend Teile zerbrechen. Es gab tatsächlich, dass man zwei Menschen lieben würde.  
In ihrem Traum hatte ihr Herz wie verrückt geklopft und selbst jetzt wurde es ihr ganz warm, als sie an Rey dachte.

Es war wohl wirklich gut, das er der Meinung war das sie aus einem anderem Jahrhundert stammen würde.  
Das würde für sie wohl heißen sie durfte nicht nach England zurückkehren. Und wenn doch als das Mauerblümchen Hermione Granger.

Mia betrachtete sich nochmals als sie das Zimmer verließ, um ins Erdgeschoß zu gehen, im Spiegel.

Das würde ihr schwer fallen wieder zu Hermione Granger zu werden. Mit ihren Krausen Haaren und ihren langweiligen Kleidern.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer Großmutter gegessen hatte. Fuhr sie mit Susann auf deren Maschine zur Schule. Auch wieder etwas was Hermione Granger nicht gemacht hätte.  
Denn sie genoß die rasante Fahrt auf der Maschine.

* * *

Hy,

Leider habe ich bemerkt das die Leserzahl abgenommen hat.

Obwohl ich gestern noch Sirius gemailt habe das ich die Geschichte nicht Pausieren werde. Überlege ich dies im Moment doch.

Falls ich sie pausiere, wird es mit Teil 2 der Saga vom Diadem der Hera weitergehen. Sobald einige Kapitel Betagelesen sind.

Wenn ihr wollt das es mit Teil 1 weitergeht, bitte ich um Reviews.

Denn meine Stammleser will ich nicht vergraulen.

Auch wenn es nur noch wenige sind.

Auch wäre ich Euch dankbar mir Eure Meinung mitzuteilen, warum die Leserzahl abgenommen hat. Damit ich den gleichen Fehler bei Teil 2 nicht mache.

Eure Isis

* * *


	21. Direktor Blackburst

__

Hy,

nachdem leider kein einzige Antwort kam, habe ich beschlossen das Diadem der Hera weiterzuführen.

Immer um den ersten des Monats wird ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen. Mit der einen Ausnahme, wollt ihr schneller und mehr von Mia und dem Zirkel erfahren dann drückt das einsamme, verlassene Knöpfchen am ende der Seite.

Eure Isis

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N von Sirius:

Also an alle schwarzleser ,ich möchte euch bitten ein Review zu auch nur so geht:ja die story geht so schreib bitte weiter, oder:gefällt mir gut.... bitt ein Review.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.  
Direktor Specht gehört der Produktionsfirma von Unser Lehrer Dr. Specht

____________________________________________________________________

**Kapitel 21 Direktor Blackburst  
**  
Mia und Susann fuhren zusammen auf Susann`s Maschine zur Schule. Dort warteten bereits Darius, David, Nick und Faith vor dem Eingang der Schule auf sie.

Sie gingen zusammen die Stufen zum Eingang der Schule hoch. Im Eingangsbereich warteten die restlichen Mitglieder des Clubs auf sie.  
Sie waren genauso wie Mia und ihre Freunde in Schwarz gekleidet.  
Die restlichen Schüler gingen ehrfürchtig dem Club aus dem Weg, einige der Schüler grüßten Mia und kondolierten ihr.

Mia und ihre Freunde waren gerade auf dem Weg zu ihren Klassenzimmern, als eine Durchsage durch die Schulflure hallte.

"Alle Schüler haben sich in der Aula einzufinden. Ich wiederhole ,die erste Schulstunde fällt aus und alle Schüler haben sich in der Aula einzufinden."

Mia schaute Faith und Diana an die neben ihr liefen.

"Wisst ihr was das soll? Aus welchem Grund fällt die erste Stunde aus?  
Hat sich die Schulleitung endlich entschlossen eine Trauerfeier für Direktor Specht abzuhalten?"

Diana antwortete ihr mit einem abwesendem Ton:"Ich habe keine Ahnung, als Direktor Specht Schulleiter wurde gab es auch eine solche Durchsage. Allerdings wundert es mich, damals wussten wir davon."

Faith sah Diana abwartend an, würde sie weiterreden. Diana fiel in ein abwesendes Schweigen und Faith erzählte Mia weiter:

"Diana meint damit, unsere Eltern sind ja alle im Schulrat. Sie bestimmen welche Lehrer und Direktoren eingestellt werden. Am Ende muss sogar deine Großmutter der Ernennung von diesen zustimmen. Die New Salem High ist ja eine Privatschule, aus diesem Grund ist die Anforderung an die Lehrer sehr hoch."

Mia schaute Faith verblüfft an.

"Das ist wohl ein Witz. Ich meine die Lehrer mögen vielleicht gut sein. Allerdings sind die Schulklassen ja total überfüllt! Da kann ja keine so tolle Ausbildung möglich sein."

Kelly Smith und ihr Freund Jimmy Brown liefen hinter Mia und hörten was diese zu ihren Begleiterinnen sagte.

Kelly, die Schulsprecherin war, sprach Mia an:

"Natürlich sind die Klassen in den Sommermonaten sehr groß. Da unsere Schule so einen guten Ruf hat, können in diesen Monaten auch Sommerschüler aus den ganzen USA zu uns auf die New Salem High kommen.  
Allerdings kann man ja von euch nicht erwarten ,dass ihr davon wisst! Ihr kennt ja kaum einen Schüler, da ihr nur unter euch sein wollt. Allerdings wollen wir auch nichts mit euch zu tun haben."

Damit schnappte sie sich ihren Freund Jimmy, der die drei Mädchen, besonders Mia, sehr Interessiert anschaute. In seinen Augen konnte man erkennen ,dass er im Gedanken die drei bereits Ausgezogen hatte. Dies merkte auch Kelly, in ihren Blicken erdolchte sie die Drei. Da nach ihrer Meinung die Mädchen Schuld an den Blicken von Jimmy währen.

Mia schaute ihre Begleiterinnen an.  
"Das ist ja Schwachsinn, ich meine wenn unsere Familie die Schulräte stellt, wissen wir natürlich davon!"

Faith gab ihr Recht.  
"Es interessiert uns nicht welche neuen Schüler an unserer Schule in den Sommerferien gab. Allerdings finde ich es gut, immerhin können dann ärmere Jugendliche auf eine Schule gehen."

Diana erwachte aus ihrer Trance.  
"Da hat Faith Recht. Es dürfen nur Schuler auf unsere Schule gehen die aus schlechten Finanziellen Schichten kommen. Dadurch können sie auf Universitäten kommen. Viele bekommen auch durch Leon Industies ein Stipendium, später arbeiten dann viele der Absolventen in der Firma deiner Großmutter."

Die Mädchen grübeln weiter bis sie vor der Doppeltüre der Aula stehen.

Mia war gerade im begriff diese zu betreten, als sie von Faith zurückgehalten wird.

"Warte Mia, wir gehen immer als letzte und geschlossen in die Aula."

Mia und die beiden jungen Frauen warten an der Wand vor der Aula auf die anderen Mitglieder des Clubs.

Mia betrachtete die Schaukästen, dort wurden die verschiedenen Gruppen der Schulen und ihre Pokale vorgestellt. Auch wurden verschiedene Schulprojekte und Schülerreisen ausgestellt.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen Mitglieder des Clubs an. Laut unterhielten sie sich aus welchem Grund sie sich in der ersten Stunde in der Aula einfinden sollten.

Unter den Schülern kamen auch die Lehrer die sich in die Schulaula begaben.

Mia schaute sich gerade einer der Schaukästen näher an, irgendetwas hatte sie auf diesen aufmerksam gemacht. Es war ein Bild. Mia wollte gerade näher an dieses herangehen um es zu betrachten.  
Als an Mia ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann vorbeiging, sie fühlte sich auf einmal sehr seltsam. Dieser betrachtete die Gruppe ausgiebig. Als sein Blick auf Mia fiel, schaute diese auf. Direkt in seine dunkle fast Schwarzen Augen.

Mia verdrehte die Augen und Kippte langsam nach hinten. Sie konnte gerade noch von Adam, der in ihrer Nähe stand, aufgefangen werden.

Sofort scharten sich die Jungen Leute um Mia.

Der Mann ging mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen weiter.

Adam schaute verdutzt auf die leichte Last in seinen Armen.  
Faith, Susann, Darius, David und Nick drängten die übrigen jungen Leute zur Seite. Nick übernahm fast schon wütend Mia aus Adams Armen, der immer noch leicht verdutzt war das Mia einfach so ohnmächtig geworden ist.

Fatith und Susann überlegten laut ,ob Mias Ohnmacht noch Nachwirkungen von ihrem Entzug waren.

"Entzug, welcher Entzug? Mia ist doch nicht abhängig!" Regte sich Diana auf.

Faith schaute Diana und die anderen an und antwortete wütend:

"Natürlich war sie abhängig, genauso wie ihr. Oder wollt ihr behaupten ,dass ihr nicht mehr den schwarzen Onyx tragt?"

Die jungen Leute schauten sich fragend an. Einer nach dem Anderen holte seinen schwarzen Onyx heraus.

"Seht ihr, wenn ihr die Dinger wegschmeißt geht es euch nicht so gut. Das könnt ihr mir glauben."

Faith wendet sich Diana, Sabrina und Sarah zu.  
"Ihr habt behauptet ihr wärt Mias Freundinnen. Aber wie habt ihr euch Mia gegenüber gestern verhalten. Total mies! Wart ihr es die ihr am Abend beigestanden habt als sie erfuhr das ihre Mutter gestorben ist, nein!"

Einer nach dem Anderen legte mit gerunzelter Stirn die Onyxe beiseite. Außer Sean, dieser schob heimlich, seinen wieder in die Hosentasche und sammelte in einem unbedachten Augenblick die anderen ein. So wie er es auch schon am Strand nach der Anhörung gemacht hatte.

Währenddessen schloss sich die Doppeltüre der Aula, Mia begann sich in Nicks armen langsam zu regen.  
Sofort wurde sie mit Wörtern bestürmt, ob es ihr besser ginge und ob sie wüsste warum sie ohnmächtig geworden ist.  
Mia verneinte dies und setzte sich langsam auf. Darius hatte währenddessen eine Cola von einem Getränkeautomaten gezogen und sie vor Mia aufgemacht.

Mia trank kleine Schlücke von ihrem Getränk, eigentlich mochte sie keine Cola aus der Dose. Sie fand diese schmeckte immer so scheußlich nach Metal. Jetzt war es ihr allerdings egal.  
Dadurch fühlte sie sich besser und das war ja das wichtigste.

Mia viel auf das sie die meisten aus dem Club etwas betreten anschauten.  
"Was ist? Warum schaut ihr so komisch?"Dann viel ihr auf das die Aulatüre geschlossen war.  
"Sollten wir nicht in die Aula? Es hat bestimmt schon begonnen, warum auch immer wir uns heute Morgen treffen sollten."

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und so gingen sie geschlossen in die Aula.

Aus der sicht einer neuen Schülerin der New Salem High

Die geschlossene Aulatüre wurde aufgestoßen und es kamen die Mitglieder des legendären Clubs hereinstolziert, von der sie Kelly gewarnt hatte.  
Voran Diana und Faith, in ihrer Mitte die von ihnen eingehackte Mia.  
Dahinter Adam und Nick ihnen folgten Sarah und Mark, Sabrina, Susann und Bonny,  
David und Darius als letztes schlich Sean in den Saal.

Das waren sie also, der Club. Auf diese sie und ihre Brüder angesetzt waren. Den einen Jungen kannten sie ja schon. Aus diesem Grund waren sie und ihre Brüder auch auf den Club gestoßen.  
Das waren sicherlich solche Freaks. Sie war ja so stolz. Endlich hatte sie ihren ersten Einsatz. Wenn es den Gerüchten zufolge stimmt, bekam ihre jüngere Stiefschwester schon mit 11 Jahren einen Einsatz. Was aus ihr geworden ist hatte sie und ihre Brüder nie erfahren. Entweder war sie bei diesem Einsatz gestorben, oder sie hatte ihn vermasselt. Was würde für sie das gleiche bedeuten. Den Tod.  
Ihr Vater hatte ihr ja unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben. Das sie, wenn sie versagen sollte getötet würde.

Aber sie war wie ihre Brüder, sie würde nicht versagen. Genauso wenig wie Hermione versagt hatte. Irgendwann würde sie sich an den Freaks rächen, die ihre Stiefschwester auf dem Gewissen hatten. Sie war ja die einzige Freundin, die sie hatte, in ihrer Kinderzeit. Aus diesem Grund und dem harten Training hatten sie sehr aneinander gehangen.

Sie beobachtete wie sich der Club in der letzten Reihe auf die Sitze lümmelte, einige von ihnen hatten sogar ihre Füße auf die Lehne der nächsten Sitzreihe gelegt. Die einige die anständig saß war Mia.

Sie beobachtete Mia also war sie auch eine von diesen Freaks und dabei wirkte sie doch in Cape Kod normal. Es war eine so seltsame Vertrautheit gewesen, wie etwas das sie vor langer Zeit verloren hatte.

Der Club hatte scheinbar die Rede des Konrektors unterbrochen. Dieser schaute sie sehr verstimmt an und fuhr mit seiner Rede, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten fort.

"Aus diesem Grund möchte ich ihnen liebe Schuler und Gastschüler unseren neuen Rektor Mr. Blackburst vorstellen."

Damit wendete er sich an den dunklen Mann der Mia mit seinen Schwarzen Augen gemustert hatte. Und unter dessen Blick sie Ohnmächtig geworden war.

"Mr. Blackburst wird ihnen jetzt die neue Regelung für unsere Schule vorstellen."

Der Mann trat an das Mikrofon.

"Konrektor Peck, ich danke ihnen für ihre Freundlichen Worte."

Mia und die jungen Leute aus der letzten Reihe schauten sich erstaunt an, wie kann es sein das ein neuer Rektor eingestellt wurde, ohne das ihre Familien involviert waren.

Mia murmelte leiste vor sich hin. "Der Typ ist unheimlich, irgendetwas stimmt mit dem nicht."

Mr. Blackburst schwieg für einige Sekunden da, nicht nur in der letzten Reihe etwas Unruhe und Verwunderung ausgebrochen war. Sondern auch unter den anderen Schülern.

"Ich bitte sie um Ruhe. Ich habe sehr viel Gutes über ihren alten Direktor Mr. Specht gehört. Leider hatte er durch seine Milde, die er ihnen gegenüber walten hat lassen, nicht viel erreicht.  
Ich muss ihnen sagen, das dies bei mir nicht so sein wird. Aus diesem Grund hat die Schulbehörde auch mich an dies Schule geschickt, um Zucht und Ordnung wieder in ihre Reihen zu bekommen."

Er betrachtete Missbilligend die Kleider und das verhalten der Schüler.

"Der heutige Schultag wird ausgesetzt ,damit sie sich auf die neuen Regelungen einstellen können."

Ein lautes Gejole und Geschrei zeigte die Freude der Schüler an, dies sollte allerdings am Ende seiner Rede in das Gegenteil umschlagen.

" Erstens wird am Morgen eine Schuluniform eingeführt. Jeder Schüler und Schülerin hat sich an diese zu halten. Auch der so genante Club!"

Dieser schaute ihn wütend an, wie konnte dieser es wagen ihre Privilegien zu streichen. Niemand würde bestimmen wie sie in die Schule kommen würden.  
Die anderen Schüler freuten sich, allerdings nur solange bis sie die Schuluniformen sahen.

"Die Schuler tragen alle eine graue Hose, weißes Hemd und eine graue Jacke. Die Schülerinnen tragen alle einen grauen knöchellangen Rock eine weiße Bluse und eine graue Jacke. Die Haare der Schülerinnen sind in einem Zopf geflochten, die Haare der Schüler ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt."

Einer der Schüler, ein Punk, schrie wütend den neuen Rektor an: "Wir sind doch nicht bei der Armee!"

"Auch ein solches Verhalten wird nicht mehr geduldet.  
Niemand wird, wenn ein Lehrer spricht, diesem das Wort unterbrechen. Verstanden junger Mann!

Auf den Gängen wird nicht mehr gerannt. Es wird ordentlich gelaufen. Genauso wenig wird auf den Fluren rumgelungert wird. Entweder sind sie in der Klasse oder in der Cafeteria. Alternativ können sie auch sich auf dem Schulhof aufhalten.

Es wird sich in ordentlichen zweier Reihen auf den Fluren bewegt.  
Es wird ordentlich auf den Stühlen gesessen." Damit schaute er besonders die Mitglieder des Clubs an.

"Die Schüler reden in den Klassen nur wenn sie vom ihrem Lehrer etwas gefragt werden.  
Dann Meldet sich der betreffende Schüler, steht auf und stellt sich an die Seite seines Stuhles. Aufrecht und ordentlich. Die Antwort hat immer wie folgt zu sein. Die Antwort und dann den Namen des Lehrers. Wenn ihr Lehrer das Klassenzimmer betritt, haben sie genauso aufzustehen, sich an die Seite ihres Stuhles zu stellen. Und ihren Lehrer mit dem Namen zu begrüßen.

Die sportlichen Aktivitäten werden weiter geführt, außer dem Cheerleding. Für diese jungen Damen wird eine neue Uniform entworfen, die nicht so freizügig ist. Dann dürfen sie wieder weitermachen."

Wieder ging ein wütendes Gemurre durch den Saal. Kelly stand langsam auf und schaute abwartend den neuen Direktor an.

"Entschuldigen sie Mr. Blackburst. Was meine sie mit neuer Uniform? Unser Cheerleader Team hat bald ihre nationale Ausscheidung. Wir können da bestimmt nicht mit altmodischen Kleidern Antreten!"

"Miss Smith, sie sind doch die Schulsprecherin. Wenn sie dies bleiben wollen ,dann halten sie sich an meine Anweisungen!"

"Sie können mir nicht drohen, eine Schulsprecherin kann nicht vom Rektor abgesetzt werden!"

Mr. Blackburst ging nicht darauf ein und fuhr fort.

"Damit dies alles auch so eingehalten wird, werden einige Schüler die Aufsicht bekommen. Das Inquisitions Kommando wir diese Armbinde Tragen."

Damit hob er eine Weiße Armbinde mit einem grauen I hoch.

Der Punk konnte es nicht lassen und schrie wieder los: "Das sind Nazi Methoden!"

"Junger Mann ,sie haben sich nachher bei mir zu melden!"  
Kelly schnitt dem Rektor wütend das Wort ab: "Wir haben hier immer noch eine Redefreiheit!"

"Auch sie Miss Smith, haben sich nachher bei mir zu melden. Das Inquisitions Kommando hat ihren Sitz im Ehemaligen Clubraum in der Cafeteria. Der Club wird wie alle anderen Schüler auch in der Cafeteria essen.  
Es sei denn ,sie sind Mitglieder des Inquisitions Kommandos.  
Sie dürfen jetzt gehen. Bei Gentner in der Lindos Road können sie ihre neuen Schuluniformen kaufen.  
Diejenigen die im Inquisitions Kommando sein wollen kommen zu mir nach vorne."

Viele der Schüler stürmten erschrocken und wütend aus der Aula, auch der Club.  
Von allen Seiten hörte man ein wütendes Geschnatter. Einige der Schüler kamen auf die Mitglieder des Clubs zu. Ob dies nicht`s machen könnten.  
Mia und die anderen versprachen mit ihren Familien zu reden und alles zu versuchen das Unheil abzuwenden.

Als Mia zurückblickte erschrak sie. Es waren doch sehr viele Schüler die Richtung Rednerpult strömten. Unter ihnen auch Sean.

Das ganze erinnerte sie doch sehr stark an ihr vergangenes Schuljahr und das Inquisitionskommando.


	22. Infokapite Andere Personen von New Salem

Disklamer:Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling. Alles andere gehört mir.

**Personen: New Salem**

**Jimmy Brown: **

17 Jahre Kapitän der Football Mannschaft.

Beliebtester Schüler, wird von den Mädchen der New Salem High umschwärmt

Frauenheld.

Freund von **Kelly Smith **Betrügt diese ständig.

Hat einen eigenen geheimen Blook mit der Ratingliste seiner Aufrisse und einer dazugehörigen Wertung. Dies wissen allerdings nur die Jungs der Schule.

Wurde aufgehängt im Keller der New Salem High gefunden.

**Kelly Smith:**

17 Jahre Schulsprecherin.

Beliebte Schülerin, hat die gesamte New Salem High hinter sich. Gibt dem Club kontra.

Freundin von **Jimmy Brown, **glaubt er wäre ihr Treu, er würde von einigen Mädchen angemacht, diese würden immer mit ihm flirten und würden Lügen über ihn erzählen ,das sie von Ihm verführt würden und danach fallengelassen.

**Jenny Granger:**

16 Jahre. Ihre Mutter hat nach dessen Scheidung Georg Granger geheiratet. Dieser hatte als er seine Exrau kennen gelernt hatte seine Familie verlassen um an das das Vermögen seiner Exfrau zu kommen.

**Rosmary Granger **gehört genau wie ihr Mann zu dem Orden der Inquisito.

**Dr. Georg Granger **will zur Tarnung in New Salem eine Zahnarztpraxis eröffnet. Jenny ist wie alle ihrer Familie sehr Materiell eingestellt.

Sie hat 2 Brüder die Zwillinge **Luis **und **Ludwig **17 Jahre.

Und eine Stiefschwester **Hermine** 16 Jahre, die sie seit fast 5 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Jenny und ihre Geschwister sind seit ihrer Kindergartenzeit immer in Schulen des Ordens Inquisitus gegangen. Dessen Kinder werden seit sie in ihren Fängen sind dazu getrimmt zu Lernen und immer die besten zu sein. Sie wurden auch dazu angehalten den Familienmitgliedern die nicht dem Orden angehören dies zu verschweigen.

**Jenny** und ihre **Zwillingsbrüder** wurden an ihrem 16 Geburtstag in den Orden integriert. Sie erfuhren an diesem Tag auch den Grund ihrer Ausbildung. Sie wurden zu Hexenjägern ausgebildet.

**Jenny **selbst war noch nicht auf der Jagt, ihr Einsatz in New Salem war für sie ihr erster.

**Georg Granger **hatte seinen Kinder nie gesagt aus welchem Grund ihre Stiefschwester mit 11 Jahren die Schule verlassen hatte.

Es war für ihn ein schock als seine Stieftochter den Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatte. Er und die Führungsriege des Ordens sahen es als eine große Chance einen großen Schlag zu führen.

Also erlaubte er seiner Tochter in diese Schule zu gehen und sie auszuspionieren. Allerdings lief dies für den Orden gründlich schief. Gegen ende des ersten Schuljahres hatte Hermine das erste Mal in ihrem Leben richtige Freunde und verriet diese auch nicht.

Mia beschritt das es eine Hexenschule war, sie behauptete es wäre eine Schule für Hochbegabte. Da sie Muggelgeboren war, war ihr Zeugnis auch mit Muggelnfächer geführt. Sie lehnte alle versuche ihres Vaters ab wieder in die Schule der Inquisito zu wechseln.

Hermine vermied es in den folgenden Jahren zusehens in den Ferien ihre Familie zu besuchen, da es immer nur streit gab, da sie auf wunsch ihres Stiefvaters die Schule wechseln sollte.

Am Schluss wurde es Hermines Mutter das seltsame verhalten ihres Mannes zu Bund, sie wusste auf welche Schule ihre Tochter in Wirklichkeit ging. Verstand allerdings nicht aus welchem Grund Mia das gegenüber ihrem Mann verheimlichte. Sie erkannte das er sie von Anfang an betrogen hatte und sie ließ sich scheiden. Ihr man hatte es gteschaft sie nach strich und faden auszunehmen und das vermögen dem Orden zu geben.

Seither stehen **Hermine** und ihre Mutter auf der Schwarzen Liste des Ordens.

**Ldt. Waibel**; Alleinerziehend, Feuerwehrmann ausgewandert mit seiner Familie aus Berlin. Hat Zwillinge namens **Melanie 16 **und einen Sohn mit dem Namens **Sebastian 16**.

**Lehrer:**

**Direktor Specht:**

Versorben,

war bevor er nach New Salem versetzt wurde Schuldirektor in Ostdeutschland.

**Direktor John Blackburst:**

Nachfolger von Direktor Specht:

Verfolgt eigene Ziele in New Salem und mit dem Club.


	23. Besessen

Hy, ich hatte versprochen ein Review ein Kapitel, dies ist jetzt für Tiffany Tonks viel spaß. (Das Infokapitel kann man ja nicht zählen.)

Das nächste Kapitel kommt dann wie gewohnt am 1 Montag im Mai, wenn ich es nicht wieder schaffe, wie heute mein Kapitel zu löschen. Da saß ich am Wochenende und hab 2 Kapitel geschrieben. Was mach ich, ich kopiere beide, lösche sie und stelle fest ein Kapitel hab ich verlohren. Grrrrr.

Eure Isis

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

_Kursiv=Traum von Mia_

* * *

**Kapitel 22 Besessen**

Mia und ihre Freunde waren sofort ,nach der Ansprache in der Aula, nach Hause gegangen. Mia wieder auf der Maschine von Susann.

Dort trennten sich die jungen Leute und verabredeten sich. Sie wollten sich am Nachmittag bei Mia treffen.

Mia lief die Einfahrt zu ihrem Elternhaus hoch, so konnte man es ja jetzt nennen. Da ihre Mutter verstorben war. War ihre Großmutter ihre Familie.

Mia kam nicht einmal bis zur Eingangstüre, als dies bereits durch Emma geöffnet wurde. Diese schaute Mia erschrocken an.  
"My, Lady! Ist etwas geschehen? Warum seit ihr nicht in der Schule?"

"Guten Morgen Emma, nein es ist nichts geschehen. Nun ja eigentlich schon. Wir haben einen neuen Direktor. Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!", wütete Mia laut vor sich hin.

"Stell dir einmal vor, wir sollen Schuluniformen tragen. Das bin ich ja gewohnt durch mein Internat. Allerdings haben die Uniformen den Stiel von Mädchen in Uniform!"

Mia war inzwischen in die Eingangshalle getreten, dadurch dass sie so laut motzte wurde ihre Großmutter aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer gelockt.

"Mia, was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?", fragte Cassandra in einem harten Tonfall.

Anstatt zu antworten und sich über den Tonfall ihrer Großmutter zu ärgern, überfiel Mia sie mit Fragen.

"Grany, stimmt es ,dass unsere Familie entscheidet welche Lehrer und Direktoren es an der New Salem High gibt?"

"Ja, wieso fragst du, Mia?" Cassandra war erstaunt über die Frage ihrer Enkelin.

"Wenn ein Direktor stirbt, gibt es da keine Trauerfeier oder so etwas, bevor ein neuer Direktor eingesetzt wird?" Mia`s Tonfall war nicht nur fragend ,sondern fast schon drängend.

"Ja, die Trauerfeier für Direktor Specht soll morgen stattfinden. Da im Moment nur die Sommerschule ist, haben wir beschlossen ,dass wir mit der Ernennung des neuen Direktors bis zum Ende der Ferien warten. Wieso?" Cassandra war immer noch erstaunt.

Mia schüttelte den Kopf und informierte ihre Großmutter über die neusten Vorkommnisse in der Schule. Sie war immer noch wütend über die Situation und das merkte man an ihrer Stimme.  
"Na, ja. Heute Morgen ist uns der neue Direktor vorgestellt worden. Der hat sie nicht mehr alle. Das ist ja eine regelrechte Diktatur, die er bei uns veranstalten will. Wir sollen lange Röcke und weiße Blusen tragen. Ich bin ja Schuluniformen gewohnt. Die ist allerdings total Puritanisch! Das Cheerleding wurde Ausgesetzt. Ich meine es ist doch Wahnsinn! Wir stehen kurz vor den Nationalen Ausscheidungen. Da kann man das Cheerleding nicht einfach so aussetzen! Auch sind unsere Privilegien gestrichen worden!"  
Cassandra erstarrte. Wie konnte es sein das sie nicht Informiert wurde. Wer hatte sie in diesem Punkt hintergangen.

"Ich werde mit dem Bildungsministerium sprechen und mich informieren. Aus welchem Grund euch ein Direktor vorgesetzt wurde, der nicht von uns eingesetzt wurde!"

Cassandra begab sich erbost wieder in ihr Arbeitszimmer.  
Mia überlegte während sie in ihr Zimmer ging, was sie nun machen sollte. Hausaufgaben für ihr Internat oder etwas anderes.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, hatte sie beschlossen Nachforschungen anzustellen ,welche Möglichkeiten es gab, das Diana und ihre Freunde keine Entzugserscheinungen bekamen oder das diese gemindert wurden. Dies war jetzt ja wichtig da alle Mitglieder des Clubs ihre Onyxanhänger nicht mehr trugen.

Mia stöberte Stunde um Stunde in ihren Büchern. Sie fand allerdings keine Möglichkeit. Dies frustrierte sie doch sehr. Allerdings wunderte sie sich auch nicht. Immerhin gab es ja andere Möglichkeiten jemand seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Die Beeinflussung durch den schwarzen Onyx war ja doch sehr veraltet.

Einzig allein in den alten Familienchroniken würde wohl etwas stehen, von diesen waren allerdings die meisten verschollen.

Mia spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken Dumbeldore zu informieren und zu fragen welche Möglichkeiten sie hatte. Allerdings verwarf sie dies sofort wieder. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie ihm nicht mehr vertrauen.

Der Grund dafür war ein Traum den hatte.  
_Mia war nach dem Traum über den Ninja und das Geschwisterpaar wieder eingeschlafen._

_Es klingelte an der Türe, Dudley machte auf. In der Hoffnung so der schlechten Laune aus dem Wohnzimmer zu entrinnen._

_Leise redete er vor sich hin.  
Er mochte Harry weiterhin ja nicht, war ihm aber dankbar ,dass er ihm im letzten Jahr das Leben gerettet hatte.  
Er würde es ja nicht zugeben, aber er fand es eine Schweinerei wie seine Eltern Harry behandeln._

_Die Briefe die sie unterschlagen hatten sammelt er sorgfältig und hat sie Harry eigentlich als Geburtstagsgeschenk geben wollen um ihm zu zeigen in welche Machenschaften seine Eltern verwickelt waren. Aber auch das er jemand hatte der ihn liebte._

_Zu seinem Bedauern standen einige Personen vor der Türe die er gar nicht leiden konnte.  
Er bat sie trotz allem höflich herein._

_"Mum Dad, der Direktor und die Weasleys sind da."_

_Verabscheuend schaute er auf das Ehepaar und ihren jüngsten Sohn. Es zeigte wenigstens Harry ,das er ihn nicht leiden konnte, Ron spielte ihm vor das er sein bester Freund war._

_Ron schaute bösartig den Muggeljungen an._

_Petunia sah aus, als ob sie im Boden versinken möchte und war froh das der Lord mit Harry weggegangen war._

_Mit angeekelter Stimme bat sie die Besucher sich zu setzen. Magda schaute etwas verwundert auf die seltsam gekleideten Menschen._

_"Wie geht es dem Jungen, läuft alles nach Plan?", fragte der Direktor_

_Vernon antwortete:"Es läuft alles wie geplant. Die Briefe seiner Freundin werden von uns abgefangen und die Telefonate werden unterbunden.  
Meine Frau hat ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass der Junge nichts von ihr will."_

_Er verschwieg allerdings das Harry zum Ninja ausgebildet wurde und in Herzog Whining einen Förderer gefunden hatte._

_Dumbeldore wendete sich an Ron:"Mach dir keine sorgen mein Junge, das Mädchen gehört dir und deine Eltern werden, wenn alles vorbei ist ,das Vermögen und die Titel der Potters erhalten."_

_"Vermögen, Titel? Vernon ich dachte dem Jungen seine Eltern wären Kriminell?"_

_"Marge, misch dich bitte nicht in Sachen ein ,die dich nichts angehen, meine Schwägerin und ihr Mann waren Feinde unseres geliebten Englands, es ist doch nur richtig ,dass wir am Schluss ein paar Millionen Pfund bekommen."_

_Marge nickte bestimmend mit dem Kopf, Geld kann man immerhin nie genug haben und wie der Major immer zu sagen pflegte ,Englands Feinde müssen sterben._

_Der Direktor wendete sich wieder an Petunia:"Wo ist der Junge."_

_Diese war entsetzt, ging es seit Harry bei ihnen war nur um das Vermögen ihres Schwagers. Sie beschloss zu lügen und zu verheimlichen das Harry nicht im Haus war, sondern bei seinem Förderer.  
"In seinem Kellerzimmer, er schläft wahrscheinlich. Was ja kein Wunder ist, er war heute sehr abwesend. Wahrscheinlich aus Erschöpfung."_

_Die Unterhaltung wurde durch ein lautes Sirenengeräusch unterbrochen, auf das ein lauter Knall folgte. Die Dursley`s stürmten aus dem Haus, der Direktor und die Weasley`s Disapierten._

Dies alles hatte Mia vergessen, was blieb war das Misstrauen ihrem Direktor gegenüber.  
Da es bereits mittags war begab sich Mia zu ihrer Großmutter in den Speisesaal.

Ihre Großmutter saß missmutig am Tisch.

"Grany, was ist los?", fragte Mia besorgt.

"Wir können bei der ganzen Angelegenheit nichts machen! Der Direktor wurde uns von Bildungsminister vorgesetzt. Das seltsame ist, ich kam immer gut mit Minister Weller zurecht. Dieser ließ mich jetzt allerdings verleugnen! Mir wurde auf eine schnoddrige Weiße mitgeteilt ,da das im Moment das Sommersemester ist, wir keine Einflussmöglichkeit haben. Wir könnten es ja ändern wenn, die Privatschule wieder geöffnet hat. Die haben wohl vergessen ,dass es keine Öffentlichen Mittel sind ,die das Sommersemester ermöglichen!"

Mia runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das ist doch sehr seltsam! Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei diesem neuen Direktor. Als er mich ansah wurde ich Ohnmächtig. Kannst Du dir das vorstellen!"

Cassandra zuckte zusammen, das hatte sie schon einmal erlebt.  
"Deine Mutter hat am Schluss, als sie sich John widersetzt hatte so auf ihn reagiert. Wir haben es auf ihre Schwangerschaft geschoben."

Mia nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe.  
"Was wenn das nicht an der Schwangerschaft lag, sondern an Black John."

Cassandra erschauderte.  
"Das wäre schrecklich, allerdings hatte er es ja schon einmal geschafft wiederzukehren. Wieso sollte er es jetzt nicht schaffen.  
Was habt ihr eigentlich an dem Abend am Strand gemacht?"

Mia seufzt traurig auf.  
"Grany, du weißt das ich das nicht sagen darf."

Emma trat in das Speisezimmer.

"Lady Mia, ihr Besuch ist da."

Der Club wartete auf Mia, vor der großen Freitreppe. Diese führte in das nächste Stockwerk. Dort wo auch Mia ihr Zimmer hatte.

Wütend unterhielten sie sich, als sie zu Mia`s Zimmer gingen.

Dort angekommen, fragte Diana Mia:  
"Hat Tante Cassandra etwas erreichen können? Unsere Eltern haben erzählt ,dass sie weder davon wussten noch etwas tun konnten. Sie hatten auch nicht die Möglichkeit mit dem Bildungsminister zu reden. Nur dieser könnte uns einen Direktor vorsetzten. Wobei auch das eigentlich nicht geht, da wir ja eine Privatschule sind."

Murrend erzählten die Andern, dass auch ihre Eltern keine Möglichkeit hatten etwas zu ändern. Jetzt war ihre ganze Hoffnung Tante Cassandra.

Mia erzählte ihnen von dem Gespräch mit ihrer Großmutter und das auch sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, den neuen Direktor loszuwerden!

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sabrina mutlos.

"Uns bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und uns diese vermaledeiten Uniformen zu holen."Faith Stimme merkte man an das sie dies doch sehr wurmte.

"Wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe ,werdet ihr in ein paar Stunden die Entzugserscheinungen spüren. Ich habe bis jetzt keine Möglichkeit gefunden wie wir diese mindern oder gar stoppen können!", erzählte ihnen Mia.

Faith sah sie fragend an, wie hätte Mia etwas gegen den Onyx finden können. Das Buch von Eleonora war ja mit dieser verschollen. Auch sie hatte in ihrer Familienchronik nicht gefunden.

Leise diskutierend wie sie es schaffen konnten, das sie aus dem Einflussbereich des Onyxes kommen konnten verließen sie die Sgiathanach Road.

Sara und Sabrina unterhielten sich im Kleiderladen von Mr. Gentner, welche Möglichkeiten es geben würde das sie die Wirkung des Onyxes ausschalten konnten.  
Manch einer der Mitglieder des Clubs glaubten noch nicht recht an die Wirkung des Onyxes.

Die drei waren sich in einem einig, die Möglichkeiten müssten in einem der alten Familienchroniken stehen.

Als sie fertig waren kam Sean auf die Idee, das sie doch etwas trinken gehen könnten.  
Mia, Faith, Susann, die Zwillinge und Nick waren dagegen. Ihnen war klar das die Zeit für die Andern knapp wurde.  
Allerdings wurden sie überstimmt.

So gingen sie zu Mc Donalds, diesen Vorschlag hatten Sara und Sabrina gemacht. Dort konnten sie die Getränke mitnehmen.

Da sie Sean nicht vertrauten tranken die 5 nichts von der ausgeschenkten Cola, allerdings fiel ihnen auf das es Sara und Sabrina genauso hielten.

Wieder bei Mia angekommen setzten die Mitglieder des Clubs sich in Dianas Garten. Sie ließen die restlichen Sonnenstrahlen auf sich scheinen und badeten etwas im Pool.  
So verstrich die Zeit, und es geschah nichts.  
Einzig allein Sara und Sabrina zeigten leichte Entzugserscheinungen. Allerdings nicht so starke wie Mia. Den anderen viel dies gar nicht auf.

Sean sprach das aus was die meisten dachten.

"Wie war das, wir wären abhängig, das ist doch Wahnsinn. Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle.  
Wie wir alle Wissen steht der Schwarze Onyx nicht für die Übernahme eines Geistes. Der Schwarze Onyx unterstützt die physische Vitalität, den Mut und die Gelassenheit ,er verleiht Stabilität und Lebensfreude und bewahrt vor Unfällen und Albträumen."Der Rest gab ihm lautstark Recht. Sie hatten wieder einmal vergessen, das es für sie klar war was Faith und ihre Freunde ihnen am Morgen erzählt hatten.  
Auch regte sich keiner mehr über die Uniformen auf. Dieses Thema war abgehackt.

Mia und ihre Freunde verließen frustriert Diana`s Garten.

Als sie sich gerade trennen wollten rannten Sara und Sabrina ihnen hinterher.

"Wartet! Ihr hattet Recht! Die sind tatsächlich seltsam. Ich denke Sean hat wieder etwas in das Getränk getan. Wie ihr wisst trinke ich keine Cola. Deshalb fand ich ihr Verhalten gestern auch etwas merkwürdig. Wahrscheinlich nicht so sehr wie ihr."erzählte ihnen Sara.

Sabrina erzählte weiter:"Wir dachten uns wenn ein Kristall das alles auslösen kann. Wahrscheinlich kann ein anderer Kristall es mildern oder abwenden."

Damit zogen die beiden jeweils eine Kette mit einem Kristall aus ihren Tops.


	24. Feuer

Hy, wie versprochen am 1 Montag des Monats ein neues Kapitel. Das nächste kommt am ersten Montag in Juni.

Bei Reviews früher. Aber jetzt viel spaß beim neusten Kapitel. Bei dem Mia besuch von ihrer Ahnin bekommt. Und in dem Black John zuschlägt.

By Isis

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.  
_Kursiv = Traum von Mia.  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 24 Feuer  
**  
Damit zogen die beiden jeweils eine Kette mit einem Kristall aus ihren Tops.  
„Das ist ein Karneol, seine Wirkung ist reinigend . Er unterstützt auch die Auflösung von Unsicherheiten und ermöglicht die innere Erneuerung. Auch schenkt er Lebenskraft und Vitalität, sowie innere Stabilität.

Wir tragen ihn seit heute Mittag, allerdings hat er erst seit kurzem seine Wirkung entfacht. Wir können dies drängende Stimme ignorieren. Allerdings befürchten wir, dass dies nur geht, solange wir die Ketten tragen." erzählten die Beiden abwechselnd mit brüchiger Stimme.

Kurzzeitig herrschte zwischen den jungen Leuten eine gespenstige Stille. Alle überlegten, was sie gegen die Abhängigkeit ,von dem Schwarzen Onyx ,machen konnten.

Da sie keine Antworten auf diese Frage mitten auf der Straße und bei beginnender Dämmerung finden würden ,beschlossen sie nach Hause zu gehen.

Mia war frustriert und wütend. Wie konnten die anderen so naiv sein ,zu glauben ,dass sie nicht abhängig vom Onyx waren. Und wieso Verriet Sean den Zirkel. Das würde doch eigentlich seinen Tod bedeuten müssen.

Mia musste mit Entsetzen erkennen ,dass keiner der Mitglieder des Zirkels wirklich über Macht verfügte. Für sie war dies alles wohl eine Tradition. Wenn sie den Treueschwur ernst gemeint hätten, konnten sie den Zirkel nicht verraten. Und Sean verriet eindeutig den Zirkel.

Beim Eintreten in die Eingangshalle ihres Elternhauses kam ihr ihre Großmutter entgegen. Sie wirkte angeschlagen und krank.

„Grany, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht Gut?"; Mia war sichtlich besorgt.

Cassandra wickelte die Besorgnis ihrer Enkelin ab; "Es ist alles in Ordnung Mia. Ich habe mich wohl nur ein wenig überarbeitet!"

Mia nahm ihre Großmutter in den Arm, da sie ja nun alles war was sie hatte ,war sie doch sehr besorgt um sie. Die alte Dame wirkte ihr in diesem Moment sehr zerbrechlich.

Cassandra ging mit erschöpften Schritten die Freitreppe in den nächsten Stock hoch. Vorbei an der Ahnengalerie. Die mit Eleonora begann und mit Mia enden sollte, wenn den ihr Bild einmal fertig war.  
Mia begleitete ihre Großmutter, in deren Zimmer und fragte sie ,ob sie ihr noch etwas bringen könnte.

Cassandra verneinte und schickte ihre Enkelin wieder zurück in das Erdgeschoss ,um zu Abend zu essen.

Mia konnte sich nicht aufraffen alleine im Esszimmer zu speisen. So nahm sie ihr Abendessen mit ihn ihr Zimmer. Mercedes ,die Köchin ihrer Großmutter ,hatte für Mia Toast Hawaii gemacht. Alexandra hatte ihr einmal erzählt ,dass Mia dies sehr gerne Essen würde.

Für Mia war dies eine willkommene Abwechslung. Im Internat gab es ja so etwas nicht. Schmunzelt stellte sie sich die Gesichter von den Reinblütern vor, die vor einem belegten Toast sitzen würden.

Mia konnte sich dies nicht vorstellen ,da sie dies Essen würden. Immerhin hatte Molly, als sie sich mit Mia über die Essensgewohnheiten der Muggel sprachen, die Nase doch sehr gerümpft.

Mia setzte sich noch etwas an ihren Schreibtisch und beendete ihre Hausarbeit für Geschichte der Zauberei, sowie für alte Runen. Es war nun 21 Uhr. Mia überlegte sich ,ob sie noch einmal versuchen sollte Harry anzurufen. Schweren Herzens startete sie diesen Versuch. Dieser scheiterte natürlich wieder. Diesmal wurde ihr gesagt ,dass Harry nicht mehr bei ihnen war.

Beim Auflegen dachte Mia sich ,dass Harry sicherlich bei den Weasleys war. So schrieb sie Ron einen Brief und teilte ihm und seiner Familie mit ,dass ihre Mutter gestorben war.

Auch lud sie die ganze Familie und Harry zur Beerdigung ihrer Mutter ein. Sie sollten sich mit der Reisegesellschaft LeonFly in Verbindung setzten. Diese würden alles weitere organisieren. Bezahlen würde es natürlich ihre Familie.

Um 22 Uhr begab sich Mia ins Bad ,um sich für die Nacht umzuziehen, natürlich wieder in einem alten Nachthemd. Wer weiß wer sie in der Nacht besuchen würde.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Mia schlief ein.

„_Mia, du musst aufwachen!„_

_Mia öffnete langsam und verschlafen die Augen. Sie sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Eleonora._

_„Hallo Kleine, es ist wichtig das du jetzt mitkommst!"  
Mia wollte gerade das Licht anschalten, da stellte sie verwundert fest ,das sie keinen Lichtschalter fand. Eleonora lachte glockenhell auf._

„Kleine was suchst du an der Wand?"  
Natürlich war da nichts an der Wand was sollte da auch sein, überlegte sich Mia im nächsten Augenblick, bestimmt kein Lichtschalter. Eleonora hatte ja ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, aus diesem schien ein angenehmes Licht.

Mia schälte sich aus ihrem leichten Seidenlaken, dieses hatte sie um ihren schlanken Körper geschlungen.  
Sie setzte sich auf und gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig.

Eleonora wirkte leicht ungeduldig und mahnte sie dazu ,sich zu beeilen, denn ansonsten würden sie zu spät kommen.

Mia folgte ihr aus ihrem Zimmer, die Einrichtung des Flures hatte sich deutlich verändert. Wo vorher Lampen angebracht waren, erhellten jetzt Kerzen den Flur.  
Das Haus hatte sich auch eindeutig verändert ,es war viel kleiner.

Mia erinnerte sich daran ,das ihre Großmutter ihr erzählt hatte ,das jede Generation etwas an das Haus angebaut hatte.

Mia folgte Eleonora die Freitreppe herunter, als sie in die Richtung der Alten Küche gingen drehte sich Mia um.

Die Freitreppe und das obere Stockwerk verschwanden.  
Mia beeilte sich Eleonora durch die alte Küche, die jetzt eindeutig die Hauptküche war zu folgen. Dort viel ihr eine Türe auf ,die eindeutig in das andere Stockwerk führte. Sie erinnerte sich das ihre Großmutter erzählt hatte ,dass früher durch diese Türe und die dahinter versteckte Treppe die Dienstboten in die darüber liegenden Zimmer der Herrschaften kamen.

So ging es weiter durch den Kräutergarten in Richtung des Strandes.  
Eleonora trug ein wunderschönes Langes königsblaues Kleid mit Schleppe, auf ihrem Kopf trug sie nicht das Diadem sondern eine Kappe.

Mia fragte sich wohin Eleonora so schnellen Schrittes ging.

Sie passierten den Strand und wendeten sich nach links. Nach einiger Zeit standen sie vor einer Grünen Wand. Es war das ende des Strandes .Mia fragte sich was wohl dahinter war. Dort waren doch nur die Kreidefelsen. Sie hörte ein leichtes Geräusch, konnte allerdings nicht entscheiden woher dieses kam. War es die Meeresbrandung oder etwas anderes?

Eleonora drehte sich zu ihr um „Suche dahinter". Dann verschwand sie.

Mia war auf einmal wieder in der alten Küche. Eleonora stand in der alten Küche vor ihr lag ein altes Buch, in dem sie Las.

Sie drehte sich zu Mia um und Lächelte sie an. „Merke es dir und erneuere es. Du brauchst dazu nur deinen Zauberstab in der Küche mit dieser Bewegung zu schwingen. Achte auf die Betonung der Worte. So wie du es immer, automatisch machst."

Damit schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und rief den Geist des Hauses an.

Wie in Hogwarts hat auch dieses Haus seinen eigenen Geist. Dieser wurde von mir zum letzten Mal erneuert. Aus diesem Grund konnte auch das mit deiner Mutter geschehen, auch sind du und deine Großmutter in tödlicher Gefahr.  
Bei deiner Großmutter hat er schon begonnen sie langsam zu töten. Das ist dir bestimmt heute abends aufgefallen. Es geht ihr immer schlechter also Spute dich."

Eleonora drückte sie einmal an ihre Brust: „Ich bin sehr stolz ,eine so begabte und mächtige Nachfahrin zu haben wie dich, lasse dich nicht von Black John unterwerfen. Von dir kann unser Haus sehr großes erwarten."  
  
_Langsam begann Eleonora zu verblassen sie rief ihr noch am Schluss zu: „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, meine Kleine."  
_  
Mia erwachte durch ihren eigenen Husten und durch irgendetwas anders. Ihr Zimmer hatte sich mit Rauch gefüllt.  
Sie sprang leichtfüßig aus dem Bett und riss ihre Fenster auf, danach rannte sie nach einem zwischen Stopp an ihrem Sekretär aus dem Zimmer. Sie durch den Flur zur Freitreppe. Als sie von dieser heruntersah stockte ihr Atem. Am ende der Freitreppe lag zusammengekrümmt ihre Großmutter. In der Mitte der Halle, wo im dem alten Parket das Wappen ihrer Familie eingebrannt war Brannte es.

Es war heiß und Mia kam sich vor als sie in die Hölle herabsteigen würde. Sie bekam kaum Luft, allerdings hatte sie keine andere Chance. Sie musste zu ihrer Großmutter und diese Retten ,danach konnte sie sich erst in die Küche begeben um den Schutzgeist zu erneuern. Mia rannte hustend zu ihrer Großmutter. Sie ließ ihre Großmutter mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes hustend durch die Gluthitze und durch die Eingangshalle zur Haustüre schweben. Als sie diese öffnete und Sauerstoff in die Eingangshalle kam wurde der Brand noch weiter angefacht. Er begann die Gemälde und die Wandbehänge zu zerfressen.  
Mia legte schnell ihre Großmutter vor der Eingangstüre ab. Jetzt fiel ihr auch auf das sie nicht nur durch das Husten und den Rauch geweckt würde. Durch das ganze Haus hallte ein anhaltender leiser Alarm. Sicherlich war dadurch auch schon die Feuerwehr informiert.  
Sie würden sich um den Brand und ihre Großmutter kümmern.  
Mia lehnte die Haustüre leicht an. So das die Feuerwehr schnell in das Haus kommen konnte allerdings durfte so wenig Luft wie möglich durch diese in das Haus gelangen. Damit nicht noch weiter der Brand entfacht werden konnte.

Mia rannte durch die Gluthölle zur alten Küche. Ignorierend das ihr Nachthemd leicht angekokelt wurde.

Hustend in der Küche angekommen atmete sie leicht durch. Hier war zum Glück weniger Rauch.

Was wohl daran lag das die alte Küche, genau wie ihr Zimmer in einem anderen Flügel des Herrenhauses lag.

Mia postierte sich Richtung Kamin. So wie ihr Eleonora es gezeigt hatte. Dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und wiederholte die Formel die ihr Eleonora gesagt hatte.

Dieses Haus hat einen mächtigen Schutzgeist  
Man sieht ihn nicht.  
Man hört ihn nicht.  
Und dennoch ist er da.  
Er verleiht diesem Haus leben.  
Er schenkt diesem Haus Wärme.  
Er erfüllt dieses Haus mit Freude.  
Er macht dieses Haus zu unserem Heim.  
Er schützt uns vor unseren Feinden.  
Er schützt unser Leben.  
Möge er ewig in diesem Haus verweilen.

Mia überlegte warum nichts geschehen war. Dann fiel ihr ein das sie in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen hatte ,das die Elemente auch etwas mit dem Schutz zu tun hatten.  
So wendete sie sich noch einmal dem Kamin zu .

Ich rufe das Element Feuer an:  
Dieses Haus hat einen mächtigen Schutzgeist  
Man sieht ihn nicht.  
Man hört ihn nicht.  
Und dennoch ist er da.  
Er verleiht diesem Haus leben.  
Er schenkt diesem Haus Wärme.  
Er erfüllt dieses Haus mit Freude.  
Er macht dieses Haus zu unserem Heim.  
Er schützt uns vor unseren Feinden.  
Er schützt unser Leben.  
Möge er ewig in diesem Haus verweilen.

Dies machte sie dann auch mit den Elementen Wasser, Erde und Luft. Und jedes Mal drehte sie sich in die bestimmte Himmelsrichtung.

Inzwischen war auch die Küche voller Rauch. Sie wollte nicht wissen ,wieweit die Zerstörung in der Eingangshalle fortgeschritten war.

Bevor Mia ohnmächtig wurde hörte sie noch das die Sirenen der Löschzüge und der Krankenwagen die die Allee entlang rasten.

Als Mia die Augen schloss sah sie wie sich ein warmes blaues Licht vom Kamin ausbreitete und in Sekundenschnelle durch das Zimmer schoss.


	25. Entsetzen

Hy jetzt wieder wie jeden Monat das neuste Kapitel von Diadem der Hera, zur Erinnerung. Ich lade jeden Monat ein Kapitel hoch, bei Reviews weitere. Ich wünsche Euch ein schönen Pfingsmontag. (zur kleinen Erheiterung, gibt es am anschluß des Kapitels ein kleines Rätsel.)

Eure Isis

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 25 Entsetzen**

Die Löschzüge und Krankenwagen rasten zur Nachtschlafenden Zeit die Sgiathanach Road entlang. Ihre Sirene hallte in der Sternenklaren Nacht.  
Da es sehr warm war, waren viele Fenster der Herrenhäuser geöffnet. Ihre Bewohner schreckten durch den ungewohnten Lärm aus ihrem Tiefschlaf und ihren Träumen.

Kaum einer war um 2 Uhr in der Nacht noch wach.

Sie stürzten verschlafen und in ihren Nachthemden zu den Fenstern und aus ihren Häusern um zu sehen warum in ihrer Ruhigen Straße so ein Lärm veranstaltet wurde.

Ltd. Weibel hatte heute seinen ersten Arbeitstag, er war erst vor kurzem von Deutschland mit seiner seinen Kindern ausgewandert. Dort war er bereits, in Berlin bei der Feuerwehr.  
Sein Vorgesetzter meinte, es würde in New Salem eigentlich nie etwas Passieren. Brennen würde es schon immer wieder, allerdings nur kleine Hausbrände.  
Als der Alarm hereinkam, war in der Leitzentrale ein Chaos ausgebrochen.  
Ltd. Weibel wunderte sich wieso. Er hörte immer wieder nur seine Kollegen mit entsetzter Stimme schreien, es brennt in der Sgiathanach Road. Bei der Familie Gravendor.  
Soviel Ltd. Weibel wusste, war diese Familie ihr Arbeitgeber. Aus diesem Grund, waren wahrscheinlich alle so aufgeregt.

Einer seiner Kollegen, machte im Einsatzfahrzeug noch einen Witze darüber. Die alte Lady hat wohl vergessen den Herd auszumachen oder sich damit nicht ausgekannt.

Ihnen verging allerdings das Lachen als sie in die Straße einbogen.

Ltd. Weibel schossen alle möglichen Gedanken durch sein Hirn.  
Wenn dieses Hölleninferno jemand überlebt hatte war es wohl Glück. Die hintere Hälfte der Straße war in einen Feuerschein getaucht.

Der vordere Flügel des Herrenhauses brannte Lichterloh. Das war sicherlich kein Unfall. Das war Ltd. Weibel sofort klar, er hatte leider in Berlin auch schon solche Brände gesehen.

Nach Sekunden des Schreckens arbeiteten die Feuerwehrleute Hand in Hand und mit sorgfältiger Routine. Nachdem sie die Schläuche angeschlossen hatten und diese mit dem Spezialgemisch aus Schaum und Druckluft gefüllt waren. Der Kompressor ordnungsgemäß lief. Setzten sie ihre Sicherheits- Helme mit den Sauerstoffflaschen auf und Marschierten Richtung Haus.

Vor der Haustüre fanden sie die alte Lady, scheinbar hatte sie es bis vor die Haustüre geschafft bevor sie Ohnmächtig wurde.

Nachdem die Rettungsassistenten die alte Dame übernommen hatten, gingen die Feuerwehrleute mit der nötigen Vorsicht in die Gluthölle. In der Hoffnung das die jüngste der Gravendors diese wie ihre Großmutter überlebt hatte.

Diana wachte von einem lauten Sirenengeheul auf. Verwirt richtete sie sich auf. Adam der neben ihr lag stand schon mit einem Entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck am Fenster.  
Diana warf ein blick beim Aufstehen auf Ihren Swarovski Wecker. Dieser hatte sie zu ihrem 17 Geburtstag von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekommen. Es war eine Sonderanfertigung.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand sie auf, es war gerade erst 2 Uhr in der Nacht. Sie trat langsam zu Adam an das Fenster und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen was los ist. Als ihr das rote Glühen vom Nachbarhaus auffiel. Diana entwich ein Entsetzter schrei. Sie rannte wie von einer Tarantel gestochen aus ihrem Zimmer. Adam hinter ihr. Als sie die Haustüre öffnete hörte sie die schweren Polternten schritte ihres Vaters die Stufen hinunter kommen.

Sara saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, Mark schlief selig in ihrem Bett. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen zu wissen dass ihr Freund von diesem verdammten Onyx abhängig war. Aus diesem Grund konnte sie nicht schlafen und wälzte ihre Bücher. In der Hoffnung doch irgendetwas zu finden das ihn befreien konnte. Sie wäre fast über ihrer Familienchronik eingeschlafen als sie von dem Sirenengeheul erschreckt wurde.  
Mark sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett.  
Beiden fiel auf das die Straße in ein unnatürliches Rotes Licht getaucht war. Um zu erfahren was los war rannten sie in das Erdgeschoss und verließen das Haus. Wie sie, waren auch schon andere Bewohner aus der Strasse aus dem Häusern gestürzt. Als sie erkannten was geschehen war sahen sie sich mit entsetzt an und rannten in Richtung des Feuers.

Sabrina schlief tief und fest, als sie das Sirenengeheul hörte schreckte sie aus ihrem schönen Traum von Nick. Verwundert sah sie sich im Zimmer um, sie hatte noch Probleme die Realität zu erfassen, zu schön war der Traum von ihr und Nick. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, sie würde noch Träumen. Dann erkannte sie dass der Flackernde Feuerschein Realität war. Mit einem entsetzten Schrei rannte sie aus dem Zimmer in Richtung der Haustüre.

Bonny hatte einen Alptraum, so sah sie es jedenfalls. Da träumte sie doch tatsächlich von einem Anderen. Eigentlich würde der Rothaarige zu den Zwillingen passen. Er und sein Bruder waren genau solche Witzbolde wie die Zwillinge. Bonny war regelrecht Froh als sie erwachte. Sie könnte sich doch nie in einen Anderen verlieben, nein das wäre unmöglich. Die Erleichterung schlug allerdings sehr schnell in entsetzen um und sie sehnte sich in ihren Traum zurück als sie in Richtung Mias Haus rannte.

Susanna erwachte wie alle andern, von dem Lauten Sirenen. Sie hatte doch gerade so einen wunderschönen Traum, von ihrem Motorrad. Sie fuhr damit die Highlands erlag, witzigerweise Flog neben ihr auf einem Besen ein junger Mann mit Roten Haaren. Dahinter Flog sein Zwillingsbruder, der als Mitfliegerin Bonny hatte. Im ersten Moment wollte Susanna laut lachen, der Traum war doch so Absurd. Dies blieb ihr allerdings im Hals stecken als sie den Feuerschein, in ihrem Fenster sah. Sie konnte auch Bonny, die sie später auf der Straße einholte, mit ihrem Traum nicht aufziehen. Dazu war das entsetzen zu groß.

Darius wurde von dem Entsetzten Schrei seines Zwillingsbruders geweckt. Als er in dessen Zimmer stürmte stand dieser Stand am Fenster und schaute mit Fasziniertem Entsetzen auf die Straße. Das sonst so heitere Wesen der Zwillinge war wie ausgelöscht als sie die Straße entlang rannten. In ihren Gedanken war der Traum den sie hatten ausradiert. Vergessen waren die zwei seltsamen Mädchen. Vergessen waren die Namen Pansy und Milicent. Es herrschte nur die Angst um ihre kleine Schwester, die womöglich noch in dem Brennenden Inferno war.

Nick wurde durch das andauernde Klingeln seines Handys geweckt. Kaum hatte Faith ausgeredet rannte er nur mit seiner Schlafanzugshose bekleidet die Straße entlang. Mit jedem schritt wurde ihm Mulmiger als er in Richtung des Feuerscheins lief. Die Anrückende Feuerwehr die an ihm Vorbei raste machte sein Herz auch nicht leichter. Er war froh als er Faith einholte. Als er am Haus ankam dachte erst dass sie seine Großtante und seine kleine Schwester bereits aus dem Haus geholt hatten. Zu seinem Entsetzen stellte sich aber heraus, das es nur Tante Cassandra war.

Faith saß gerade am Computer und Chattete mit ihrem Freund, den sie in ihrem Italienulaub kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Sie würde es ja niemandem eingestehen. Allerdings hatte sie sich in einen Anderen Verliebt. Für Blaise war dies wohl genauso ungewöhnlich. Denn beide hatten sich heute gestanden das sie trotz allen versuchen sich nicht vergessen konnten. Faith machte es nicht einmal spaß ihren Spaß; mit den Anderen zu haben. Immer verglich sie diese mit Blaise. Die einzige die dies verstehen würde wäre wohl Mia, als sie an Mia dachte sah sie zu deren Elternhaus, um dann mit einem lauten Schrei aufzustürzen im hinausrennen Nick anzurufen. An der Haustüre machte sie noch einmal kehrt, rannte in ihr Zimmer zurück und schrieb an Blaise. Bin kurz weg, bei meiner kleinen Schwester brennts.

Ltd. Waibel war am Verzweifeln, sie konnten kaum die jungen Leute davon abhalten in das Brennende Haus zu stürzen. Nach einigen Nachfragen bekamen sie allerdings auch eine gute Auskunft. Es gab einen Hintereingang. Vielleicht konnten sie durch die alte Küche in das Haus gelangen um die jüngste des Hauses zu retten. Er und einige seiner Kollegen machten sich auf dem Weg, um dies zu versuchen.

Viele Tausend Kilometer, in England, entfernt schreckte Ginny hoch, sie hatte gerade einen schrecklichen Tagtraum.  
Seit sie und ihre Brüder von ihren Eltern, Ron und Percy verflucht wurden, versank sie immer wieder in diese Tagträume. Dort brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen um ihren Ersatzbruder Harry machen und Ron bedrängte sie nicht jede Nacht auf diese Demütigende weise. Es half ihr auch nicht dass sie noch Jungfrau war. Wenn es nach Ron gehen würde dann würde er ihr auch dies nehmen. Aber sie brauchten ja ihre Jungfräulichkeit für ihren abscheulichen Plan.

Ihre Tagräume handelten immer von ihrer Wahren Familie, sie hatte eine nette Großmutter und das Beste war Hermine war ihre Cousine. Es gab kein Ron der auch Hermine Misshandeln wollte. Wahrscheinlich nur noch Brutaler und ohne Rücksicht, da diese ihn immer abgewiesen hatte.  
Dieser Tragtraum war allerdings so anders so viel Realer und beängstigend.  
Hermine lag in einer alten Küche die voller Rauch war und war bewusstlos. Sie hatte mit Entsetzen die Rettung ihrer Großmutter angesehen und dann wie Hermine in die alte Küche ging. Was sie dort gemacht hatte, hat Giny nicht verstanden. Allerdings war sie durch die ganze Angelegenheit so verstört das sie ihre Brüder kaum beruhigen konnten. Am Schluss musste ihr ihre vermeintliche Mutter ein Schlafmittel verabreichen.

Rey war gerade am Meditieren als er vor seinem Inneren Auge eine seltsame Situation sah.  
Auf dem Boden einer alten Küche lag ein junges Mädchen in einem altertümlichen und stark angesengten Nachthemd. Die Haare lagen Kraus wie ein Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf.  
Rey war doch sehr verwirrt, im ersten Moment dachte er es wäre das Mädchen aus dem 17. Jahrhundert dann war er sich allerdings doch sehr unsicher, oder war es seine ehemalige Freundin und Klassenkameradin Hermine.  
Beim Gedanken an Hermine zog ihm das Herz zusammen, er würde es ihr wohl nie verzeihen können dass sie ihn verraten hatte. Während er von seinen Verwandten Trangsaliert wurde machte sie sich bei Ron ein schönes Leben.  
Gut sicher war er sich ja nicht ob das was Ron schrieb stimmte. Da gab es doch einige Unstimmigkeiten. Aber besser war es für ihn vom Schlimmsten auszugehen.

Tatsache war das es nicht die Küche der Weaslys war. Allerdings war sie auch keine Moderne Küche.  
Das Mädchen trug allerdings die gleiche Kette wie das Mädchen aus dem 17 Jahrhundert. Er zuckte in sich zusammen als er das zischende und schnaufende Geräusch hörte das sich ihm näherte. Was machte Lord Vader in seiner Meditation?  
Gedanklich Korrigierte er sich wieder, das Mädchen war sicherlich nicht aus dem 17 Jahrhundert. Da gab es keine Feuerwehr die mit Atemmasken herumliefen.

Der Feuerwehrmann, auf seinem Abzeichen stand Ltd. Waibel N.S. Fire Department . Hob das Mädchen hoch, Rey konzentrierte sich auf ihn um zu verstehen was er sagte. Leider verstand er nur Bruchstücke.  
Dann verblasste alles und er sah in die Besorgten Gesichter seiner neuen Freunde.

* * *

Wer verbiergt sich hinter dem 3 Reichsten Mann? Lasst Eure Phantsie schweifen und schreibt mir.


	26. Im Krankenhaus

Hy dieses Kapitel ist für:

Naomi-ni

Mehlmann: der 3 Reichste ist der Lord.

Mehlmann hat sich bei meinem kleinen Rätsel versucht. Inzwischen ist allerdings aus dem Lord auch ein Herzog geworden. Ich habe die FF ein wenig umgeändert.

Ich werde das Rätsel erweitern:

Was denkt ihr wo der Herzog/Lord wohnt und wie er heißt?

Name mit Titel:

Straße:

Wohnort:

Name des Wohnsitzes.

Viel Spaß.

Disklamer:Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

_"…………………….." Blaise Antwort beim Telefonat mit Faith_.

* * *

Kapitel 26 Im Krankenhaus 1

Mia wachte mit einem schalen Geschmack im Mund auf. Sie hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und sie hatte Probleme beim Atmen.

Im Hintergrund hörte das andauernde Piepsen eines Monitors. Auch störte sie das zischende und Pressende Geräusch neben sich. Dieses Gerät gab nun einen andauernden Alarm von sich.

Was war das?

Mia versuchte ihren Kopf, in Richtung des Lärms zu drehen. Dabei störte sie allerdings dieser Schlauch der ihr aus dem Hals hing.

Sie versuchte gerade sich selbst von diesem Ding zu befreien als sie eine barsche Stimme schreien hörte.

"Lady Gravendor lassen sie das! Sie verletzen sich nur!"

Langsam klärte sich ihre sicht und sie sah die Krankenschwester, hinter ihr stürmte ein älterer Herr mit abstehenden graumelierten Haaren ins Zimmer. Er sah für Mia`s umnebelten Verstand aus wie ein verrückter Professor.

So klang für sie auch seine stimme.

"Wunderbar, Wunderbar unsere junge Patientin ist wieder unter den Lebenden. Schwester Dagmar bereiten sie alles für eine Extubation* vor."

Mia geriet in Panik, was wollten die mit ihr machen, Extubation*? Was war das? Aus lauter Verzweiflung begann sie weiter an diesem verdammten Schlauch zu ziehen, da sie mit diesem nicht reden konnte. Sie würde doch nicht alles mit sich machen lassen!

Durch ihr Handeln wurde sie nur weiter von der Schwester angeschrieen, diese versuchte nun ihre Hände festzuhalten. Dies gefiel natürlich Mia noch weniger. Ihr Blick zeigte dass sie eine Wahnsinnige Angst und Panik hatte. Dies viel allerdings weder dem Arzt noch der Schwester auf.

Mia begann sich zu winden, schlug wie wild mit den Füssen um sich. Versuchte sich von der Schwester loszureisen. Der Monitor gab inzwischen auch einen andauernden Alarm an. Da sich ihr Herzschlag nicht mehr im Normbereich befand. Ihr Herz hämmerte und flatterte nur noch so vor Angst.

Zu den ganzen Alarmen von dem Monitor und dem Beatmungsgerät kam nun auch noch ein weiterer Alarm hinzu. In einem kurzen Moment hatte der Arzt den Notfallalarm des Zimmers gedrückt.

Weitere Schwestern und Pfleger stürmten in das Zimmer, alle stürzten sich auf Mia um diese in ihrem Bett festzuheben. Mia trat nach einem der Pfleger der am Fußende des Bettes stand. Dieser konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Mia hätte ihm sonst die Nase gebrochen.

Mia hörte jetzt nur noch die Anweisungen des Arztes. Diese waren für sie noch beängstigender und nicht zu verstehen.

"Pfleger Peter, bereiten sie alles für eine 5 Punkt Fixierung vor."

"Schwester Nadine, Diazepam* nach Schema aufziehen."

Mit einem Blick auf Mias Herzschlag. Dieser flatterte nur noch.

"Notfallwagen, ich brauche den Notfallwagen für den Fall einer Reanimation*!"

Mia wurde unter starker Gegenwehr an beiden Beinen und Armen Fixiert. Da es ja nicht schlimmer werden konnte wurde sie auch noch am Bauch mit einem Gurt Fixiert.

Mia hatte fürchterliche Angst, was wollten die mit ihr anstellen. Warum sagten sie nicht einfach mit normalen Worten was sie vorhatten.

Aber anstatt ihr zu erklären was geschah und was sie mit dieser seltsamen Extubation gemeint hatten redeten die Schwestern und der Arzt über sie hinweg, warfen mit Fachbegriffen um sich und ignorierten sie. Was die ganze Sache noch verschlimmerte war dieser Pfleger Larry, der immer etwas von Chicago Hope und Energy Room vor sich hinredete. Dabei lachte er noch als ob er die ganze Situation witzig finden würde.

Am ende horte sie immer wieder dieses seltsame Wort Diazepam, immer wieder spritzte der Arzt irgendetwas in diese in ihrem Arm.

Dadurch wurde sie immer ruhiger, sie hatte allerdings immer noch Panische Angst. Bevor sie die Augen schloss und erschöpft einschlief hörte sie eine Schwester fragen.

"Dr. Stein wollen sie Hermine jetzt noch Extubieren?"

Mia schaute noch einmal auf und sah eine weitere Schwester die hinzugekommen war, dies Schüttelte den Kopf und schaute Missbilligend auf ihre Kollegen und den Arzt.

"Hat eigentlich einer von Euch Hermine gesagt was ihr machen wollt?

Ich meine irgendetwas muss doch der Auslöser gewesen sein das sie so durchgedreht ist."

Schwester Dagmar fühlte sich wohl von ihrer Kollegin angegriffen und giftete sie an.

"Das Fräulein Hochwohlgeboren wollte sich den Intubationsschlauch ziehen, wie hättest du wohl reagiert."

Die Schwester gab ihr ruhig zur Antwort; "Ihr gesagt dass wir den Schlauch im Hals jetzt ziehen und sie sich beruhigen soll. Das dies ein Beatmungsschlauch war. Glaubt ihr ein Kind von 16 Jahren weiß was eine Extubation ist? Das weiß doch kaum ein Erwachsener!"

Als Mia wieder erwachte, sie war wohl noch leicht müde aber ihr Verstand war vollkommen klar, lag sie in einem Anderen Bett. Sie war aber immer noch an Händen und Füßen sowie am Oberkörper Fixiert. An den Seiten ihres Bettes waren Gitter angebracht.

Es war ruhig, keine Piepsende Geräusche und das Zimmer war nicht steril gekachelt sondern mit beruhigenden Pastellfarben gestrichen.

Am Fenster standen viele Blumen und einige Luftballons. Nur der Mond erhellte das Zimmer.

Vorsichtig zog sie an den Gurten, in der Hoffnung diese ließen sich öffnen, damit sie über diese Bettgitter steigen und auf das WC gehen konnte.

Moment einmal welche seltsame Unterhose hatte sie den an! Mia zog langsam an der Decke und an ihrem Nachthemd. Das war ja auch nicht gerade Tre Chic.

Als sie das weiße Flügelhemd beiseite schob konnte sie einen Blick auf ihre Unterhose werfen.

Igitt, sie hatte ja eine Windelhose wie ein kleines Kind an! Sie mochte sich nicht ausmahlen was das zu bedeuten hatte. Das war dann doch zu peinlich!

Beim so herumtasten fand sie den Schwesternruf. Dieser lag wenigstens in ihrer tastweite. Sie drückte diesen.

Gut sie hätte auch einfach Faith bescheid sagen können, diese saß am Fenster und schaute aus diesem und Telefonierte mit ihrem Handy. Nein es war eher ein Flirten was sie machte.

Erstens war ihr dies allerdings zu Peinlich. Sie konnte doch Faith nicht sagen das sie neuerdings eine Windel braucht! Zweitens hatte Faith sicherlich nichts zum Öffnen dieser Gurte und drittens Flirtete diese doch so schön mit Blaise.

Moment mal, wer zum Teufel war Blaise? Mia kannte wohl einen Blaise. Allerdings würde ein Reinblütiger Slytherin, wohl kaum mit einer Muggel verkehren.

Da Mia im Moment ja nichts anderes zu tun hatte, da sie ja auf die Schwester wartete, hörte sie einfach Faith bei ihrem Telefonat zu. Vielleicht erfuhr sie dann wer Blaise war.

"Weist du Mia ist schon viel zu lange bewusstlos. Die Ärzte haben erzählt dass sie auf der Intensivstation durchgedreht ist. Dann hat sie ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt bekommen. Das war allerdings ein wenig zu viel. Jetzt ist sie seit über 20 Stunden bewusstlos.

Diese Dilitanten!"

"………………………"

"Wer sind den die Mädchen im Hintergrund?"

Diese Frage klang doch sehr eifersüchtig fand Mia.

"……………………………"

"Hab ich recht verstanden die wohnen bei Dir? Und bist du mit Milicent oder Pansy zusammen das sie bei dir wohnen!"

Oh ho, das klang jetzt aber doch sehr eifersüchtig und wütend. Moment mal Milicent. Pansy! Wie groß war die Chance dass ein Junge namens Blaise Freunde hatte die Milicent und Pansy hießen? Fragte sich Mia.

"………………………………"

"Ach so, ihr verbringt euer Ferien bei deinem Freund Rey. Ich dachte schon sonst was."

"………………………………......"

Gut für Blaise das Faith wieder erleichtert war. Und gut für sie, wenn das jetzt Draco geheißen hätte dann müsste sie sich ja sorgen machen. Aber einen Rey, der ging ja nicht in ihre Schule.

Moment mal Rey, der Enkel von Voldemort. Nein die Reinblüter haben doch kein Telefon, das haben ja nicht einmal die Weaslys. Phu.

Aus lauter Erleichterung hat Mia das Phu laut ausgesprochen, so das Faith sich zu ihr umdrehte und sah das sie wach war.

"Blaise, Blaise meine kleine Schwester ist wach!"

"………………………………....."

"Wie, nein ich hab dir doch gesagt das ich keine Geschwister habe. Und Mia hat auch nicht gezündelt. Immerhin war da Brandstiftung. Ein ganzer Flügel ihres Elternhauses ist ausgebrannt!"

"………………………….."

Faith lachte und sagte zu Mia, so das der Ominöse Blaise dies am Handy hörte:

"Blaise dachte du bist meine Kleine Schwester."

Dabei ging sie zu Mia ans Krankenbett und sagte zu Blaise.

"Sag mal hallo zu meiner kleinen Cousine Mia, sie ist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester!"

Dann hielt sie Mia das Handy ans Ohr. Und Mia hörte eine bekannte Stimme:

"Hy Mia, kleine Schwester von Faith. Gute Besserung."

Im Hintergrund hörte sie noch weitere bekannte stimmen die ihr gute Besserung wünschten. Darunter auch die amüsiert klingende schnarrende Stimme von Draco.

"Rey, wie war das Muggelsprichwort noch einmal. Messer Gabel Schere Licht sind für kleine Kinder nichts?"

Blaise und der Rest der Slytherins begannen schallend zu lachen. Blaise bekam nur noch mit Mühe heraus;

"Sorry Mia, Draco hat manchmal so seine Momente."

Mia konnte nicht lachen. Sie konnte nur mit mühe und Not ein verdrucktes Danke hervorwürgen. In der Hoffnung das Blaise ihre Stimme nicht erkannte. Dies war allerdings nicht so.

Da sie Faith zu Blaise aggressiv sagen hörte:

"Granger, wer zum Teufel ist jetzt Granger!"

Dies hörte auch die hereinkommende Nachtschwester und Schickte Faith wütend aus dem Zimmer.

Mia war in dem Moment nicht einmal froh, als die Nachtschwester sie freundlich von ihren Fesseln befreite. Auch nicht als sie die Windelhose ausziehen und ihren eigenen Schalfanzug anziehen konnte. Auch nicht als sie auf dem WC war.

Es half genauso wenig das die Schwester ihr erzählte das es normal wäre wenn man Bewusstlos war und dann eine Windelhose anziehen müsste.

Im Bett liegend und wieder wegdämernd dachte sie nur. Mein Leben ist ja so was von Scheiße! Ich bin so gut wie Tod. Bei allen Muggeln, Zauberern und Anderen. Muss sich Faith gerade jetzt etwas mit einem Slytherin anfangen.

Gut die Wahl ist ja wirklich nicht schlecht. Die beiden passen bestimmt zusammen.

Dann war sie eingeschlafen. Faith fand ihre kleine Schwester und Freundin nur noch Schlafend vor als sie wieder in das Zimmer kam.

So Telefonierte sie ein weinig weiter mit den Iritierten Blaise um dann im Stuhl einzuschlafen.

* * *

* Extubation: Ist das Fachwort für das entfernen eines Beatmungsschlauches. Wenn ein Patient Beatmet wird bekommt er einen Tubus (Schlauch) in die Luftröhre.

*Diazepam: Valium

*Ranimation: Wiederbelebung


	27. Im Krankenhaus 2

Hy meine Lieben,

nach einer langen Pause geht es endlich wieder weiter. Im Moment ist es geplant das ich einmal Wöchentlich ein neues Kapitel online stelle.

Die einzige Ausnahme wäre ich bekomme mehr als 5 Reviews. Also legt euch ins zeug.

Eure Isis.

Wie üblich wieder Dank an Sirius, meinem Beta.

**Kapitel 27 Krankenhaus 2**

Als Mia wieder erwachte, hatte sie im ersten Moment die Hoffnung, das alles doch nur ein böser Traum war.  
Als sie sich in ihrem Krankenzimmer umsah, musste sie diese Hoffnung leider begraben.

Mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht sah sie auf Faith, die im ihrem Stuhl am Fenster eingeschlafen war. Das Handy immer noch fest in einer Hand umklammert.  
Mia hoffte für Faith, dass es nicht nur ein Spiel mit Blaise war.  
Sie konnte sich vorstellen das dieser wahrscheinlich nicht so begeistert davon wäre.

Wenn Mia so überlegte, war ihre ganze Weltanschauung in das Wanken geraten.  
Ihre ach so guten Freunde meldeten sich nicht bei ihr. Sie war doch sehr auf deren Ausrede gespannt.  
Mia hatte ihre ganzen Briefe und Pakete mit Muggelpost verschickt. Später auch mit einschreiben. Dadurch hatte sie erfahren das alle ihre Briefe und Päckchen ankamen.

Die "Bösen" hatten Muggelhandy`s,, flirteten mit Muggeln und warfen mit Muggelsprichworten um sich.

Aber jetzt wieder zu Blaise, wenn er herausbekommen sollte, wer sie wirklich war. Was dann?  
Gut umbringen würden sie Sie sicherlich nicht. Das könnten sie ja schon wegen der Prophezeiung nicht.

Was wieder zu der alten Frage führte, was sollte sie wegen Harry machen. Ihn verraten?  
Hatte er wirklich ihre Freundschaft gekündigt?  
Mia hoffte immer noch auf eine logische Erklärung, aus welchem Grund ihre Freunde sich nicht bei ihr meldeten.

Würde ihr Stolz nicht zerbrechen? Aber das waren Dinge die in der Zukunft lagen. Ändern konnte sie jetzt sowieso nichts. Sie hatte ja wirklich andere Probleme.

Mia stand leise auf, um Faith nicht zu wecken und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Nachdem sie ihre kurz geduscht hatte, zog sie sich ein neues Nachthemd an. Als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam stand sie einer Panisch wirkenden Faith gegenüber.

"Mia, bei Hekate! Ich habe einen totalen Schreck bekommen als du nicht in deinem Bett warst!"

Dann umarmte sie die verdutzte Mia und drückte sie an sich.

"Aber jetzt wieder ,husch, ab ins Bett. Du sollst doch schnell wieder gesund werden!"

Mia schüttelte innerlich mit den Kopf, wo war die Faith geblieben die ihr vor mehreren Wochen diese gemeinen Streiche gespielt hatte?

Hatte sie jemand mit einem Imperius Fluch verflucht? Was natürlich die Slytherins nicht machen würden. Sie wussten ja weder von dem Diadem der Hera. Noch das Mia ,oder wie Draco sie immer so schön nannte, Das Gryffindor Schlamblut ein Mitglied des Zirkels der Hera war.  
Nicht nur das, nein sie war ja ein Halbblut. Eine Adelige aus einem der letzten großen Adelshäuser der Zauberwelt.  
Da die Hauser Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff ausgestorben waren, war nur noch Slytherin und Gryffindor übrig. Während Mia wieder in ihr Bett kletterte musste sie schmunzeln. Ihr war gerade aufgefallen das ihr ja 50 % von Hogwarts gehörte.

Was wieder zu einer weiteren Frage führte, wenn es den Slytherin`s so wichtig war keine Muggelgeborenen in ihrer Schule zu haben. Wieso handelten sie dann nicht, das könnten sie doch auf ganz legalem Wege erreichen.

Mia wurde von ihrem Gegrübel durch Faith drängender Stimme herausgerissen:  
"Was hältst du von Blaise?"

Mia schmunzelte sie an, und meinte Diplomatisch:  
"Er scheint dich gern zu haben, hat eine nette Stimme."

Allerdings hatte sie nicht gerade ein großes Bedürfniss über den dunklen Stytherin zu reden.

"Faith, was wurde aus Grany?", fragte Mia mit sorgenvoller Stimme.

Faith sah sie mit traurigem Ausdruck an:  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, da ich nicht eine enge Angehörige bin, reden die Ärzte nicht. Auch nicht mit unseren Onkeln und Tanten."

Die beiden jungen Frauen schauen sich an.

Es klopfte an der Zimmertüre. Diese ging auf und eine Schwester stand in dieser. Sie hielt die Zimmertüre auf.

Faith wurde von ihr aufgefordert das Zimmer zu verlassen. Da Faith zum Unterricht musste, verabschiedete sie sich von Mia und versprach ihr sie am Nachmittag wieder zu besuchen.

Kaum hatte Faith das Zimmer verlassen, kam das Einfallkommando. Mia nannte sie im Stillen nach der ganzen Aktion so.

Das Einfallkommando bestand aus dem Professor, dem leitenden Oberarzt allen anderen Oberärzten und Stationsärzten der Klinik.

Mias Krankenzimmer war ja nicht gerade klein, da sie ja hochprivat war. Allerdings reichte das Zimmer nicht mehr aus um auch nur eine Schwester oder einen Pfleger aufzunehmen. Diese warteten devot vor dem Zimmer. Es war ja nicht wichtig das sie etwas von dem mitbekamen was die Herren Ärzte über Mias Kopf hinweg redeten.

Da, wie schon auf der Intensivstation, die Ärzte mit Fachbegriffen um sich warfen, verstand Mia kein einziges Wort. Leider konnten die Schwestern ihr nach der ganzen Aktion auch nicht erklären, was geredet wurde. Sie waren ja nicht im Zimmer.

So wie das Überfallkommando hereingeschneit kam, so verschwanden sie wieder. Und Mia saß wieder alleine in ihrem Zimmer mit tausend Fragen auf der Zunge.

Endlich, nach fast einer halben Stunde, kam eine Schwester und brachte ihr das Essen.  
Aber auch sie war sehr schnell wieder weg.

Mia stocherte gelangweilt in der Krankenhauspampe herum. Das Essen war schrecklich.  
Mia fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, aus welchen Grund sie Privatversichert war.

Endlich, nach weiteren langweiligen Stunden, die Mia mit seichter Dailysoaps verbracht hatte, kam eine Schwester in das Zimmer.

Sie kontrollierte Mia`s Vitalzeichen und verabreichte ihr ihre Medikamente. Mia musste einige ekelige riechende Flüssigkeit inhalieren und ihr wurden einige Inhalationsspray`s erklärt.

"Wann sehe ich endlich einen Arzt der Zeit für mich hat? Ich möchte endlich wissen was mit meiner Großmutter ist."

"Professor Mayer, kommt am Nachmittag zu ihnen. "Dann war auch sie wieder weg, Nachdem Mia das Mittagessen und die Mitagsmedikamente und Inhalationen hinter sich hatte, kam dann endlich der Professor.

Er betrat stürmisch das Zimmer, und lächelte Mia freundlich an. Dann nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie.

"Schwester Marlene sagte du hast einige Fragen an mich?"

Mia nickte, und hätte ihn am liebsten mit tausend Fragen bombardiert.

Das nahm der Professor ihr allerdings ab, indem er anfing zu reden.

"Du hattest eine leichte Rauchvergiftung, und einige leichte oberflächliche Verbrennungen an den Füßen. Davon werden nur kleine Narben bleiben.

Damit es keine Folgeschäden, durch die Rauchvergiftung, gibt musst du noch bis morgen Früh bei uns bleiben. Danach wirst du noch ca. 1 Monat die Sprays einnehmen müssen."

Mia überlegte sich ,wie sie das in ihrer Schule erklären soll. Die hatten bestimmt noch nie solche Sprays gesehen? Aber was soll`s, dann lernten sie dies halt kennen.  
"Professor Mayer, können sie mir sagen wie es meiner Grany geht?", fragte Mia mit ängstlicher Stimme.

Der Professor schaute sie milde an.  
"Deine Grany hatte nicht so viel Glück wie du. Ich bin ehrlich zu dir. Es ist ein Wunder das sie überlebt hat." Mit einem Stirnrunzeln fuhr er fort: "Eigentlich genau so ein Wunder, wie das du überlebt hast. Nach den Wunden an deinen Füßen musst du ja direkt durch das Feuer gelaufen sein, oder sehr nah daran vorbei. Aber das war ja nicht deine Frage.  
Deine Großmutter hat eine schwere Rauchvergiftung. Im Moment ist sie noch im künstlichen Koma. Wahrscheinlich können wir sie Anfang nächster Woche aufwecken und extubieren."

Wieder dieses Wort? Mia war am verzweifeln, können die Ärzte nicht mit normalen Worten sagen was sie meinten? Diese Frage spiegelte sich auch auf Mias Gesicht wieder.

"Bei einer Beatmung hat man einen Schlauch in der Luftröhre, den nennt man einen Tubus. Wenn dieser rauskommt nennen wir das Extubieren. Deine Großmutter wird aber wahrscheinlich noch einige Wochen bei uns bleiben müssen. Weist du schon was in der Zwischenzeit mit dir wird? Kannst du irgendwo hin oder müssen wir die Fürsorge einschalten. Wie ich weiß ist deine Mutter ja vor kurzem gestorben?"

Mia knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie machen sollte. Zu Faith konnte sie sicherlich nicht gehen, deren Mutter war ja schon mit Faith überfordert. So sagte sie dem Arzt das sie keine Ahnung hätte, allerdings würde sich das sicherlich bald klären.

Nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, wurde die Türe kurze Zeit später wieder würdevoll geöffnet.

Mia sah erfreut, auf die drei ältern Damen, die sie nun besuchten. Vielleicht wussten diese was ,jetzt nachdem ihre Grany auf der Intensivstation lag, mit ihr geschehen sollte.

Lucrezia , Mirabella, Anabella sahen mit gemischten Gefühlen auf die Enkelin, ihrer Freundin und Schwägerin.  
Mia sah man an der Nasenspitze an ,dass sie sich über irgendetwas Gedanken machte.

Mia sah die Freundinnen ihrer Großmutter an und nahm sich ein Herz.

"Tante Lucrezia, Tante Mirabella, Tante Anabella, wie geht es jetzt mit mir weiter. Grany wird ja, wie der behandelnde Professor sagt, noch lange Zeit im Krankenhaus bleiben. Und meine Schule beginnt ja erst in 4 Wochen!  
Zu den Weaslys kann ich ja nicht gehen, zu denen habe ich ja seit beginn der Sommerferien keinen Kontakt. Und ehrlich gesagt weis ich nicht einmal mehr ob ich mit ihnen noch befreundet sein will.  
Die haben mit bis jetzt ja nicht einmal zum Tod meiner Mutter kondoliert!"

Die letzten Worte schrie Mia fast heraus, durch den ganzen Stress den sie hatte war sie nicht mehr so sehr belastbar, und das wurmte sie doch sehr. Mia war gespannt ob ihre Freunde bei der Trauerfeier ihrer Mutter in 2 Tagen dabei waren. Wenn nicht waren sie für Mia gestorben. Solche Freunde brauchte sie nicht.  
Sie hatte ja alle Möglichkeiten.

Lucrezia lächelte ihre Großnichte an:" Mia wir haben uns seit ein paar Tagen bereits darüber Gedanken gemacht. Unser Vorschlag wäre, dass ich und Nick zu dir ziehen, bis deine Großmutter aus dem Krankenhaus ist. Was hältst Du davon?"

Mia lächelte erleichtert ihre drei Tanten an. Das wäre ja super. Für Nick war Mia in der Zwischenzeit wie ein großer Bruder.

* * *

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

* * *


	28. Ilusionen

Schnieff, keine Reviews?????

aber egal, ich bin gespannt ob ihr in einigen Kapiteln mir Schreibt. Da bekommt Mia mal wieder besuch. Von wem, ich bin jetzt gemein und gebe Euch keine Hinweise. So.

Eure traurige Isis

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

Kapitel 28 Illusionen

Mia wurde ,wie geplant, 2 Tage später aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Ihre Großmutter war nach wie vor auf der Intensivstation, und lag im Koma.

Nick und Faith holten Mia aus dem Krankenhaus ab. Während sie mit Mia von Salem nach Hause fuhren, erzählten sie ihr das neuste aus der Schule.

Keiner der Freunde hatte es gewagt Mia, als sie noch im Krankenhaus lag, auf ihre Fragen zu antworten. Sie befürchteten alle, dass sich Mia, zu sehr aufregen würde.  
Mia brauchte nicht zu wissen das Direktor Blackburst, wie sie befürchtet hatten, eine wahre Schreckensherrschaft in der Schule errichte.

Es war schon nach zwei Tagen kaum erträglich für einige Schüler. Allerdings waren die meisten vollkommen unter dem Bann des Dunklen Direktors geraten.

Sie bewegten sich durch die Gänge wie Marionetten, die von Blackburst gesteuert wurden.  
Einige verwegene Schüler versuchten am ersten Tag sich gegen die neue Ordnung zu stellen. Diese wurden dann vom Inquisitonskomando in das Büro des Direktors gezerrt. Am nächsten Tag, waren sie genauso Marionetten, wie die meisten Schüler.

Es gab allerdings auch Schüler, die eine Illusion erschufen. Sie hielten sich strickt an die neuen Regeln der New Salem High und gaben vor, davon begeistert zu sein. Faith und Susann, gingen sogar so weit, das sie sich dem Inquisitonskomando anschlossen. So konnte sie ihre Freunde auf dem Laufenden halten, was Blackburst vorhatte.

Sara und Sabrina suchten immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit die Kraft des Onyxes zu brechen, sie fanden allerdings nichts.  
Nick versuchte wie immer unauffällig zu bleiben. Er beobachtete die anderen Schüler und Lehrer sehr genau, um zu erfahren zu welcher Fraktion sie gehörten.  
Die Zwillinge machten weiter, mit den anderen Schülern, ihre derben Späße. Wie die Freunde es vermutet hatten geschah ihnen nichts, da sie so taten als ob sie auf der Seite des Direktors waren.

Sie vermieden es tunlichst miteinander, in der Öffentlichkeit, Kontakt zu haben. Wenn sie sich begegneten, stritten sie sich.

Mia schüttelte ihren Kopf, als die beiden mit ihrer Erzählung fertig waren.

"Also eins könnt ihr mir glauben, ich werde sicherlich nicht so tun, als ob ich das klasse finde was Blackburst macht."

Faith und Nick sahen Mia mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an.

"Das haben wir auch so von dir erwartet, ich werde mich nachher fürchterlich über dich und Nick aufregen. Ich werde so tun als ob ich dich nicht leiden kann. Sei mir bitte nicht böse ,dass ich dich wieder beschimpfen werde. Aber so können wir die Illusion erhalten, dass nur du und Nick nicht auf unserer Seite seid."  
Nick fuhr fort,  
"Wir können so vielleicht erreichen ,dass andere Schüler, wenn welche auf unserer Seite sind, uns helfen. Wobei auch immer."

Mia schaute Faiht überlegend an.  
"Faith, ich denke nicht, dass viele Leute aus New Salem zur Trauerfeier von Mom kommen werden. Daran wird man sicherlich erkennen, wer auf der Seite von mir, und wer auf der Seite von Blackburst ist."

Faith schaute Mia entsetzt an, sie begriff sofort was Mia damit sagen wollte.

"Verdammt noch mal Mia, wir können dich doch in dieser schweren Stunde nicht alleine zur Trauerfeier deiner Mutter gehen lassen!"

Mia antwortete ihr, mit ihr mit bestimmender Stimme.

"Doch das könnt ihr, und ich bin ja auch nicht alleine. Nick und Tante Lucrezia sind ja auch noch da!"

Inzwischen waren sie bei Mias Elternhaus angekommen. Mia erstarrte beim Anblick des ehemaligen Herrschaftlichen Gebäudes. Das halbe Haus war durch das Feuer zerstört worden. Die ehemalige imposante Eingangshalle und die Nebenräume existierten nicht mehr. Sie waren nur noch ein ausgebranntes Gerippe. Davor standen einige Fahrzeuge der Firmen die das Haus Renovierten. Mia sah wie die Hausfront langsam mit Planen abgedeckt wurde.  
Es sah fast so aus als ob ein Verhüllungskünster sich ans Werk gemacht hat das Haus mit Planen und Folien zu verschönern.

Man konnte das Haus nur noch durch die alte Küche betreten. Mia schaute sich kopfschüttelnd um. Türen die einst zu den neuen Flügeln geführt haben, waren durch Mauerwerk ersetzt worden. Dahinter hörte man das Rattern und das Arbeiten der Handwerker, die das Haus wieder in Stand setzten.

Faith drückte Mia nochmals aufmunternd die Hand ,bevor sie mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck in den blauen Salon schritt. Dieser gehörte noch zum alten Teil des Hauses.  
Nick fasste Mia schnell an der Hand und beide folgten Faith mit einem misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Bei Hera, zum Glück bin ich die beiden bald los! Wie kann man den noch so verbohrt sein ", begann Faith zu zetern und schaute Nick mit wütender Mine an.

"Bei der, damit zeigte sie mit einem abwertendem Kopfnicken auf Mia, kann ich es ja verstehen. Sie ist ja nur ein Bastard! Aber du Nick, du müsstest doch erkannt haben ,dass ihre Geschichten genau so irrsinnig sind wie die meiner Mutter!"

Wie von den Dreien im Vorhinein geplant ,wurde aus Faith Kommentar ein regelrechter Streit. In denen sich auch die Erwachsenen kräftig mit einmischten.

Nick, Mia und Tante Lucrezia, die maßlos entsetzt über das Verhalten ihrer Familie und Freunde war. Wurden kräftig von den anderen angegriffen.

Am Schluss wurde es Tante Lucrezia zu bunt und sie schmiss die ganze Familie aus dem Haus.

"Verschwindet, wenn ihr nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt habt kann ich euch auch nicht helfen. Zum Glück ist wenigstens einer meiner Enkel vernünftig und weis was er tut.", mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre anderen Enkel fuhr sie fort,  
" Ihr seit eine Schande für unsere Familie ,es ist wohl besser wenn keiner von Euch zu Alexandras Trauerfeier kommt!"

Einstimmig waren sich die Anwesenden einig ,dass dies wohl das beste wäre. Immerhin war ja Alexandra eine Verräterin.

Kaum waren die Familienmitglieder aus dem Haus, sank Tante Lucrezia wieder in ihren Sessel. Von dem sie wutentbrannt aufgesprungen war, als der Streit ausbrach.

Sie stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, und stöhnte leise auf. Wie konnte sich ihre Familie so verhalten? Warum hatte es Black John wieder geschafft, den Familienzusammenhalt zu zerstören?

Mia und Nick sahen sich traurig an, ihnen zerbrach es das Herz ,dass sie die alte Dame so leiden lassen mussten. Allerdings war es besser ,wenn diese nicht wusste, dass es eine Scharade war, in der ihre zwei Enkel Faith und Nick mit beteiligt waren.

Mia versuchte ihre Großtante von ihrem Kummer abzulenken.

"Tante, wie wird der heutige Tag vor sich gehen? Wann wird die Trauerfeier sein, und was ist mit den Kleidern. Grany meinte etwas von besondern Trauerkleidern?"

Nick schaute seine Großmutter genauso erwartend an. Als Mias Großvater gestorben war, war keiner der Jugendlichen bei der Trauerfeier gewesen. Die Eltern schwiegen beharrlich wie diese vonstatten ging.

"Nick wird normale Schwarze Kleidung und einen Frack tragen. Eigentlich müsste er noch einen schwarzen Hut tragen. Aber das wäre für sein Alter doch etwas lächerlich. Deshalb wird er eine schwarze Kappe anziehen. Wir beide werden schwarze lange Trauerkleider ,die eng geschnitten sind,anhaben. Dazu tragen wir schwarze dünne Lederhandschuhe und schwarze Hüte mit einem Gesichtsschleier. So das unsere Gesichter nicht erkennbar sind."

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Lucrezia erschrocken fest das es schon sehr spät war.  
"So jetzt müssen wir uns aber umziehen, der Hubschrauber holt uns in einer Stunde ab. "

Mia ging mit langsamen Schritten in ihr Zimmer, auf diesem hatte die Haushälterin bereits eine Kleinigkeit zum Mittagessen hingestellt. Und es lagen auch die Trauerkleider bereit.

Nach nicht einmal einer Stunde trafen die zwei Jugendlichen wieder mit der alten Dame ,in der Einfahrt des ehemaligen imposanten Herrenhauses, zusammen.  
Mit der Limousine wurden sie auf den Privatflughafen der Familie gefahren, wo bereits der Firmenhelikopter auf sie wartete.

Mia verschlief den Flug vollkommen und träumte von ihren Eltern ,wie diese sich kennen lernten.

Beim Erwachen überlegte sie ,ob dieser Traum den wahr wäre. Es wäre ja unmöglich ,dass die Personen die im Traum vorkamen ,zusammen Urlaub machen würden. Und noch unmöglicher war es das sie sich mit ihrer Mutter befreundet hätten.

Aber es war ein schöner Traum, den Mia in ihrer Trauer gerne als wahr empfunden hätte. Denn dies würde ja heißen, ihr Vater wäre noch am Leben und Tante Maria hätte recht gehabt mit den Erzählungen über ihren Vater und seinen Freunden, die sich in Tiere verwandeln konnten.  
Allerdings würde dies auch bedeuten, das ihr und ihren Klassenkameraden wissentlich eine Lüge erzählt worden war.  
Auch glaubte sie nicht das der Mann, der in ihren Träumen ihr Vater war, darüber begeistert wäre. Immerhin könnte er sie dann in seinem Unterricht nicht mehr als besserwisserische Gryffindor bezeichnen.

Mia erwachte aus ihren Gedanken erst wieder als sie an der Kathedrale ankamen.


	29. Die Trauerfeier

_Isis; stellt euch eine Klinexbox bereit, falls ihr so wie ich nah am Wasser gebaut seit. Denn bei Trauerfeiern muß ich immer weinen. Auch wenn es nicht nächste Angehörige von mir sind._

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling. Das Lied ist eine Abwandlung von Pur und das Gedicht ist leider auch nicht von mir.

Hy Leute, der kleine Knopf hier unten hat enzugserscheinungen, er wird einfach nicht gedrückt. Habt also bitte mit ihm Mitleid und drückt ihn ein wenig.

* * *

**Kapitel 29 Die Trauerfeier**

Mia beobachtete von Fenster des Arbeitszimmers aus wie weitere Firmenlimousinen und andere Luxuskarossen vorfuhren.

Einige der Trauergäste kamen scheinbar auch mit der U-Bahn oder mit angemieteten Bussen.

Als die Formalitäten besprochen waren gingen die Drei wieder zur Kathedrale zurück.

Inzwischen war der Vorplatz überfüllt mit Menschen und Reportern. Mia erkannte bekannte Prominente unter den Gesichtern, und auch einige Hochrangige Politiker aus aller Welt waren eingetroffen. So wie ihre Großmutter es vorhergesehen hatte.

Mia war zum ersten Mal froh darüber dass sie ihr Gesicht hinter einem Schleier verborgen hatte. Die Neugierigen Blicke der Passanten, Trauergästen und Reporter gingen ihr jetzt schon auf die Nerven.

Besonders als Störend empfand sie das dauernde Blitzlichtgewitter das auf sie einprasselte.

Nick und ihre Großtante hatten alle Mühe die Reporter und Paperazzi von Mia fernzuhalten.

Am ende war sie froh das der Polizeichef von Bosten sie abschirmen ließ.

Mia betrat zum ersten Mal die imposante Kathedrale. Sie schritt in der Mitte von Nick und ihrer Tante den Mittelgang entlang.

Staunend darüber wie voll schon die Kirche war.

Als sie den Mittelgang passiert hatte kam ihnen ein Messdiener entgegen und begleitete sie zu ihren Plätzen.

Mia betrachtete von ihrem Platz aus den Sarg ihrer Mutter. Der wie es Tradition war von den Indianern bewacht wurde.

Der Sarg war aus Schwarzem Mahagoni und auf ihm war ein wunderschönes Buket mit weißen Lilien.

Mia wunderte sich wieso gerade ihre Mutter weise Lilien wollte. Sie erinnerte sich allerdings das diese schon immer diese Blumen geliebt hatte.

Rechts und Lings vor dem Sarg waren große Blumenvasen mit roten Rosen gestellt.

Aber wo war ihre Familienflagge, sollte dies nicht auf dem Sarg ihrer Mutter liegen?

Inzwischen hatten sich alle Trauergäste eingefunden und das große Tor hatte sich geschlossen. Alle warteten gespannt auf das was nun kommen würde. Sprich auf den Bischof.

Allerdings kam dieser noch nicht, es kam zwei Soldaten in Galauniform den Mittelgang entlang. Verwundert stellte sie fest das es nicht normale Soldaten waren sonder 5 Sterne Generale.

Tante Lucrezia wisperte ihr leise zu das die zwei Männer entfernte Verwandte von ihr waren. Diese Trugen die Familienflagge und legten sie nachdem sie das Buket entfernt hatten auf den Sarg. Dann stellten sie das Buket wieder auf den dafür vorgesehenen Platz. Und nahmen ihren Platz in der Vollbesetzten Kirche ein.

Nach einigen, für Mia unendlichen Sekunden, erklang ein wunderschönes Glockenspiel und die Orgel setzte zum ersten Choral an.

Bischof O` Mally schritt würdevoll, begleitet von seinen Messdienern und Ministranten von der Sakristei in Richtung Altar.

Er begann mit der Eröffnung des Trauergottesdienstes.

Irgendwann schaltete Mia ab, sie hörte einfach nicht mehr zu sondern starrte auf den Sarg ihrer Mutter.

Ihr liefen die Tränen unter dem Schleier über das blasse und erschöpfte Gesicht.

Gegen ende der Trauerfeier, Bischof O`Mally hatte die Gemeinde entlassen und hatte die Trauergemeinde aufgefordert sich von der Verstorbenen zu verabschieden stand Mia auf und schritt würdevoll zum Sarg ihrer Mutter.

Dort legte sie eine langstielige Rose auf den Sarg. Mias helle klare Stimme erklang in der Kathedrale als sie sich zum ersten Mal von ihrer Muter verabschiedete:

"Der Tod ist überhaupt nichts

Du bist nur in den nächsten Raum geglitten.

Was immer wir einander waren, wir sind es noch.

Ich rufe Dich mit deinem vertrauten Namen.

Ich spreche mit Dir wie ich es immer tat.

Ich gebe meiner stimme keinen anderen klang.

Ich zeige keine gezwungene Feierlichkeit oder Trauer.

Ich lache wie wir immer über Kleinigkeiten gemeinsam gelacht haben.

Warum solltest Du aus dem Sinn sein, nur weil Du aus meinen Augen bist?

Du wartet nur auf mich, eine Weile, Irgendwo ganz in der Nähe, gleich um die Ecke.

Alles wird gut."

Danach verabschiedeten sich die Trauergäste von Alexandra. Indem sie jeweils eine Rose vor dem Altar niederlegten. Dies dauerte natürlich sehr lange. Da die Kathedrale voll besetzt war.

Als sich die letzten Trauergäste auf den Weg zum Altar machten, erklang zum zweiten Mal Mias helle Stimme.

So wie es Brauch in ihrer Familie war sang sie ein Lied für ihre Mutter:

"Ein Name und Zahlen auf einem Stein ein Kreutz und Kerzen und Blumen dabei. Bescheiden und still, versöhnlich und schlicht, kein Ort am dem man Belangloses Spricht. Letzte Ruhe du hast daran geklaubt. Die Seele zu Gott und den Körper zu staub. Ich hoffe das du recht hast das wäre tröstlich, denn weist du ja jetzt, ich vergesse dich nicht. Wir haben gestritten uns angebrüllt, uns wehgetan und Fehler gemacht. Doch verzeihen versöhnen den andren verstehen. Das hast Du mir beigebracht.

Jetzt stehe ich hier und bin nah bei dir. Ja ich sehe dich Tanzen im 3/4 Takt mit Papa im Arm wie ihr beide laut lacht. Das gute verinnern, das bleibt du warst meine Mama ich hatte dich lieb.

Die wenigen Strafen die habe ich verziehen und auch die Reden ohne jeden Sinn. Mit Lob hast du ehrlich gesagt oft gegeizt dafür habe ich dich bis aufs Blut gereizt. Als ich als Kleine beim Ballett und als große die Töne gut traf spätestens da fühltest du dich belohnt und zum Glück nicht bestraft.

Jetzt stehe ich hier und bin nah bei dir. Ja ich sehe dich Tanzen im 3/4 Takt mit Papa im Arm wie ihr beide laut lacht. Das gute verinnern, das bleibt du warst meine Mama ich hatte dich lieb.

Bist am ende einem alten Feind erlegen. Man kann nicht alles haben im Leben hast du mir immer gesagt und ich habe gelacht doch glaub mir ich habe nachgedacht.

Jetzt stehe ich hier und bin nah bei dir. Ja ich sehe dich Tanzen im 3/4 Takt mit Papa im Arm wie ihr beide laut lacht. Das gute verinnern, das bleibt. Du warst meine Mama ich hatte dich lieb."

Mit einem lächeln hinter ihrem Schleier beendete Mia das Lied, die Erinnerung an den Traum den sie auf dem Flug von Salem nach Boston hatte war sehr tröstlich für sie. Auch wenn er sehr verwirrend war, denn ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte wohl ihr bekannte Personen an die stelle ihrer Eltern und ihrer Freunde gesetzt. Es war geradezu Lächerlich, Es war ja sicher das Snape nicht ihr Vater war, genauso sicher war es das Lily Evens, Narzisia Black, Bella Black nicht freunde waren. Genauso stand es ja auch für die anderen. Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin sowie Lucius Malfoy und Rabastan Lestrage Freunde, dies war ja genauso unwahrscheinlich.

Aber trotz allem war es ein schöner Traum.


	30. Der Leichenschmaus

Hy Leute, ich bin etwas entäuscht, immer noch kein Kommi!! Aus diesem Grund werde ich die FF mit diesem Kapitel stoppen. Wer von meinen 13 Lesern (die das letzte Kapitel gelesen haben) wissen will wie es ausgeht. Meldet Euch bei mir, dann gebe ich Euch eine andere Adresse. Alleridings kann ich auch mit viel Kommis bestochen werden.

Eure Isis

Disklamer:  
Alles was euch aus dem H.P -Universum bekannt vorkommt gehört J.K. Rowling.

Kapitel 30 Der Leichenschmaus

Als Mia mit ihrer Begleitung die Kathedrale verließ ,stockte sie. Die Treppen vor der Kathedrale hatten sich in ein Blütenmeer mit Kerzen verwandelt.

Ihre Großtante flüsterte ihr zu, dass dies sicherlich von den Mitarbeitern von Leon Industries wäre, oder von Leuten, die von der Firma gefördert wurden. Durch diverse Stiftungen und Spenden.

Danach wurden sie wieder von einer Firmenlimousine zum Hotel Commenwerlth gebracht. Dort sollte der Leichenschmaus stattfinden.

Mia war im ersten Moment bei dem Wort Leichenschmaus erstarrt. Als ihr dann ihre Großmutter, vor dem verheerenden Brand erzählte ,dass es ein Festessen zum Andenken des Verstorbenen war, lächelte sie. Dies hätte ihrer Mutter sicherlich gefallen.

Der große Spiegelsaal des Hotels war mit runden Tischen bestückt, auf diesen lagen weiße Damasttischdecken.  
Die Swarowski Kristallleuchter glitzerten mit den angezündeten Kerzen um die Wette.  
Feinstes Porzellan war auf den Tischen verteilt und Solveig eine bekannte Harfenspielerin unterstrich das ganze Ambiente mit ihrer Kunst.

Mia, Nick und Tante Lucrezia wurden durch den Inhaber des Hotels begrüßt und auf ihre Plätze gebracht.

Nachdem alle Gäste den Weg von der Kathedrale zum Hotel geschafft hatten, Mia wurde in der Zwischenzeit erzählt ,dass viele der geladenen Gäste im Hotel wohnten, begrüßte Mia sie mit einer kleinen Rede. Sie dankte den Anwesenden im Namen ihrer Großmutter ,die leider krankheitsbedingt verhindert wäre, für ihre zahlreiche Anteilnahme am Tod ihrer Mutter.

Danach folgten einige Reden, die Direktoren lobten ihre Mutter und bedauerten das diese nicht sehr lange die Geschicke der Firma lenken konnte. Auch fanden sie deren plötzlichen Tod mehr als bedauerlich. Einige Politiker lobten auch Alexandra und die Firma, die ein Vorbild für andere Firmen war. Danach folgten die Geschäftspartner.

Als die Stimme des letzten Geschäftspartners ihrer Familie erklang ,wunderte sich Mia, woher kannte sie die Stimme von Herzog Whinning? Irgendwer hatte eine ähnliche Stimme. Und diese hatte sie erst vor einigen Wochen gehört, allerdings war diese ein wenig anders.  
Mia war jedenfalls gespannt auf diesen ominösen Herzog, der neben ihrer Familie zu den reichsten Familien der Welt gehörte.

Nachdem die Chefköchin Isis Sky das Menü vorgestellt hatte;

Kürbiscremsuppe

Garnelen mit Feta auf Gurkensalatbuket

Warmer Austernpilzsalat

Hackbällchen Süß und Scharf auf Weißbrot

Hirschmedalions mit Birnen Chutney

Ratsherrenkuchen

konnte das Festessen beginnen.

Als die Gäste sich den Bauch voll geschlagen hatten und sich köstlich amüsiert hatten. Wie es bei solchen Anlässen üblich war, war die traurige Stimmung bald einem lockeren Geplänkel gewichen. Bei denen es natürlich auch um ein Thema ging, wer würde die Firma weiterführen. Und aus welchem Grund war der gesamte Vorstand nicht anwesend!

Welches Alter hatte die verstorbene, die meisten hatten Alexandra noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen, sondern hatten nur mit ihr telefoniert. Und wie alt war die junge Erbin, war es ihre Tochter oder die jüngere Schwester? Jung war sie jedenfalls, das erkannte man schon an ihrer Stimme. Obwohl diese bei der Rede sehr souverän geklungen hatte.

Nach geraumer Zeit verabschiedeten sie die ersten Gäste. Mia machte mit ihrer Tante aus diesem Grund eine Runde durch den Saal. Allerdings suchte sie natürlich auch nach ihren Freunden.  
Sie war doch sehr gespannt, ob diese auch anwesend waren.

Sie sah doch einige bekannte Gesichter, die sie bei diesem Anlass auch erwartet hatte. Mehr oder weniger.

Als einen der Letzten ging sie auf Mr. Dursley zu. Überlegend ob sie nach Harry fragen sollte, und diesen dadurch in Entsetzen bringen sollte.  
Mia hatte die unfreundlichen Gespräche mit Ms Dursley und ihrem Mann nicht vergessen. Wobei Ms Dursley ja noch einigermaßen freundlich war.

Mia entschied mit einem Blick auf den Herrn, mit dem sich die Dursley`s unterhielten, nicht nach Harry und Ron sowie dessen Familie zu fragen.

Der ältere Herr sah aus ,als ob er beim Anblick von Herrn Dursley zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen wollte. Man spürte ,dass er diesen mehr als verabscheute.

Mr. Dursley erblickte die auf ihn zukommenden zwei Damen, sofort reagierte er unterwürfig der jungen Erbin gegenüber und versuchte sich bei ihr einzuschleimen.

Er versuchte alles damit er die Tatsache verheimlichen konnte, welche Verluste er für seinen Betrieb erbracht hatte. Wenn er jetzt nicht bei der Erbin Eindruck schinden konnte, würde er seinen guten Posten verlieren. Und damit sein gesichertes Einkommen. Seine anderen Pläne waren ja nicht aufgegangen, die er alternativ hatte.

Bei Mia hatte er allerdings durch sein Verhalten nicht punkten können. Erstens war sie wütend über das Verhalten bei den Telefonaten, anderseits fragte sie sich ,warum ihre Freunde nicht da waren?  
Diese hatte sie bei ihrem Rundgang nicht entdecken können.  
Und sollten ihre Freunde sie nicht vor den "Bösen", die in der Nähe der Dursleys standen ,beschützen!

Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, dass sie sich im Hintergrund gehalten haben wegen den "Bösen" , allerdings wäre es doch sehr gefährlich, dass die Dursleys sich in der Nähe dieser aufhielten.

Mr. Dursley und seine Familie verabschiedeten sich, Mrs. Dursley war das Verhalten ihres Mannes mehr als peinlich und Dursey verdrehte wegen dem Verhalten seines Vaters nur die Augen.

Er hatte sich nachdem er Mia vorgestellt wurde, abgeseilt und hatte sich zu einigen Jugendlichen gesellt. Diese schienen ihn zu akzeptieren!

Diese standen schwer diskutierend um das Kondolenzbuch. Und zeigten auf irgendetwas auf eine der Seiten.

Mrs. Dursley verabschiedete sich freundlich von dem älteren Mann. Mr. Dursley verhielt sich diesem gegenüber genau so unterwürfig und schleimig.

Dudley winkte dem älteren Mann vom Eingangsbereich aus.

"Jo, Herzog bis dann. Mann sieht sich."

Er verabschiedete sich von den anderen Jugendlichen mit einem High five.

Auf diesen schlug allerdings nur einer der Jugendlichen ein, ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit grünen Strähnen. Die anderen schauten mehr als irritiert und wollten ,als Dudley gegangen war ,von dem Jungen wissen was das gerade war.

Mrs. Dursley verabschiedete sich von den Jugendlichen und dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen freundlich, wobei Mr. Dursley diesen ignorierte.

Mia hatte das ganze irritiert beobachtet und schüttelte den Kopf, dies viel auch dem fremden Mann auf.

"Machen sie sich nichts daraus. Vernon ist immer so. Ein ungehobelter Klotz. Ich frage mich wie es Petunia mit diesem Mann aushält."

Er lächelte Mia freundlich an, "Aber ich bin unhöflich, da ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe.  
Ich bin Herzog Whinning."

Das war also der unbekannte Herzog, Mia wunderte sich immer noch ,woher sie diese Stimme kannte. Sie wollte einfach nicht darauf kommen. Denn das Gesicht kannte sie nicht.

"Guten Tag Herzog Whinning, ich bin Mia. Ich danke ihnen das sie den weiten Weg von England aus gemacht haben, um bei der Beerdigung meiner Mutter anwesend zu sein."

"Das meine Liebe ist doch selbstverständlich, es war ein Schock für mich und meine Vertrauten, als wir vom Tod ihrer Mutter erfahren hatten. Sie hatte ja noch nicht lange die Firmengeschäfte übernommen, aber das was ich von ihr gehört habe bzw. die Vorschläge ,die sie mir während unserer Telefonate gemacht hatte, waren doch sehr gut."

"Es war für meine Mutter, denke ich, eine große Umstellung die Firma zu übernehmen. Sie hatte ja nie als Managerin gearbeitet, sondern die Finanzen von meinem Stiefvater verwaltet."

Der Herzog hätte wohl gerne mehr über die Geheimnisvolle Familie erfahren, allerdings merke er am Tonfall der jungen Dame das diese Geschichte für sie nicht so angenehm war.

Tante Lucrezia hatte Mia inzwischen alleine gelassen, da diese, wie sie feststellte, sehr gut alleine klar kam.  
Sie hatte Mia zugeraunt das, sie etwas dringendes Erledigen musste und am nächsten Morgen erst wieder nach Hause kommen würde.

Mia war sehr erstaunt darüber, das sie von der Tante alleine gelassen wurde. Allerdings war ja auch noch Nick in der Nähe. Dieser beobachtete mit Argusaugen die Jugendlichen, die wiederum Mia beobachteten und wieder über etwas diskutierten.

So plauderte Mia eben noch etwas mit dem sympathischen Herzog. Dieser erzählte ihr etwas aus seinem Leben. Zum Beispiel das er jahrelang in Japan gelebt hatte, und sein alter Jugendfreund jetzt seinen Enkel als Ninja ausbildete.

Wäre Mia etwas aufmerksamer gewesen, würden jetzt wohl bei ihr alle Alarmglocken läuten. Dies war allerdings nicht der Fall, und Mia bekam den Schock ihres Lebens.

Sie beäugte unter ihrem Schleier schon die ganze Zeit das blonde Ehepaar ,das sich in der Nähe des Herzog aufhielt. Bei ihnen standen noch einige andere Paare, auch diese kannte Mia vom Sehen, und eigentlich hatten sie und ihrer Kinder doch hier nichts verloren. Diese standen allerdings immer noch am Eingangsbereich und witzelten über irgendetwas.  
Wobei der dunkelhaarige doch etwas ruhiger war, und überlegend auf das fremde Mädchen mit ihrem Schleier starrte.

Da Mia mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, sah sie nicht wie eine schwarzhaarige Schönheit hereingestürmt kam.

Mia hatte nicht einmal die erschreckten Gesichter der "Bösen" gesehen. Da sie von den Erzählungen des Herzogs eingelullt war.

Sie erstarrte als die peitschende Stimme der Frau erklang, machte automatisch einen Satz beiseite und wollte im ersten Moment den Herzog schützen.

Allerdings hatte sie ja nicht ihren Zauberstab dabei, dieser war ja sicher in seinem Versteck, zuhause in New Salem.

"Lucius, wo ist .....?", weiter kam Bella nicht, denn sie erblickte neben Mia denjenigen ,den sie gesucht hatte.

"My Lord, ich ....",die arme Bella kam heute scheinbar nicht zum ausreden, den nun wurde sie von Mia unterbrochen.  
Die mit einem entsetzten Schrei seitlich von dem Herzog weg sprang, Panisch nach Nick suchte, es war ein Glück ,das man durch den Schleier ,das entsetzte Gesicht von Mia nicht sehen konnte.  
Dieser wollte bereits zu ihr Laufen, so ein Verhalten war er nun von der immer souveränen Mia nicht gewohnt.  
Aber auch er kam allerdings nicht weit, den Mia spurtete ohne ein Verabschieden an den, zum Glück, nur noch anwesenden "Bösen" vorbei. Schnappte sich im Laufen den Arm des verdutzten Nick`s und zischte ihm doch etwas lauter zu.  
"Wir verschwinden Nickolas, sofort!"

Zurück ließ sie die verdutzten Todesser, ihren Chef und die Jugendlichen, die sich wunderten was das gerade zu bedeuten hatte.


	31. Alternativ Adressen für Pausierte FF

Hy ihr Lieben,

wie ich beim vorherigen Kapitel schon angedroht habe, werde ich die FF auf dieser Zeite wegen Mangendem Interesse beenden.

Vieleicht werde ich sie zu einem späteren zeitpunkt wieder aufnehem, allerdings erst wenn der zweite Teil der Saga beendet ist.

Das kann, bestimmt bis zu einem Jahr dauern.

Wer von Euch nicht so lange warten will. Der bekommt jetzt von mir Alternativ Adressen.

* * *

Mein Betaleser **Sirius Schleicher **stellt die FF online auf der Seite

.de

er wie ich würden uns auf Reviews freuen.

Wenn jemand von Euch die Geschichte auf einmal lesen will empfehle ich die Seite

Dort ist die FF bereits von mir beendet worden, und der zweite teil läuft bereits. Auch dort würde ich mich über Reviews feuen.

Eure Isis


	32. Korrektur

Da die Adressen nicht aufgelistet werden habe ich sie auf mein Profile gesetzt.

Eure Isis


End file.
